League of Angels
by danisweetman22
Summary: Beca Mitchell is the most feared assassin Azrael, the angel of death. She arrives at Barden University under her master, Michael's order. Her new target, Mr James Beale, an important figure in the Government. Beca must collect intel through his daughter, Chloe. However, something about Chloe, unlocks feelings in Beca that she locked away eleven years before. BECHLOE. STAUBERY.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_It's the same routine in the Mitchell residence as any other night but this night was different. Beca's mother, Sophia, crying as her father, John, verbally abuses her. Her younger sister, Hailee is curdled up in her arms as they hide under the dining table in the other room. The yelling in the kitchen getting even worse._

 _"_ _It's okay, It's okay. I'm here. I'm always here Hale." Beca comforts Hailee, stroking her hair out of her distraught face, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead being careful not to scare her further, her eyes fixated on the door leading to the domestic disturbance._

 _They hear their mother scream right before a slapping noise, her cries for help follow. Beca holds Hailee tighter as she internally beats herself up for not going to help their distressed mother but it was the same every week. John would get drunk, come home and beat Sophia or even the girls if they were unlucky. Beca having to once explain the bruises on her face to one of her teachers after one of the unfortunate nights. Now John is clever, he kicks them in the ribs or punches somewhere on their body that they can cover. Hailee being hospitalised once after a kick to the jaw sent her unconscious for two weeks. The lie was that she fell down the stairs and hit her head. Sophia scared to speak up accounted for the lie and John was let free. Beca hated not being able to help, sending her into a blind, bone shaking rage sometimes but if it meant keeping her sister safe than she would do anything._

* * *

 _Beca feels Hailee try to break free of her hold, she just held tighter until Hailee grabs her thumb and twists it in an unnatural direction, earning a release of the death grip, she stands and runs toward the kitchen. Beca scrambles out from under the table and chases her sister into the kitchen. Sophia lays on the floor, blood trickling like a steady stream from her nose. Her father, mounted on her mother's hips, his right hand fisted, a small layer of blood on his knuckles, her mother's blood. Beca knew immediately what had happened, she knew that Sophia fell after she was slapped and John continued to hit her. She watches as Hailee scurries toward John as he stands up, getting off of his wife. Hailee stops next to John and starts pounding her small five year old fists into the side of his leg._

 _"_ _Get away from Mommy!" She yells, pounding her fists harder and faster. He looks down and laughs at his daughters attempts to get him away from her mother before turning and picking her up by her hair and throwing her toward the stove. Hailee hits the ground hard and slides, hitting her head on the stove with enough force to create a small dent in the metal._

 _"_ _Hailee!" Beca calls out to her unconscious sister as she runs over to her. She kneels beside Hailee and leans her ear toward her sister's nose and mouth. When she doesn't feel the warm breath against the side of her face, she panics, her mind reeling. She needed to get her sister to a hospital. She stands up and turns back to her father._

 _"_ _You monster!" Beca yells as she launches herself at John, hitting his legs with force causing him to stumble slightly. He gazes at the nine year old in front of him and a sick smirk crosses his face. He picks Beca up and puts her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the kitchen toward her room. "Don't you dare John! Leave my baby alone! Beca!" Sophia races after them leaving Hailee unconscious in the kitchen._

 _"_ _Mom, help Hailee." Beca calls back as they make their way up the stairs._

* * *

 _Sophia reaches the door to Beca's room and tries to gain access realising quickly that it is locked. "John! Don't do this!" Sophia shrieks as she slams her shoulder into the door. The only answer she receives is Beca's screams._

 _"_ _Get off of me! Mom!" Sophia runs back downstairs and grabs the phone, dialling emergency. "Hello, what is your emergency?" The operator answers._

 _"_ _Yes! Please Help! My husband is drunk and he is about to rape my nine year old daughter! My five year old is unconscious in the kitchen, he threw her into the stove!" Sophia says quickly as she hears more screams coming from upstairs followed by a slapping noise._

 _"_ _Please calm down Ma'am, what is your address and I will send an officer to your residence along with a paramedic. Is your five year old breathing?" The emergency operator asks. Sophia makes her way back to the kitchen and hovers her hand over Hailee's nose and mouth._

 _"_ _N-No she isn't." Sophia stutters followed by the residential address as the tears begin to flow._

 _"_ _Okay ma'am, a police unit and paramedic are about two minutes away. I need you to remain with your five year old." The operator suggests. Sophia hears more skin crawling cries from Beca._

 _"_ _I have to stop him, please hurry." She yells into the phone before hanging up and heading back upstairs._

* * *

 _Time seems to slow as Sophia reaches the door to Beca's room again. She uses her shoulder and arm to bash the door multiple times to no success. She beats the door with her fist, begging for John to stop his assault of Beca. It's only when she stops hearing beca cry and her voice is replaced by male grunting that she steps back and kicks the door. It's only when she sees red and blue lights flashing against the off white walls of the house that she stops assaulting the door and runs back downstairs and out the front door, Police meeting her on the porch._

 _"_ _He's upstairs in her room with her and my five year old is in the kitchen. Please hurry." She pleads, her vision getting hazy. The policeman she spoke to begins barking orders to the rest of the unit that had arrived with him as they head upstairs. The paramedics heading inside with a stretcher for Hailee._

 _Moments later, the police bring out John is handcuffs as they finishing reading the Miranda rights to him. His glance shifts angrily to Sophia as she wretches himself out of the police officers hold, grabbing one of their guns and firing it the only direction he could, at Sophia. Two gunshots sound. One hitting Sophia in the chest, the other hitting John between the eyebrows. The street suddenly turns to panic and the police call in a coroner, checking on Sophia whom was dead. More paramedics enter the house to check on Beca as the first unit leave carrying Hailee out on the stretcher, attempting to get her breathing again._

* * *

 _A minute later, the residents on the street watch as paramedics bring Beca out, what they saw sending chills down their spines and twisted their stomachs as tight as it could go. Beca wasn't recognisable under the layer of bruising and dried blood on her face. Her wrists black from having them held down forcibly, her body wrapped in her blanket because her clothes had been ripped off. She was unresponsive to the questions the first aid technicians asked her, fear swimming through her eyes, until they meet her mother's lifeless eyes. The coroners about to zip up the bag that held her mother._

 _"_ _Mom!" She runs over to where they were tending to her mother._

 _"_ _Mom, no." She whimpers, tears painfully stinging the corner of her eyelids. She then looks over and notices another bag, her father and an anger boils in her but relief also swept over her. She didn't have to be afraid anymore, he was gone. She then realizes she hadn't checked on her sister, her small five year old sister._

 _"_ _Where's my sister? I have to be with my sister." Beca runs back to the paramedics and they look over to the ambulance holding her sister. They eye off one of the paramedics tending to Hailee and she shakes her head to them. The paramedics tending to Beca all drop their heads. They were going to have to break the news to Beca, her whole family had died that night._

 _"_ _Please, I need to be with my sister, where is she?" Beca asks, the paramedic watches her burst into tears and his gut twists._

 _"_ _I'm sorry sweetheart." He says, kneeling down to meet Beca's level. Beca looks deep into his eyes and it clicks in her head._

 _"_ _No, no, no! NO! Hailee No!" Beca becomes frantic as she runs over to the ambulance holding Hailee. She looks in and finds Hailee, lifeless on the stretcher._

 _"_ _Hailee, please no." Beca says as she gets in and grabs her sister's cold, pale hand and placing her head on Hailee's chest._

 _"_ _Hailee, wake up please. I need you. Please don't leave me!" Beca squeaks as she bursts into hysterics. The coroners arrive to take Hailee's body and Beca refuses to let go._

 _"_ _No, she is going to be okay. She'll wake up." Beca says in denial. Her head reeling from the nights events. The paramedics and get into the ambulance with Beca. One of them places a hand on Beca's shoulder._

 _"_ _I'm sorry sweetheart." One of the paramedics whispers as they grab Beca and peel her away from her sister. Beca getting frantic and fighting back._

 _"_ _No, my sister needs me. Hailee!" Beca screams as the paramedics take her out of the ambulance and allow the coroners to do their job. Beca swings out and connects with a cheek of one of the paramedics before she feels a pinching in her neck. Her vision tunnels as darkness envelops her._

* * *

 _Beca had suffered facial trauma, a broken nose, broken wrist, severe bruising on her stomach but what made the doctors cringe was the bruising on the inside of Beca's thighs. When the paramedics had told them they found blood on the inside of her legs, it didn't look good. The police had been too late, Beca had been raped by her drunken father. The only good news being that there was not found signs of semen from John which meant the police had stopped him before he finished but not before he started. Beca sadly would remember the night that had unfolded, she would be scarred by this night for the rest of her life. The night that her father raped her, the night he beat her mother, the night he was killed, and her mother was killed, the night her five year old, innocent sister was killed. She would be scarred with the night she lost her family._

 _Beca sprung to life, sitting up hastily only for shooting pain to be sent to her ribs. Her breathing was fast and shaky as she looked around the room, gazing at the empty bed next to her, she realised she was in a hospital. Beca remembered the night before, the scene in the kitchen, her father throwing her sister into the stove before grabbing her and taking her to her room, his rough hands, his wretched breath bathed in alcohol and cigarette smoke, the force and strength he used as he held her down and ripped her clothes off. She grabbed at her temples to make the memories stop but only more images flashed through her mind. The way he looked at her, the sickening crack as he broke her wrist to stop her from hitting him, the pain she felt when he forced himself into her. "Beca?" She snapped out of the horrifying flashbacks to meet the eyes of a woman, she was dressed in a white coat._

 _"_ _I'm Dr. Harrison. How are you feeling?" She asks kindly. Beca put a hand to her head, trying to forget what the memories showed her._

 _"_ _My head hurts and my stomach. Where is my Mom and my sister?" She replies. The doctor smiles sympathetically before walking to the side of the bed, she takes a seat and holds the nine year old's hand._

 _"_ _Beca, I'm sorry to break the news to you like this but your father killed both your mother and sister." Dr. Harrison says sadly and she feels Beca's hand tense. She watches as Beca closes her eyes, remembering what had happened after the police arrived, seeing her mother and father dead, finding out that Hailee hadn't made it. Beca bursts into tears and the doctor drops her head._

 _"_ _This will make the pain go away okay?" Harrison says as she pulls out a needle and injects it into Beca's IV. She watches Beca's eyes get weary. Before passing out she hears the doctor speak again._

 _"_ _She is all yours sir." Harrison says to the new shadow that had entered the room. Little did Beca know, that was the last day she was Beca Mitchell ever again._


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Barden

**Finally have that announcement for you!**

 **I have been speaking to the one and only Brittany Snow and the team of Love is Louder and we are working together to raise money for both them and a charity here in Australia called Act for Kids! Follow any of my social media platforms to check out the photos I have taken for them.**

 **Twitter: DJSweets_LvLife**

 **Facebook: Dani Sweetman**

 **Instagram: danisweetman21**

 **Snapchat: danisweetman**

 **And please help these charities by donating, I am aiming for $50,000 per charity so it's a big ask. Just go to Go Fund Me and search Love is Louder/Act for Kids and donate!**

 **Now if you guys donate, I'll also throw in another chapter tomorrow for you! Even if it is $5 or $10, it's still something and it is going to two great causes so please open your hearts and wallets and donate!**

 **I apologise in advance if the Arabic or Korean translations are wrong, I'm just using Google Translate (Sorry).**

* * *

Beca arrives at Barden and the taxi driver gets out of the car, moving to the back of the vehicle and helping her unload her bags. He glances at her up and down, observing her chocolate brunette hair, her dark, ocean blue eyes underlined with deep black eyeliner, her ear spikes lining a perfect line up her ear, the storm grey tank top covered by a purple plaid top, the way her black skinny jeans shaped around her perfect ass and her combat boots morphing around her slim, muscular calves. The driver thought she was beautiful, a lot of men have told her so and this taxi driver was about to add to the list.

"You are quite beautiful." The driver smiles. Beca gazes up into his dark eyes, noticing them getting darker as he thinks about what he wants to do to the young girl.

"Uh thanks." She says emotionlessly as she grabs her bags and walks away.

Beca makes her way toward the centre quad when a young girl stops her.

"Hi there. Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?" She says, her voice spritely and bouncy. Beca tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Uh Baker Hall." She answers almost sarcastically.

"Okay, so what you're going to do is go down this path…" Beca follows the direction the young is pointing before a car pulls over next to her and the girl. There is a young man in the back seat playing an air guitar and singing 'Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas.' Beca watches him, her eyebrow jerking up as if to say 'Are you serious?' He takes it even more serious as he does an air guitar solo before the car jerks forward and he hits his head on the seat. "Here is your campus map and your official BU rape whistle." Beca tunes back into what the young girl is saying and accepts the map and whistle.

"Don't blow it unless it's actually happening." The BU girl adds. Beca puts the whistle in between her teeth and glances at the girl before walking away. The young girl scoffing as she does so. Beca muttering to herself with the 'BU Rape Whistle' between her teeth.

"Where the hell is this place? Fucking crazy town. I'm going to kill you Michael."

* * *

Beca walks into the Baker Hall quad and watches as five guys are seated on camp chairs with numbers on their laps. She realises as a girl walks past them that they are rating the girls out of ten and rolls her eyes at the immaturity of the men.

"Hey baby. You're a ten." One guys says as Beca walks past.

"Yeah nine for me gorgeous." Another adds. Beca stops and turns to them.

"Not going to happen." She says, slightly frustrated that she can't kick their asses right there and then for subjecting women like that before walking away again.

"Afraid you can't handle all of this." One of the guys yell out after Beca making Beca halt and turn back around, the guy stands up proudly and hi-fives his friends as she walks back over.

"Hey baby. You're even more gorgeous up close." He says reaching a hand up to remove the loose strands of hair covering Beca's face when she grabs the guy's arm and twists it behind his back.

"Ah! What the fuck!" He yells earning a few glances from bystanders. Beca pushes him back into his chair making it fall over backward.

"As I said, not going to happen." Beca says as she walks away again, listening to the guy be chastised by his friends for being beaten by a girl.

Beca continues walking when a girl's trolley in front of her tips over and all off the hundreds of soft toys fall out of their boxes. Beca rolls her eyes at the child-like factor of bringing soft toys to college but she takes a breath and continues into the building.

* * *

Beca arrives into her single apartment and takes a deep breath before placing her bags on her bed, her equipment bag on her desk. She pulls out her phone and dials the only number she committed to memory.

"Marhabaan ya sayidi , laqad wasalt lltw fi jamieat baridun." (Hello Sir, I've just arrived at Barden University). Beca speaks in Arabic to her master, Michael. She hears a small sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"Eizrayiyl , wahusn alaistimae mink. Alhadaf alkhass bik hu alsyd jims bayl, alssafir alaimrikaa l 'iisrayiyl." (Azrael, good to hear from you. Your target is Mr James Beale, U.S Ambassador for Israel.) Michael answers on the other end of the phone. Beca grabs her laptop out of her bag and opens up the Internet, searching her target. Michael continues to explain the details of her mission.

"Kunt jame min almukhabarat ealayh min aibnatih , klw . alhusul ealaa wathiqat laha , 'iiqamat ealaqat sadaqat liha, w alwusul 'iilaa alkurat alrrayiys fi ghdwn shahrayn." (You are to collect intelligence on him from his daughter, Chloe. Get close to her, befriend her and gain access to the President's Ball in two months.) Michael continues as Beca glances at photos of the Ambassador with his wife and daughter. She was young, about 22 and had bright blue eyes. Her hair was a mess of red curls which she clearly inherited, looking at both her redheaded parents.

"Sayatimm alqiam bih alssayr." (It will be done Sir.) Beca replies as she goes to hang up but stops when she hears Michael speak again.

"Ana 'athaqq bik eizrayiyl . kunt 'afdal talab baladi . 'ana qad 'adeukum limiham 'ukhraa fi mdt hadhih almuhimm." (I trust you Azrael. You are my best student. I may call on you for other tasks in the duration of this mission.) Michael says and Beca confirms his requirements before hanging up.

Beca finishes unpacking her things, including all of her equipment, hiding them in certain places in the room. A knife under her pillow, another knife taped under her desk and a third knife hidden between two books on her bookcase. She also sets motion detectors in the doorway and all the window seals with cameras with microphones pointing to every corner of her room. She looks out the window when she hears a commotion, it was some sort of fair. Beca figures that she can meet Chloe Beale or at least someone who knows her. Beca decides to grab one of her mini microphones and go down to the fair.

* * *

Chloe Beale stood with her best friend, Aubrey Posen at the Barden Bella's stand of the activities fair. She watches as Barbara walks past.

"Hey Barbara, you auditioning this year? We have openings." Chloe states, holding out a flyer.

"Oh now that you've hit rock bottom, you actually want to consider me. I auditioned for you three times and you wouldn't let me in because you said my boobs looked like baloney." Barbara replies as she moves her button up top away to reveal her white see through shirt and her baloney boobs. Chloe raises her eyebrows at the sight and Aubrey tilts her head a little to the side before Barbara speaks again.

"Words out, the Bella's are the laughing stock of the acapella world. Good luck auditioning this year. Doucheweeds." She says before walking away. Chloe turns to Aubrey.

"Oh my God this is a travesty. We can't even recruit Baloney Barb. How are we supposed to-." Aubrey interrupts Chloe.

"Just take the dramatics down a notch. I am confident that we will find eight super hot girls with bikini ready bodies that can harmonise in perfect pitch." Aubrey replies as she attempts to hand flyers to a group of girls whom take a flyer and throw it on the ground three steps later.

"Hey, why don't we just try and find good singers?" Chloe asks.

"What good singers?" A larger blonde girl says walking up to the stand.

"You can sing?" The blonde nods.

"Can you read music?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah." She replies.

"Can you match pitch?" Chloe says.

"Try me." The girl challenges. Chloe straightens up and sings a few notes. The blonde girl matching the pitch.

"So what's your name?" Aubrey asks.

"Fat Amy." She answers.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey questions, curious about the name.

"Yeah so twig bitches like you won't say it behind my back." Fat Amy answers. Chloe and Aubrey looks at each other before Aubrey hands Fat Amy a flyer.

"See you at Auditions." Aubrey states. Fat Amy smiles as she takes the flyer and walks away.

* * *

Beca approaches the fair and happens to walk past the guy she put down a few hours ago. He murmured something to his friends before walking off, probably protecting his pride. Beca walks past a stand looking for swimmers, not caring as a shirtless guy offers her a flyer. She spies a redhead at the corner of her eyes and keeps her composure as she makes her way in the direction of the flash of red, accidentally bumping into a Korean girl.

"Josimhae ! imo babo." (Watch it! Emo Moron.) The girl says in Korean as she turns back to her friends. Beca being fluent in over ten languages understands her and taps her on the shoulder.

"Da-eum-e hangug amkeos eul ihaehaji moshaneun moyog nugunga." (Next time, insult someone who doesn't understand Korean bitch.) Beca replies before walking away, back in the direction of whom she thought was Chloe.

"Oh what about her?" Chloe points out. Aubrey follows the direction of Chloe's finger and notices a short, maybe five foot three inches tall. This girl had brown hair, deep blue eyes and an alternative clothing choice. Aubrey's thoughts immediately jumped to emo or rock chick and she didn't like her immediately. She also noticed how the girl was arguing with a Korean group.

"Uh no, she looks a little too alternative for the group." She states outright and in a rude manner. Chloe looks at her, eyes open wide before glancing back at the mysterious brunette. She felt an instant spark in the pit of her stomach. An attraction growing for her and she is yet to know her name. Chloe takes guesses at what her name could be. Aubrey watching her best friend closely as she gazes at the alternative emo girl.

"How do I look?" She hastily says, realising the small brunette is heading in their direction. She turns back around as Aubrey says "Fine."

"Hi, would you be interested in joining our Acapella group?" Chloe asks Beca as she hands her a flyer.

"Oh, right this is like a thing now huh?" Beca replies, realising she probably just completely compromised the mission, she was supposed to get closer to Chloe not push her away but she watched as Chloe bit her bottom lip and Beca smirks a little.

"Oh totes, we sing covers of songs without any instruments, it's all from our mouths." Chloe says nervously. The shorter girl smiles awkwardly, not knowing how to interact with normal people, she hadn't interacted with someone outside of the League in eleven years. Aubrey glances down at the brunette's muscular tone, her biceps showing in the tank she was wearing, along with the outline of what looked like a ripped six pack. She also noticed that he girl was very skinny and had a couple of tattoos. She looks at Chloe and realises that the redhead had a thing for the brunette already.

"Yikes." Beca says. Aubrey smiles as Chloe explains the groups on campus.

"They're four groups on campus, the Bella's, that's us, we're the tits. The BU Harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna. The High Notes, they're not particularly motivated." Chloe and Aubrey look over their shoulders and Beca notices the High Notes are called that because they were all stoned off their faces.

"And then there's… Hmm." The girls both say as Beca looks to the other side of the quad and sees a group of guys dancing around singing 'Let it Whip' and judging by the Blonde and Redhead's reaction, they definitely don't like them, in fact Beca guessed that they were rivals.

"So are you interested?" Chloe asks Beca and her mouth speaks before she realises what she says. Something about this girl gave Beca no filter whatsoever.

"Sorry, I just think it's pretty lame." Beca replies, trying to be honest but struggling to be nice about it, if anyone had judged Beca's reaction, they would have thought she had a mental disorder or she was possibly Aspergers which how emotionless her answers were.

"Aca-scuse me, synchronised lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is not lame." Aubrey pipes in, defending her love for Acapella.

"We sing all over the world and compete in national championships." Chloe intrudes over Aubrey. "On purpose." Beca replies sarcastic and unemotionally again, noticing the red rise in Aubrey's face as her anger begins to grow.

"We play the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch." Aubrey argues, aiming to sound offensive and it did, Beca just didn't care, she already knew the redhead was attracted to her, she could tell from her facial expression and body language. Chloe's legs were crossed which meant she was aroused, she was biting her bottom lip occasionally which meant she was nervous, her eyes would occasionally dart down Beca's body, checking her out which confused Beca and her hand were shaking which added to the idea that she was nervous.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close nit talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Centre this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality." Chloe adds, giving Aubrey a glare for being mean to the girl. Chloe notices the brunette start to pull away. "Sorry I don't even sing but it was nice meeting you guys." Beca says quickly, walking away in the process, a small feeling happening in her stomach as she walks away. _'_ _Who the hell is this girl?'_ She thinks to herself as she heads back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Proper Introductions

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've been busy but here is Chapter 3.**

 **Also I apologise if my Chinese translation is wrong, again used Google translate.**

* * *

"I'm serious though Bree, she was so hot and I just couldn't stop rambling, it's no wonder why she walked away." Chloe argues back as she pours a bowl of cereal.

"Chloe, I don't even know why we are still talking about her. She is just some hobbit emo wannabe that is rude and sarcastic. I don't even know why you like her so much." Aubrey retaliates as she grabs the milk out of the fridge. Chloe glares deep into Aubrey's eyes.

"You don't even know her Aubrey. What did she do that made you start saying that about her?" Chloe states firmly. She snatches the milk out of Aubrey's shocked hands and pours it over her cereal before walking out of the room leaving Aubrey in shock.

"Chloe, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't like her. She looks like someone who will push away people and I know you want to get to know her but I don't want to see you get hurt because of her." Aubrey confesses as she enters the main room. Chloe is sat on the couch watching TV and eating her cereal.

"Please Chloe, if you are going to pursue this girl, just be careful. You remember what happened last year with Tom?" Aubrey adds, grabbing Chloe's attention. Chloe turns off the TV and glares at Aubrey.

"This isn't going to be like last year. I just want to get to know her. What is so wrong with that? She is different. Mysterious and there is something about her that just reels me in and I can't get her out of my head." She states outright. Aubrey sits down next to Chloe placing a hand on her leg.

"Her eyes are just these deep ocean blue and I get lost in them and you saw how muscular she was, she obviously works out and that smirk." Chloe continues and she dazes out for a second. Aubrey clicks her fingers in front of Chloe's face to snap her out of the daze.

"Well she seems to already have a hold over you. Just please be careful Chloe and I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to get hurt." Aubrey reiterates. Chloe smiles to her best friend as she gets up and heads to her room to get ready for class.

* * *

Beca wakes up that morning feeling the effects of her headache, her lack of sleep getting the better of her but she knew she had to stay up and gather surveillance on her target. Her nightmares plaguing her when she finally did get to bed so she just stayed up. Only sleep she got was the ten minutes before she woke up now.

"Another day." She murmurs to herself as she sits up, stretching her shoulders before slipping out from under the covers and dropping to the ground to do sets of tricep push ups. As she completes her push ups, she succumbs to the flashback in the back of her mind.

" _Mom, no." Beca whimpers, tears painfully stinging the corner of her eyelids. She then looks over and notices another bag, her father and an anger boils in her but relief also swept over her. She didn't have to be afraid anymore, he was gone. She then realizes she hadn't checked on her sister, her small five year old sister._

" _Where's my sister? I have to be with my sister." Beca runs back to the paramedics and they look over to the ambulance holding her sister. They eye off one of the paramedics tending to Hailee and she shakes her head to them. The paramedics tending to Beca all drop their heads. They were going to have to break the news to Beca, her whole family had died that night._

" _Please, I need to be with my sister, where is she?" Beca asks, the paramedic watches her burst into tears and his gut twists._

" _I'm sorry sweetheart." He says, kneeling down to meet Beca's level. Beca looks deep into his eyes and it clicks in her head._

" _No, no, no! NO! Hailee No!" Beca becomes frantic as she runs over to the ambulance holding Hailee. She looks in and finds Hailee, lifeless on the stretcher._

" _Hailee, please no." Beca says as she gets in and grabs her sister's cold, pale hand and placing her head on Hailee's chest._

" _Hailee, wake up please. I need you. Please don't leave me!"_

"Hailee!" Beca snaps out of the flashback and realizes, she is hovering in a push up position, holding herself an inch off the ground. Her triceps burning from the holding position. Beca finally rolls onto her back and does sets of sit ups before getting up and grabbing her shower gear, heading to the showers.

* * *

Chloe runs through the halls of Barden University, late for her philosophy class.

"Shit shit shit." She curses as she continues running. Her head drops for a moment before she runs into someone but before she hits the ground, she feels a hand grab her wrist and pull her back up. She comes in contact with a small body.

"Careful there Red." Chloe hears a familiar voice, she opens her eyes and meets the storm blue of the same brunette clouding the thoughts for the past 24 hours. Chloe steps back and gets a look at the mysterious brunette, looking as sexy as the day before, a tight red tank with grey ripped skinny jeans and a leather jacket to cover her muscular biceps and broad shoulders.

"What class?" The brunette asks, Chloe goes to answer but the answer catches in her throat as the smaller girl smirks.

"Uh, um phil-philosophy." Chloe stumbles over her words and the brunette drops her head, hiding the smile that escapes. She lifts her head back up again and the smile is gone, replaced by a small smirk.

"Come on, I'll walk you, I got the same class." The brunette states as she starts walking, leaving Chloe in shock. How did she catch Chloe so fast and how was she able to lift her back up again. The questions plagued Chloe's mind.

"You coming Red?" The brunette asks and Chloe looks up, snapping out of her deep thought and focusing back on the present.

"It's Chloe. My name is Chloe." Chloe smiles, the corner of the brunette's mouth turns up into a small smile. She walks back toward Chloe and holds out her hand, Chloe taking it and shaking.

"Beca. Now come on or we'll be even later than we already are." Beca starts walking again, this time Chloe in tow.

* * *

Chloe and Beca walk out of class together after sitting next to each other throughout the class. Chloe secretly surprised at how much Beca actually paid attention during class, she always struck Chloe as a rebellious type. Every time Chloe leaned over to whisper a question in Beca's ear, she would either get a one word answer, a shush or a "later." Now was later.

"Do you have another class because if you don't I know a great place we can get coffee?" Chloe asks quickly and Beca glances over her schedule, noticing her next class wasn't until later in the afternoon.

"Negative on the class, but I'm not much of a coffee fan sorry." Beca replies, trying to keep Chloe at her usual arms length but remembering that getting closer to Chloe was her task. She gazes at Chloe whose head had sadly dropped, sensing the feeling that Chloe thought she had been rejected. Beca leans forward.

"I'm aching for some Chinese though, know any good places?" Beca asks and Chloe's head lifts back up again, a smile beaming across her face. She nods quickly before taking Beca's hand and running across campus.

* * *

The Asian waitress at Chloe's favourite Chinese restaurant notices the two girls walk in and walks up to them.

"Nǐ hǎo de nǚhái, zài yòngcān?" (Hello girls, dining in?) The waitress asks in Chinese and Chloe starts shaking her head.

"Sorry, we-." Chloe goes to say that the two don't speak Chinese when she is cut off by the small brunette standing next to her.

"Shì de wǒmen shì. Rènhé tā xiǎng yào de dōngxī, zài wǒ shēnshang." (Yes we are, anything she wants, on me.) Beca replies in Chinese and Chloe marvels at how the smaller girl can speak a different language. The waitress smiles and motions them toward the restaurant.

"Zhè biān qǐng." (Right this way.) The waitress says and Chloe glances to Beca who holds her arm up, motioning to follow the waitress.

* * *

After Beca orders the meals in Chinese for the waitress, Chloe leans over the table.

"You speak Chinese?" She asks quickly, her smile failing to leave her face. Beca nods and continues to play around with the straw in her drink.

"I can speak a few languages." Beca replies, her emotion shutting off again as she switches back into Azrael mode, she had her task to worry about and the targets intel was right in front of her. Chloe notices the change in Beca's voice, she was chirpier earlier but now she almost sounded, robotic. There was no emotion in her voice and it was strange for Chloe because she had never heard someone speak without emotion before Beca. She remembered that Beca spoke the same the day before at the activities fair. She decides to ignore the tone of Beca's voice and instead focuses on actually getting Beca to talk.

"So tell me about yourself." Chloe asks, crossing her arms over the table and ready to listen intently to what the girl opposite her has to say. Beca glances up from her drinks and into the cerulean blue eyes of the redhead across from her.

"Not much to tell. Going to Barden, don't know what I want to major in. Always had a thing for history." Beca shrugs and Chloe's eyebrows furrow. She wanted more than that, she wanted to get to know this girl.

"What type of history? I love Renaissance. I think it'd be cool to meet Leonardo DaVinci if I went back in time." Chloe replies with a smile and Beca just glances at her before looking down at her drink.

"I like Arabic history. Middle Eastern." Beca murmurs just loud enough for Chloe to hear and she smiles as she gets a proper and precise answer out of the brunette, now to keep the ball rolling.

"That's cool, never studied it much myself. Is it for religious purposes? Are you Christian?" Chloe asks and Beca chokes on a laugh.

"I'm the furthest thing from a Christian. No, I just like the history." Beca comments as their food arrives.

"Yòngcān. Tā de fāngshì měilì." (Enjoy your meals. She is beautiful by the way.) The waitress says, nodding her head toward Chloe and the redhead immediately knows that the waitress is talking about her. Beca smirks.

Xièxiè. Tā bùguò shì wǒmen zhǐshì tóngxué." (Thankyou. She is but we are just classmates.) Beca answers as the waitress smiles, leaning down she looks at Chloe. She points back to Beca.

"She think you're beautiful." The waitress comments and Chloe's face turns as red as her head. The waitress smiles before walking away. Beca stares in shock at the blushing girl opposite her.

"I didn't actually say that. She commented saying you were beautiful, I agreed but added that we are just classmates. Apologies for the embarrassment." Beca says formally and Chloe is a little taken aback. First this girl calls me 'Red' and now she is talking like she is from the 1920s.

"It-Its fine." Chloe replies nervously, not sure how to even behave around Beca anymore. The brunette smirks before returning to her food.

" _Who the hell is this girl?"_ Chloe asks herself in her mind.

* * *

"So Chloe, you haven't told me anything about you." Beca comments and Chloe stops eating, immediately sitting up straight.

"Well Chloe Beale, 22 and studying to be, funnily enough a history teacher. I love history, so many stories to tell, however I haven't really delved into Middle Eastern History, I think we are going to start covering it soon though so I'll remember to pay attention." Chloe smiles before she continues to speak.

"Middle Eastern Mythology is the best. I love Greek Mythology but Middle Eastern is so much better." Beca adds before sitting back and listening to Chloe.

"I obviously love to sing because I'm in the Bellas, you should really consider joining, the level of skill and experience is so varied, besides I could probably get you in. I could teach you everything." Chloe suggests and Beca shakes her head slightly.

"As nice an offer that may be, I'm musically declined so sorry. So what about your parents?" Beca lies, failing to give away any sign of her past and the fact that her mother was a music teacher and Beca can sing, play guitar and piano and also beatbox a little for fun. She instead starts trying to get out of the redhead the information she needs. Information on James Beale.

"Oh well, worth a try. Anyway, my parents, yeah my mum is a manager of a dance studio, she teaches kids to dance, she taught me when I was younger which is why I choreograph the Bella's routines. My dad is a US Ambassador for Israel, he has to travel a lot so I don't see him often but it's always good when I do see him, plus I've met the President." Chloe replies. Beca noticing the small bit of sadness in her voice. Beca decides that in order to get more intel out of Chloe, she needs to let Chloe open up to her. The Asian waitress returns with the check and before Chloe reaches into her bag and grabs money, Beca had already given the waitress her card and the waitress left. When Chloe tries to hand Beca the money for her half Beca refuses to accept it, giving it back to Chloe.

"Please, I insisted on Chinese so it's my treat, besides this place is amazing so thankyou." Beca said every time Chloe guiltily offered to pay for her half. Again, Beca was polite and formal and Chloe couldn't get enough of it.

" _Could I possibly be falling for this girl already?"_ Chloe thought as the waitress returns, handing Beca's card back. The two girls get up and leave the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4 - Naked Titanium

**Bit of a longer Chapter this time guys!**

 **I don't know how many chapters this story will be yet but I'll take a guess at maybe 25-30 depending if they are shorter or longer chapters.**

 **Anyways if you read the title of the chapter, you'd know what scene is in this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So tell me more about you Beca? What about your family?" Chloe asks and Beca smirks. She flipped her emotional switch off, a trick taught by the league, and looked to Chloe.

"Not much to tell, I haven't seen any of my family in eleven years." Beca replies and Chloe gapes, thinking that maybe Beca was older than she was but figured she had to be around the same age as Chloe.

"I'm so sorry Beca." Chloe comments facing Beca and Beca just shrugs her shoulders, her care factor at zero. Chloe notices this and tries to ignore it but can't. Beca as if reading Chloe's mind continues, lying about her parents.

"My mother was a teacher and my dad, he was a bartender. He came home drunk most nights and liked to beat my mom. Eventually child services found out and pulled me out of home because my mother chose him over me. I was put into the system at nine." Beca lies, not mentioning Hailee or the truth behind her family.

"That's so terrible. I'm really sorry." Chloe decides to stop prying and the girls continue walking.

"Here we are." Chloe says as the two arrive at Chloe's apartment. They stop outside the front door, Chloe nervous about asking the next question.

"Did you want to come in for a bit?" She asks gently and Beca smirks before taking a small step back.

"I'd love to Red but I actually have another class soon and then I'm busy so how about a raincheck?" Beca offers and Chloe beams before leaning forward and kissing Beca on the cheek, causing Beca to flinch back, Chloe noticing.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget the whole personal bubble thing." Chloe jokes and Beca stands still in shock, the place Chloe's lips were still burning in her cheek.

"It's cool, I just. I'm not emotional and I don't do emotions or acts of emotions so fair warning if I'm a shitty person to you." Beca replies and Chloe scoffs.

"You could never be a shitty person Beca. Uh thanks for lunch and we should do it again." Chloe adds nervously and Beca smirks again. " _God that smirk."_ Chloe thinks as images of kissing Beca flash into her head. Beca starts to step away.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Red." She says before walking away.

"See you around Beca." Chloe whispers to herself as she watches Beca walk away before opening the front door and walking into the apartment.

* * *

 **The Next Night:**

The Sigma Beta Theta party was in full swing when Beca had turned up. She had noticed all the guys and even some of the girls checking her out but she wasn't interested, she was in work mode. She had to do her part for the league. Michael had called her earlier that morning with a surname and to gain entry for a future kill she'll be making. The surname: Conrad. Liam Conrad, 46, his daughter attended Barden University and was known around as the campus slut, sleeping with anyone, male or female.

"Hey there sexy." Beca turns around at the voice behind her and finds a blonde girl who she recognised from the day she met Chloe, the blonde was standing right next to her.

"Uh Aubrey right?" Beca comments and Aubrey beams at the fact that Beca knows her name. She grins as she leans forward and sloppily plants her lips on Beca's. Beca steps away immediately and the blonde runs off to join another group of girls.

"What the fuck?" Beca says to herself or at least she thought when another voice pops up beside her.

"She is always like that when she is drunk. She has done it to me too. I didn't mind nearly as much as you did though. You're clearly not on everyone else's level." Beca turns to her left to face a tall, leggy brunette with bright green eyes, or at least she thought as it was dark in the house.

"I'm Stacie. Stacie Conrad." The taller girl holds her hand out and Beca immediately takes it with her own.

"Beca Mitchell and no, I just got here." Beca replies and Stacie laughs before handing Beca a red solo cup full of beer. Beca takes the cup and can smell the drink immediately, her senses trained to be heightened by the league. Her sight, smell, hearing, touch and taste all almost inhuman.

"Alright Beca well you must be new, I haven't seen you around campus before." Stacie adds with a smile. Beca nods.

"Yeah just transferred, I was living in New Orleans and just needed to get away but I was still finishing college so I transferred." Beca lies, she was in New Orleans before this job but only briefly as she had made a kill. She remembered it quite well.

 _Beca, dressed in her assassin's gear watches her target, Mr Brodie Lovett, a manager for a brothel that was secretly run underground. He had been selling girls bodies for his own gain and when they had tried to escape, he killed one of them. Beca puts her mask on as she notices Mr Lovett turn his bedroom light off before jumping down off the roof, landing silently and gracefully. She looks around and finds guards surrounding the property before slowly sneaking around the corner and toward the front door. Beca finds a guard standing at the door and from her position in the garden next to the door, calls out with a whistle only loud enough for the guard to hear. When the guard walks down to check it out, Beca grabs him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a sleeper hold until he passes out. From there, she grabs the keys from the guard's belt and continues into the house._

" _The deadliest predator is the one you cannot see." Michael's training echoing through Beca's mind as she stops behind a corner and glances around, noticing no one is there she makes her way around and up the stairs. As Beca arrives near the top, she spots a guard and drops her head. She pulls out one of her small poison darts and throws it, hitting the guard in the side of the throat. Beca watches as she falls to the ground unconscious before moving around and pulling his body into a room and reshutting the door. Beca gets to Mr Lovett's bedroom door and sees the window beside her. She remembers from her recon that he leaves his window open at night._

" _Window it is." Beca whispers almost mutely to herself before heading out the hallway window and landing silently on the edge of the building. She shimmies along the edge and enters through Mr Lovett's window, touching her feet on the ground with no sound. She looks over her target, sleeping soundly in his bed before she unsheathes her syringe from her back pouch and injecting it into the side of his neck. Mr Lovett wakes up at the pinching feeling and looks around frantically to find no one in his room. He puts a hand to his neck where he felt the pinching, a fever start to rise in his body before a pain develops in his chest. He gets out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom._

" _HELP!" He screams out attracting his guards into the bathroom where he now lies in his own vomit._

Mr Lovett died that night from Arsenic poisoning, one of Azrael's personal choices of killing. The other being causing a heart attack which both can be seen as nature deaths, overdose and heart attack, that way it keeps the league a secret although they are a myth, the League of Angels have been described as ruthless and creative in their kills, hiding in shadows and taking the souls of people doing wrong. Azrael, in the myths was said to be the most ruthless and hides in plain sight, Beca remembered once reading that Azrael was child of the grim reaper, helping souls pass to the other side. Beca was always proud to read the stories that were written about her which was why she loved Middle Eastern Mythology.

"Earth to Beca." Beca snaps out of her daze and looks back to Stacie. A small smirk on her face as she sees Stacie smile.

"You want to get out of here?" Stacie asks and Beca sees her opportunity, she nods and Stacie takes Beca's hand and leaves the party, both girls completely oblivious to the redhead watching them leave together.

* * *

"HELP!" Both Stacie and Beca wake up to screaming the next morning. Beca remembering that she was still naked, lying next to a naked Stacie Conrad under the bed sheet of Stacie's bed in her house.

"Mom!" Stacie calls out, jumping out of bed and getting changed, Beca jumps out too and does the same. Both girls make their way downstairs and into Stacie's parent's bedroom to find Julie, Stacie's mother hysterically crying over a lifeless Liam.

"Oh my God Dad!" Stacie runs over and checks her father over. Beca pulls out her phone and calls 911, explaining the situation. An ambulance arrives shortly after and pronounces Liam Conrad dead, Stacie and Julie hugging each other whilst both crying. Beca had already had her switch off but acted as if she was sad but she knew the truth. Liam Conrad was the leader of a paedophile ring, the third largest in the world to be exact, when the league found him, they knew that Beca would take this one because of her past.

After Beca drops Stacie and Julie at the morgue, Beca leaves, switching on the radio and listening as a song comes on, a song she recognised and loved.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

Beca starts dancing as the beat plays before arriving back at Barden and walking back to her room to grab her shower things. She empties her pockets of change and also the small and thin needle that caused Liam Conrad's death. Beca had woken up in the middle of the night and snuck into the room, injecting Liam before slipping back into bed with Stacie, as far as Stacie remembers Beca was with her the whole night and from the intel Beca was given, Liam had been receiving death threats. Beca walks out of the room and down to the showers.

* * *

" _You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say."_ Beca starts singing as she enters the showers.

" _I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down but I get up."_ She continues as she walks into the stall, taking off her robe, hanging her towel and closing the curtain.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, ricochet, you take your aim."_ She sings the chorus as she turns the water on, allowing the water to run down her back that is painted with scars.

"You can sing!" She hears a voice behind her. Beca spins around noticing it's Chloe, grabbing the shower curtain immediately to cover her scars.

"Dude!" She yells to Chloe as her back hits flat against the wall.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe asks as she reaches over and turns the water off.

"My what? Oh my God." Beca internally freaks as she grips the shower curtain tighter.

"You have to audition for the Bella's." Chloe insists. Beca looks down then back up again immediately.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." Beca replies harshly. Chloe takes a second to glance at Beca's beautiful muscular body, she gapes at Beca's six pack.

"Just consider it. One time we sang back-up for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like one hand. Oops." Chloe jokes, accidentally knocking the bottle out of Beca's hand. Beca lets them drop not wanting to let go of the shower curtain. Beca stands there still looking dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" Chloe asks, looking down Beca's body then back up, obvious enough for Beca to notice.

"I am nude. You are nude, you are in my shower. Please get out." Beca states as she looks down to the ground. Chloe notices how Beca's eyes turn different, similar to in the Chinese restaurant when Beca shut herself out. Chloe knew she was about to do it again so tries to nudge Beca into opening up a bit.

"You were singing Titanium right?" Chloe asks earning Beca's head raising again.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asks, keeping a straight face and emotionless tone.

"Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam. My lady jam." Chloe smiles brightly. Beca's head dropping again.

"That's nice." She acknowledges, trying her best to figure out what the hell was happening, she had been an assassin now for eleven years but this was a first for her.

"It is. The song really builds." Chloe says with a small wink. Beca cringes at the thought of Chloe masturbating to Titanium, she would never be singing that song in public or private ever again.

"Gross." She states, holding the curtain tighter as she notices Chloe is closer than she was before.

"Can you sing it for me?" Chloe asks. Beca looks up.

"Dude no, get out!" She replies a little harsher than expected, than again Chloe had just strutted into her shower naked so anyone would have reacted the same.

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing so." Chloe tries to make a deal. Beca stares into Chloe's bright blue eyes almost begging her not to but Chloe doesn't move, breathing aloud with a sigh. Beca takes a few deep breaths than starts to sing.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

Chloe than joins in, harmonising with Beca's alto-like voice.

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

* * *

They both stop singing and Chloe smiles to Beca but Beca looks away as a sign for Chloe to now leave.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this." Chloe states, moving her hands around her body.

"You should be." Beca replies sarcastically, smirking. Chloe smiles in return not even picking up on Beca's sarcasm and thinking Beca may have been flirting.

"Well." Chloe says as she turns around, grabbing Beca's towel and handing it to her. Beca takes the towel, dropping the shower curtain and holds it over her body, her back still firmly against the wall to prevent Chloe seeing all the scars on her back.

"I still need to shower." Beca says sadly, almost asking Chloe to leave.

"Oh okay. See you at auditions, tomorrow, two o'clock." Chloe states before leaving the stall. Beca taking a deep breath, putting her towel back where it was and turning on the water. She thinks back to how Chloe and her sang together and how funny Chloe was. A smile creeping over her face but is quickly dropped as Beca forcibly flicks her emotional switch to off again.

" _What the fuck is happening to me?"_ Beca asks, realising that Chloe was making her feel emotions again. She was pulling Beca out of assassin mode and making her human again. Beca didn't like this.


	5. Chapter 5 - Forever in the Shadows

**This is more of a longer filler chapter but contains some important things like an Azrael flashback and some information on the League.**

* * *

"Sir, just giving you my report. Miss Beale and I have made contact and I have begun my investigation into my given target. Also Liam Conrad is dead. I managed to smuggle myself into the Conrad family through his daughter who attends Barden with Miss Beale and gave him an injection while everyone was asleep. I did everything you asked of me Sir. Miss Beale is very oblivious to the idea of personal space by the way, she barged into my shower yesterday." Beca says in English for a change which is unusual as she normally speaks to her master in Arabic but she figured that it would be something different.

"Azrael I am surprised you are speaking English. Normally you speak to me in the formal language. I am proud of you. Miss Beale has been researched as an interesting character but I have no doubt you will complete your task. As I said the last time we spoke, you are my best student. My greatest creation. Always remember the creed and you shall be eternal in history. Say the creed to me Azrael." Michael replies and Beca takes a deep breath, remembering the creed for the League, trying to push aside thoughts of Chloe that were stuck in her head.

"'iilaa al'abad fi alzzll , watashih al'akhta' , wakashf alhaqiqat w himayat almujtamae. (Forever in the shadows, correcting wrongs, uncovering the truth and protecting society)" Beca repeats the creed to her master as if it were automatically, she had said it over five hundred times in her life and would never forget it.

"That's my girl. Thank you for your report Azrael, continue your collection of intel on your target and I'll be in contact with you if there is anything I need you to do." Michael replies and Beca says her goodbyes before hanging up and deciding to go for a run before her class.

* * *

"Chloe?" Aubrey calls out as Chloe hurries into the shared apartment and meets the blonde in the living room.

"She can sing. Like really sing Aubrey. We have to let her into the Bella's when she auditions." Chloe says. Aubrey looks up at her best friend.

"Look Chloe, I know you have feelings for this girl but if she isn't good enough than she isn't getting in." Aubrey replies harshly. Chloe crosses her arms over her chest and glares at the blonde.

"She is good enough Aubrey. Just trust me, she'll be at auditions later and you'll hear for yourself." Chloe declares and Aubrey looks at her questioningly.

"How do you know this Chloe?" Aubrey asks and watches as the redhead blushes. Aubrey crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"I may have heard her in the shower and sort of barged in." Chloe says quietly but the blonde hears every word.

"Chloe! From what you've said about this girl, she definitely would not have been excited about that. She sounds very reserved and like she might have some inner demons to deal with. Why would you do that?" Aubrey comments, using her psychology studies to back up her argument. Chloe throws her hands up before letting them fall again.

"I don't know Bree! She was singing Titanium and you know how I get when I hear that song. I didn't know it was her until I was in her shower. She looked really scared, she spun around so fast." Chloe says sadly.

"I wonder why, you barged into her shower with her! Just don't do it again and don't be surprised if she avoids you for the rest of her life. I'll be surprised if you didn't scare her away from auditioning. If she has as good a voice as you say then we could have used her in the Bellas. Dammit Chloe!" Aubrey replies as she walks out of the room and into her room, leaving Chloe to think about what Aubrey said.

* * *

Beca walks out of Baker Hall and puts her earphones in her ears, playing the music from her iPod. Pulling the hood of her oversized jumper over her head, she looks at the direction she wants to head and starts to run. The music from her iPod blasting through her unfocused ears, her steps matching the drowning beat of the song. Her mind blanking out as she focuses on her flashback that morning. _**Azrael.**_ She hears the chilling whisper in her ear. The dark runner halts in place almost making her slip over, she rips her earphones off and looks around frantically. _**Azrael.**_ She hears the voice again. The whisper sending chills from the base of her neck to the bottom of her lower back.

"Who's there?" She says as she glances around. Beca realises that the voice is in her own head as the memories start flooding back, creating an instant headache.

" _Azrael, why did you stop? I have taught you to always finish off the target now do it." Michael asks Beca as he stalks around the training mat. Beca had been with the League of Angels for six months now. She looks down at her target, the other nine year old, lying on the fall, blood streaming from her nose and the gash above her eyebrow. Her name was Jophiel._

" _Sir, I can't she isn't a danger and she is my age, she is just a kid." She replies respectfully, looking down sympathetically at Jophiel, she was the only person Beca had let in and allowed herself to become friends with, especially after what happened to her sister._

" _Azrael, only the strongest will survive, the herd must be thinned out." The instructor replies._

" _The weaker link, the weakest of the herd, they need to be dealt with, cut off, starved of resources to survive and left to die. Finish off young Jophiel." He adds. Jophiel glances up at Beca, her eyes begging her not to do what their instructor was asking._

" _Michael, I can't kill a girl who is my age. She is innocent and my friend." Beca argues. Michael sighs._

" _Friends do not exist in this world Azrael. Nor does innocence. Everyone is guilty of something. That is the mark that Cain passed onto mankind when he slaughtered his brother out of greed and jealously. As for Jophiel being a child, well as I said before, thinning the herd. Uriel, take your student to the post. She needs a lesson in obeying her leader." Michael asks. Uriel moves toward Beca and Michael. Beca remembering when Uriel was also known as Dr Harrison, the woman who took her from the hospital when she was nine._

" _Raziel, Haniel… Get Azrael up and to the post. Clearly she needs to learn a lesson in obedience." Uriel commands and the two fifteen year old boys run over, pulling Beca to her feet and dragging her toward the post, Beca kicking and screaming in fear._

" _No, no, please Michael! Uriel don't let him do this to me please! Uriel!" She screams._

" _I'm sorry Azrael but you need to learn." Uriel replies calmly as Haniel and Raziel chain Beca's wrists to the post, her chest flat against it, feeling the cold stone through the fabric of her training shirt.._

 _Raziel pulls off her shirt leaving her in her crop top. He and Haniel disappear as Michael appears with his whip. He sighs before speaking._

" _Do you know why I named you Azrael? Because Azrael is the Angel of Death, Azrael guides souls to the other side. You, my dear are the best I have ever trained so far but you lack obedience and you portray too much emotion. If you do right by me than one day, you could take my place, you could fulfil your destiny and be the guide for lost souls, the true meaning of fear, Azrael, the Angel of Death! You have the power and the potential my girl, now you just need the mindset and the discipline. Fifteen lashes for disobeying a command." Michael says as he hands Uriel the whip._

" _No please Uriel!" Beca cries out before Uriel brings down the whip onto Beca's back. She yelps as the sting of the whip cracks open her flesh. Uriel repeats the action. 'Two. Three. Four.' Beca counts in her head, screaming as the pain, the sting worsens._

" _'iilaa al'abad fi alzzll , watashih al'akhta' , wakashf alhaqiqat w himayat almujtamae_ _. (Forever in the shadows, correcting wrongs, uncovering the truth and protecting society)"_ _Beca hears the others chant the Creed in Arabic including Michael, Uriel also chanting as she continues lashing her. 'Six. Seven. Eight.' Beca continues counting as Michael speaks to her directly._

" _Kunt eizrayiyl , milak almawt. Aihtidan musirik . Dafn aleawatif. 'Iiqaf al'alam . Kunt munadilaan wulidat w muharib haqiqi . Faqat 'iitfayih w sayakhtafi al'alm ." (You are Azrael, the Angel of Death. Embrace your Destiny. Bury your Emotions. Switch off your pain. You were a born fighter and a true warrior. Just switch it off and the pain will end.) He speaks. Beca listens to her master's words and accepts them. She wants the pain to stop. She takes in a deep breath and focuses on pushing her emotions behind a wall in her mind and shutting them away. As she does, the sting of the whip is possible to bare, her emotions gone, her sadness, her love, her care, her anger gone. She stands up independently without relying on the wall to hold her frame and embraces the final three lashings without any sound or movement._

" _Very good Azrael, now to finish your test." Michael smiles as he moves away._

 _Raziel unchains Beca and she stands without any issues, ignoring the fact that she had fifteen open and bleeding wounds on her back, she follows her master to where Haniel is holding Jophiel. Michael glances at Beca, moving in to her ear. She smells the mint toothpaste he used that morning on his breath, laced with a hint of bourbon, no whiskey like her father._

" _Finish her." He whispers, his voice sending chills up Beca's spine, not of fear but adrenaline. Michael steps back to where Uriel is standing and watching._

" _Az, please no. You're my best friend. !" Jophiel yells as Beca moves forward, nodding to Haniel to let Jophiel go, he does so and Jophiel falls to the ground. Beca kneels down and puts her hand on Jophiel's shoulder. Jophiel latches herself to Beca, hugging her tight, her face in the crook of Beca's neck. Beca helps her stand up and firm, not returning the rib-crushing hug that her friend was giving her. Michael smiles to Uriel._

" _You're not like them Az. You are different. You aren't like them. Please." Jophiel cries into Beca's shoulder._

" _I'm sorry Jophiel." Beca says as she caresses both sides of Jophiel's chiselled jawline, Jophiel relaxing into Beca's hands. Beca closes her eyes and tightens her grip on Jophiel's jaw, twisting her head in an unnaturally direction creating a sickening crack that echoes throughout the training arena. Beca lets Jophiel go and her former friend falls to the floor, she watches as the life, the spark leaves her eyes. The room suddenly fills with applause as Michael and Uriel start to clap._

" _Very good my student." Uriel says._

" _Azrael, you my dear are the one I think. You are going to be the strongest, the fastest, the most lethal out of all of us. Well done my dear. Jophiel was never strong enough, she needed to go and you needed the test and you passed. How does it feel my dear?" Michael asks. Beca looks down at her hands, the hands that just stole a life from a body, the body of a friend but she couldn't help but also feel the numb in her mind, she didn't care that she just murdered her best friend, she didn't care at all._

" _It feels good… Master." Beca replies with a grin._

" _My Angel of Death. Azrael." He says, taking Beca's face in his hands. That was the last day Beca felt any emotion. That was the day she embraced that she was Azrael. She truly became Azrael that day._

Beca snaps out of her flashback, a sudden itch on her back. She stops running and looks around, realising she has run further than she wanted, ten miles to be exact, she turns around and starts running back to Barden University.

Beca arrives back at the dorm room two and a half hours after leaving for her run. She was going to be late for her class. Her flashback throwing her completely off balance. Stripping her running gear off in record speed, she gets into the shower. The boiling hot water runs down Beca's body, streaming over the large scars over her back, arms, legs and abdomen. Beca reaches around and touches one of the scars on her lower back, remembering back to her flashback as she was running, the sting of the whip snapping her out of her trance. She gets out of the shower, her skin as red as a tomato, and gets dressed before heading to class.

* * *

Beca was sitting in her history, away from Chloe which was a surprise to the redhead. Chloe noticed Beca was 10 minutes to class and would continually look back to where the smaller brunette was sitting a couple of rows back.

"So guys we are going to delve into the ever fun topic of Middle Eastern History, focusing on certain myths today." Dr. Matthews, the psychology professor announces. Beca's head shoots up and a small smirk creeps on her face, betting with herself in her mind if the League and her assassin name will be brought up. Chloe glances up and remembers that she promised Beca she would pay attention in this topic, besides Chloe was really interested to see what was so impressive about Middle Eastern Mythology to the short brunette.

"The first and most well-known myth being the League of Angels." Dr Matthews adds and Chloe tilts her head to one side. Beca smiles, that's ten bucks she's already won.

"The League of Angels was said to be an ancient group of assassins that kill people who do wrong by the world. They were ruthless, stealthy. Enough to the point that there was never evidence of them which is why they are a myth. No one knows if they are real and if they are, where they operate from or even why they name themselves the League of Angels. Yes, Miss Mitchell?" Dr Matthews notices Beca has her hand up and the rest of the class turn to Beca, including Chloe.

"It's because they supposedly named themselves after Angels of Heaven. There are millions of angels. The leader would probably be Michael as he is the right hand of God, opposite Jesus at God's left. After that would be the three archangels mentioned in the Bible. Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael. Following them is the other angels, the most well-known being Metatron, Ezekiel and Azrael." Beca answers and the class including the professor sit in shock. Chloe watches the brunette in amazement. She wasn't kidding when she said Middle Eastern was her favourite.

"How do you know this Miss Mitchell?" Dr Matthews asks.

"Middle Eastern Mythology is my favourite topic. I've been to the Middle East and they mention it a lot there, you can't help but be interested so I asked around." Beca fires back her usual answer for that question quickly.

"Well thank you for contributing, you should all pay as much attention as Miss Mitchell and I'm glad you brought up Azrael because Azrael is the only name in the myths, said to be the most feared of the assassins." Dr Matthews returns to his lecture and the class all perk up and start listening, thinking that the topic was actually kind of cool. Chloe however was mesmerized by both the lecture but also Beca.

* * *

"Who has heard the name Azrael before? Anyone?" Dr Matthews asks and Beca's hand shoots up along with a couple other students. The professor picks one of the other students, his name was Jesse and Beca recognised him as the guy that serenaded her the first day she arrived.

"Yeah, isn't Azrael in Batman? He is the crazy guy that is brainwashed to kill people." Jesse answers earning a few laughs from the other class members, Beca's face flattens at the joke.

"No Jesse, Miss Mitchell? I'm sure you have the correct answer." Dr Matthews asks the answer of Beca, a smile on his face.

"Azrael is not a video game or comic book character. Azrael is mentioned in many forms of religion from Judaism to Sikhism. Azrael is most commonly known for being referred to as 'The Angel of Death.'" Beca answers, her face hardening as she glares in Jesse's direction.

"Thankyou Miss Mitchell. She is right." Dr Matthews speaks up, breaking the awkward silence from the stare off between Beca and Jesse. Chloe continues to listen to the lecture as she writes down the name 'Azrael' in her book. She liked the name, it was kind of beautiful considering Azrael was supposedly the Angel of Death.

"Azrael is mentioned mainly in Sikhism Scriptures. God sends Azrael to people who are unfaithful and unrepentant for their sins. Azrael appears on Earth in human form, hits sinful people on the head with his scythe to kill them, and then extracts their souls from their bodies, delivering them back to God to await judgement. Islam doesn't refer to Azrael directly in the Qur'an but the Angel of Death is mentioned. Watching over the dying, separating the soul from the body, and receiving the spirits of the dead in Muslim belief. Rather than merely representing death personified, the Angel of Death is usually described in Islamic sources as subordinate to the will of God. Taking souls as God asks. Yes Mr Swanson?" Dr Matthews looks to Jesse again.

"So basically this League of Angels is an old Assassin's Creed rip off group and this Azrael is like Altair in the first game. Nothing is true, everything is permitted Sir!" Jesse jokes and the rest of the guys around him hi-five him and laugh along. They all shut up when they hear Beca scoff.

"What? Got something else to add Mitchell." Jesse snarks and Beca turns to face the basketball player, sitting with the rest of his teammates.

"Altair in Assassin's Creed was based off Azrael you idiot. Some of the creators were of Middle Eastern decent and decided to create the first game in Jerusalem with Altair. The second and third games were made because the first was so popular and they decided to put an assassin in every important historical event, Assassin's Creed was the 12th Century during the Third Crusade in the Middle East, Assassin's Creed 2, Brotherhood and Revelations were late 15th Century Renaissance during Pope Alexander VI's rise to power, Assassin's Creed 3, Black Flag, Rogue and Unity was during the 18th Century, which I pray you know is the American Revolution, Caribbean Piracy Age and French Revolution. The newest game, Syndicate I think it's called is during the mid 19th century during the reign of Queen Victoria I. They've made other ones like Chronicles during 16th Century China and Liberation also in the 18th Century. However those are all games based off one person, one assassin, Azrael was the real life thing, even if it is just a myth, there is always some truth to myths. Azrael was not some video game character, Azrael was said to be the Grim Reaper in reality, or even the spawn of the Grim Reaper. Also that creed is total bullshit, the League of Angels only supposedly hunted people who did wrong by the world, they wouldn't go kill innocents because 'everything is permitted' as you so stupidly put it. Their goal was to try save the world that the human race was destroying and still to this day are destroying. The Middle East still believe this group exists even today." Beca answers back before turning back to the front just as the bell rings for end of class. Chloe watches with wide eyes as Beca just shuts off what happened, like it was nothing to her.

"You sure know your history Miss Mitchell. She is right Mr. Swanson, perhaps you should pay as much attention as her and you'll bring those grades up. Anyways class, we will pick this up in our next class. Have a good day." Dr Matthews says as he starts to pick up his stuff, the class laughing at his joke toward Jesse as they pack up. Beca grabs her things quickly and leaves. Chloe trying to grab all of her things so she could catch up to Beca.

* * *

 **So Jesse got schooled! HAHA loved writing that!**

 **I love Assassin's Creed by the way, I'm a history nut and love Renaissance in particular which is why Assassin's Creed 2 is my favourite. I just love how they keep to history around those times but simply change the story to include whatever assassin is the main character. I mean they even had Rodrigo Borgia/Pope Alexander VI die from a poisoned apple which he did, the whole Pazzi conspiracy including the attack on the Medici at the mass was included which I loved. I have played and finished all the games mentioned. I also looked into it and some of the creators are Middle Eastern, the game is made by various diversity, belief and religious groups which is cool. Also all the research on Azrael is on Google so I don't take credit for it.**

 **The flashback was sort of a start to Beca's history after what happened in Chapter 1. It's almost the birth of Azrael, the assassin and goes into why Beca has her emotions shut off not to mention the scars on her back which I'm sure some of you were wondering about.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Auditions

**Important Chapter for BeChloe! Audition Chapter!**

 **Also quick note, I may be taking a small break as I have a lot of personal things going on right now. I will try to keep both this story and Familiar Taste of Poison updated at least one a week instead of every couple of days but we will see how I go.**

 **Thanks again for being so supportive.**

* * *

"Hey Mitchell, get back here!" Jesse and his friends call out as Beca walks away from the class. Eventually Jesse catches up to her and grips her shoulder ripping her back to face him.

"You calling me an idiot is the worst mistake you'll ever make. Watch yourself in future." Jesse warns before Beca hears another voice from behind college jock.

"Leave her alone asshole." Chloe calls out and the guys all turn around, laughing at the angry redhead standing behind them. Beca takes the moment to connect the palm of her hand with her face. _'God damn this girl seriously.'_ She thinks to herself.

"Or what Beale? You'll sing at us. You don't have a harmful bone in your body. Even if I do this." Jesse taunts as he shoves Chloe making her fall over backward. Beca suddenly pricks up at this, for an unknown reason, and rushes through the guys to them in front of them and Chloe still on the ground behind her. Beca takes a defence stance between the jocks and the redhead she wants to protect.

"Okay you've made your point now leave her out of this." Beca says outright and the guys walk away laughing at the two girls, Beca turns to the redhead and holds her hand out. Chloe takes Beca's hand and with Beca's help stands up. Beca bends down and picks up all of Chloe's books and places them in the bag from which they fell out of before standing up and giving it back to Chloe.

"Thanks." Chloe says with a small smile. Beca returns one of Chloe's favourite smirks on the brunette before starting to walk away.

"Don't mention it Red." She calls out over her shoulder and Chloe's heart skips a beat. Replaying the scene that had just unfolded in her mind, Beca stepping between her and Jesse as if she was protecting Chloe. The way she helped Chloe up and grabbed her books for her. Then there was the smirk which Chloe loved. Chloe walks back to her apartment with only the brunette on her mind. Beca walking back to her room with beating the crap out of Jesse for pushing Chloe on her mind.

* * *

Aubrey walks back to her seat next to Chloe, her arms full of folders who were their girls auditioning. Chloe realises that Beca isn't amongst them.

"Where is Beca's folder?" Chloe asks her blonde friend.

"This is everyone which means she didn't turn up." Aubrey counters putting down the folders and spreading them out.

"Hey Bella's, remember when she tried to play in the big leagues and you choked. That should be a lesson to everyone, if you sing the same boring, girly shit every year, you will blow chunks, all over the place, literally vomit everywhere." Bumper Allen, leader of the Treblemakers states aloud so the whole auditorium hears. Aubrey sinks in her chair a little before growing angry and standing up.

"My fellow aca-people, we will not let egotistical, big-headed, garbage dirtballs, whoever you may be, get in our way. I promise you, we will return to the ICCAs and finish what we started last year." Aubrey counters back to Bumper before returning to her seat. She watches as someone walks onto the stage.

"Whenever you're ready dude." Donald, Bumper's best friend and fellow Treblemaker says. The person on stage scoffs and takes off their hat to reveal a large proportion of red hair.

"Yeah hi, my name is Cynthia Rose." She says. Aubrey looks up then back down at the folders realising this girl was trying out for the Bella's. Chloe leans over and glances at the folder too.

"That's not a dude. It's not a dude." Donald questions. Cynthia Rose begins to sing and both Bella's leaders like her voice as she belts out the chorus to 'Since You've Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson.

A few auditions in and Chloe and Aubrey have four girls who they have said will be joining the Bella's including the illustrious Fat Amy, she was better than they thought. They both smile as a girl who was over six feet and the body of a model walks on stage. Chloe audibly approves of the girl when she begins to speak.

"Hi everyone, my name is Stacie and my hobbies include cuticle care and e-network." Stacie smiles as she starts singing. Aubrey nods to Chloe before moving Stacie's folder into the yes pile.

* * *

After the auditions, they called it finished and Aubrey watches Chloe's face physically and emotionally drop. Aubrey reaches over and places her hand on top of Chloe's. She looks up and notices a shadow to the left of the stage. She bumps Chloe slightly and Chloe looks up to see Beca arriving.

"Oh wait there's one more." Chloe says as she points to Beca who is standing off stage.

"Hi." She smiles, beckoning Beca forward.

"Hello." Beca wanders out onto the stage, waving awkwardly.

"Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca adds, feeling unprepared as she had lost track of time during her workout in her room. Beca could feel her eyelids dropping from the tiredness that loomed over her.

"Oh, it's okay, sing anything you want." Chloe replies calmly watching as Beca reaches centre stage. Beca fiddles with her hands for a second before seeing a bright yellow cup holding pens in front of her. She remembers back to when she watched her mom and Hailee play around with a cup and sing, creating a song, Beca could remember the song clear as day. The thought makes a small smile creep up Beca's face as she finally remembers something happy instead of THAT night, she reaches forward toward the cup of pens.

"Uh may I?" Beca points to the cup. Chloe nods and Aubrey sits back in her seat as Beca grabs the cup and carefully tips the pens onto the desk. She sits back on the stage and crosses her legs placing the cup on the stage in front of her. Beca claps her hands and starts making sounds with the cup to form a beat just as her mother did in her memory before she starts singing.

 _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _Two bottle whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Beca places the cup down as she finishes. She looks to Chloe who is grinning wildly and then to Aubrey who is sitting stone faced but in truth, the blonde is impressed by the smaller brunette.

"Thank you." She finally says sternly and Beca makes her way out of the auditorium bumping into Stacie on the way out.

* * *

"Hey." Stacie says with a tinge of sadness in her voice. Beca doesn't know what to do at this point, if she should ask how she and her mom are doing because she honestly didn't care. Beca was just here to make her kill then go back to Israel or on to her next kill. She didn't want nor could she have any form of friendships or relationships in the business she was in, not that anyone who would consider having any form of relationship with Beca would actually hang around long enough because Beca's emotional switch was always in the off position.

"Hey. How are you doing? How's your mom?" Beca asks, acting as if she is being sincere. She had been in the League for eleven years and started killing at age 12, it was almost like acting, acting that you care when you don't, acting that you feel sorry for the family of a target you kill. She was being someone that she wasn't when in surveillance mode like she was now and she hated it, because she had to act human when she was more machine.

"Yeah, I'm hanging in there I guess. My mom is destroyed. I'm trying to be strong for her you know but I hear her crying in her room. Thanks for being there, like taking us to the morgue and everything." Stacie replies and Beca nods.

"Don't mention it. I'm here if you ever need." Beca adds before walking away, hoping that she did all of that correctly. Offering to be there if they needed was one of the main comforting techniques right? The League had never showed any form of emotion so all of the assassins had to learn how to interact with other people through their missions. Beca being out in the field the most out of all the assassins, had the advantage but being emotionless for eleven years did have its downfalls, sometimes the switch would flicker back on and Beca would experience nightmares or flashback like she had been recently and she couldn't help but blame a certain redhead for all of it.

* * *

"Aubrey come on! We have to let her in!" Chloe argues back as they walk into the kitchen.

"She was better than any of those girls and plus she was different." She adds. Aubrey stands still, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's exactly the point Chloe, she is different. She was late, unprepared, alternative. She is not Bella material Chloe and I will not let her poison this group!" Aubrey replies, yelling herself but Chloe doesn't back down.

"Alternative and different is what this group needs! Bumper was right, we do the same boring shit every performance and the crowd hates us! It's time to change Aubrey and as much as you are stuck on tradition, and how much you want to impress your father. Doing these performances won't do it. We are the captains, we have the chance to change this all around so get your head out of your ass and look past tradition Aubrey!" Chloe says, trying to provoke a response from Aubrey.

"Grrr, Alright! Let the emo hobbit in but only because she has a good voice, you weren't wrong about that. She is under your supervision! If she does anything wrong by us or the group then she is gone! Do I make myself clear?" Aubrey replies angrily and Chloe nods rapidly before smiling and heading to her room.

"Thankyou Bree. Love you." Chloe calls out as she reaches her room.

"Yeah, love you too." Aubrey murmurs back before hearing Chloe's door shut. She crashes down on the couch and starts looking through her decisions for the Bellas, moving Beca's folder straight away to the yes pile for Chloe.

* * *

Chloe knocks on the door of Beca's room, she had gotten the information from Beca's registration form and the room she was at was the room Beca had written down. It was the night for the Bellas initiation and Chloe was there to bring Beca. When Beca doesn't answer, Chloe decides to try open the door so she turns the knob and the door is unlocked. Chloe steps into the room and looks around, it was full of exercise equipment. A boxing bag in the corner, weights, push up bars, a weird device that looked almost like a ladder with a bar on the bottom. Chloe finds Beca on the ground doing push ups in front of the boxing bag, her back to Chloe and with earphones in. Chloe continued to watch as Beca did push up after push up when Chloe had counted 62 Beca hold her push up in the down position.

"See something you like Red." She calls out and Chloe stumbles for a moment as Beca stands up and turns around. Chloe noticing that Beca had both earphones in and a tight tank top on that showed the outline of her abs.

"H-How did you know I was here?" Chloe stumbles over her words and Beca lets out a genuine smile as she reaches over and grabs her towel, wiping the sweat off herself. Chloe can't help but watch, biting her bottom lip in lust. Beca removes her earphones and turns back to Chloe.

"I felt a presence in the room. I figured it was you." Beca replies seriously and Chloe cocks her head to the side, trying to figure out what Beca meant by presence in the room. Beca recognises this and steps forward.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've had an idea, it's more of a theory really. Everything we see, like physical things, it's all just islands and under them, carrying it is a sweeping current and if you pay attention you can start to feel." Beca grabs Chloe's hands and holds them out in front of her. Beca uses her own hands to push Chloe's around in circles as she continues to explain. Chloe watching Beca moving her hands around and listening to Beca intently.

"Now if you can feel the current, you can feel other things in the current, and we can feel how the current will move them and you can see where they'll go. Follow my hand." Beca says as she stops moving Chloe's hands for her and Chloe automatically moves her hand in the figure 8 pattern Beca's left hand is creating, her hand mirroring Beca's. Beca steps behind Chloe and continues the figure 8, Chloe following Beca's hand with her own.

"It's all in the movement, you see it pushes itself. It's easier to move with it then against it. It's how we feel someone walking into a room or people can see things slower than usual, look at your hand." Beca whispers the last part in Chloe's ear making Chloe shudder but she obeys Beca and glances at her hand and realises she can see it as if it is slowed down. Beca steps back in front of Chloe with a tennis ball in her hand. She takes a few steps back.

"Catch the ball." Is all Beca says before she throws the ball at Chloe with all the strength she has. Chloe watches the ball come at her but it isn't like normal, it's slowed down. Chloe reaches up and catches the tennis ball in her hand, grinning and looking back at Beca who is smirking. Chloe drops the tennis ball and moves toward Beca.

* * *

"So it's like a pulse." Chloe says to Beca and the brunette nods.

"Yeah, that's one way of looking at it. I've never told anyone this so yeah." Beca replies as Chloe stops in front of Beca and they both look into each other's eyes. Chloe leans forward to kiss Beca but when the assassin works out what Chloe is doing, she steps away and flicks her switch back to the off position.

"So why are you here?" Beca asks and Chloe takes a second to recover from Beca stepping away from the kiss before turning around and taking the blindfold out her back pocket.

"It's initiation night and I'm supposed to take you with this on." Chloe says, referring to the blindfold. Beca glances at the fabric in Chloe's hand and smirks before turning around.

"When you're ready." She calls out and Chloe steps forward, putting the blindfold on and directing the smaller girl out the door. Beca knowing exactly where to go without Chloe's guidance either way but her mind was reeling from the moment they had shared in her room. Thinking about that moment they shared making her smile, the weird feeling appearing in her stomach again.

' _What is this girl doing to me?'_ The only thought in her head.

"I can hear you thinking from here Mitchell." Chloe whispers in Beca's ear and Beca surprising shudders at Chloe's voice in her ear.

' _What the hell! Why won't my switch stay off anymore?'_ Beca says to herself as she switches off her emotional switch again. Chloe taking her out of Baker Hall toward the Bellas rehearsal space.

* * *

 ***o* (mic drop)**

 **What is happening to Beca?! And that moment in Beca's room! If you want to see how that scene looks, watch Mr. Right with Anna Kendrick and picture the scene as if it were Chloe and Beca.**

 **Bit of drama coming up next chapter. Not huge amounts but a bit. Azrael will make a small appearance and someone will experience what Beca/Azrael is capable of.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Azrael's Moment

**Hi Guys so I may be taking a small break from writing, I have a lot of personal issues going on and to be completely honest, I'm lucky I have a strong willpower otherwise I wouldn't be here right now.**

* * *

Chloe arrives with Beca still blindfolded and moves next to Aubrey at the front of the group.

"The Sopranos, Jessica, Mary Elise and Lily. The Metsos, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Cory. And our Altos, Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca." Aubrey says ripping off everyone's blindfolds. Beca feeling a flashback coming along as Aubrey rips her blindfold off.

* * *

" _Welcome Beca Mitchell, to the League of Angels." Dr Harrison says as she takes off Beca's blindfold. Beca couldn't remember what had happened, she just remembered Dr Harrison saying she could take the pain away then going to sleep and she woke up here, in the sandy pit._

" _W-What am I doing here Dr Harrison?" A nine year old Beca asks, fearing for her life. Dr Harrison looks down upon her new student._

" _You're here to learn to let go. My name is Uriel and I'll be your teacher. Here comes Michael, the leader and your master." Uriel bows slightly as Michael approaches. Beca's fear spikes as she looks at how scary Michael looks._

" _You must be Uriel's new student." Michael says, looking Beca up and down and seeing how scared she is._

" _There is no need to be afraid. I'm Michael and I'm the leader of the League of Angels. We are a group of assassins that will train you to kill bad people like your father and stop people like your mother and sister from getting hurt. Understand?" Michael adds calmly and Beca's fear drops dramatically as she agrees with Michael, she wanted to stop other kids from losing their families like she did. She feels the tears pool in her eyes as she thinks about her mother and sister but she pushes it back and pretends to be strong. Michael sees this and admires it, knowing that Beca was going to be different from other students, she was going to be a fast learner, a good killer and an excellent leader when he passed._

" _You are no longer going to be called Beca. Your name is now… Azrael. Be sure to live up to that name, it stands for something that you'll soon find out. I have great hope for you as for now, I leave you with Uriel for you to get settled, training will start tomorrow." Michael says before starting to walk away but he stops and turns around._

" _Oh and Azrael… Always bow before your superiors. Uriel." Michael turns and walks away, as soon as he does Uriel kicks Beca in the ribs making her collapse to the floor in tears._

" _That was for not bowing Azrael. You have much to learn. Get up and I shall show you your quarters." Uriel growls and Beca clutches her ribs as she tries to stand but can't. She looks up at Uriel and glares before gritting her teeth and standing up. She wasn't going to let Uriel get the better of her so quickly, she had to be strong and she knew that._

* * *

"Beca. It's your turn." Chloe smiles gently, holding the chalice up in front of her. Beca looks to her.

"Don't worry it's Boones Farm." Chloe shrugs, Beca takes the chalice and takes a sip of the drink before Chloe moves on to Ashley. All the girls take a drink and Chloe turns to the front with Aubrey. "Okay girls, please place your scarves in your right hand." Chloe says, everyone follows the order.

"I, sing your name." Aubrey starts to say the oath. The girls all copy, singing their various names in different pitches, making Beca, Aubrey and Chloe cringe.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Aubrey continues on with the oath after taking a deep breath and giving Chloe a side glance.

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." Aubrey adds out of impulse and hate for the Treblemakers. Everyone pauses for a moment, looking to each other before repeating what Aubrey had said. After they finished, Aubrey spoke again.

"You are all Bella's now." The light in the gym turn back on and all the girls cheer and laugh while Fat Amy grabs the chalice and finishes the Boones Farm before walking over to Beca with Stacie. "You're Beca right? I'm Fat Amy." She say, her smile brightening.

"Yeah that's right, pleasure Fat Amy." Beca answers with a small smile and the shake of Amy's offered hand. Stacie goes to speak again when Chloe jumps between the three, facing Beca.

"Time to party, let's go." Chloe beams before running off to be with Aubrey. Beca looks to Stacie and Fat Amy, shrugging as they all follow the other girls out of the gym and to the courtyard where a small party is being held.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Beca says to Stacie as the Bellas arrive at the amphitheater. Stacie smiles and nudges Beca a little.

"We're living the dream. I still can't believe they let me in." She says almost unconfidently.

"I'm going to get you a drink, I think you need to get out of this level." She adds sarcastically as she turns and leaves. Beca manages to escape the crowd and make her way to the back of the amphitheater to meditate a little, refocus on the mission and allow herself to switch off her emotions completely but her thoughts are interrupted by a redhead calling her name.

Chloe runs up to Beca and grabs her wrists firmly.

"Hi." She says sweetly, pulling Beca towards her, to the point where they were mere inches from kissing, Beca pulling away at the last second feeling nothing finally.

"I'm so glad that I met you." Chloe confesses as she leans in, Beca doesn't panic, she remains calm and tells herself to pull away if Chloe gets too close but she relaxes when Chloe touches her forehead to hers and speak again, not moving any closer.

"I think we're going to be really fast friends." Chloe adds as she pulls away slightly. Beca shows off a bright smile.

"Yeah, well you saw me naked so." Beca replies sarcastically with an additional wink. Chloe smirks. "Okay well I'm going to get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice." Chloe admits as she steps away. Beca watches as she shake her butt before slapping and clicking her fingers.

"Make good choices." Beca manages to get out before Chloe disappears into the crowd. Moments later, a song is played over the speakers and Beca recognizes it immediately, 'Keep your Head Up' by Andy Grammar.

"WE ARE THE KINGS OF CAMPUS!" Beca hears Jesse yell from the other end of the amphitheater, realizing that he is a part of the Bellas rival team, the Treblemakers. She looks around and notices Fat Amy dancing on the edge of two aisle seats, attempting to twerk, Beca was guessing from whatever videos she saw online, trying to 'keep up with the times'. She then looks further past Fat Amy to see Chloe making out with a tall brunette guy that Beca recognized from Jesse's posse earlier on. Tom laughed as Jesse pushed Chloe over. _'So why hook up with an asshole?'_ Beca asks herself before looking away.

* * *

"Beca, come party." A drunk Stacie and Aubrey approach the brunette. Beca didn't want to party nor did she want to be at this party. She hated that party scenes and only hung around them when it was for the League.

"No thanks, I'm good but you guys go ahead." Beca tries to hurry the girls away so she can escape the alcohol fuelled rage fest growing in front of it. Watching these sorts of parties, with drunk students makes Beca feel sad for the world.

"Come on!" Aubrey whines and Beca glances at the blonde with wide eyes, the day before during auditions, Aubrey was glaring at her and now the blonde wanted Beca to party with her. Not going to happen.

"Sorry, Aubrey, not in the party mood but don't let me spoil your fun. Look there's Chloe, go party with her." Beca points out the clearly drunk redhead across the aisle and the two drunk girls into front of her smile at each other before walking away to go meet up with Chloe.

"God Michael why must I get these targets?" Beca mutters to herself as she starts to walk to a quieter part of the party, knowing that she had to stay around in case Chloe wanted to open up more in her drunk state.

* * *

The party was winding down and Beca decided after not being able to spot Chloe that was going to head back to her dorm room. As Beca made her way across the quad, she hears a girl yell out and Beca immediately pricks up, jumping into Azrael mode as she rounds the corner to see Jesse pinning Aubrey against the wall, trying to make a move on her. Aubrey clearly not interested didn't matter to Jesse as he continued to shove his tongue down her throat, holding her wrists so she couldn't push him back anymore.

"Get away from her asshole." Beca says as she walks toward the two. Jesse detaches his lips from Aubrey's and turns to Beca, growling at the interruption.

"This doesn't concern you Mitchell, fuck off." Jesse orders and Beca crosses her arms over her chest, standing still and not moving an inch.

"Didn't you hear me Mitchell. Fuck. Off." Jesse says again as he turns back to Aubrey. Beca still doesn't move and instead decides to rile him up.

"Or what? You'll hit me. I'd like to see that. Try it Swanson. Come on." Beca urges him to do it, waiting for that sweet moment from attacking to defending herself that is Jesse attempting to hit her. Jesse growls again and let's Aubrey go. The blonde falling to the ground, her back against the wall, she was more drunk than Beca thought.

"Get the hell out of here or else." Jesse grits through his teeth, getting up in Beca's face but Beca still doesn't move. Jesse turns back around when Beca speaks up again.

"I'm not moving." Beca replies calmly and Jesse curses loudly before turning back to the smaller brunette, his fist clenched and moving toward Beca's face but Beca moves out of the way of the thrown punch. Beca waits for Jesse to throw another punch and he does which Beca dodges again. Jesse attempts another punch and Beca dodges a third time but this time grabs his wrist and twists it in an unnatural direction causing him to cry out in pain.

"Go home Jesse." Beca shoves Jesse back before moving toward Aubrey to help her but also aware of Jesse trying to king hit Beca from behind. The assassin blood lust requiring attention, Beca needed to let Azrael out of the cage for a moment and she does so moving herself to kick Jesse in the ribs causing him to stumble backward before Beca steps around and does a spinning kick to his face, knocking him out cold.

"Al'ahmaq. (Asshole.)" Beca mutters in Arabic before moving back to Aubrey.

* * *

Chloe hears knocking on her apartment door and gets up to go answer it, thankful that she was starting to sober up after leaving the party a couple of hours before and not drinking as much as the others. She opens the door to find Beca carrying Aubrey fireman-style.

"Uh hi, forgive me for the late night door knock but I thought you may want your best friend back. I found her with Jesse Swanson's tongue down her throat." Beca says outright and Chloe moves aside to allow Beca into the apartment, directing Beca into Aubrey's room where Beca places Aubrey carefully on the bed. The two girls leave the room to allow the blonde to sleep off the alcohol in her system.

"Thankyou so much for that. I figured she would have known better than that." Chloe mumbles apologetically to the shorter girl and Beca waves it off.

"Jesse wasn't exactly stopping when she asked. It's okay, he has been dealt with. I just wanted to make sure Aubrey got home okay, even if I had to carry her. She is innocent in this, she tried to push him away and no innocent people should have to suffer, especially through something like abuse." Beca replies and Chloe nods her head, losing all focus as she meets the other girl's eyes. Beca smirks before speaking again.

"I should go but I'll see you round Chloe." Beca lets one side of her mouth form a half smile and Chloe grins before nodding widely.

"Definitely." She says excitedly before practically jumping on the brunette and hugging her. Beca tenses under the contact.

"Uhh what are you doing?" Beca asks and Chloe steps back thinking that Beca didn't want to be hugged but when she sees the genuinely confused look on Beca's face, she answers verbally.

"I'm hugging you silly. What? Have you never been hugged before?" Chloe laughs but stops suddenly when Beca doesn't laugh, Chloe watches as Beca's mind turns over and over in her head.

"Not for a long time Red, anyways I'll see you round." Beca says before walking out the door, leaving Chloe to think about what Beca meant. _'How long was a long time?' 'Who was the last person to hug her?' 'Does Beca just not like hugs or do people just not show her affection?'_ Chloe thinks over in her head before deciding to head to bed herself and sleep off whatever alcohol she too had in her system.

* * *

 **Sooooo… Azrael comes out to play for a minute and honestly Jesse is a dick and deserves it**

 **I know I made Jesse a sort of bad guy in this one but this story was planned that way, I knew I wanted a worse Jesse than what we are used to.**

 **Another important flashback in this one. Well all the flashbacks are important because it contributes to what Beca has forged herself into now, a warrior, a killer.**

 **Be sure to review as I love to read them and PM me if you have any cool ideas and I'll be sure to answer!**

 **Thanks Guys.**


	8. Chapter 8 - First Strike

"Oh my God." Stacie groans out slowly as she pulls the blanket over her head.

"Morning drunkie." Aubrey jokes as she puts a glass of water and two Tylenol on the bedside behind Stacie.

"Mmm thankyou." Stacie yawns out as she stretches, realising she is in Aubrey's room, she sits up rapidly causing her pounding headache to pound harder.

"Aubrey? We didn't?" Stacie asks as she pulls the blanket up and sees she still has her clothes on from last night. Aubrey stifles a laugh.

"No Stacie we didn't. Chloe told me that you were pretty hammered last night and Beca brought you by a bit later." Aubrey replies, sitting on her desk chair, her elbows firmly placed on her knees. Stacie smirks.

"Thankyou Aubrey. I'm lucky to have met Beca then hey?" She asks. Aubrey lets out a half laugh.

"Yeah I guess you were. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up for Bella's practice." Aubrey replies as she turns around and continues her studying for her finals which weren't for another few months however Aubrey wanted a head start. Stacie drifting off to sleep again. Aubrey turns and glances at the girl asleep in her bed, Aubrey had slept next to her apparently, she couldn't remember, she turns her lip up into a half smile as she turns back to her study, trying to remember what had happened less than 12 hours ago, she had woken up with a rather large hangover herself but some Tylenol and Orange Juice soaked up most of the headache and allowed her to continue with her study.

* * *

"You know, I saw Jesse this morning. He had a fairly decent black eye, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" Chloe asks Beca, they had agreed to meet, mostly for Chloe's benefit so she didn't have to deal with two hungover girls in her apartment. They walk through the universities central quad, Chloe with a coffee in hand and Beca with nothing as she doesn't drink coffee or tea. She only drank water and she had a reason for it.

"Uh no, he already had that when I found him and Aubrey. I only shoved him off, he practically fell over because he was so drunk." Beca replies, she knew if she told Chloe that it was her who beat up Jesse than Chloe would start asking questions. The answers practically rolling off her tongue as she had done it for so long, lie to people and be someone she wasn't. Beca knows she is Azrael and not Beca Mitchell.

"Oh well you said last night that you dealt with Jesse so I figured but that's okay. I can't thank you enough for helping Aubrey and bringing her home and then Stacie too. You really are a great friend." Chloe smiles and knocks Beca's shoulder with her own. Beca realizes what Chloe had just said and snaps into a flashback from the night everything changed for her.

 _It's the same routine in the Mitchell residence as any other night but this night was different. Beca's mother, Sophia, crying as her father, John, verbally abuses her. Her younger sister, Hailee is curdled up in her arms as they hide under the dining table in the other room. The yelling in the kitchen getting even worse._

" _It's okay, It's okay. I'm here. I'm always here Hale." Beca comforts Hailee, stroking her hair out of her distraught face, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead being careful not to scare her further, her eyes fixated on the door leading to the domestic disturbance._

"Becs, you okay?" Chloe asks. Beca had stopped walking and now Chloe was standing in front of her. Beca closes her eyes for a second before opening them again. Shutting away the images that were swimming through her mind.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just tired." Beca shuts out the redhead. Chloe drops her head slightly, knowing the girl in front of her was lying through her teeth. She lifts her head back up again to meet Beca's storm blue eyes. However, they were glazed over again, robotic. Beca had shut away what had stopped her in her stride moments before and Chloe wanted to know why.

"Beca, you know my mom… I don't like to talk about her much because she has suffered depression. She used to be abused by her father, never told my dad or I about it. She bottled it up till one day, she tried to kill herself. When we found out what had happened to her when she was a child, I lost it at her because she didn't talk to anyone about it. I was eleven years old and I walked in on my mother trying to hang herself in our basement. Basically what I'm trying to say is, if there is something going on then I need you to please talk to me because I can't lose you okay. You're a good friend." Chloe confesses, her eyes start to fog with tears and she recounts the memory. Beca takes in the new information about Chloe's mother and stores it for later reference in case it's needed. She nods with a small smile before turning to walk away, leaving Chloe to watch the brunette, pondering what was going on in the other girl's mind.

* * *

Beca arrives to the first Bella's rehearsal and notices that the other girls are checking out some photos of the old Barden Bella's groups. They join the group and gaze at the photos.

"Man the old Bella's were hot." Cynthia Rose comments, her gaze shifting from photo to photo. "Yeah they kept it tight." Fat Amy replies.

"Okay, Sopranos in the front, Altos in the back." Aubrey orders, clapping her hands together. All the girls move and take their seats quickly out of fear of Aubrey's wrath.

"As you can see Cory is not here with us, she was treble boned and she has been disinvited from the Bella's." Aubrey says, pointing out the empty seat before grabbing it and taking it away. Stacie looks to Beca through her sunglasses, she notices that Beca isn't paying much attention but instead is on her phone, doing something that seemed important as Beca's face showed concentration. She turns back to the front to find Chloe watching Beca also. She raises an eyebrow to Chloe who in return raises one back, both questioning what Beca was doing.

"That oath was serious?" Stacie questions. Aubrey puts the chair down harshly, causing a loud clatter as the metal hits the floor. Everyone jumping but Beca.

"Dixie chick serious. You can fool around with anyone you want to, just not a Treble." Aubrey replies as she walks back to the front where Chloe stands, her eyes on Chloe's and Stacie's interaction. "That's not going to be easy, he's a hunter." Stacie comments sarcastically, her hands pointing to her crouch. Fat Amy stifles a laugh.

"You call it a dude." Fat Amy grins wildly. Stacie look back and winks at Beca who raises her eyebrows at the gesture, was Stacie flirting with her? Chloe watches as Stacie practically jumps on Beca with her eyes, a fire rising in her belly at the exchange.

"Stacie, the Trebles do not respect us and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Aubrey replies to Stacie and Fat Amy's jokes with dead set seriousness, scaring the both of them. Beca leaning back in her chair and watching the exchange between the Bellas and almost shaking her head at how ridiculous all of these girls were.

"Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate." Fat Amy chimes in making Cynthia Rose and Stacie laugh but a stare from Chloe makes them almost choke on them. Beca watches as Chloe stands up straight, her eyes looking at Beca. She smirks slightly and watches as the redhead's leadership stance falters and a small smile breaks out. Beca feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and brings it out to find a motion sensor alert going off in her room. Someone was in her room.

"Um I'll be right back, this is kind of really important. I'm sorry Aubrey." Beca says, rushing out of the room. Stacie turns and looks at Chloe who glances back at Stacie, all the girls in the room confused.

* * *

Beca enters her room and grabs the small knife she has hidden along the top of the door frame, it was a thin piece of metal, hand carved by Beca herself. All her knifes were the same so she could identify which ones were hers and so could the League.

"Who's in here?" Beca asks as she creeps into the room, noticing it is trashed. Someone had been in there and they were either looking for something or sending a message. Beca's thoughts immediately jump to Jesse until her phone rings.

"Eizrayiyl , laday muhimmat jadidatan balnsbt lk. (Azrael, I have a new mission for you.)" Michael says as soon as Beca puts the phone to her ear.

"Nem sydi, walikan shakhsaan ma qad aqtaham gharfati alnnawm . ma madaa 'ahammiat hadhih almuhimm? (Yes Sir, however someone has broken into my dorm room. How important is this mission?)" Beca answers as she sits down at her desk and starts reviewing the camera feeds to find out who broke into her dorm.

"Ealiat alqimat almustahdafat eizrayiyl . lays hunak ma hu 'akthar 'ahammia. (High Value Target Azrael. Nothing is more important." Michael responds and Beca can't help but here the tinge of both anger and fear in his voice. Was this someone he was afraid of?

"Wahu hadaf alssayr? (Who is the target Sir?)" Beca asks. She wanted to help out Michael, the League and he took her in when she was left with nothing. They saved her life and she owed her life now to Michael, Uriel and the League.

"Hal tudhkar Amitiel? (Do you remember Amitiel?)" Michael asks and Beca's breath catches in her throat. Beca turns away from her computer and moves back to her door to shut it. Amitiel was almost like another mentor to her until she and the League found out that Amitiel was killing other League members. She lost her mind after a kill she made, nearly killed Beca in the process as she was protecting Michael and Uriel from Amitiel's blade.

"Ana la yumkin 'abadaan 'an nansaa laha maykil. (I could never forget her Michael.)" Beca replies, shutting her eyes to push away that day that Amitiel had turned on her.

"Hi hunak , fi bardn . tarqub w qatilha 'iidha kunt bisruha , fahamt? (She is there, in Barden. Keep an eye out and kill her if you sight her, understand?)" Michael asks of his favourite student. It had been years since Amitiel disappeared and Beca was now the best of the best. She wanted Amitiel's head just as much as Michael did and Michael knew that.

"Tamamaan ya saydi, wa'ana ln nakhdhalakum. (Perfectly Sir, I won't let you down.)" Beca growls, she knew that she wanted Amitiel to approach because she knew Amitiel would die.

"Wa'ana 'aelam 'annak ln tafeal dhalik. takun aminat eizrayiyl. (I know you won't. Be safe Azrael.)" Michael responds before hanging up. Beca puts her phone back down on the desk next to her as she glances back to her computer, the video had loaded and she clicks play to find Jesse with his friends, Tom and Bumper trashing her room.

"I've got you." Beca whispers to herself as she deletes the footage and shuts her laptop, leaving her room to go back to Bellas rehearsal, trying to forget about Jesse and Amitiel for now.

* * *

"Sorry guys, I had a quick emergency but I'm here now Aubrey so what did I miss?" Beca asks as she jogs back into the rehearsal space. Aubrey glances at Chloe and takes a deep breath, trying to keep her composure for her best friend.

"Well Beca, seeing as you weren't here. This is a list of all of the songs we've ever performed and you will notice that we only do songs made famous by women." Aubrey replies as Chloe hands Beca the paper. Beca skims through the pages and her mouth speaks before her brains filters it.

"There's nothing from this century on here." She murmurs and Chloe takes a deep breath in, feeling Aubrey tense beside her. Stacie smirks, knowing that she made the same comment when Aubrey had handed them the same pages only thirty minutes before.

"Because we don't stray from tradition." Aubrey replies calmly. Beca leaves herself with a serious face before returning to the pages of songs in front of her, unfazed by how Aubrey was talking to her but a certain co-captain was getting annoyed at how her best friend was treating Beca.

"Now remember ladies, this is how we will become champions." Aubrey adds as she moves over to the white board and turns it around to reveal a giant whiteboard with everything. All the other girls had already seen it and groaned at the idea of seeing it again but Beca looked shocked and the amount of detail needed for a singing competition, then again the only information she ever looked at were files for her targets and they went into great detail.

"Okay girls let's begin with a jog, get your sneakers on." Chloe says, her voice perky and way too bubbly for running.

* * *

After an hour of running and Aubrey awkwardly slapping every girls buttocks, even Beca's to her discomfort, Aubrey finally discovered Fat Amy was 'horizontal running' as she liked to call it. The girls had a laugh with the Australian and then thanked her as the girls finally moved on to learning choreography, splitting up into two groups, one group learning one part from Chloe, the other group, the other part from Aubrey. Stacie, Beca, Ashley and Fat Amy were with Chloe while Jessica, Denise, Cynthia Rose and Lily were with Aubrey. Beca was struggling to learn the dance moves and kept swapping out with Fat Amy while Lily had started freestyling in Aubrey's group causing Fat Amy to yell out "Dance Battle" and jumped in next to Lily freestyling her dance moves. Stacie jumped in next showing off some ballet moves from years before all while Aubrey took Chloe aside and told her to pull her head in for laughing at the stupidity, Chloe's bright demeanour fading and noticed by Beca.

* * *

 **So who the fuck is Amitiel and why is Michael and Beca so afraid of her? Have no fear, all will be answered and there will be a couple of flashbacks.**

 **Also just so you guys know, I am okay. I have resolved my personal issues that have been going on and have been continuing my writing however I may not post often still as I have a lot going on.**

 **Thanks again guys!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Amitiel

"Okay, I'm calling it." Aubrey finally says after five hours of grueling rehearsal time. A question plaguing Beca's mind however, she had seen the video of Aubrey vomiting, she had done her research on the Barden Bellas and found it amongst her research.

"Hey, uh Aubrey did we just learn the same choreography from that video?" She points out observitively and is silenced when Aubrey slams her hand down on the piano.

"Okay, don't forget to pick up your performance schedules. We have a gig next week, that's right, next week." Aubrey answers and Beca smirks because she knew that the answer to her question was yes.

"It's Sigma Beta Theta's annual fall mixer." Chloe adds with a nod, stealing a glance from Beca whose head turns away when their eyes meet.

"Hands in Bellas." Aubrey commands and everyone looks around at each other.

"Hands in Aca-bitches!" Aubrey demands and the girls all hastily put their hands in.

"Sing Ah on…" Aubrey speaks but is interrupted by Fat Amy singing well, 'ah'.

"No, no, no, it's actually on three." Aubrey finishes and Fat Amy's face turns a small shade of red.

"One, Two." Aubrey counts and on three half the girls raise their hands singing 'ah' while the other half do it on four.

"Okay, we will work on that first thing next time." Aubrey smiles awkwardly, rubbing her temples. All the girls turn and leave, including Beca until a voice calls her back.

"Beca, a word." Aubrey call outs and Beca turns around praying this was going to be short so you could go confront Jesse about being in her room.

* * *

"Sup." She says quietly, walking back to Aubrey. Chloe stands by at the door waiting for Aubrey and watching the interaction with Beca.

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer?" Aubrey asks and Beca smiles sarcastically.

"You really don't like me, do you? I mean I've caused you enough trouble for the Bellas already right? Only reason I'm here is because of Chloe I'm guessing." Beca replies, a small snark of attitude obvious in her voice. She knew she was tugging on the tail of a wild tiger but she just loved playing with the tail as both Beca Mitchell and Azrael.

"I don't like your attitude." Aubrey replies, trying to remain calm and blink away the image of strangling the girl in front of her.

"You don't even know me." Beca replies straight away and Aubrey smiles now, knowing she had leverage on the smaller brunette, she knew a lot more than Beca thought she did.

"I know you have a toner for Chloe." Aubrey snarks and Beca almost bursts out laughing at the stupidity that Aubrey was throwing out.

"A what?" She laughs.

"A toner, a musical boner. It's distracting." Aubrey admits. Beca stops laughing and goes into full serious mode to match her new nemesis in front of her.

"Yeah, that's not a thing and I'm not in love with Chloe. We are just friends and will stay that way. Besides you're not the boss of me." Beca replies before walking away. Aubrey left stunned at the comment about her best friend. She watches as the hobbit walks away.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" Aubrey yells out and Beca turns around, backing out of the room at the same time.

"That's my dick!" She yells back before leaving.

* * *

"Hey!" Beca turns around at the familiar voice behind her. Chloe runs up and matches step with Beca as they walk back to Beca's dorm.

"So you love me huh?" Chloe jokes and Beca's face remains serious. Her eyes darting around the courtyards, searching for Jesse and his friends. She wanted to find out why they were in her room.

"Ah no, sorry to disappoint but I told you, I don't do relationships. You're the first friend I've had in a long time." Beca replies as the girls continue walking into Baker Hall.

"What happened to your last friend?" Chloe asks out of curiosity and Beca stops walking, turning to look at the redhead. Chloe halts in place as Beca gazes at her.

"She died." Beca says in her usual unemotional tone before she walks off, leaving Chloe to ponder what had just happened.

* * *

Beca walks into her room to meet a few guests that she wasn't expecting.

"What's up Mitchell? Nice room." Jesse grins and Beca puts her bag down in place, standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So trespassing in people's rooms is your thing now Jesse? Seriously just get out. All of you." Beca retorts before opening the door and holding her hand up to usher the guys in her room out.

"Nope, just yours and I believe if my memory serves me right, I owe you a little something for the other night. Two actually, because you took Aubrey away when we were starting to have some fun then you gave me this." Jesse replies angrily, pointing to his black eye. He turns to the other three guys in the room.

"Get her." He says and Beca steps her right foot back into a ready position as the guys walk toward her.

"You don't want to do this otherwise I promise you, you'll end up with worse injuries then Jesse and Jesse, I'll bury you." Beca warns and the guys hesitate before walking toward her again. Beca drops her head, knowing that probably wouldn't have worked anyway.

Tom lunges at Beca. She fights him off before kicking them in the head. She turns around and takes a punch to the face, her lip split open. Bumper goes to punch her but she blocks his attack. Donald grabs Beca from behind and pulls her in for a bear hug. Her arms couldn't move. She struggles against the grip. Bumper goes to punch Beca again but she jumps up and with both feet kicks him in the chest sending him flying backward. She lands and pulls her body weight forward, flipping Donald over her head and ground. She turns to Jesse whom is starting to approach but Tom was blocking her way. She saw a knife glisten in his hand. He lunges and Beca dodges all the slashes he makes with the knife. Tom kicks Beca and she lands on her back on the floor. She saw the glow of the knife as it is thrust down toward her leg. Beca reacts and catches Tom's wrists to stop the knife plunging her leg. She uses his body weight against him as she kicks her feet up into his stomach and flips him over the top of her. She moves over and punches Tom in the jaw, knocking him out. Beca gets up and turns to Jesse who glances at all of his friends on the ground.

"Your choice right now Jesse. You can join them or walk away." Beca stands, waiting for him to make a move. Jesse looks down at his friends as they start to stand up, holding the parts of their bodies that Beca had injured. Tom, his nose. Bumper, the back of his head. Donald still lying on the ground, winded.

"This isn't the end Mitchell." Jesse says as he walks past Beca, helping his friends stand up.

"Let's go guys." He adds as they leave. Beca looks at the blood from Tom's broken nose on the ground then to her shaking hands.

"Azrael." Beca turns around to find someone wearing all black and a mask standing behind her. It was a League of Angels assassin, or used to be as Beca knew the voice all too well.

* * *

"Amitiel. Long time no see." Beca says to the other girl in the room. Amitiel moves over to Beca's desk chair and takes a seat, putting her feet up on the desk and taking off her mask. Beca remembers the jade green eyes and raven black hair on the fair skinned 25 year old.

"I go by Amy in the real world now and you're Beca right?" Amitiel asks. Beca nods her head as she tries to push back all the memories of her and Amitiel when they were younger.

"Michael has put out an order on you. Why are you here?" Beca asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Amitiel points to her own lips.

"You got a little something there. The great Azrael can be hit I see. And I'm here because I wanted to visit you. I know Michael has the kill order out on me but I still wanted to see you." Amitiel stands up from the bed and makes her way toward Beca whom was touching her lips and bringing it back to reveal blood. Her lip was cut open. She looks up when Amitiel is right in front of her.

"I missed you." Amitiel says. Beca takes a step back when Amitiel tries to reach out a hand.

"You tried to kill me." Beca states firmly, crossing her arms back over her chest again. Amitiel steps forward again and their eyes meet.

"I thought Michael had gotten to you. Gotten his hooks in you. But you're out now so I can do something I've been wanting to do since I first met you." Amitiel says before reaching forward and taking Beca's cheeks in her hands and planting a kiss on her lips. Beca steps back almost immediately throwing her hands up.

"What the hell was that? I don't do relationships, or emotions. You know that. I shut them off eleven years ago. They haven't come back on since." Beca replies and Amitiel steps back. A little disheartened by Beca's refusal.

"He still has his hooks in you. Are you on task now? Who is the target?" Amitiel shoots out question after question. Beca notices the knife on the ground that Tom had not but ten minutes before.

"I'm giving you a chance right now Amitiel. Turn yourself in now or I'll fulfill Michael's order." Beca warns and Amitiel takes a step back, slightly shocked at the choice Beca has put forward to her.

"Come on Az, you know we have something special. Come with me, turn your back on the League. They aren't your family, I was the closest thing to family for you in that hellhole." Amitiel responds. Beca's gaze meets Amitiel's and she flicks her switch off before running toward the knife on the ground, jumping and rolling to grab it, avoiding the throwing knife that Amitiel throws at her and throws the knife in Amitiel's direction only to miss as Amitiel escapes out the window.

"Fuck." Beca whispers to herself as she stares at the open window and knife sticking out of the window framework. She moves up and rips the knife out the woodwork and shuts her window, locking it also. She shuts her door and locks it before pulling out her phone.

"Michael, we have a problem. Amitiel was here." Beca says into the phone.

* * *

 _Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

 _I was in your sights, you got me alone_

 _You found me, you found me, you found me_

 _I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

 _And when I fell hard you took a step back_

 _Without me, without me, without me_

 _And he's long gone when he's next to me_

 _And I realize the blame is on me_

 _'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _'Til you put me down, oh_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Chloe's singing is interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in." Chloe yells out and turns to the door to find her blonde best friend was the one on the other side.

"You really do love Taylor Swift don't you?" Aubrey teases as she steps into the room. Chloe nods her head as she turns the music down.

"What's up Bree?" Chloe asks as both girls sit on the bed. Aubrey takes a deep breath.

"I just want to tell you to be careful with Beca. I don't like her and she told me earlier that you guys are friends and that is all you'll be." Aubrey says and Chloe takes in a deep breath herself. Aubrey takes one of Chloe's hands in her own to show support.

"We had a moment the other night in her room. Before I brought her to initiation. She was showing me something awesome and she was working out and I got all hot and bothered. I was so close to kissing her Bree but she pulled away. That moment though, we just blended for a second, it is unexplainable but I know she feels something for me too, even if it is small. Problem is, she doesn't do relationships or any emotions for that matter. She has her moments then she'll act almost robotic like when she brought you and Stacie home, she was so nice then all of a sudden, it's like a door shut in her mind and she went robotic again." Chloe explains and the only words that Aubrey caught were about Beca bringing her and Stacie home.

"Beca brought Stacie and I here after the party? I thought it was Jesse, I remember he and I were kissing then black." Aubrey tries to remember what else happened that night but can't.

"Yeah, Jesse was going to try have sex with you while you were pretty much passed out and Beca came and got you away from him. I do have a question though, did Jesse have a black eye when you were lip locked with him?" Chloe asks and Aubrey shakes her head as a response.

"No, he didn't." She adds and Chloe inhales sharply.

"So it was Beca, she lied to me." Chloe concludes and the two girls sit and wonder why the short brunette had lied to the both of them.

* * *

 **So don't hate me! It will all make sense when some flashbacks come in and with the future, especially the Amitiel and Beca thing. Don't panic.**

 **Next chapter will be a major Bechloe moment, not a kiss or anything but it'll still be major.**

 **Thanks for being so supportive again and be sure to review.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Fall Mixer

**Wow Chapter 10 already, this story is flowing fast and I'm so happy with how it's turning out already.**

* * *

Beca walks Chloe back to her apartment after a Bellas rehearsal. The SBT Fall Mixer was the next day and the redhead blabbering on about something that Beca wasn't paying attention to. Her attention was focused on the fact that Chloe's and Aubrey's apartment door had been forced open.

"What the hell is that?" Chloe says as they reach the door. Beca inspects where the door had been kicked in and found it was done with a Men's shoe, size 10. She knew Bumper had the same size feet and figured it was him with Jesse.

"Chloe, stay here." Beca holds her arm out as she makes her way inside the apartment, Chloe waiting out the front as Beca asks of her. Beca walks through the apartment, one of her knives attached to the hidden hilt behind her back, at the ready. She clears each room separately and properly, ensuring there is no danger in the apartment. As Beca makes her way into the final room, being the living room, she finds a knife stuck into the wall and she immediately recognizes the inscription on the blade. It was Azrael in Arabic. This was Amitiel, a message from her to Beca.

"Beca?" Chloe appears in the hallway and Beca rips the knife out of the wall, hiding it as Chloe appears in the living room. Beca smirks when Chloe smiles at her.

"All good, just thought someone was in here and was a bit worried. Someone definitely broke in here though. Make sure you let security know. I have to go." Beca replies as she takes off out the front door before Chloe can even say anything back. Amitiel was now crossing lines, it was obvious that she had been observing Beca with Chloe and now Beca was pissed, in fact, she had completely switched off Beca and become Azrael. Beca was going to kill her best friend from the league.

* * *

The Bellas were at the fall mixer for SBT and to put it lightly in Beca's words they sucked. The Bella's were off key and out of tune. Beca seemed pretty distracted herself after what happened with Chloe a couple of hours before, Chloe was also distracted not allowing her angelic voice to hit its full potential. Beca glances over and finds Tom in the crowd of unhappy college boys. Tom smiles at Chloe and mouths a quick 'I need to talk to you' to her. Chloe politely nods unaware of the exchange also being watched by the brunette, a small fire igniting in her family. Beca is finally happy when Tom's friend Howie stops the Bellas. Aubrey walks over and starts speaking to Howie.

"I'm so sorry Howie I know we aren't performance ready." She says quickly and Howie responds.

"I wanted the hot Bellas not this barnyard explosion. I'm not paying for this, come on let's go." He replies. Beca glances over at Tom again and he is nudging his head to the side, she looks to find Chloe moving out of the crowd. Beca quietly slips away from the Bellas and follows Tom and Chloe into the house while the rest of the Bellas leave the SBT house.

* * *

Tom pounces out and pushes Chloe into the wall gently.

"Hey there beautiful." He smiles. Chloe returns the smile.

"Hey yourself. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asks. Tom smiles before leaning down and putting his lips to Chloe's. He pulls away.

"Well that was one and the other thing was, this mixer is going to become the biggest party of the year tonight and I want you to be my date. Interested?" He asks and Chloe beams. The Barden Fall Mixer had been talked about since she first arrived at the university, to be able to go to the party was an honor.

"Tom, I would love to but I was hoping to go with Beca." She answers confidently and Tom steps back, twirling the redhead around.

"Come on baby. Just come with me and we can have a lot of fun, if you catch my drift." Tom offers. Chloe works it out in her head that making Beca jealous by being with Tom but she didn't want to have the 'fun' that she'd be Tom was offering. Having Tom after the party wasn't an interest for Chloe, she was more interested in a certain brunette that she thought was outside but was actually watching the conversation happening.

"We could even have some extra fun." Tom adds, pulling a small bag of pills out of his pocket and Chloe notices. Beca watches as Chloe smiles, hoping she wasn't falling for the bullshit that Tom was saying.

"Come on Chlo. That Beca girl is crazy. She beat the crap out of me and the other guys the other night for no reason. She's crazy and I really like you Chlo. Come to the party with me." Tom says, getting close to Chloe whom is squeezed in between his body and the wall. Chloe registers Tom's confession about Beca beating the guys up, remembering back to Jesse's black eye and how Beca shuts down. Could Beca be actually crazy? Was she chasing after a psycho?

"Yeah okay." Chloe finally agrees with a smile. Tom leaning down and kissing Chloe on the lips, infuriating Beca so she walks out to where the Bellas are. Chloe arriving a minute after Beca, a wide grin on her face. Beca can't help the fire in her belly so she switches off her emotions, becoming the killer she really is.

* * *

"Well I hope you all remember the way you feel right now so you will never want to feel this way again." Aubrey states firmly as the Bellas stand outside the SBT house.

"Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all. Chloe for serious, what is wrong with you?" Aubrey almost starts yelling at her best friend. Chloe turns around and speaks up.

"I have nodes." She says. The Bellas all break out into whispers and gasps.

"What? Oh my God!" Aubrey practically starts crying without the tears.

"I found out this morning." Chloe replies.

"What are nodes?" Beca asks unemotionally as she watches the exchange between Chloe and Aubrey. She looks around and watches Tom leave the house with his friends, probably to get supplies for the party that night.

"Vocal nodules." Aubrey replies sarcastically as if Beca was supposed to know what nodes were.

"The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication." She adds.

"They sit on your windpipe and they crush your dreams." Chloe adds also. Aubrey holding her hands tightly in a supporting manner.

"Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?" Jessica asks politely, the Bellas worried for their captain.

"Because I love to sing." Chloe replies, looking around and realizing Beca isn't with the group. "Where's Beca?" Chloe asks and all the Bellas turn and look around for their fellow Bella but the assassin was gone, tired of hearing the redhead's voice and the abuse from the Bellas, she was Azrael and she didn't deserve this.

* * *

"Beca. Beca! BECA STOP!" Chloe pulls the brunette back and Beca looks down to her feet, not bothering to look at Chloe. It was three days after the mixer, Chloe had given in to Tom's request under pressure and had sex with him along with do drugs but the whole time, she was wondering where Beca was. She later found out that Beca didn't even turn up to the party. Beca had mediated all three nights, without sleep on the thought that she had gotten too close to her target and she needed to focus on her goal, killing James Beale, not protecting Chloe. If Chloe died, Beca wouldn't care, not at the moment, not while she has her switch forced off.

"Beca please look at me." Chloe uses her fingers to hook under Beca's chin and lift her head up to face Chloe but when she got the chance to glance into Beca's eyes, she couldn't see her friend, she saw a robot, someone without emotion. Beca's eyes were the furthest away she had ever seen and it scared her. Beca simply turned and walked away, leaving Chloe completely shocked and confused.

* * *

 _Beca was walking along the floorboards, carefully placing the pads of her feet down on the cool wood. She was only ten years old and already well respected in the league. Her body littered with scars from the lashings, sword training and torture lessons she had already received._

" _Liakun alghayb , yjb 'an takun ghyr masmue. (To be unseen, you must be unheard.)" Michael says, quietly, Beca being blindfolded can only hear her master's voice. She continues to step along the floor when she hears a deafening squeak from the floorboard below her. She had stepped on the wrong spot creating noise. She feels her blindfold be removed and knows that it is Michael standing behind her._

" _Kunt yukhib li eizrayiyl . 'ant taerif alqawaeid , yahdur qadamayk. (You disappoint me Azrael. You know the rules, turn up your feet.)" Michael asks and Beca does as he says and turns her right foot up to face him._

" _Eud biha . (Count them out.)" Michael adds as he takes his bamboo stick and whips it across the pad of her foot. Beca winces in pain but does as her master asks of her, taking a deep breath and trying to switch off the pain._

" _Alssayr wahid. (One Sir.)" Beca says. Michael continues to whip the bottom of Beca's right foot five more times, Beca counting each time, bending the pain to her will and ignoring it. She then switches feet and receives her six lashes on the other foot before continuing across the floor, leaving bloodied footprints along the floor. Michael impressed in his student._

* * *

Beca snaps out of her flashback as she beats the crap out of the punching bag in her room before moving to her salmon ladder. It had been a while since she did the salmon ladder but she felt a want to do it. She pulls her tank top back down to cover her scarred abdomen and takes a hold of the bar, she pulls herself for a chin up before pulling herself up, catching the bar on the set of rungs above the initial ones, she repeats the process until she is at the top before doing the same back down the ladder. As she is about halfway up on the third round, she feels the all too familiar presence in the room.

"What do you want Chloe?" Beca says as she drops down from the salmon ladder, turning around to face Chloe who was standing just inside the room. Chloe was counting on Beca being back to her normal self compared to what she saw the day before. The two girls hadn't spoken in 4 days and the Bellas could tell there was tension between the two in rehearsals.

"I just wanted to talk to my friend. Find out if she was okay. I felt like something was going on with you and I want to be here for you." Chloe attempts to take a step forward and succeeds when Beca doesn't move. Chloe changes the subject for a moment, looking to the salmon ladder behind Beca.

"So that is what that is used for? I'll be honest, it was kind of hot watching you do that." Chloe admits and Beca can't help but allow a small smirk cross her face. There was something about the redhead in front of her that continued managed to break down her walls and flip her emotions back on.

"You want to try?" Beca offers and Chloe grins, happy that Beca was at least talking to her. She didn't see Beca as an emotional person at all so sitting down and talking about feelings wasn't in Beca's style so Chloe was happy with Beca just talking to her. Chloe walks over to the salmon ladder and watches as Beca climbs the side to grab the bar and put it back on the first set of rungs.

"The key is to lift the bar as you're pulling up, let the momentum from your pull get you up then just hook on the next set of hooks. Like this." Beca explains before taking the bar and showing Chloe the action. Beca lets go and Chloe grabs onto the bar and pulls herself up, hooking on side of the bar onto the second rung but the other side slipping, Chloe falls but Beca catches her. The girls pause in that moment, staring into each other's eyes, Beca holding Chloe by her hips. Chloe reaches up and moves a loose, sweaty strand of hair from Beca's face but doesn't remove the hand instead leaving it settled on Beca's cheek. Both the girls feel gravity pulling their faces closer and Chloe eagerly leans forward, placing her lips on Beca's and noticing that Beca was responding. They pull their lips apart and Beca touches her forehead to Chloe's.

"W huna aietaqadat lm almalayikat la wujud laha. Bed ant jamilat mthl 'ay almalak. (And here I thought Angels did not exist. Yet you are as beautiful as any Angel.)" Beca hums in Arabic and Chloe doesn't care what Beca just said, she was on Cloud 9. Beca on the other hand was scared as her stomach erupted with what felt like fireworks. She had not felt this feeling before, this sense of belonging, this feeling of… Happiness. Beca hadn't known how to be happy her entire life and now she knew the feeling and it scared her. Before she had a chance to pull away, Chloe pulls her in and they kiss again. Beca moving Chloe over to her bed and leaning her down carefully, not disconnecting their lips. Chloe's hands start to wander, tugging at the hem of Beca's tank and Beca goes to oblige with Chloe's unsaid request but the girls are interrupted as a rock smashes through the glass, followed by a knife that spins toward Chloe. Beca catches the knife and puts it behind her back, looking to the ground to see the rock. Chloe sits up and gazes at the broken window before looking to Beca to see a piece of glass had made a small cut on Beca's cheek. Chloe leans up and places her hand on Beca's cheek but Beca pulls away.

"I'm fine, it must have been Jesse and his friends but I think it's best if you leave. I have to clean up. Here I'll escort you home." Beca says and Chloe nods without saying a word. Beca cleverly hides the knife behind her back before throwing on a sweatshirt and leaving the room with Chloe to take her home.

* * *

 ***Drops Mic***

 **BECHLOE KISS! AHHHHHHHHH! Haha!**

 **It's gonna get better from here guys! I can spoil that one of the Bellas will find out about Beca being Azrael. Who will it be?**

 **Who is it threatening Chloe? Amitiel, Jesse, Michael even? And what do you all think of jealous Beca? Let me know in your reviews!**

 **I've been thinking this story over and looking at about 35-40 chapters. But who knows it could be more, or unfortunately it could be less. Depends on the length of chapters but thank you for sticking by me guys and see you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Old Foes

"Well this is me." Chloe stops as the door of her apartment, Beca stopping also, behind the taller girl. Chloe turns to the brunette and grins. Beca returns with her usual mischievous smirk which makes Chloe's stomach do backflips, especially after what happened in Beca's dorm room earlier that night.

"Do you maybe want to come in?" Chloe offers with a light-hearted smile and Beca drops her head, looking around and feeling another presence in the area, watching them. Beca could feel the anger radiating off the other presence, the hurt and heartbreak. She knew it was Amitiel and she needed to confront her. She also knew that Amitiel had a speciality for torture and pain and with Beca now trying to hunt her down with the rest of the League, Amitiel wouldn't hesitate to hurt Chloe to get to Beca which meant Beca had to permanently switch off her emotions until Amitiel was finished and her task was down. Problem was, Chloe had a way of getting to the assassin's heart and Beca had to figure out why, who was Chloe Beale and why was she unlocking Beca Mitchell from Azrael.

"I can't and listen Chloe, what happened before… It can't happen again. It was a mistake." Beca replies, her switch already flipped so she sounds heartless and robotic with her words which made Chloe's heart break, she had finally got the brunette to act on her feelings and now she was saying it was all a mistake. Chloe couldn't help but feel like she had been punched in the chest as Beca walks away.

* * *

"You really broke that girl's heart you know? I practically heard it break in her chest. I'm proud of you Az." Amitiel calls out from a branch in a tree as Beca walks past, ignoring the presence in the tree next to her. Amitiel smiles as she jumps down, landing without a sound and walking along the shorter girl.

"Shame too, she's really hot but as long as her hands are off of you then I won't kill her." Amitiel jokes and Beca stops walking, turning to the raven-haired girl.

"What the fuck do you want Aim? You want me to fall into your arms and be with you, it's not going to happen. I'm still in the League and I always will be. You turned your back on them because you couldn't stand taking orders from Michael, he took you in, raised you, trained you and you spit it back in his face. I'd never turn my back on him or the League, I'd never betray my family and try to kill them. You tried to kill me Aim! You did this to me." Beca retaliates, pulling down a sleeve of her shirt to show Amitiel the large scar on her chest, right above where Beca's heart was.

"Michael knows you are here. Aim, I loved you, like family. You were my best friend, you protected me and helped me when I'd come back from training bleeding. I'll never forget that but I'll never forget that you also betrayed me which is why I'm sorry." Beca adds for bringing the knife out of its hidden sheath and plunging it into Amitiel's side causing her to growl in pain and anger, collapsing to her knees and covering the deep wound above her hip.

"Fuck Az. I actually didn't see that coming." Amitiel sighs as she watches Beca grab her wrist and pull her to her feet, ripping the knife out of her side and holding it into her back.

"We are going to my dorm so I can finish you respectful. You were an Angel after all." Beca whispers into Amitiel's as they start walking.

* * *

"Do you honestly think I'm the biggest problem you have to deal with? You have no idea do you? He hasn't told you has he? Az, I'm not the problem here. Your targets are not normal, they are ex League Angels! It's Lilith and Lucifer! Michael is sending you to your death Azrael, please listen to me. They are ruthless, there is a reason their name was left out in the myths! What they did to their targets was awful!" Amitiel enforces strongly as they walk into Beca's room, shutting the door and locking it. Amitiel didn't dare move, knowing Beca was in Azrael mode, she was the assassin she feared. Beca was taking in the information that Amitiel was providing. She had read in the old texts in Israel, where the League of Angels home is, about Lilith and Lucifer briefly but there was not much information.

"Look Az, Michael has sent his best Angels after them for years but none of them have succeeded, it's why they were named Lilith and Lucifer. Their names in the League were Puriel and Zaapiel. They were Michael's closest friends and his punishers before Raziel and Haniel. Their names literally mean angels of punishment! They enforce the law throughout the League, remember how your lashings were always done by Raziel and Haniel, they replaced Lilith and Lucifer!" Amitiel watches as Beca grabs the famous Sword of Azrael, carved by hand by Beca when she was 15 years old, from behind the headboard of her bed and walk toward her, stopping in front of the shaking former assassin.

"Az, please, I love you as more than a friend, I always have. Please listen to me when I say that Michael is not the man you think he is. My name means the Angel of Truth and I'm telling you the truth right now when I say that Michael is making up the targets to suit his benefit. The reason he sent you after Lilith and Lucifer is because he knows your switch is flipping back on. This is his way of executing you! Azrael Please!" Amitiel pleads but Beca doesn't listen, only raises her sword in the air. Her storm blue eyes penetrating the scared jade green of her former friend. Beca brings the sword down in order to cut Amitiel's head off but is stopped when a voice is heard behind them.

"Azrael." The voice was familiar to Beca.

* * *

Beca turns around to face another League of Angels member.

"Raphael, nice to see you as usual. I'm surprised Michael didn't send Gabriel." Beca snorts as she brings the sword away from Amitiel's neck. Amitiel watches the two assassins speak to each other and glances around the room, noticing the window was open. Amitiel slowly makes her way toward the window while the other two people in the room are in conversation. When she is halfway there, a knife flies in front of her face, the edge of the knife, skimming the tip of her nose. She stops and looks back to see that it was Beca that through the knife even though her back was turned to Amitiel.

"I'm guessing you are here for her. You're here to take her back to Tse'elim to punish her for treachery. Take her, she is interrupting my investigation anyway, telling lies to defame Michael. I want her gone." Beca guesses as she moves over to Amitiel whom was still frozen in her position on the floor. She grabs the rogue assassin by the throat and pulls her up, pushing her in Raphael's direction.

"That is why I am here Azrael but I also am here for you as well. You are needed at Tse'elim for Amitiel's punishment. Michael has requested it." Raphael replies, his almost black, serpent-like eyes piercing into Beca's storm blue. Beca had to leave, her master ordered it but Aubrey would be really pissed if she just up and left, then again, Beca also didn't care, and she could resume her task when she returned.

"Let's go then." Beca says, grabbing her leather jacket and following Raphael who has placed chains on Amitiel, escorting her out of the building to the black hummer parked out the front of Baker Hall.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chloe hears Aubrey's scream out at the top of her lungs, making her jump a foot into the air before the blonde appears in the living room, not even taking notice of Chloe crying.

"That bitch Beca, just text me saying she had to go away on 'family business' and won't be back for a week! First she is late all the time, second she always disappears halfway through rehearsals, third she is a total bitch to everyone and now this! I'm done with her Chloe, I want her out of the Bellas! Chloe?" Aubrey complains but stops at the sight of her best friend in tears on the couch.

"Chlo? What's wrong?" Aubrey's anger diminishes immediately as she sits down next to her best friend and wraps her into a tight embrace.

"I thought you were going to go see… THAT BITCH! What did she do to you?" Aubrey's anger returns as she remembers Chloe saying she was going to see Beca. Chloe just cries into the blonde's shoulder and Aubrey tries to sooth the redhead's unexplained tears.

"W-we kissed and then a brick was thrown through her window. Beca, she switched off again and when she walked me home, she said the kiss was a mistake and that it couldn't happen again." Chloe cried and Aubrey's anger rose. She hated that the short, emo brunette was toying with her best friend's feelings.

"She's out of the Bellas. She is done." Aubrey stamps in place, holding Chloe even tighter like if letting her go would mean she died. Chloe grasped her best friend as the familiar feeling of a hole in her chest, crying into the blonde's shoulder.

* * *

"Eizrayiyl, mundh waqt tawil la naraa. marhabaan bik fi albayt. (Azrael, long time no see. Welcome home.)" Michael stands with Uriel and Gabriel, watching as Raphael takes Amitiel to the cells to wait her execution. Beca moves forward, quickly bowing to her master before moving into her arms for a hug. Michael was like a father, a guide and a teacher to her. He taught her to be strong, to be brave and without fear but at the same time, taught her to trust, be loyal and to respect her elders. Beca trusted Michael with everything she had and she would do anything to protect him, even against her best friend within the league.

"'Annah min aljayid 'an yakun almanzil alssay . Min aljamil 'an naraa lak 'aydaan 'uwril. (It's good to be home Sir. Nice to see you also Uriel.)" Beca replies as she bows to her past trainer and the woman who initially chose her back in the hospital, pretending to be Dr Harrison.

"Eizrayiyl. (Azrael.)" Uriel returns the bow and all the senior members turn when Amitiel starts to scream out.

"Why don't you tell Azrael the truth Michael? Tell her you're leading her to her death! On my word Michael, she will know the truth before I pass!" Amitiel screams out and Michael nods for Raphael and Gabriel to take her away. Beca turns back to her two masters and shakes her head.

"I don't believe her Sir. She is just trying to turn me against you and the League." Beca says to Michael and Uriel and they both nod before escorting Beca to the guest room in the ancient Israeli castle, Beca's old room when she lived there.

Beca's room was just the way she left it, all the exercise equipment left in its places so Beca drops her bags and walks over to the salmon ladder. She remembers not but hours before when she and Chloe were kissing, putting her fingers to her lips as the kiss still burns. Beca wanted to continue kissing Chloe, but not because she liked her. Azrael was also a hunter when it came to being in bed, she preferred women but settled with men sometimes. With her emotions switched off, she would leave without thinking about that person again. When Chloe kissed her, Beca wanted to sleep with her and she would have if not for the brick that was thrown through her window, but in the back of Beca's mind, she didn't want to sleep with Chloe because she needed her around for the task. Beca pondered however that sleeping with Chloe would guarantee the invite to the President's Ball, where she would kill James Beale. She couldn't however, figure out why Chloe's kiss had left such an impression on Beca, why still now, she wanted to fly back to the US and kiss Chloe. This wasn't Azrael's usual hunter mode, this was something else that she couldn't put her finger on.

* * *

"Azrael, my darling, are you alright?" Michael snaps Beca out of her daze. She turns to find him, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah Michael, I'm just having some trouble with my current task. Miss Beale… Sir I'm starting to feel things again. I'm having nightmares from eleven years ago and Miss Beale kissed me earlier and I wanted to reciprocate it. I don't like this feeling Sir but my emotions keep flickering on and off. I need to switch it off completely otherwise I may not be able to complete this task for you." Beca confesses and Michael nods his head, completely understanding the girl's position. He moves over to Beca's bed and sits down, patting the spot next to him. Beca walks over and sits down next to her master.

"Azrael, what you are going through, every assassin here has goes through it. I went through it myself. My dear, I was surprised you hadn't gone through it earlier. We can help you though. To start, Uriel and I know Amitiel was in love with you which was forbidden as you know, both to love in general and also be in a relationship with another assassin. As I've told you, have your fun but the target always comes first. Tomorrow, you will be the one to execute Amitiel, I know you did not reciprocate her feelings the same but you were both close. To become emotionless again, you must let go of your past, Amitiel, your family. You blame yourself for these incidences and now you must let them go. Let go of the blame. If you continue to hold onto it, your mind will not be clear to keep the switch off." Michael explains and Beca makes sense of what he is saying. She blamed herself for letting Amitiel escape because she was too weak to kill someone she cared about. She blamed herself for not better protecting her family, and not standing up to her father when she needed to.

"I want to complete my task. I want my emotions back off again and I'll do anything to do it. I graciously accept the privilege to be the executor of Amitiel Sir." Beca replies. Michael smiles and nods before hugging the younger assassin.

"It will not be easy to let go and fortify the switch but I believe you will succeed and further on succeed with your task. In the meantime, get some rest." Michael suggests and Beca agrees. Michael stands up and leaves the room. Beca changes into sleeping clothes, making sure all her weapons are in their positions before going to bed and drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **So I had a review asking if you guys will meet more of the League Angels. You've already met Beca (Azrael), Uriel and Michael. You've now met Raphael. You also met Amitiel who is a rogue, you've been introduced to Lilith (Puriel) and Lucifer (Zaapiel) who are also rogues and will meet them later on.**

 **You guys will also be introduced to Gabriel, Raziel and Haniel. Plus a few more as a surprise!**

 **Hope that is enough.**

 **So what will happen at Amitiel's execution? What will happen to Beca when she gets back to Barden? Will Chloe forgive her? Will Aubrey?**

 **Find out soon!**


	12. Chapter 12- Execution

**This chapter is mainly for Beca (Azrael) as it delves further into the eleven year transformation into Azrael. No Chloe in this chapter but she will be in the next.**

* * *

Beca opens the set of drawers to find the traditional Assassin's outfit that is worn by all League assassin's during the time of their kills. The last time Beca had worn this outfit was New Orleans a month before. She takes the assassin's outfit out of the drawer and puts it on, thinking about what the day was. She was going to execute Amitiel, her closest friend and greatest enemy in one body. With Michael and Uriel watching too, meant she had to actually do it. She remembers her discussion with Michael the night before and how he comforted her when she felt lost. Michael was her Saviour and she would do anything he asked of her, even kill her friend, she already proved that when she snapped Jophiel's neck at nine years old, a friend that died by her hand and she had no regret from it. Beca completes the outfit with her mask and takes a look in the mirror before flipping her emotional switch off and walking out of her room, toward the direction of the sound of drums. The execution was going to start soon.

* * *

"l jarimat alghadir, 'ajid guility almthm w aleiqab ... almawt . (For the crime of treachery, I find the accused guilty, the punishment... Death.)" Michael dictates and Amitiel drops her head as Raziel and Haniel drag her over to the metal stump, freshly cleaned for Amitiel's beheading. Amitiel watches as her executioner enters the room, dressed in the traditional assassin's outfit. She looks to Michael who seems unhappy with the executioner.

"Aljilad, 'iizalat alqinae alkhass bik. (Executioner, Remove your Mask.)" Michael calls out and Beca removes her mask as her master asks. Amitiel looks to Beca then back to Michael.

"This is your kind of sick joke, isn't it Michael? You know how I feel about her and now you are making her kill me." Amitiel spits to Michael in disgust before turning to Beca.

"Az, don't do this. What does he have over you?!" Amitiel yells out as tears begin to form in her eyes. Beca shakes her head.

"He doesn't hold anything over me Amitiel. I accepted his request." Beca replies as she steps forward, pulling out her sword, Amitiel feeling her heart shatter. She knew that Beca had flipped her switch and she was in full Azrael mode. There was no talking to Beca as a human now. Amitiel drops her head as she realizes it is all over for her. She was going to die by the hands of the girl she was in love with.

"Almudi qudumaan fi alttanfidha eizrayiyl. (Proceed with the execution Azrael.") Michael calls out as Raziel and Haniel lower Amitiel's head to the edge of the stump, her neck in the centre. Beca moves herself into a position from where she can perform the beheading.

"Az. Please listen to me. I love you." Amitiel pleads quietly but Beca doesn't listen.

"I love you Beca. Please." Amitiel adds and Beca snaps out of Azrael state for a moment and instead into a flashback.

* * *

" _Hi there, I haven't seen you before. You look really young to be in the older classes. I'm Amitiel." Amitiel says to a twelve year old Beca, holding out her hand. Beca takes the hand and shakes it softly._

" _I'm Azrael. Michael told me to be here and I do as my master asks of me." Beca replies and Amitiel shakes her head with a small laugh._

" _So you're the famous Azrael. We've heard there was someone who was more advanced, fights like a demon not of this earth. I didn't think you'd be so young. What are you 12? We are all 17 and above in here. However, I'll keep an eye on you Azrael. If what Michael says is true, you are going to do great things for the League." Amitiel smiles before taking Beca's hand and taking her into the class to meet the others._

 _ **Two Years Later:**_

" _Az, hey! Happy First Target Day! You'll nail it, I promise!" Amitiel bursts into Beca's room, a wide grin on her face. Beca was the youngest in League history at only 14 years old to venture outside of the League's home in Tse'elim and become a true assassin by completing the ritual that is the first target. Normally assassins were 18 when they got sent out but Michael, Uriel and Amitiel had faith in Beca._

" _Thanks Aim but we'll see how it goes. I'm just really nervous." Beca says, looking down at her hands. She is sat on her bed and when Amitiel notices how nervous Beca really is, she moves over and sits next to her best friend on the bed._

" _Az, you are Michael's favourite, he put the extra time in with you, more than any one of us. You are going to do great, I promise." Amitiel says, wrapping a comforting arm around the younger girl. Beca turns her head into her best friend's chest, seeking further comfort, something Beca didn't get much of except from Amitiel._

" _Thanks Aims. You always know how to make me feel better." Beca says as she pulls out of the hug to stand up._

" _No worries Az, I love you, you know that right?" Amitiel replies and Beca nods quickly with a half smile._

"I know Amitiel. I loved you too but you shattered any emotion I had for you when you tried to bring the League down, when you killed 3 members of the group that raised you, your family, when you tried to kill Michael and Uriel, your masters and then me. I allowed you to get close to me, to be a friend and you tried to destroy everything I had. I'm sorry Amitiel." Beca says as she snaps out of her flashback, looking down at Amitiel whom has tears in her eyes. Amitiel had realized that she was going to die but she didn't want to go out like this. She wanted to be with Beca, show her the truth about the League like she had been trying to. She needed to protect Beca from the ones Beca trusts the most.

As Beca swings her sword above her head, Amitiel bring her head up as well as bring her leg out to kick Raziel, avoiding the blade that Beca has thrust down. The clank of metal sword meeting metal stump echoes through the room, followed by grunting and the cracking of bones. Beca snaps herself out of the daze she was in to look around the room, the members attending the execution were in chaos. Uriel and Raphael removing Michael from the room whilst Gabriel, Raziel and Haniel were trying to fight Amitiel. Both Raziel and Haniel were unconscious on the floor, taken by surprise Beca guessed so it was Amitiel and Gabriel whom fought in front of her. Beca watches as Amitiel fights valiantly, swiping a blade across Gabriel's cheek, taking him by surprise before she lunges.

"No!" Beca jumps forward and blocks Amitiel's deadly blow on Gabriel.

"Gabe, get the others out of here." Beca says to Gabriel and he nods, understanding that this was Beca's fight. He bends down and helps Raziel and Haniel to their feet, escorting them out of the room.

"Az, I know you feel obliged to follow someone who raised you for most of your life but I need you to remember your real family for a second. Your mother, Sophia and Hailee. What would they think if they saw you now?" Amitiel holds her blade steady as she asks Beca, trying to appeal to her human side, her past before the League.

"I wouldn't know Amitiel. They were murdered eleven years ago." Beca replies angrily, holding her sword in front of her, the blade pointing to the ceiling.

"You don't need to do this. You don't owe them anything. They beat you and tortured you. They made you a weapon not a human. They just point their precious weapon in the direction they see fit and pull the trigger, setting you loose on their enemies! Michael was scared of me because he knew I was back and could convince you he is lying to you, to all of you. So he sent you after Lucifer and Lilith, hoping to end you before the secret got out but when I showed myself. He wanted to make the game more fun for himself and sent you to kill me because he knows I am in love with you." Amitiel confesses and Beca allows her mask to lower for a second, taking in Amitiel's words but Beca straightens up again and lunges for Amitiel, the older girl dodging the initial attack.

"Don't make me do this Beca. Don't make me have to hurt you or even kill you so I can get away from this place. Drop the sword and come with me please. Let me show you the truth." Amitiel drops her sword for a moment and Beca lunges on that moment, piercing the sword into Amitiel's shoulder, creating a half scream in the room. Beca pulls the sword out of her old friend's shoulder only to have Amitiel swipe her blade across Beca's cheek then plunge it into her abdomen. Beca winces as Amitiel rips the blade out and steps away, watching the blood ooze from Beca's wound but Beca remains alert and awake. She decides to try a different approach of surprise for Amitiel instead.

* * *

"Aims." Beca whines for pretending to collapse, Amitiel moving forward to catch her. The raven haired girl helping Beca back to her feet and holding her. Beca glances over Amitiel's shoulder to see Gabriel holding a knife, he waits for Beca's signal.

"I'm so sorry Azrael. I'm sorry. I love you. Please." Amitiel pleads in Beca's shoulder and Beca has to hold her emotional switch off with all the strength she has left before she did what she had to do.

"I know Amitiel, I love you too and I'm sorry." Beca replies, trying to sound convincing as someone more human. She clenches her fist to Gabriel and he throws the knife into a position where Beca catches it and thrusts it deep into Amitiel's back. The gasps escaping Amitiel's lips were of both pain and betrayal as Beca lets her go to fall to the ground. Gabriel runs out to fetch Michael and Beca leans over her friend.

"Beca, don't trust the league." Amitiel whispers between aching breaths. Beca reaches around and pulls the knife out of Amitiel's back.

"Why wouldn't I trust them Amitiel? They didn't try to kill me. I'm just making sure we were even before I finish you off." Beca replies coldly and Amitiel cringes at the harsh tone of Beca's voice.

"Chloe." Amitiel says and Beca shakes her head for a second.

"What?" She asks.

"My name… Is Chloe." Amitiel replies and Beca is thrown back for a second. Thoughts of the redheaded Chloe waiting back at Barden pop into her mind.

"If you really are right about my target, what is Chloe then? Why does she have an effect on me?" Beca decides to ask, the redhead on her mind.

"Chloe is just… A normal girl… A girl you have feelings for… You can't help destiny… She is your soulmate Az." Amitiel breathes out and Beca takes in the information before realizing Gabriel would be back any second with Michael and Uriel.

"I'm going to end your suffering now Amitiel." Beca says as Michael enters the room with Uriel and Gabriel as Beca predicted.

"Arqad fi salam ya sdiqy w aleaduww. (Rest in Peace my friend and enemy.)" Beca adds as she takes the knife and pushes it into Amitiel's chest, directly where her heart was. Beca and the League leaders watch as the light fades from Amitiel's eyes and she passes on to the next world. Beca takes a deep breath before standing up to face Michael.

* * *

"She is dead Sir." She reports and Michael's lips turn into a smile along with Uriel's as they look upon the dead body of Amitiel.

"Very well done my girl. I knew you could do it." Michael smiles before turning to Uriel and Gabriel, his smile fading.

"Take her to the post." Michael orders sternly and Beca pricks up at the mention of the post. Michael leaves the room as Uriel and Gabriel grab Beca and take her to the familiar room with the post that she had received many lashings on.

"Not finishing a target immediately, 10 lashes. Stating the redemption creed to a traitor, 25 lashes. Not obeying my order when I say to execute her instead of kill her in battle, 15 lashes. Amitiel has now died a warrior in battle which is an honour that should not be given to a traitor. I hereby order Azrael, you are to receive 60 lashes for your mistakes. Uriel, make sure you spread the lashings out." Michaels orders as he leaves the room, Gabriel chains Beca to the post as Uriel prepares the whip, which Beca found out had been upgraded with a small silver hook on the end of it to cut deep. Beca cringed at the thought as Gabriel strips her down to her underwear before stepping away. Uriel then begins to proceed with the lashings, starting on Beca's back before moving to the back of her thighs and calves.

By 40, Beca's body was numb and she couldn't feel the whip hit her back anymore, she felt the blood making its way down her back and pooling below her. At 45, Uriel stops and Gabriel moves back in turning Beca over so her abdomen and chest were exposed. She watches as Uriel changes back to a normal whip which brought Beca slight relief. She hadn't screamed or cried out once. She simply closed her eyes and meditated, trying to shut as much of the pain out as possible as she did eleven years before and all the other times she was punished, but a the whip cracks against the wound on her abdomen, she bites her lips to the point that they draw blood, realizing that pain was real and did exist. Instead of pushing it out, Beca had to embrace it as Michael first told her to do.

When the lashings were over, Beca was practically unconscious from both the blood loss and using all her energy into making it less than it actually did. Gabriel and Uriel take her to her room and throw her on the bed, drenching her wounds in salt water which causes Beca to cry out in her unconscious state. The wounds had to be cleaned however so the 2 seniors continued, Michael standing at the doorway, proud that his favourite student managed to take all the lashings. As Gabriel and Uriel leave the room, he enters, taking a seat next to Beca's unconscious form.

"I do these things to make you stronger Azrael. To make you realize and strive for your full potential. You will be the greatest assassin on the planet, keeping your pain switched off until the wounds heal will help you complete your task. It will make you mentally stronger. Do what needs to be done Azrael. My Angel of Death." Michael says before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving the beaten and bloodied assassin to rest.

* * *

 **So I wanted to get more into the League and how they treat Beca to sort of show why she is the way she is and why Chloe has an effect on her. Amitiel dying had to happen too but it opened the story up. Also I really didn't like writing the bit about Beca being punished for doing the right thing by the League but it shows that they don't show appreciation or love, they only show pain.**

 **Chloe treats her the way a human should be treated, she loves, she cares… Beca is not used to that so when she experiences it, it makes her vulnerable and begin to open up but with what happened to Amitiel (other Chloe) now. Will Beca take a step backward and be more driven to complete the task at hand or will she start opening up to Chloe?**

 **I hope that you guys understand that.**

 **Also, someone will soon find out about Beca, maybe around chapter 15-17… Who will it be? Aubrey? Chloe? Stacie? Someone Else?**


	13. Chapter 13 - Back to the Task at Hand

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long but I have been really busy with my work. Also, I have recently been diagnosed with Type 1 Bipolar and Anxiety Disorders so I have been making sure my medications are working properly. Again I'm sorry and I'll try to get on here more often again.**

* * *

Beca had returned to Barden, the wounds all over her body still healing. After she had woken up the day after her lashings, Michael had explained that he did it to help her gain more focus again. The rest of the time she was there, she was beaten, lashed further and tested to all limits but she pulled out stronger and as Azrael. She had managed to get far enough as to shut and lock away, the humane part of herself, the part that feels emotions, that loves and cares for others. Beca's switch was set permanently into the off position as she walks back into her room to find Stacie sitting on her bed.

"And what can I do for you Stacie?" Beca asks robotically as she puts her bag on the bed next to Stacie and starts unpacking.

"Aubrey's kicked you out of the Bellas." Stacie replies and Beca laughs instantly.

"And? Look I have more important things to tend to then cry over the fact that I got kicked out of a girls acapella group." Beca laughs out as she continues to unpack her things. Stacie watches as Beca moves around the room like nothing else mattered.

"What's happened to you? You gave a damn about the Bellas in the beginning." Stacie says, standing up and moving toward Beca.

"No I didn't, I gave a damn about Chloe but that is done now." Beca answers honestly and Stacie can't help but hear the venom in Beca's words at the mention of Chloe.

"Aubrey will most likely kill you if she sees you." Stacie adds and Beca just shrugs.

"I'd like to see her try Stacie. She forgets that I saved her from that asshole Jesse, if she were sober and could remember what happened, she wouldn't want to come near me." Beca warns and Stacie takes that as her queue to leave before trying to break through again.

"What about Chloe? You broke her heart you know? She really likes you." Stacie adds and Beca, again, shrugs.

"Not my problem." Beca smirks and Stacie bites back a few venomous words herself and instead turns and leaves.

* * *

"Stacie, you're late." Aubrey states firmly as Stacie stumbles into the rehearsal space, her head still spinning from the conversation she had with Beca moments before.

"Sorry Aubrey, I was just meeting someone and lost track of time." Stacie replies, stealing a glance from Chloe. The redhead had not been coping very well, thinking Beca left because of her and what happened between them. Chloe's eyes were dark, bags clearly evident, even her hair was not as vibrant as it used to be, the bright red fading to a dull orange instead. She also had lost a considerable amount of weight as she hadn't been eating more than a piece of fruit a day. Aubrey worried for her best friend every day and so did the other Bellas. They all knew that Chloe's heart had been broken by a certain short brunette.

"That's not a good enough reason. Be on time in future." Aubrey demands and Stacie falls in line with the others, all the Bellas continuing on with their rehearsal however before they start, Aubrey looks back to the door and all the Bellas jump as Aubrey reacts quickly to the person walking through the door.

* * *

"You! You are not allowed here, you are no longer a Bella. Get the hell out of my rehearsal space!" Aubrey yells as Beca steps down and looks around, clearly ignoring Aubrey's words. Her eyes fall on Chloe and for once, she is relieved to not feel anything or go through an internal struggle with her emotional switch.

"Did you not hear me! Get out!" Aubrey repeats and Beca finally lets her eyes fall on the blonde captain and lets out one of her signature smirks.

"Oh I heard you. I'm just not listening. You're not the boss of me. I was just here because Stacie left this in my room." Beca replies, holding up Stacie's jacket and winking in the leggy brunette's direction. All the Bellas, including the two captains gape at both Stacie and Beca.

"Oh Stace, didn't you tell them about our amazing night? When was it? Oh yeah, the SBT party, the night before your mother found your father dead in their bed." Beca pushes and watches as Stacie starts to shake in rage.

"Shut up." Stacie states firmly, her eyes turning black with anger. She doesn't dare look to the other Bellas for their reactions.

"Get out of this space now Beca!" Aubrey jumps in, avoiding Stacie at the same time. She watches as Beca simply scoffs, clicking her tongue to one side of her mouth in a cocky fashion and drops her head. Aubrey thinks she is going to leave when Beca steps closer and gets right in Aubrey's face.

"Oh Aubrey, you are so controlling. Maybe you should drink more, I know you loosen up a lot as soon as you smell alcohol. I mean your kiss on my lips was pretty sloppy but nowhere as sloppy as you and Jesse which I helped you out with I might add but that's fine, make me the bad guy. I was actually away for personal reasons. My best friend died and I was going to the funeral so I apologise for interrupting your rehearsal." Beca turns to walk away and the Bellas realise that Beca didn't leave to get away, she actually had business to attend too. All the Bellas start to feel bad as they watch Beca leave. Chloe and Aubrey included, maybe they were wrong about everything and Beca is grieving about everything which explained her strange behaviour. Maybe they jumped the gun too fast. Aubrey glances at Chloe and they share a look of guilt before Chloe runs out the space after Beca.

* * *

"Wait! Beca Stop!" Beca hears Chloe's voice behind her. Beca stops and turns around to face the redhead.

"Well look who it is. Hi Red. Didn't even think you noticed me. Your shoes looked more interesting from what I saw." Beca scoffs and Chloe is a little taken aback by Beca's choice of words, trying to remember that Beca is grieving obviously. So instead of replying, Chloe just steps forward and wraps her arms around the brunette.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Chloe whispers into Beca's ear before pulling away and noticing that Beca's features are unchanged. She would have thought Beca would have broken down that defensive badass wall she put up and well break down but she didn't which was weird to Chloe.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." Beca adds before turning and walking away and Chloe furrows her eyebrows, watching the girl she was crushing on walk away.

* * *

Beca works out in her room with the weights when she feels a presence at the door.

"Aubrey, you are the last person I expected to be at my door." Beca says as she drops the weights and turns to the blonde captain standing in the door way.

"Trust me, I didn't expect to find myself here either but when all of the group is asking to let you back in. I can't exactly say no. I'm sorry I was hard on you earlier. Chloe told me what happened between you two and I thought you had left to escape without facing what you did. I didn't even consider that something may have actually happened." Aubrey replies as she steps into the room. Beca moves over to her bed and takes a seat, Aubrey sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"I'm sorry about your friend. It's hard having to deal with something like that on your own but the Bellas, especially Stacie and Chloe are worried about you. She really cares about you, you know, Chloe I mean. She likes you and wants to be more than friends with you. I tried so hard to not like you that I did everything I could to make you look bad for Chloe but the truth is, you are a good person Beca and I'm sorry I tried so hard to make you look bad." Aubrey adds and Beca scoffs before nodding her head.

"What?" Aubrey asks, in reply to Beca's scoff.

"You thinking I'm a good person. You had every right to see me as the bad guy because that is what I am." Beca replies unemotionally as she stands up and walks to the door. Aubrey stands up too, seeing Beca at the door holding it and staring at Aubrey as a sign that it was time for her to leave. The captain makes her way past Beca and into the hallway before turning back as Beca was about to shut the door.

"You're not a bad person. A bad person would have left me to deal with Jesse but you helped and I never fully thanked you for that so thank you. If you would like, you are back in the Bellas. Rehearsals are at 2pm tomorrow." Aubrey says before finally walking away. Beca shutting the door and continuing with her weights. Flashes of plunging the knife into Amitiel's back sitting in her memory.

"A bad person kills someone they care about though." She whispers to herself before pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind and continuing with her workout.

* * *

Shortly after Aubrey's visit, Beca had spent time thinking about her mission. She had decided it would be best for her to rejoin the Bellas in order to complete the mission at hand. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't feel the all too familiar presence entering her room.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Beca asks as she looks up to find the redhead standing at the door, watching Beca in thought.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Chloe replies as she steps into the room. Beca moves off of her bed and leans on her bench press as Chloe steps closer to the shorter brunette.

"I'm fine Chloe. Aubrey came by earlier and apologised and I decided I'm going to come back so I guess I will see you tomorrow." Beca says as she lies down on the bench press and goes to lift the bar off the rungs holding it when Chloe steps behind Beca's head.

"What are you doing Red?" Beca smirks as she starts bench pressing the weight above her. Chloe holds her hands out and acts a spotter for Beca.

"All bench pressers need a spotter." Chloe laughs and Beca shakes her head before continuing with her workout. Chloe watching carefully as the shorter girls stomach tenses and tightens with every lift, listening carefully to Beca's strained breath. When Beca puts the bar back on the hooks, Chloe moves around and smiles.

"My turn." She jokes and Beca shakes her head again before sitting up and moving off the machine so Chloe could lie down. Beca took some of the weight off and watched as Chloe started to bench press.

"Do you always work out in your spare time?" Chloe asks and Beca nods.

"Yeah it's my way of spacing out from the world around me." Beca answers as Chloe lifts the bar back onto the hooks but the bar slips off one of the hooks.

"Chloe look out!" Beca calls out as she reaches forward to catch the bar when it crushes her wrist, Beca hearing and feeling the snap in her wrist but refusing to feel the pain. Chloe sits up and helps Beca get the bar off her deformed wrist.

"Beca, you need to go to the hospital. Come on I'll take you." Chloe worriedly says as she starts to walk to the door.

"Chloe I'm fine." Beca jokes and Chloe looks to Beca seriously.

"Beca, your wrist is broken. You need to get a cast on it so it sets again properly. Come on." Chloe replies, her tone almost making submit. Beca realized then that her health was important to Chloe and might help with her task so she nods her head before following Chloe out the door.

* * *

"Beca Mitchell?" A doctor calls out, turning the head of the redhead. She stands up and walks over to the doctor that had taken Beca as they entered the hospital.

"I'm her friend, I helped bring her in." Chloe explains. The doctor nods.

"You did the right thing, the bone in Beca's wrist has been shattered completely. We had to get her in for surgery to get a rod and screws put in so it will heal properly. However, I feel the need to tell you that she is completely fine, almost in disbelief of what's happened." He says. Chloe nodding along with the doctors explanation, she turns to go back to her seat when the doctor speaks up again.

"Nothing like her previous injuries." The doctor adds making Chloe look at him confused.

"What do you mean previous injuries?" Chloe asks, looking between the doctor and the door that she couldn't go through to see Beca knowing that Beca was superhuman enough to probably hear this conversation.

"Your friend has large scarring over her whole body, I would say about 40% of her body is scars, the last time I saw something similar was a war veteran. Has your friend served by any chance?" He asks and Chloe shakes her head.

"Well then your friend, has gone through something quite traumatic in her past." The doctor claims and Chloe nods her head.

"Can I see her?" Chloe asks and the doctor nods his head before leading Chloe to Beca's room. Chloe unable to think of something that could cause so much trauma to Beca's body. She needed to see these scars for herself.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Accident

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been so long but I have been really busy with work and I'm actually writing a novel at the moment. I will probably be busy for a while but I promise to update when I can. I don't find I have much time for writing anymore and what time I do have I spend on my novel.**

 **Anyways Chapter 14 - The birth is Bechloe :)**

* * *

Chloe knocks on the door lightly before entering the hospital room, knowing Beca was on the other side and had a lot to answer for.

"Beca?" Chloe calls out gently as she peeks her head into the room to find Beca's bare back to her. Chloe gazes at the rippling shoulder and back muscles but cringes when she notices the tens maybe hundreds of deep, slicing scars on the short brunette's back. Beca turns around after her tank top is pulled down with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, can you believe this?" Beca laughs, pointing to the cast on her wrist.

"What happened to you?" Chloe asks and Beca shakes her head before throwing out a small giggle again.

"You were there Chloe, the bar was going to crush you and I tried to stop it. I don't see what the big problem is, I've already got my discharge papers, I'm fine." Beca jokes, a smile on her face, trying to play off that her wrist wasn't shattered.

"I'm not talking about your wrist. Your back, those scars, where did you get them?" Chloe asks stepping forward and the redhead watches as the smaller girl's appearance changes, her mask of humour faded and the glow in her eyes gone.

"It was nothing, just an accident when I was younger." Beca lies and Chloe detects it but as Chloe goes to call her out on it, Stacie enters the room.

"Beca, oh thank god you're okay." Stacie runs up and gives the brunette a hug. Beca looks over Stacie's shoulder to the redhead, noticing Chloe's judgemental look before she turns and leaves the room.

* * *

 **The next day:**

"Chloe, can you please call me back? Bye." Beca says to the voicemail before hanging up again. Out of anger, Beca turns around and throws her phone directly into the wall, watching as it smashes to pieces.

"Well what did that phone ever do to you?" Beca hears behind her. She turns around violently to meet the jade green eyes of Stacie Conrad.

"What do you want Stacie?" Beca says as she makes her way over to her weights bench. Stacie noticing that Beca's cast was no longer on.

"Where is your cast?" Stacie asks and Beca ignores her, going to take the weights in her hands, Stacie astounded when she notices Beca registers no pain in her wrist as she lifts the 15kg dumbbell.

"Beca, your wrist has been shattered, how are you lifting that amount, without your cast I may add?" Stacie continues to interrogate the brunette but again, receives no answer.

"Hey! Answer me!" Stacie yells and Beca finally stops working out and drops the dumbbell on the ground.

"I've been through worse than this." The assassin replies, pointing to her swollen wrist.

"I've learned to be able to tolerate pain. We have a good relationship, pain doesn't come and I don't answer to it. Now if you don't mind Stacie, I'd like to continue my workout." Beca says before taking up the weights again and continuing.

"But I came to get you for Bellas practice." Stacie replies and laughs as Beca curses aloud, almost throwing the weights down again. Beca not happy as she will have to deal with a certain redhead.

* * *

Later that night, the Bellas find themselves at a random party that Fat Amy had brought them all to. Beca makes her rounds through the crowded hallways, making sure that Chloe is safe but instead finds the redhead in the company of Tom and pills again, however this time unaffected by the activity, instead only being ready if she is in any immediate danger. As she is about to walk out the front door to escape the party scene, she finds Stacie passed out with one of the SBT guys, Aubrey passed out next to them. Beca takes a deep breath before moving over and waking up the two girls, she knew the other Bellas had gone home. Aubrey groans before opening her eyes.

"What do you want hobbit?" She manages to get out. Beca's eyebrows furrow as she watches Aubrey sit up.

"I need to get you guys home. Come on." Stacie groans as Beca wakes her up.

"Come on Aubrey, I'm taking you home." Beca says as she helps Chloe stand. Aubrey lies back down.

"Go to hell disrespectful bitch." She murmurs. Beca takes all of her strength to not strangle Aubrey to death instead helping Stacie walk. She turns to Aubrey again, whom had passed out again and tries to wake her up with no success. Beca decides to help Stacie get home and come back for both Aubrey and Chloe.

"Thankyou Beca, you're my knight in shining armor." Chloe giggles. Beca smiles at the comment before helping Chloe into her dorm room and onto her bed. Beca had already taken Stacie and Aubrey home and now was finishing her night with Chloe. Chloe laughs as she wraps her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her down with her.

"Come on Red, I have to go get home." Beca says as she tries to get out of Chloe's grip. When she finally succeeds, she heads for the door when a small voice stops her.

"Do you love me too Beca?" Chloe says quietly. Beca stops at the doorway and holds the handle, taking a deep breath she turns back to the redhead and replies. ' _She is drunk anyway. She won't remember by the morning.'_ Beca says to herself.

"You scare me. Because you have this ability to make me feel again and I don't want to. I don't know what love is Chloe." Beca says before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Chloe sits on the bed shocked at what she had just heard but shortly passes out on the bed.

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm never drinking again." Aubrey groans as she sits up in her bed. Chloe was sitting on her bed, typing up more of her thesis.

"How did I end up home?" Aubrey asks as she rubs her temples with the heels of her hands.

"Beca. She left a note. She brought me home too apparently." Chloe replies and Aubrey smiles a little at the thought of the girl whom she slapped yesterday, brought the two captains home.

"Do you remember anything from last night? I can't remember past the beer pong." Aubrey asks Chloe and she shakes her head.

"No, I remember after the beer pong but not much after. I certainly didn't remember how I got back home." Chloe adds and Aubrey groans again as she falls backward allowing her head to hit her pillow again. She reaches up and grabs Beca's note and reads it.

 _Aubrey and Chloe_

 _You guys were passed out at the party and I didn't want anything to happen so I brought you both home. Aubrey I hope you don't mind because you called me a bitch the whole way home._

 _Anyways there is some Tylenol and water on each of your bedside tables, hopefully it helps._

 _I'll see you both at rehearsals later._

 _Beca._

Aubrey looks to her bedside table and sees two Tylenol tablets and a glass water sitting on the surface. ' _Maybe I've been too hard on Beca.'_ She says to herself as she downs the tablet with some water and lays back down again.

* * *

Beca arrives back in her dorm room after her class to find a redhead sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Beca asks, closing the door. Chloe straightens up before responding.

"I wanted to apologize. I know I've been really pushy lately but it's only because I want you in my life and to prove it. I was trying to write a paper this morning with my huge hangover which by the way thankyou for bringing us home, but anyway after crying for an hour, I wrote something else." Chloe picks up the guitar she had brought with her, looking to her as if asking permission. Beca nods and moves to sit on her weights bench opposite Chloe on the bed. Chloe starts strumming the guitar.

 _Breathe in, breathe out,_

 _Tell me all of your doubts,_

 _And everybody bleeds this way,_

 _Just the same._

 _Breathe in, breathe out,_

 _Move on and break down,_

 _If everyone goes away_

 _I will stay._

 _We push and pull,_

 _And I fall down sometimes,_

 _I'm not letting go,_

 _You hold the other line._

 _Cause there is a light in your eyes, in your eyes._

 _Hold on hold tight,_

 _From out of your sight,_

 _If everything keeps moving on, moving on,_

 _Hold on hold tight,_

 _Make it through another night,_

 _And everyday there comes a song with the dawn,_

 _We push and pull and I fall down sometimes,_

 _I'm not letting go,_

 _You hold the other line._

 _Cause there is a light, in your eyes, in your eyes._

 _There is a light, in your eyes, in your eyes._

 _Breathe in, and breathe out._

 _Breathe in, and breathe out._

 _Breathe in, and breathe out._

 _Breathe in, and breathe out._

 _Look left look right,_

 _To the moon in the night._

 _And everything under the stars is in your arms._

 _Cause there is a light, in your eyes in your eyes._

 _There is a light, in your eyes, in your eyes._

 _There is a light, in your eyes, in your eyes._

 _There is a light, in your eyes, in your eyes._

* * *

Chloe finishes playing and looks up to Beca whom looks unphased by the whole interaction, Chloe drops her head and stands up to leave. In truth, Beca had felt her heart burst open in her chest. Chloe singing to her in that moment had made her remember her mother singing to her and her sister the same way. It was as if Chloe's voice had unlocked any cage that Beca had kept her emotions in. Her emotions now bouncing around freely in her mind, bringing her to tears. The memories her mother, her sister, Amitiel, the pain the league had caused, everything she had chosen to lock away was now gushing from the dam she had created in her mind, her head pounding. Beca snaps out of her shock as Chloe is about to leave and grabs her wrist stopping her. Chloe turns back to find Beca crying but as she goes to ask the short brunette if she is okay. Beca leans forward and smashes her lips against Chloe's. The kiss gentle at first put increasing in intensity as Chloe starts to reply, blending the movements of their lips together. Both eager for more. They both feel the electricity surging through every single one of the nerves in their body, electrifying them, surging them closer together like magnets. The two girls lips blending together as if they were meant to mold perfectly for each other. Chloe pulls away and looks into Beca's storm blue eyes.

"Woah." Chloe whispers with a grin. She watches as Beca almost looks as if she is in an internal war with herself. In truth, she was. The young assassin was at war with herself, Azrael was fighting the urge to kiss Chloe again but Beca really wanted to. Her emotional dam had been burst open by the mesmerizing redhead in front of her. No one had been able to get through Beca's walls until Chloe and it interested the brunette as to how Chloe did it. What was her secret?

"Min 'ant? (Who are you?)" Beca whispers in Arabic before leaning forward and kissing Chloe again. The redhead immediately responding to the kiss. Her mind racing, with questions and she knew she had Beca at a vulnerable state so she wanted to try get some answers.

"What happened to your back?" Chloe asks gently between kisses and Beca freezes and pulls away like and ice cold bucket of water was poured on her. She stands up and moves away from the bed where Chloe still sat.

"No Beca, don't please. Open up to me." Chloe asks as she stands up, grasping Beca's unshattered wrist and stopping her.

"I had an accident when I was a kid. That's all." Beca replies, trying to get Chloe to drop the question.

"What kind of accident?" Chloe replies and Beca realises that Chloe won't drop the conversation.

"The kind that would sober you up and make you run." Beca adds, dropping her head. She had never told anyone about THAT night. The night her family died. The night her own father shot and killed her mother and broke her sister's spine. How was she going to explain this to Chloe?

"Try me." Chloe replies as she slowly pulls Beca back to the bed. Beca knew that Chloe worked out how vulnerable she was, and she was vulnerable, the younger girl feeling as if her chest had been sliced open and she was bleeding slowly, or well worse than that seeing as her chest had been sliced once, a scar as proof. The assassin part of Beca realizing also that this could be a way to get closer to Chloe in order to finish her mission.

"It happened eleven years ago. My dad used to beat my Mom, my sister and I. One night, he was drunk and just lost it. My sister Hailee, she was just 5 and she went to stop him. He threw her against the stove, broke the top of her spine, around her neck." Beca started, looking to Chloe who already had tears in her eyes before continuing.

"H-He took me upstairs and whipped me senseless with his belt and beat me half to death before h-he…" Beca's voice starts to get shaky and Chloe knows what Beca is going to say, making her feel even worse for asking.

"He raped me. I screamed for Mom and I heard her pounding on the door. Next thing I knew the police were in the room and taking my Dad away. The paramedics came and helped me but I heard two gunshots before I came out. When I got outside, my Dad had shot my Mom and the Police had shot him. My parents both dead in front of me." Beca continues and doesn't look at Chloe this time, knowing that Chloe is definitely in tears now.

"I knew than that it was just me and my sister, until they brought her out in a bag. The force of my Dad's throw had killed her too. I lost my whole family that night Chloe. My sister and my Mom were everything to me and my Dad killed both of them that night. My 5 year old sister." Beca finishes, tears now in her eyes. Her emotional dam was already burst open, talking about what happened the night she shut it off, made the memories flash back. She watches as Chloe stares forward, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You can run now." Beca says as she stands up again but Chloe grabs her hand and stops her, standing up to meet Beca's height. Instead of running, Chloe leans down and kisses Beca again.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'm not going anywhere." Chloe whispers in Beca's ear. Beca realizing that Chloe might be what she had read about, her soulmate.

"I should probably get going." Chloe finally says after a few moments of silence but Beca stops her.

"Stay with me tonight." She quickly offers and Chloe grins before nodding.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's happening! Anyways in aabout two chapters time, someone is going to find out about Beca is Azrael. What will happen? Who will it be? Will it affect Beca's mission? Will it affect BeChloe? Find out hopefully soon.**

 **Thanks for being so patient and I promise to try get another chapter up in the next couple of weeks.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Memories of the Past

**Hi Guys**

 **So I've been really busy with work and travel lately but here is another chapter.**

 **I'm hoping to have another posted in a week or so... keep your eyes out.**

 **:)**

* * *

Chloe wakes up the next morning, her arm still wrapped around the smaller brunette's waist. She listens to the even breathing coming from Beca, knowing she was sound asleep. She gently takes her arm away and slowly gets up from the bed, smiling when she hears Beca groan quietly at the loss of contact before settling back to sleep again. The redhead looks around Beca's room, noticing that it is just her belongings and gym gear.

"Chloe?" Chloe hears Beca rasp from the bed. She turns back to gaze upon the brunette, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before glancing back at her.

"Morning." Chloe smiles as she walks back over to the bed, leans over and places her lips gently on Beca's. Beca pulls away and smiles.

"Morning." She says, her voice clearer after waking up a little more.

"I thought you left." Beca adds as she wraps her arm around Chloe and pulls her back to the bed. Chloe looks to Beca, her face registering shock.

"I would never leave you. Especially not after last night. Thank you for finally opening up to me." Chloe replies as she nuzzles herself into Beca's grasp.

"So my father and I are attending the Presidential Ball in a couple of weeks and he said I could bring someone. I was going to take Aubrey again but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Chloe asks with a smile. Beca returns the smile before nodding her head.

"Yeah sure. Sounds like it could be fun." Beca says in return, watching as Chloe smiles before leaning down and kissing her passionately again. Azrael smirking on the inside. Her mission was coming together finally.

* * *

"Azrael, it's good to hear from you. How goes your mission?" Michael asks. Beca takes a breath before answering, smirking because she can finally give him good news.

"It's going well Sir, Miss Beale will be taking me to the Ball after I decided to take a different direction and pretend to be romantically interested in her." Beca replies confidently and can practically hear Michael smile on the other side of the phone.

"Very well done Azrael, you always were my best student, please continue with your mission and prepare for the contract to be done." Michael says and Beca remembers the task, now that she has gotten the invite to the Ball, she needs to figure out how to get close the Mr. Beale and kill him without anyone knowing it was her.

"Yes Sir, I will begin planning at once and call you again soon to run through my plan." Beca replies and Michael confirms this before hanging up.

Beca sits in her room, looking down at the knife she holds in her hand, the one from the night Amitiel had intruded in Chloe's apartment. She runs her finger over the markings, the Arabic text forged into the steel blade 'Azrael'.

"Why did you leave this for me?" Beca asks, hoping that Amitiel would appear out of nowhere and give her the answer but it didn't happen. She stands up from the bed and moves to where she had locked away the blade, placing it back from where she picked it up half an hour before. She looks down to her hand, the wrist that is currently shattered and swollen, noticing the scarring on her pinky finger that she remembers like it was the day before the current.

* * *

" _What is that? Are you trying to poison me?" Beca asks Michael. The teacher sitting crossed legged in front of her. Michael stifles a small laugh, the only time Beca would hear it as he places a cup in front of her._

" _It's a meditative tea. It will activate your mind and body." He replies, moving his hand from his head to the centre of his chest. The 10 year old turns her head to look at the racks of weapons beside her before looking back down at the cup of tea._

" _I think I'm going to need more than tea to use those." Beca adds, nodding her head towards the weapons. Michael takes his cup and gently takes a sip before placing his cup back down again._

" _The warriors of our past believed that first you fight with the mind, than your sword. I remember when I was first training to become part of the League, as you are now. I was 14. I began just like you, devastated by my past, angry, hurting." Michael says as he places a bowl of water on the small table between them. Beca listening intently, never hearing about Michael's past before, his life at all really._

" _The pain of what my family did to me was unbearable, the fact that they could murder their own children. I lost my brother to their violence, Jacob. They turned on me but I ran and was picked up by my mentor, I was chosen, just as I chose you." He adds before turning to his side where there was a pot boiling under hot coals. Beca thought it was just the tea as Michael picked up the ladle full of the boiling hot liquid and held it over the bowl of water. Beca watched as the liquid dripped into the water and turned white and it was then that she knew it was wax, boiling hot wax._

" _Just like this." Michael continues as he holds his hand out and proceeds to pour the boiling hot wax onto his hand._

" _Sir, what are you doing?" Beca leans forward trying to force Michael's hand into the bowl of water but she notices he isn't even showing a grimace of pain, his face stoic._

" _Every warrior must learn the simple truth, that pain is inevitable and suffering is only optional." He says as he quickly grabs Beca's wrist, holding it out over the bowl._

" _What are you doing? No no no. Please don't, it'll hurt, please." Beca begs but Michael does not let go, he simply leans forward._

" _You begged me to teach you the ways of the League." He says before sitting back again and starts pouring the hot wax over Beca's hand. Her screams filling the hallways of the League base._

"Beca?" Beca turns to find Stacie standing in her doorway.

"It's time to go to rehearsal." The leggy brunette adds as she tilts her head to the side, wondering what Beca was just thinking about, noticing the paleness in Beca's face.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right out." Beca replies as she snaps out of her flashback. Stacie moving out of the room and shutting the door to allow Beca to change her shirt and put on a beanie to stifle the cold Barden air. She makes her way out to meet Stacie and they head to Bellas Rehearsal.

* * *

 _Love to hear it_

 _Love to hear that passion_

 _Turn it around, Turn it around_

 _T-T-Turn it around, Turn it around_

 _T-T-Turn it around_

The Bellas finish performing their song for the sixteenth time. Chloe's voice getting more strained and tired as they continue.

"I should have taken that cardio tip more seriously." Fat Amy suggests to herself, her breaths ragged and deep.

"How much have you done?" Aubrey asks as she grabs her bottle of water and walks to the front of the group.

"You just saw it." Fat Amy replies, making Beca smirk. For some reason, Beca always knew that the Australian could make her smile with her quick wit and openness even when she was in Azrael mode, it reminded her of Amitiel's attitude.

"Chloe, you've got to be able to hit that last note." Aubrey whines and Chloe already feels the stress of trying to sing the song but with her nodes, it was impossible.

"I can't. It's impossible. It's because of my nodes." She vocalizes her thoughts and the rest of the girls back her up although she hears Fat Amy say 'nerds' instead of 'nodes'.

"Well if you can't do it than someone else needs to solo." Aubrey suggests and Chloe smiles at the thought, leaping at the opportunity that was presented in front of her.

"I think Beca should take my solo." Chloe says, pointing back in Beca's direction but not keeping her eyes off her blonde co-captain who sighs heavily and glares in Chloe's direction, slamming her water bottle down on the piano, this all not going unnoticed by Beca or the other Bellas for that matter. Beca knew that Aubrey still blamed her for losing the Riff-Off four nights before.

"Yeah Beca would be excellent, but also someone equally as excellent and they might be shy and not want to come forward and say they wanted a solo." Fat Amy jumps in confidently pointing out that she would like the solo. To be honest, Beca didn't want the solo if it was going to be the same boring songs.

"Well Beca doesn't want a solo so…" Aubrey says, taking a sip of her water, a small glare pointed a Beca. The small brunette takes the opportunity to try compromise with the blonde captain.

"I would be happy to do it if I got to pick a set list and arrangement, make the Bellas sound different." Beca suggests and watches as Chloe nods her head along to the idea, well she got one captain onboard.

"Well that's not how I run things here." Aubrey quickly backfires and Chloe is a little shocked to hear that apparently Aubrey is the one running things when they are both supposed to be captains.

"Aubrey, maybe Beca has a point, maybe we could try something-." Chloe tries to voice her opinion as a captain but is cut off by the blonde.

"Aca-scuse me. You can sing Turn The Beat Around and last's the last I want to hear of this." Aubrey replies harshly. Most of her comment being aimed at Beca but hurting Chloe more. Beca glances over and notices Chloe's disappointment, something inside her screaming out to defend the redhead.

"That song is tired, we're not going to win with it. If we pull samples from different genres and layer them together we could-." Beca pushes the subject further, stepping forward confidently but again Aubrey cuts her off.

"Okay, let me explain something to you, because you still don't seem to get it. Our goal is to get back to the finals and these songs will get us there. So excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt-girl with her mad-lib beats and robot like attitude because she has never been in a competition. Have I made myself clear?" Aubrey dictates and Beca rolls her eyes before stepping forward into Aubrey's personal space, her assassin mode coming out of the cage and not dealing with the crap Aubrey was saying.

"Crystal, I won't solo…..and screw you." Beca replies as she walks over to her things and starts packing them up. She starts to walk away when Aubrey notices what she is doing.

"Beca, where are you going?" She calls out. Aubrey chases after Beca, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Beca rips her arm out of Aubrey's hold.

"Let fucking go of me right now. Screw you okay! You glare at me and undermine me because you think you're better than me. Newsflash Aubrey you aren't! You are just a scared little girl who was probably bullied by daddy so she thinks it is okay to bully and undermine people the same way. I'm out of here." Beca starts yelling, turning to the entire group. She looks back at Aubrey. Beca pulls away and Aubrey stands shocked, watching as the small brunette walks away. She glances over to Chloe and the other Bellas to see they are equally as shocked as her. Chloe finally snaps out of her shock and runs out, chasing after the brunette but she was already gone.

* * *

"Aubrey!" Chloe calls out as she enters the apartment. Her best friend can be heard crying in the kitchen.

"Aubrey?" Chloe enters the kitchen to find Aubrey with her head in her hands, crying.

"Hey. It's okay. I couldn't find Beca but we'll look in the morning. Are you okay? What Beca said was out of line." Chloe adds as she wraps her arms around the hysterical blonde.

"No, she was right." Aubrey whimpers. Chloe pulls away from her and looks deep into her green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks.

"I'm a bully because of my dad. Everything that Beca said was right. I'm scared because I don't want to disappoint him so I take it out on everyone else. I mean I was such a bitch to her yet she saved me from Jesse and brought me home from the party. God I need to apologise to her." Aubrey replies. Chloe places her hand on Aubrey's.

"Well we will find her tomorrow. We're going to need her for the riff-off tomorrow night." Chloe smirks and Aubrey nods, her head on Chloe's shoulder.

* * *

 **Ooooo... Next chapter is the Riff-Off and Beca is going off! Azrael is coming out and getting ready to play.**

 **Does Beca really love Chloe or is she doing it for the mission?**


	16. Chapter 16 - No Diggity

**Hi Guys... Sorry this has taken me so long. I know you have all been eagerly awaiting for the riff-off. I've decided to leave it to the next chapter for Aubrey and Beca to talk and as you guys will see, I have changed it so Beca wins the riff-off for the Bellas instead of loses it. It will help out for the conversation with Aubrey next chapter.**

 **Sorry again for the long break between chapters but yeah I've been busy. Please sure to review though and I'll strive to get a new chapter out to you all soon. I do a lot of shift work and it's insane cause I'll crash out normally when I'm done working plus Friday and Saturday nights I have my other job as a DJ to go to so I'm working around 50 hours a week and getting not much sleep, I've also just recovered from being sick so please be patient with me, I am trying.**

 **Anyways I give you the riff-off chapter.**

* * *

The Bellas waited eagerly at the Barden pool, waiting for the riff-off to start. Chloe starting to worry because Beca had not yet shown up. She had found Beca and spoken to her, expressing her wish for the brunette and blonde captains to work things out. Beca had admitted that she may have crossed a line and wasn't in the best headspace yesterday before apologising and promising to be at the riff-off.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Beca whispers behind Chloe making the redhead jump. Beca laughed slightly at how easily Chloe was to scare ignoring the pain in her ribs. Michael had called that morning for Beca to take a contract, she succeeded obviously but swore internally as she realised the time, practically sprinting back to Barden to make it to the Riff-Off, she did promise Chloe after all. She had also promised to speak to Aubrey, her head wondering why seeing as everything she said about Aubrey was correct but Chloe telling her that the blonde wanted to talk to her also which peaked her interests. So she made the promise to talk to the captain for Chloe.

"Beca, you're late." Aubrey states firmly. Beca turns around to face none other then the blonde dictator herself.

"Yeah sorry, I got caught up with something and practically sprinted a marathon to get back in time. I wanted to make sure I was here for the team if I'm still apart of it. Beca replies and Aubrey softens up slightly, noticing that Beca was still recovering her breath from running. She didn't know how fit Beca was but Chloe always mentioned that she worked out all the time so she would have to be fit meaning she would have run pretty far to be breathing heavy.

"Well you did make it so let's do this thing and then you and I can talk." Aubrey adds and Beca nods before eturning back to Chloe.

* * *

The four acapella groups had all met in the empty pool of Barden University. An alarm sounds and Justin from the auditions and hood night moves to the middle.

"Welcome to the Riff-Off." He announces, Aubrey turns around after just explaining the rules to everyone in the group.

"Who's ready to get vocal?" Justin yells out and all the teams and the small audience cheer. Beca looks around at the crowd like everyone is crazy. She glances over at Jesse who is standing with his Trebles.

"We're going to beat you." He yells to the Bellas and Beca shakes her head, opening her arms out and yelling back,

"Bring it Douchebag!" The Bellas all smirking before copying Beca's movements. Jesse opens his arms too and just glares straight into Beca. Beca remaining unphased by the look that would most likely murder, it was a challenge, may the best team win. Justin runs the projector mode of his phone revealing a spinning wheel.

* * *

"The first category is: Ladies of the 80's." He says as the wheel stops. Aubrey squeaks before running into the middle, obviously with a song idea, only to have the Trebles stamp their feet down.

 _Oh Mickey , you're so fine_

 _You're so fine, you blow my mind_

 _Hey Mickey (hey hey), Hey Mickey (hey hey),_

 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_

 _You're so fine and you're mine_

Aubrey retreats back to the Bellas corner, signaling her annoyance with a vocal 'whatever'. Jesse watches over Beca like a hawk as he jumps around and dances, amusing Beca before the Treblemakers are interrupted by the BU Harmonics singing Madonna… Again.

 _I'll be yours till the end of time_

 _Cause you make me feel_

 _Yeah, you make me feel_

 _So shiny and new_

 _Like a virgin_

 _Touched for the very first time_

 _Like_

Beca listens at surprisingly how cool it was to be able to blend songs together by jumping over the top with the same lyrics. Aubrey pricks up and calls for the Bellas to huddle up as she announces to back her up while she goes in with 'Hit Me with Your Best Shot.' The Bellas all agree and Aubrey steps forward at the right time matching the lyric 'like.'

 _Like the one in me_

 _Thats okay_

 _Lets see how you do it_

 _Put up your dukes_

 _lets get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why dont you hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

Bumper watches on unamused by the performance, the other Trebles trying to think of another song when one of the High Notes stands up and makes her way to the middle.

 _Away Ay_

 _It must have been love_

 _But it's over now_

 _But it's over right now_

Everyone booed and laughed at the High Notes singer and Justin steps in behind her.

"The negative side effects of Medical Marijuana folks. You are…" He states before everyone claps and yells

"Cut off!" The High Notes continue to laugh and Beca reminds herself to make sure she never goes near them, the last thing she needed was marijuana affecting her assassin work.

* * *

"Let's check out our next category." Justin says as she brings up the spinning wheel on the side of the pool again. Beca walks up to Chloe.

"Hey, so we just pick any song that works?" She asks and Chloe nods without a smile or anything which is unusual for the redhead. Beca knows that Chloe is mad at her.

"Yeah." Chloe replies as Fat Amy comes up and stands next to Beca, even a little too close for Beca's liking.

"And you just go with it?" Beca asks Chloe and again a simple nod for an answer. Beca had an idea immediately but she had to wait for the right time. It was going to win the riff-off for the Bellas, earn their trust and kick Jesse's and the Treblemakers asses.

"Songs about Sex!" Justin finally announces and Aubrey pipes up.

"Sex?" She says like she didn't know what it was making Beca laugh. She watches as Donald from the Treblemakers makes his way forward obviously with a song when Cynthia Rose pushes her way to the front of the Bellas, breaking out with S&M by Rihanna.

 _Na na na_

 _Come on_

 _Na na na na na_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

The Bellas jump in to back up their team mate as Stacie steps up as well and she and Cynthia Rose start practically humping each other. Stacie glances back to Beca who is watching wide –eyed and gives her a wink. Beca snaps out of her daze, shaking her head and giving the leggy brunette a quick wink back.

 _Cause I may be bad_

 _(Come on Come on)_

 _But Im perfectly good at it_

 _( I like it like it come on)_

 _Sex in the air_

 _I dont care I love the smell of it_

 _( I like it like it come on)_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _But chains and whips excite me_

 _Cause I maybe bad_

 _(Come on Come on)_

 _But Im perfectly good at it_

 _( I like it like it come on)_

Donald and the Trebles jump in over the top and Cynthia Rose returns to the other Bellas while Stacie stands up the front with her arms crossed over her chest while Donald sings.

 _Sex baby_

 _Lets talk about you and me_

 _Lets talk about all the good things_

 _And the bad things that maybe_

 _Lets talk about sex_

 _Alright_

 _Lets talk about sex_

 _A little bit, a little bit_

 _Lets talk about sex, baby_

Aubrey steps up and tries to pull Stacie back to the group when Stacie flicks up her index finger.

"I got one." She turns back around and comes in over the top of Donald.

 _Baby, all through the night_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me too_

 _And I_

The crowd begins to cheer and Fat Amy jumps out, backing up Stacie when Jesse jumps forward and interrupts the two girls hastily with It Feels Like The First Time by Foreigner. The Bella's groaning as again they have to think of a new song. Stacie turns around and walks back to the group.

 _And I guess its just the woman in you_

 _That brings out the man in me_

 _I know I cant help myself_

 _You're all in the world to me_

 _It feels like the first time_

 _It feels like the very first time_

 _It feels like the first time_

* * *

Beca watches on and she knows the song she wants to do and it would work she was waiting patiently, but as Jesse looks at her, his glare blazing, it felt like a challenge to the assassin, oh and did Azrael love a challenge. Beca suddenly feels a spurt of confidence and runs forward while the rest of the Bellas are talking amongst each other, probably trying to work out another song. Stacie glances up and sees her friend run forward, she smirks.

"Check it out." She whispers to the others and the rest of the Bellas turn around as Beca breaks out with No Diggity, being careful to match the word correctly, changing it to 'It'.

 _It is going down, fade the Blackstreet_

 _The homies got RB collab' creations_

 _Bump like acne, no doubt_

 _I put it down, never slouch_

 _As long as my credit could vouch_

 _A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

Chloe and the rest of the Bella's jaws all hit the floor as they listen to Beca rap. Half of them also trying to work out what song she is rapping exactly. Chloe doesn't care though, she just listens as Beca continues, almost falling in love with her all over again.

 _Tell me who could stop when_

 _Dre making moves_

 _Attracting honeys like a magnet_

 _Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_

 _Still moving the flavor with the homies_

 _Blackstreet and Teddy_

 _The original rump shakers_

Beca turns back to the Bellas with wide eyes and look that is saying "Help Me," a massive grin on her face which makes Chloe and Stacie smile.

"Keep Going." Benji yells out from the crowd. Aubrey glares at Beca and plays back the lyrics in her head. "

Rump shaker?" She questions. Beca throws up her arms and continues, hoping the Bellas will pick up the song.

 _Shorty get down, good Lord_

 _Baby got them open up all over town_

Beca listens as a few people in the audience cheer and woo her. Fat Amy finally clicking to the song and jumping forward to help Beca out. Chloe also clicks onto the song and calls the Bellas together to help with the backup. Beca hi-fives Fat Amy as she passes her walking back to the Bellas. Fat Amy sticking up a middle finger at the Trebles to add to the humor.

 _Strictly biz she dont play around_

 _Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

 _Getting paid is a forte_

 _Each and every day true player way_

 _I can't get her outta my mind_

 _I think about the girl all the time_

Beca starts bobbing and jumping around as she hi-fives all the other girls except Aubrey. Cynthia Rose hitting a long harmonizing note. Stacie moves forward and wraps an arm around Beca's shoulders and continues singing.

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Baby_

 _I like the way you work it,_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Baby,_

Beca watches as Donald bobs his head along with her singing, completely memorized by Stacie. The BU Harmonics jump in with the audience and start singing back-up for her and she escapes Stacie's grip to do a lap around the pool.

 _(Heyo,heyo,heyo,heyo)_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Baby_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Babe_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

Beca walks back in behind the Bellas and they part through the middle for her as she hits the finishing lyric.

 _We out!_

* * *

The crowd, BU Harmonics and all the Bellas start cheering and jumping around. The Bella wraps their arms around her in a collective group hug and Beca pulls out of it quickly which doesn't go un-noticed by certain redhead and blonde captains. Beca looks over to Jesse.

"I mean you're welcome." She calls out sarcastically and he throws his arms up angrily in defeat, glaring at the whole group but focusing on Beca, she had made enemies that night. Justin steps forward.

"The Treblemakers failed to counter making the winners… The Barden Bellas!" He says and the crowd erupts into cheers, the Bellas squealing much to Beca's discomfort and pulling her in for a group hug. Beca notices Jesse still standing where he was, the rest of the Treblemakers were gone. Beca decides to go talk to him.

"I'm sorry. It was an awesome riff-off but the better team won." She says to Jesse and he just turns and starts to walk away but not before calling out a response over his shoulder.

"You and your team better watch your backs from now on." He says before continuing to walk away. Beca standing still for a moment. Was that a threat? She decides to push it aside and return to the group.

* * *

"Before everyone goes to bed tonight I need you to make a list of everything you did wrong." Aubrey states, glaring directly at Beca like she did something wrong when everyone knows that she just won the riff-off for the Bellas. Beca chooses to glance over and see Fat Amy run over.

"I'm going to milk that cabbage patch kid." Fat Amy whispers harshly, earning a small laugh from Beca knowing it was about Bumper. Beca steps forward and interrupts Aubrey.

"You guys, what we just did was great right?" She asks and earns several nods from her teammates including Chloe who still doesn't show a smile in Beca's direction.

"Calm your pits Beca. We may have won but we still have a lot to work on." Aubrey argues back and with everything that was building the blonde Hitler and her plus the fact that they should have won, Beca decides now is the time to argue back again.

"Yeah but it was spontaneous. It was awesome. We were actually listening to each-." Is all Beca managed to get out before Aubrey cuts her off again. Beca rolls her eyes and Stacie notices Beca's disapproval and anger next to her.

"Okay everyone. Hands in. On my count." Aubrey directs and Stacie steps forward.

"On three or after three?" She asks and the Bellas break out into discussion.

"Why can't we figure this out?" Stacie finally gives up.

* * *

 **So there you have it.**

 **So yeah, Aubrey and Beca will talk in the next chapter. How will that turn out do you think?**

 **Also someone is going to find out about Beca in Chapter 19, chapter 20 will be the aftermath of whoever it is finding out. Who will it be? Fat Amy? Stacie? Aubrey? Chloe?**


	17. Chapter 17 - No Witnesses

**So I had a couple of days off and I did promise an update as soon as possible so I figured why not a Christmas present for you all.**

 **Prepare for a bit of an emotional chapter guys!**

* * *

Beca's phone rings as the Bellas finish arguing over their 'on three or after three debacle.' She steps away noticing the contact.

"Sir." She answers, keeping an eye on her surroundings to make sure no one hears the conversation that is about to unfold.

"Azrael, how goes your mission?" Michael asks. Beca takes the second to glance at Chloe noticing the redhead is already staring at her. The two share a small smile each before Beca returns to the phone call.

"The mission is going smoothly Sir. What can I do for you?" Beca asks, attempting to finish the conversation as soon as possible before Aubrey or Chloe get curious.

"I'm guessing that your hastiness to end this phone call means you are around people. Very good Azrael. My reason for calling is there is a new mark I wish for you to kill. I want no witnesses whatsoever. Understood?" Michael asks.

"Yes Sir, no witnesses. Please send me through the details and it will be done." Beca replies. She practically hears Michael smile on the other end of the phone.

"All the details are sent. Report back to me when you have completed the mark. hzaan saeidaan fi muhimmatikim. (Good luck in your mission.)" Michael adds before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Beca spins around to find Stacie standing behind her.

"No one just a wrong number." Beca responds automatically, knowing what to say in case someone hears anything like Stacie may have.

"Okay then well Aubrey wants to talk to you. If you want, after you can come around to my place." Stacie says with a sly wink. The corner of Beca's mouth turning up at the attempt.

"I'd love to but it will be late. I have something to do tonight." Beca replies and Stacie nods her head before leaning in close, her hand resting on Beca's waist.

"I'll keep the window open for you." Stacie whispers, Beca feeling the taller brunette's breath against her ear before she pulls away. Beca nods with a smirk before Stacie walks away, the whole exchange seen by a certain redhead, and Beca knew it. Beca wanted to see how far she could push Chloe to open up but first she needed to get Chloe jealous.

* * *

"Hi Aubrey. You wanted to talk?" Beca approaches where the two captains were standing and discussing their performance that night. Beca's gaze shifts to Chloe but Chloe looks away immediately. Beca sensing the anger in the redhead.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Please don't kill each other." Chloe finally says before leaving the pool, leaving the assassin with the dictator.

"What did you want to talk about?" Beca asks after the long silence that had fallen once Chloe left.

"I – uh – I wanted to apologise for being hard on you. I've been hard on everyone but you in particular and you've only been nice. You helped me with Jesse and took me home after that party. You've just been trying and all I've been doing is finding a reason to hate you so I'm sorry." Aubrey struggles to get out. Beca was expecting this but it still took her aback for a moment to hear Aubrey apologise.

"Wow, um I don't know what to say." Beca says aloud but in her mind she wanted to tell Aubrey to shove her apology because she didn't give a damn about her or any of the Bellas for that matter but she had to keep the act up which was starting to both annoy her and tire her.

"Thank you and I forgive you. I just never really fit in before and I kind of feel like I do here and in this group and I'll be more dedicated in the future. You have my word." Beca nods with a small smile and Aubrey starts to understand, knowing how Beca felt even if it was all an act to Beca. The blonde just nods before turning to leave. Beca turns to leave as well when Aubrey's voice stops her.

"If you really do like Chloe, you won't go to Stacie's either. She has it bad for you and I know you feel something for her too. Just don't hurt my best friend please." Aubrey states before leaving, allowing Beca to process the words that the blonde had just said. She stared around at the empty pool. It was just her and the crescent moon above her.

* * *

"You are Azrael, Azrael is you. You bring death to those who deserve it. The angel, you are the angel of death." Beca whispers to herself as she gets dressed into her assassin's outfit. After the riff-off, she had gone home to research her mark that Michael emailed her, she also noticed $2,500 in her bank account, along with a note from Michael that said 'another $2,500 when the target is dead. High priority and remember… No Witnesses.' Beca looks up the target, Gary Simmons, 44 years old, Police Officer, that has been accepting bribes, committing police brutality, making false witness statements and is under investigation for four sexual assaults. Gary is divorced and has two daughters aged 15 and 19 that live with him. All crimes he committed didn't have enough evidence to charge him but he has been stripped of his badge until the investigations are over. The League had obviously found out that he had committed the crimes otherwise Beca wouldn't have this mark given to her which meant that he did rape the four girls.

"No woman should have to suffer at the hands of men." Beca says to herself as she rolls out her weapons on the bed, grabbing her throwing knives and placing them in their holsters along her knife belts, running along her sides. She grabs out her two swords and flicks them over her shoulders and into the holsters on her back. Finally she gets her signature method of kill, one of the many vials of poison, a combination of arsenic and snake venom. She places it in her last pouch before throwing her hood of her head and exiting through the room window.

* * *

Beca watches over the house of Gary Simmons, she observes that his office light is on along with the two daughters room lights according to the layout on Beca's blueprint. She looks down at her watch and notices it is nearly midnight. She glances up again to see the two daughters room lights switched off and she lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding in before putting on her mask and shutting her eyes, becoming who she really was, becoming the angel of death.

"I am Azrael, Azrael is me." Beca says before opening her eyes and her focus falls completely on the target. She makes her way silently out of the front yard and toward the house. Azrael makes her way to the back patio and climbs up to the second floor without making a sound. She peeks into the study window and finds that her target is not in there. She hears a noise from downstairs in the kitchen and works out that Simmons is downstairs. Azrael opens the window and creeps into the house, making her way down to the kitchen where her target was eating.

Gary Simmons was sitting at the dining table, eating a sandwich as Azrael peeks her head around the corner. The light for the kitchen was on but not in the dining area which was both easier and more difficult, her approach would be noticed but if she could get past without alerting him or even draw him into the dark areas of the house.

"Dad." A voice calls out followed by the banging of footsteps on wood. One of Simmons' daughters was coming downstairs which made things harder for Azrael yet again.

"Yes sweetheart." Simmons calls out to his 15 year old daughter Ebony.

"I can't sleep. I'm worried about you. All this stress with the investigations, the threats. I don't want you to die or go to prison, we know you didn't do it." Ebony stresses as she sits down next to her father.

"Ebs, I know you're worried but I have my gun and no one will be getting near us." Gary says as he puts his hand to his weapon right next to his plate.

"Go back to bed honey and I will speak to you and your sister in the morning." Gary adds before getting up with his empty plate and taking it into the kitchen.

"Okay Dad, goodnight." Ebony calls out as she heads back upstairs. Azrael turns back to the task at hand, noticing Gary was facing his back toward her so she moves slowly, pulling her sword silently from her sheath. As she stops directly behind Gary, she pierces the blade through his chest, covering his mouth to prevent him from crying out. Certain that he won't scream, she releases her hand from his mouth and lets him drop to the floor with a thud. Azrael bends down next to him, reaching around to one of her knives.

"Did you do it? Did you do what you are accused of?" Azrael asks. Gary simply stares wide-eyed at his attacker before a small stream of blood escapes his mouth as he smiles.

"Of course I did, and I would do it again." He half laughs- half coughs before taking his last breath. Azrael stands up and glances down at her kill.

* * *

"Dad." Azrael hears behind her as she turns around she notices someone she knew. Denise Simmons was in the Barden Bellas with her. Azrael had studied the target but not looked into the daughters. The words of Michael pound through her mind, 'no witnesses', so Azrael takes her knife and throws it, watching as the blade pierces Ebony's throat as she makes her way down the stairs. Azrael turns back to Denise who has gone into shock seeing her family dead. Azrael watches and feels as her emotions start to break through. She had known Denise for weeks and rehearsed with her.

"Please, please don't kill me." Denise pleads with the killer. Azrael takes a deep breath before in one swift motion, grabs one of her knives and throws it at Denise, the knife plunging into Denise's throat. Azrael watches on as Denise tries to breath and cry out but the only action that happens is blood pouring from where the knife was still stuck. Once Denise was dead, Azrael bends down and shuts Denise's eyes.

"Qad tajid alssalam fi alealam almuqbil. arqud fi salam ya sadiqi. (May you find peace in the next world. Rest in Peace my friend.)" Azrael states in Arabic before pulling the knife out of Denise's throat. She moves over to Ebony's body and does the same. Azrael then cleans the house of any possible evidence, switches off the lights and leaves.

When Beca arrives back at her dorm room, she pulls off her mask and removes her weapons before sitting down on her bed. She looks down at her hands to find that they are shaking. She had just killed a friend of hers, someone who was in the Bellas with her. Beca gets her phone out and calls Michael.

* * *

"Azrael, I trust you were successful?" Michael answers. Beca shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Yes Sir, I was successful, Gary Simmons and his two daughters are dead. No witnesses right?" Beca replies.

"Very well done Azrael. I always knew you would do it, especially after knowing what he was targeted for." Michael smiles. Beca just nods her head.

"Yeah he deserved it Sir but I have to be somewhere regarding the Beale mission. I just wanted to let you know of my success in this mission." Beca tries to get off the phone as fast as possible.

"Very Well Azrael. I will call to hear of your progress in the next week." Michael says before hanging up, leaving Beca back to her thoughts. It is then she realises that there is a tear running down her cheek. She moves her finger and quickly wipes the tear away but before she realises it, she bursts into tears before getting changed and leaving her room, her body in auto-pilot and not even realising where she is going.

* * *

Beca knocks on the door, still crying but not knowing why. As she turns to leave, the door opens.

"Beca, its three in the morning. What are you doing here and why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"I just… I really need you right now." Beca cries into the home owner's shoulder.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Azrael is falling apart slowly.**

 **Denise's death will plague Beca a bit but the two real questions are… Who did Beca go to? Stacie or Chloe? And second, who will find out about Beca at the end of the next chapter?!**

 **Merry Christmas to all my readers and followers! I will try update again ASAP but I got a busy week, couple of New Years DJ gigs and my usual job so I will do my best.**

 **One Love Guys!**


	18. Chapter 18 - What Are You

**Hey guys so I've been finding some inspiration to get back into writing this again plus work has been quiet considering the fact I'm a bartender and New Years is coming up LOL.**

 **Okay so a few of you have told me that you don't like Beca and way she is. Think of it like this, for the first 9 years of her life, she was abused and treated horribly. When the League helped her and promised that they could help her forget about her crap past, of course she took it, hell I would have done the same. 11 years she has been Azrael for, shutting down her emotions took time but to open them up again after so long is not going to be done in one night, it will be a slow process, she will have to deal with the guilt of everything she has done as Azrael.**

 **The way I see it, Beca is Beca around Chloe and the Bellas only but she is Azrael when she is on task. Beca is starting to not be able to differentiate between the two parts of herself, the normal side and the assassin. This is why she is so up and down with Chloe because she is at battle with herself, her emotions trying to break out and the loyalty she has for the League for what she believes was saving her life. Chloe is having an effect on her which is why she takes it out on Chloe.**

 **Anyways I hope that explains things a little, as I promised this chapter someone will find out Beca is Azrael and then things will get extremely interesting.**

* * *

 _Beca knocks on the door, still crying but not knowing why. As she turns to leave, the door opens._

" _Beca, its three in the morning. What are you doing here and why are you crying? Are you okay?"_

" _I just… I really need you right now." Beca cries into the home owner's shoulder._

* * *

"Becs, hey what happened? I've never seen you like this before." Chloe replies, helping Beca into the apartment. Aubrey wasn't home, to be honest Chloe didn't know where she was, the blonde had been out a few nights in the week already.

"I just had a nightmare about my family. I didn't know who else to go to. Stacie wanted me to go to her place earlier and I thought about it." Beca stops crying, trying to explain her odd actions. Chloe drops her head at the thought that Beca wanted to go to Stacie's.

"But I just knew I needed to see you not Stacie. Stacie is cool and all but she isn't the one I like." Beca admits and Chloe's head raises again. Her cerulean eyes getting lost in Beca's storm blue. Without even thinking twice, Chloe leans forward and plants her soft lips on Beca's. She smiles into the kiss when she feels Beca respond before they pull apart.

"I really like you Chloe." Beca whispers, her forehead resting on Chloe's. Chloe beams before leaning forward to kiss Beca again but this time Beca pulls away.

"I don't know how but you are breaking me down. All my walls, my past, my securities I've set in place in my head, you're breaking them all down. I don't want to lose you Chloe, I hope you understand that." Beca says quietly, Chloe can hear the fear in Beca's voice. She knew then that Beca was truly scared, scared of being vulnerable, scared of opening herself up to anyone. It wrecked Chloe to see Beca this way, she didn't like her when she was acting robotic but when she was just Beca, Chloe loved that. The redhead places her hands gently on Beca's cheeks.

"I'm not going to go anywhere. You will never lose me." Chloe replies before capturing the assassin's lips with hers again. Beca immediately responding, picking Chloe up by the backs of her legs. Chloe wraps her legs around the brunette's stomach as Beca carries her to the bedroom.

* * *

Beca lays Chloe down gently on the bed, being careful to support her as her back hits the mattress.

"Oh Beca." Chloe moans as Beca moves her lips down the redhead's throat to her pulse point, softly biting before soothing it with her tongue. Chloe's arches her back in arousal which Beca smiles at, playing with the hem of Chloe's shirt before sliding it over her head. Beca hums at the feeling of Chloe's hands on her hips, a tingling feeling of electricity under Chloe's fingers. Beca leans down and kisses the center of Chloe's chest and moves down to the crevice of Chloe's breasts, just above her bra line. Chloe arches herself further into Beca's kiss, moaning quietly. Beca knew at that moment that she was a hundred percent in love with Chloe Beale, she knew they were soulmates but knowing that now makes Beca fear for Chloe's life. In the League, the assassins aren't allowed to be in love, it was half the reason that Amitiel was sentenced to death. Beca knew Michael had eyes everywhere so she had to be careful. There was no doubt about it, Chloe had broken down the last of her emotional walls as Beca begins to cry. She knew Chloe would have to be killed once the mission was done, Chloe was a liability to Michael but she was Beca's soulmate. Beca now was caught, she has to choose between love and family. With all of this going through her mind, it brought more tears to her eyes which Chloe notices, they stop.

"Hey, it's okay. We can stop if you want." Chloe sits up and reaches for her shirt. Beca sits still on the bed, watching Chloe with passion. Beca knew that she would have to eventually tell Chloe about the League and who she was.

"I need to tell you something." Beca says in a hushed tone. Loud enough for the redhead to hear. Chloe turns to gaze at Beca when her phone rings.

"Hold that thought." Chloe says before answering the phone.

"Hey Aubrey… Wait what?... Oh my God! I'm with Beca so I'll let her know… That's horrible, who would do something like this?... Okay we'll see you tomorrow. I'm so sorry Aubrey." Chloe hangs up the phone and Beca knows immediately that whatever Chloe had been told on the phone was depressing.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Beca asks but Chloe doesn't answer, she just runs straight into Beca's arms.

"Hey, what's going on? What happened?" Beca tries to genuinely ask. Chloe leans back from their embrace, she sniffles quietly.

"That was Aubrey. Denise was murdered tonight, along with her sister and father. We knew that Denise's father is a cop and was part of some internal investigations. Apparently he did some bad things but I didn't think he, let alone Denise and Ebony would be killed for it." Chloe begins to cry again and Beca relaxes. She knew that if she appeared tense Chloe might suspect something.

"Oh my God. That's horrible. It must have been something to do with the investigations he was involved in. I just can't believe that Denise is gone." Beca pretends to be sincere and upset but she knew Gary Simmons did those horrible things and he deserved worse than what he got. He should have died a slow and painful death.

"We have to meet with all the other Bella's tomorrow to discuss what we are going to do, but anyways, what were you going to tell me?" Chloe asks and Beca just shakes her head, knowing it wasn't the best time now.

"Nothing, it's not important. This whole thing with Denise is way more important." Beca replies, hugging Chloe tightly.

* * *

 **The next day:**

The Bellas all stand in the rehearsal space, not a single smile in the silent room. Everyone now knew about Denise and the two captains had decided to bring Mary Elise back to cover for Denise. Aubrey and Chloe had also spoken to Denise's mother and shared their sympathies from the Bellas. Denise's mother had informed them that when she finalized the funeral details that all the Bellas were invited. After the discussions, they went into doing final rehearsals as the Regionals were the next day, however a lot of the Bellas were off from losing one of their own and the captains knew it so they agreed to go to dinner as a group instead of do rehearsal. Aubrey knew they were ready anyway. So the Bellas went out to dinner, they ate and they spoke about how regionals worked.

"So the top two teams will go through to the Semi Finals, with the set list we have, we should win and the Treblemakers will probably get in too." Aubrey states, all the girls nod along. Beca is interrupted when she gets a phone call, it was Michael.

' _Shit, he wasn't supposed to call for another week. He knows about Chloe and I.'_ Beca thought to herself before standing up from the table.

"Sorry guys, I need to take this, it's my uncle." Beca says and all the girls allow her to leave, not suspecting a thing.

"Michael." Beca had stepped out into the alleyway out back and answered the phone.

"I thought you weren't supposed to call for another week." She adds.

"I know my darling but we have a problem. Two of your siblings have turned up dead at the League's doorstep, knives to the head and an A carved into their chests. They showed signs of torture. Someone is after the League and wants information. I'm calling you to warn you as I am every other on duty. Be careful Azrael. You are my greatest warrior." Michael replies and Beca can't help but be curious.

"Well no-one knows about us unless you think it's…" Beca goes to answer back but Michael cuts her off.

"Another Rogue Angel. We are conducting every possible bit of research here to find out who this rogue is. When we find out who it is, I will call to let you know. For now, continue with your mission and keep your eye out." Michael answers.

"Yes Sir. Thankyou." Beca adds before hanging up. She takes in a deep breath, another rogue assassin. One like Amitiel, hell bent on ending the League of Angels. Beca takes another deep breath before heading back inside to the Bellas.

* * *

After the Bellas dinner, they head out of the restaurant, saying their goodbyes to each other. Beca steps away from the group as this happens when Aubrey approaches her.

"Hey Beca. Just making sure you are okay and ready for tomorrow." Aubrey asks quietly. Beca snaps out of her trance and glances at Aubrey's demeanor, her head was lowered, she played with her hands. Beca knew Aubrey was torn up about Denise's death, as much as Aubrey was a bitch, she cared about her team and she didn't want any of them to get hurt.

"Yeah Aubrey, I'm okay, a bit torn up like the rest of us but hanging in there. I'll be good for tomorrow." Beca replies before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the captain.

"Are you okay is the real question?" Beca whispers. Aubrey returns the hug, placing her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca feels Aubrey nod followed by her shoulder dampening. Aubrey pulls away with tears in her eyes.

"I was supposed to look out for her. I am supposed to look out for all of you and I'm letting you all down." Aubrey takes a deep shaky breath and Beca sympathizes which is weird for her as she is still getting used to her emotions being back.

"Aubrey, you aren't letting us down. You're doing your best. Just keep doing what you are doing. I'll help looking out for the others. No more Bellas are going to get hurt. I promise." Beca says. Aubrey just nods before thanking her and leaving.

"So, you never showed up to my place last night?" Beca turns around to find Stacie standing behind her with a small smile.

"Uh yeah, I crashed out last night after I did what I had to do but listen Stacie, I'm not interested. I actually have interest in someone else so what are the chances of us being good friends?" Beca admits and Stacie's smile lightens.

"I already know you have the hots for Chloe. I was hoping to have a chance with you, change your mind but now you've admitted it, I can't compete with that. Of course we can be friends Beca." Stacie smiles before hugging Beca. They say their goodbyes and Beca returns to Chloe.

"Ready to go?" Chloe asks. Beca turns back to watch as Stacie walks down a dark alley and even worse, four men were checking her out and follow her down the alley.

"Actually I left my phone inside. Go I'll take a cab. See you later." Beca says, giving Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek before following Stacie and the men.

* * *

Beca walks down the alley but stops when she hears Stacie cry out.

"Please don't hurt me." She hears before running around the corner to find two of the men pining Stacie to a wall, another was feeling her up and the last was watching and laughing. This made Beca turn into Azrael in the blink of an eye without even thinking.

"Let her go!" Azrael calls out as she marches over to the scene, the men turn to her and start laughing.

"Look boys, another one. This doesn't concern you bitch! Leave or you're next." One of the men states.

"Beca run!" Stacie cries out.

"I said let her go!" Azrael responds and the man turns around again, this time he isn't laughing. He starts to slowly walk toward her.

"Or what? You'll-" The man is cut off by Azrael slamming her fist into his Adam's Apple, he drops to the ground choking before dying.

"What the hell!" All the men turn away from Stacie and toward Beca, two of them pulling out knives while the other checks the one on the ground.

"Guys, he's dead!" The man says and they all turn to Beca angrily.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch!" One calls out as he runs toward Beca and she dodges his thrusts with the knife before catching him arm and breaking it along the forearm, she catches the knife as it drops from his hand and thrusts it into his chest. She rips out the knife and throws it at the man kneeling on the ground, it directly hits him in the chest. The last man runs at her with his knife and again she dodges his thrusts before grabbing his wrist before jumping up his body and flipping him over her head. He gets up quickly and manages to push her to the ground, bringing the knife down toward her chest. Beca rolls out of the way and swings her leg up, kicking him in the face before flipping herself up onto her feet again. She kneels down to the body next to her and pulls the knife out of the guy's chest before turning back to the man still alive.

"You're dead bitch." He says before running at her, Beca matches his run and as they meet the man swings his knife around at Beca's throat height but Beca bends backward, the knife missing her chin by millimeters, while slicing her knife into the guy's stomach. As she stops running and turns around, the man is kneeling on the ground, holding his stomach, probably preventing his organs from falling out. He tries to speak but only blood escapes his lips. Beca stands in front of him.

"No woman should have to suffer at the hands of men." She says before thrusting the knife up to the handle in his chest before ripping it back out again. She turns to see Stacie watched everything, she was in complete shock. Beca drops her head before grabbing one of the guys shirts and cleaning the handles on the knives so they were free of her fingerprints. Beca was in Azrael mode right now and needed to make sure they couldn't trace the kills back to her. Once finished she walks over to Stacie.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asks as she checks the taller brunette over, only a few bruises on her arms. Stacie gazes at Beca, completely speechless.

"Come on, let's get you back to the dorms." Beca goes to take Stacie's hand but the leggy girl pulls it away when Beca finally meets her eyes, she speaks.

"What are you?" Stacie asks with a shaky voice. Beca sighs, dropping her head. She takes a minute before raising it up again to look at Stacie.

"I promise I will explain everything when we get back to your room but for now let's just get out of here. Please Stacie let's go." Beca says and Stacie nods, taking the assassin's hand and they head back to the University where Beca now has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **There you have it!**

 **Who knew it would be Stacie?! Question now though is, will Beca tell Stacie the truth? And if she does, how will Stacie react? Will she tell the others?**

 **You'll find out in the next chapter which is also the Regionals chapter.**

 **Also who is this new rogue? Or is it someone we already know?**

 **I would like to clarify as well that Beca's feelings for Chloe were 100% real this time. Beca is not going to toy with Chloe's feelings like before, she truly does love her.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Regionals

**First I'd like to start by saying Happy New Years to all my readers. Let 2017 be a rockin' year for us all.**

 **I will be busy for the next few weeks but I have been writing more and have a few chapters ready to go so it won't be a long wait between chapters. Things are picking back up at work again, both bartender and DJ but I am also looking into my dream of becoming a musician and have started writing songs. I also plan on heading to Japan and the US at some point this year too. So I have a lot planned and a lot to plan but I will not forget about you guys. also who's excited for Pitch Perfect 3 in December, I know I am.**

 **Anyways on to this chapter which is the Regionals chapter.**

 **Starting with: How much will Beca tell Stacie?**

* * *

Beca helps Stacie into her room and puts her on the bed. Stacie was badly shaken up not just because she was attacked by four guys but because of what Beca did to save her. Beca murdered the four men right in front of her like it was nothing to her. The smaller girl not even having a scratch on her yet four fully grown men were laid dead in that alleyway. Stacie watches carefully as Beca tends to the bruises on her arms and wrists. She was gentle not to grab too roughly, Stacie was still trying to work out what she saw in that alleyway but she softened, knowing that Beca was not going to hurt her. Once Beca was finished, she moves over and grabs Stacie's desk chair, moving it opposite Stacie so the two sat in front of each other. Beca takes a deep breath.

"Okay, ask what you need to ask." Beca finally says, breaking the dead silence in the room. Stacie sits back, relaxing into her position, knowing this was going to be a long and intense conversation.

"What was that in the alleyway?" Stacie asks first. Beca nods her head, leaning forward slightly.

"No –one else but Chloe knows this but I was orphaned when I was 9 years old. The family that took me in, wanted me to learn how to defend myself, eventually I came to love it so I learned more and fought more." Beca answers and Stacie nods her head, feeling sorry for what happened to Beca in the past. She wanted to ask what happened but she saw the pain in Beca's eyes when she mentioned it so she decides to hold off till a bit later to ask.

"Why did you kill them? You murdered 4 people." Stacie says, slightly angry at the action.

"I didn't kill 4 people Stacie, I killed 4 rapists, I killed 4 monsters. I know first-hand what is like to suffer by the hands of men and I always swore to do something if I ever saw a woman be treated the same. I guess seeing you so scared, it made me react without thinking but they weren't innocent. If I didn't do something then they would have raped you and probably killed you." Beca replies and Stacie understands what Beca is saying. She knew she didn't want to die and Beca did save her even if it meant those men had to be killed. Stacie knew it wasn't a big loss to the world.

* * *

"You know you can ask what happened to my family?" Beca adds and Stacie gazes up into Beca's storm blue eyes. Stacie nods her head slightly and allows Beca to explain.

"My father was always drunk, he would beat my mother, 5 year old sister Hailee, and I all the time. One night, he went overboard and just lost it and starting beating my Mom. Hailee went to stop him. He threw her against the stove, broke the top of her spine, around her neck. I tried to help her but he stopped me, he took me upstairs, whipped me senseless with his belt and beat me half to death before he raped me. My Mom tried to stop him and help my sister. Next thing I knew the police were in the room and taking my Dad away. The paramedics came and helped me but I heard two gunshots before I came out. When I got outside, my Dad had shot my Mom and the Police had shot him. They brought Hailee out in a body bag after that. The force of my Dad's throw had killed her too. I lost my whole family that night." Beca stopped for a moment, trying to push back the painful memories of that night. She sees that Stacie is in tears.

"When I got to the hospital, the nurse there, Dr. Harrison, she agreed to take me under her wing." Beca realizes for a moment that if she continues to tell this story, there was no going back. Did she want Stacie to know everything or not? Should she tell Stacie about the League of Angels.

"Beca, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that but I have one more question. You fought those guys like a pro and killed them without even thinking twice. You threw knives and broke their arms. You punched one in the throat and he was dead before he hit the ground. I'd understand if it were a grown man but a 20 year old, short female. How did you do all of that? How did you know what to do?" Stacie asks and Beca drops her head. She knew that she had to tell Stacie but a feeling of fear welled in her stomach. Beca liked having Stacie as a friend and she feared losing that friendship.

"Because I was trained, I told you that already." Beca says with a nervous smirk.

"What aren't you telling me Beca?" Stacie adds instantly. Beca takes in a deep breath.

"Stacie, I'm not normal. I knew what I was doing because I was trained that way. I'm-." Beca stops for a moment and Stacie notices the fear in her eyes.

"Nothing you say will make me leave. You'll always be my friend Beca." Stacie reassures the shorter brunette. Beca's eyes meet Stacie's and she knows that Stacie is telling the truth.

"I'm an assassin." Beca breathes out and Stacie's eyes widen and she straightens up in her seated position. She couldn't speak, she was not expecting to hear that from her friend but it all made sense, the constant mood swings, the urge to fight back, what happened in the alleyway, the broken wrist and how she didn't seem bothered by it and finally her hesitation toward her feelings for Chloe. Stacie wasn't an assassin but she had seen plenty of assassin movies to know that assassins were not allowed to fall in love. Stacie couldn't believe that she was even speaking the word. Assassin. They were real.

"I'll uh, I'll go." Beca says as she stands up and leaves the dorm room, leaving Stacie still in shock on the bed.

* * *

 **Regionals:**

The Bellas stood at the back of the Carolina University Performing Arts Center, their eyes glued to the group on stage that went up the 'Sockapellas' and they found out why as the group were all singing with sock puppets on their hands. Beca recognized the song as 'Fuck you' by Lily Allen.

"Acapella added sock puppets. Genius." Fat Amy jokes, mimicking the Sockapellas and the girls laugh quietly to themselves, earning a couple of shushes from the audience members in front of them.

"Look at the black one with the white sock." Stacie adds to the joke. She glances at Beca but turns away as Beca looks toward her, she was still reeling from the night before.

"He's making a statement." Cynthia Rose says lightheartedly as she was the only African American in the all-girls group.

"There's no craft there, watching them will make it worse." Aubrey leans forward and says to all the girls, clearly not finding their earlier jokes funny.

"At least they're different." She snipes as she continues to analyze the performance. Aubrey rolling her eyes at the brunette's attitude, knowing Beca was still clearly still recovering from the day before.

* * *

"Now it's time for our next performance, please welcome the Barden Bellas." The announcer calls out and the crowd cheers. The Bellas walk down to the stage and proceed to take their places, waiting for Aubrey's signal. The girls all listen as Aubrey blows her pitch pipe.

"One. Two. Three. Four." She counts aloud than they begin. Chloe bringing the microphone to her lips and singing the first verse.

 _Whoaoa yeah_

 _I gotta new life,_

 _You would hardly recognize me,_

 _I'm so glad,_

 _How could a person like me care for you,_

 _Why do I bother when you're not the one for me,_

Chloe and Aubrey turn, Chloe giving the microphone to Aubrey and allowing her best friend to take over. Aubrey then begins the chorus.

 _Is enough enough,_

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes,_

 _And I am happy now living without you,_

 _I've left you all alone_

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes_

 _I saw the sign_

 _I saw the sign_

 _I saw the sign_

Aubrey finishes her part and Chloe feels relieved that there was now splash zone for the front three rows this time. The Bellas follow the choreography from rehearsals and form an arrow head format with Chloe and Aubrey at the front. Aubrey handing the microphone back to Chloe as she begins Eternal Flame.

 _Close your eyes,_

 _Give me your hand darlin,_

 _Do you feel my heart beating,_

 _Do you understand,_

 _Do you feel the same,_

 _Am I only dreamin,_

 _Or is this burning an eternal flame,_

Just as Beca felt she was going to go to sleep listening to Chloe sing a lullaby, similar to the audience she guessed, the change in pace came as they picked up the pace of song and began to hit the proper choreography. Chloe handing the microphone to Fat Amy on the sly.

 _Turn it around,_

 _Turn it around,_

 _Turn it turn it, [X4]_

 _Turn it around_

Fat Amy hits her spot, tapping the microphone and on chest for a gimmick before snapping around and singing.

 _FA: Oh yeah!_

 _Bellas: Turn the beat around love to hear percussion_

 _FA: (Turn the beat around... love to hear percussion)_

 _Bellas: Turn it upside down love to hear percussion_

 _FA: (Turn it upside down... love to hear percussion)_

Fat Amy's enthusiasm showed as she danced around and pumped up the crowd, earning cheers from the audience. Beca smiles as she watches the Australian perform.

 _Bellas: Turn the beat around love to hear percussion_

 _FA: (Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around)_

 _Bellas: Turn it upside down love to hear it_

 _FA: (Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around)_

 _Bellas: Love to hear it_

 _FA: Woooo!_

 _Bellas: Love to hear it_

 _All: Love to hear percussion_

 _Turn it around,_

 _Turn it around,_

 _Turn it turn it,_

 _Turn it around_

 _Turn it turn it,_

 _Turn it around_

The crowd start cheering as Fat Amy finishes by removing her jacket and ripping her shirt open. Beca, Stacie, Chloe and Jessica all start laughing at the larger blonde as Aubrey looks on disapprovingly before they walk off the stage. Beca looking around and again finding people staring at her and whispering to the people next to them. She noticed then that one of the sleeves on her shirt had come up, revealing a few deep, obvious scars. Beca quickly pulled the sleeve down again.

She turns her head away from the crowd and finds Jesse standing with the Trebles. Jesse mimics the heart move that she did during the performance and Beca frowns, tilting her head to the side and sticking up her middle finger which earns a scowl from Jesse.

"There must be something in the water at Barden University, because our next group is also from Barden. Presenting the Treblemakers!" The announcer calls out and the Bellas watch as the guys run up to the stage and get into position. They started to sing and Beca immediately crossed her arms over her chest. She hated the Trebles but loved the song they were singing, 'Right Round' by Flo Rida.

* * *

After the Trebles performed and won, the Bellas winning runner-up and advancing with the Trebles, the Bellas all headed out to the main hall where a group called 'The Tonehangers' were performing. Beca listened to the different sounds the group were making and was impressed before the Trebles rudely and loudly interrupt their performance.

"I'm willing to sign breasts, I'm willing to sign breasts." Bumpers starts yelling out before turning around and seeing The Tonehangers.

"Oh, look who it is, old dudes, get a life." Bumper arrogantly states, pointing the trophy in their faces. The other Trebles laughing in the background.

"Sonic Boom!" Donald adds as he gets in the Tonehanger's faces. All the other trebles including Jesse laugh and share hi-fives.

"Just because we graduated a few years ago, doesn't mean we can't still get out performing our oral magic." A darker skinned Tonehanger replies innocently. The Bellas watch on as the two groups start arguing before an all out fight breaks out.

Beca watches as Jesse tackles the darker skinned Tonehanger to the ground. The Tonehanger trying to defend himself from the onslaught of sloppy punches and kicks coming from the Trebles leader and Jesse. Beca steps forward to help but is held back by Aubrey, who places a hand on her shoulder. Stacie moves to stand next to Beca, leaning close to her.

"You really want them to know about you too." She asks and Beca frowns before looking to Stacie.

"I can't just do nothing." Beca says as rips her shoulder out of Aubrey's hold and glares at her before moving down the steps. Chloe and the other Bellas watch as Beca storms up to Bumper and straight up punches him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"That's how you punch someone you dick!" She yells as she turns and helps the Tonehanger back up to his feet. He thanks her and comments on her left hook. Jesse grabs Beca from behind but she flips him over her shoulder, he lands on the ground winded. Beca kneels down and punches him square in the nose.

"You should really learn that you're a dick Jesse. Following Bumper around does not make you popular, it makes you a monster. Just like him." Beca says as she points to Bumper who is on the ground, crying and holding his face from Beca's punch.

Beca turns around to find Fat Amy about to hit someone innocent with the first place trophy. Beca runs over and stops her, stepping between the Australian and her victim.

"Amy, no stop!" She says grabbing the trophy. Fat Amy rips the trophy toward her and it snaps, the larger piece flying out of Fat Amy's hands and through the window of the hall. Beca holding the other piece and out of sheer luck Beca looks up through the shattered glass to see a police officer walking toward her. Everyone runs, including Amy and the two captain's watch as Beca is arrested, one extremely worried and one extremely mad.

* * *

 **So what will happen now between Beca and Stacie? Will Stacie tell anyone?**

 **Next chapter is the aftermath of Beca getting arrested with a very angry Aubrey. Also you guys will start seeing Beca dealing with a lot of issues caused by guilt and it will only be the iceberg. Next couple of chapters will also include a couple of cute BeChloe scenes.**

 **Semis will be chapter 22 and the Presidential Ball will be chapters 23 and 24. Chapter 21 will be crucial to this story, it is the turning point for the whole plot. It will be crucial to Beca's character too so keep an eye out because you will see why soon.**

 **Let me know what you think will happen in the upcoming chapters and also review because I love to hear your opinions (good or bad) as it allows me to change the plot a little or change a couple of things. I write not just for my benefit but also to entertain all of you.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Guilt

**Hi Guys so this might be my last chapter for a little bit, hopefully only a couple of weeks but work is picking up and I have a huge Australia Day DJ gig coming up so please don't hate me!**

* * *

"Mitchell, your bail has been posted." The officer calls out as she opens the cell. Beca makes her way out and is handed her things before walking out the front door to find Chloe waiting for her.

"Hey. Are you okay? Did you get into any prison fights?" She jokes around as she pretends to throw a couple of punches. Beca smiles, pretending to block the punches.

"I didn't actually but I will remember that for next time." She replies as they start to walk away from the police station, Beca looks at her phone and realizes it is 1:11am.

"Damn, prison changed you. One minute you knock out Bumper and punch Jesse and now you're perfectly content." Chloe replies and Beca breaks out into genuine laughter, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Thanks for bailing me out." She states as she looks around to see if she could pick Chloe's car out. Chloe suddenly stops behind her.

"Well I didn't." She says quickly and Beca turns around when she hears a car door opening, watching as Aubrey Posen gets out of her BMW. Beca suddenly stops dead in her tracks. She knew that she was going to cop a yelling at from Aubrey. It almost made Beca want to be at the lashing post again back at Tse-elim.

"Dude you called Aubrey." She says and Chloe picks up on how annoyed Beca is when she speaks, however thinking that she was only annoyed because she was going to get into trouble.

"I know, I know but they were putting you in handcuffs Becs, it looked pretty serious." Chloe replies and Beca crosses her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't mean you call the person who hates me the most. I could have called my uncle but I trusted you." Beca replies and Chloe flinches at the harsh words.

"Who else was I going to call? Aubrey's family had the money to get you out. Why are you yelling at me? I am the only one here." She replies, slightly hurt as she watches the brunette's mood shift to almost unrecognizable again, that robotic Beca coming back out.

"I didn't ask you to be." Beca argues back as she starts to turn around.

"I was just trying to help. I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay. I feel horrible because we all just stood there when you got arrested, Fat Amy even ran." Chloe admits, her voice quiet but Beca kept the internal filter switched off.

"I don't need your help. You're not my girlfriend and you never will be." Beca said before turning back around and walking toward the blonde captain. Chloe drops her head before following Beca to the car as Aubrey had given her a ride.

"Look Aubrey, I can explain. I was just trying to help." Beca starts to explain but Aubrey just raises her hand up and Beca shuts her mouth.

"I don't want to hear it Beca, you fucked up. You're lucky that the centre didn't file charges against you and the Bellas." Aubrey grits through her teeth. Beca decides not to argue and just gets in the car.

* * *

"Aubrey. Aubrey! What did you expect me to do?" Beca finally asks, the three girls were walking up the steps to the apartment. Aubrey turns around hastily and the look on her face scared Beca more than Michael ever did.

"Nothing Beca! I expected you to do nothing. It was not our business to get involved! If you hadn't of gotten involved then that policeman would have seen the fight and broken it up, probably take Jesse and Bumper in to the cells instead too. That's just it Beca, you don't think about the repercussions of your actions, you just do it and bring everyone else down in the process!" Aubrey yells back and Chloe stands back in shock, knowing she should stand up for Beca but she remembered what Beca said back at the station about not needing her help so she didn't say anything but she is just as shocked when Beca speaks up again.

"You really think I didn't think about the repercussions. Aubrey I don't care that I got thrown in a cell. Those Tonehangers were performing, they were performing acapella and they were good. I know I enjoyed listening to them. Music has always been so close to my heart and Chloe knows my past." Beca turns to gaze into Chloe's eyes, a small smile crossing her face before continuing.

"I may have had some people help me physically and mentally but emotionally, music is what helped me. Music will always be a big deal for me. My Mom was the one who taught me how to sing, she was teaching my sister too before they died. Music is the only connection I have left to them anymore and those fucking Trebles, they not only interrupted the Tonehangers performance but they attacked music which struck a nerve with me. When Jesse and Bumper were beating up that guy, knowing that he was receiving it only because he was trying to make people happy like music has done for me, there was no way I was just going to stand by and watch that happen. I was not doing nothing and to be honest I thought you would have been right there next to me because I know you love music and acapella more than I do." Beca finishes and both Chloe and Aubrey stand silent, unwilling to speak any form of words. Aubrey knew that Beca was right and she should have done something too. She knew that the Trebles had attacked something she loved and in secret she was ashamed for not helping.

"Beca I'm sorry. I didn't-." Aubrey starts to apologise when this time Beca raises her hand up to stop Aubrey.

"I don't want to hear it Aubrey. I'll see you guys tomorrow at rehearsal. Thanks for getting me out Aubrey." Beca replies before turning around and giving Chloe a quick peck on the cheek before walking back to her dorm.

* * *

Beca sat in her History class, a yawning Chloe was right next to her. After she had gotten back to her dorm last night, she had received a text from the redhead stating how sorry she was. Beca felt bad for what she said too so she decided to call Chloe. The two spoke on the phone until the sun rose and sorted everything out.

"Okay so we spoke about Azrael a couple of weeks ago and the four major players in the myth that is the League of Angels. But what about those that leave? The ones that go rogue." Dr. Matthews starts his lecture and Beca well and truly already knew the answer to this one.

"Yes Miss Beale." Dr Matthews points to Chloe whom had her hand raised much to Beca's surprise.

"They would be targeted by the League and killed to prevent the secrecy of the League from being exposed and putting innocent people in danger." Chloe answers and Beca is taken aback by the fact that Chloe knew the correct answer.

"You've been studying Miss Beale. Excellent, she is absolutely correct. The top priority of the League was secrecy. It was why there were never witnesses at any of their acclaimed crime scenes, they were all killed. Even Azrael was said to have killed innocent people to protect the secret of the League as much as Miss Mitchell said on her first day about Azrael not harming innocents, they have because they were ordered to." Dr Matthews adds and Beca feels that pang of guilt in her stomach from killing Denise, sweet innocent Denise.

* * *

 **4 Days Later:**

"Beca! You're twenty minutes late!" Aubrey yells as she spots Beca walking through the doors to the rehearsal space, Chloe looking up at the shorter brunette, happy that Beca had still been coming to rehearsals considering the argument she had with. They glance at each other and nod slightly. Stacie gazes up at Beca but as Beca meets her eyes, they drop again and Beca feels bad, she should not have told Stacie. Beca slams her bag down and take out her water bottle attracting the attention of Aubrey and the other. Beca had just been on the phone with Michael discussing her final plans for the Presidential Ball in 3 days, one day after Semis.

"I'm sorry Aubrey. I'll aim to be on time in the future. I just had an important phone call." Beca replies, a small smile forming on her lips, Chloe happy to see the brunette smiling even though they hadn't spoken much, Beca was always busy, Chloe didn't know what she was doing but she felt that even though they were still friends that Beca was still avoiding her.

"That's no excuse, hurry up and get in your spot." Aubrey demands and Beca does as she is told. Beca often wondered why she ever put up with Aubrey's BS. _'Well you do put up with your dad and the League constantly beating the crap out of you so why can't you put up with a bit of bitchy comments.'_ Her voice comments in her head and sadly she agrees but she also loves music too much to walk away from it, even if it is acapella. When Beca said all that stuff to Aubrey a few nights before about music being her savior, her escape when things got bad, she was telling the truth. Her mother did teach her how to sing and play guitar but Beca hadn't played in years. Being in the Bellas, although helped with her mission also made her feel close to her mother again. Music was in her blood, in her skin, it pumped through her like a life source. Music was Beca's soul.

* * *

 **Later that night:**

Beca was working out, being careful of her wrist. She had taken multiple pain killers and tried to shut out the pain but in a way, she felt she needed to feel it, that she deserved it. She pushed herself, upping the weights even when she was tired. The images of people she had killed in the past flashing through her mind, Denise, Ebony, even the guilty people. Taking the people's lives, took away pieces of Beca's soul away and now all Beca felt inside her was darkness. She felt like she was just as bad as the people she killed. With the guilty thoughts flooding through her mind, the feelings toward Chloe that had never left and Stacie ignoring her because she sees Beca as a monster and frankly, that is exactly what she felt like at that moment.

" _BECA!"_ She hears Denise's voice screaming out in her head as she moves her to the salmon ladder, her lungs burning as she struggles to breathe. She takes a hold of the bar and pulls up, flicking the bar to the next set of rungs. She repeats the action over and over until she can't breathe. She changes the song on her phone and turns it up to highest it will go to attempt to block out the voices of the people she had killed. She takes in a couple of deep breaths before going again on the salmon ladder. She doesn't realise she has been working out for 6 hours straight until she feels someone tap on her shoulder. Beca jumps, not even feeling Chloe's presence in the room because she was so distracted with her thoughts, she turns around to meet the redhead's eyes.

"Beca, you look like you've run a hundred miles. Are you okay?" Chloe asks and Beca nods.

"Yeah I'm good just wanted to get a good workout in, lost track of time. I know I was supposed to meet you earlier and I'm sorry." Beca replies and Chloe's worried look turns upward slightly into a half smile.

"It's okay Becs. Do you mind if you keep going though?" Chloe asks with a devilish grin before leaning in close.

"It's really hot watching you. The way your shoulders flex." Chloe whispers, running her hands down Beca's biceps, Beca feeling the redhead's breath against her ear and it makes her smile.

"I can think of a few other ways to get you hot." Beca replies and Chloe bursts out laughing before stepping closer to the shorter girl, Chloe's hands resting on Beca's hips, slowly sliding up her shirt as she leans down and places her lips on Beca's. Beca starts to feel nervous as Chloe's hands start to ghost over the scars on her abs from the League, scars that she wasn't ready to tell Chloe about. So Beca decides to distract Chloe, pulling away and going back to the Salmon Ladder.

"You are such a tease." Chloe calls out as Beca starts to do her exercises on the salmon ladder, Chloe however is wondering why Beca wouldn't go any further with her, why Beca jumped away when Chloe touched her but the thoughts fade away as she watches Beca on the Salmon Ladder. She lies back on Beca's bed and ends up falling asleep. Eventually waking up to Beca sliding in next to her and putting her muscular arm around her.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope I haven't left too much of a cliffhanger for you guys and I wanted to put in a cute Bechloe scene. There will be a lot more if it helps.**

 **Please read and review and I'll hopefully get a new chapter up asap.**

 **Thanks for your patience guys, things are just getting a bit hectic.**

 **One Love**


	21. Chapter 21 - Ultimatum

**The day before Semis:**

Beca's mental health was struggling over the past few days. She kept hearing the voices of those she had killed over and over in her head. She had attempted to shut off her emotions again but it was like her switch was stuck in the on position, she couldn't switch it off again and she knew why, she didn't want to because being with Chloe was amazing. She felt happier with Chloe, but she was also more vulnerable which scared her. She had not let anyone in since the night her family died and letting someone in was new to her again. As Beca watches Chloe sleep, her arms wrapped around her, watching Chloe's chest slowly rise and fall, it brings a small smile to her face. Suddenly, the vibrations of an incoming call on her phone snap her out of her thoughts. Beca slowly removes her arms from Chloe and answers the phone, leaving the room.

"Michael." Beca answers.

"Azrael, good to hear your voice. I needed to speak with you about your plans again. The plans to eliminate Mr Beale and his wife are perfect but what about his daughter?" Michael asks and Beca freezes in place.

"Wait, the target was James Beale and Evelyn Beale, you said nothing about Chloe being a target too. You know I don't kill innocents unless I have to. Having to kill the Simmons girls was bad enough but you asked for no witnesses and I killed two innocent people to give you that, to keep the secret of the League as I have for 11 years but I am not killing Chloe unless I absolutely have to." Beca stands up to Michael, she felt bad after the history lesson a few days before, knowing that she was now a killer as well, at least in the past she could justify her kills by saying they were criminals, rapists, murderers, thieves and arsonists but with Denise and Ebony, it was different, they did nothing to hurt anyone so why should they have to die, to protect a secret that she now wasn't sure about.

"You will do as I order you too Azrael. Miss Beale will know it is you who has killed her family. I want James, Evelyn AND Chloe Beale dead. Do not disappoint me Azrael. I want you back here in Tse-elim when you have completed your task." Michael orders before hanging up the phone. Beca stares at the phone screen for a few minutes before heading back into the room to find Chloe awake.

"Morning." Chloe groans, bringing a small, almost identifiable smile to Beca's face.

"Morning Love." Beca replies as she climbs back into the bed and cuddles into Chloe.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asks gently, feeling Beca shaking from both fury and fear under her grasp.

"Yeah, just cold." Beca lies, cuddling further into Chloe. She couldn't do what Michael wanted. She couldn't kill Chloe Beale. She couldn't kill her soulmate.

* * *

Beca was walking to class when she looks up from the ground to see Stacie walking toward her, however when Stacie notices Beca, she turns and walks out to the courtyard. Beca had had enough of this avoidance from Stacie.

"Stacie!" Beca yells out as she runs after the taller brunette. Stacie stops walking and turns to face Beca, refusing to meet the assassin's eyes.

"Stacie can we please talk?" Beca asks and Stacie drops her head. Beca knew that she had scared off the taller brunette when she told her about being an assassin but Beca left before explaining.

"Beca, I'm sorry I'm just not ready yet. It's probably just best if we only talk when we have to with the Bellas." Stacie suggests and Beca drops her head, feeling like even more of a monster than she had been for the past. She watches as Stacie starts to walk away but she stops her with a brilliant idea.

"Stacie, wait, I can't tell you everything but just come to my history class. Please just come and it'll explain everything." Beca says and Stacie nods before following Beca.

* * *

Stacie and Beca arrive to the class and Stacie sits at the top while Beca moves down next to Chloe, giving her a small peck on the cheek. Stacie watches the exchange between the two and thinks to herself how Beca had changed since being with Chloe, her attitude was lighter and she smiled which Stacie hadn't seen at all before the two got together. Chloe was changing Beca and Stacie knew that although Beca's lifestyle was not something she could accept, seeing Beca be a normal person was something she could accept. The class begins and Stacie gets a text from Beca. _'You want answers, listen up.'_

"Okay so the League of Angels is yes a group of assassins but is what they are doing so wrong? They hunt people that are darkening the world, murderers and other criminals so how is what they are doing so wrong?" Dr Matthews speaks up and Stacie watches as a few students hands go in the air, wondering why she was hear listening to a class about a group of assassins and then it came to her, this myth, The League of Angels, maybe it wasn't a myth, maybe Beca was a part of this group.

"Because they are taking away free will and defeating the idea of justice. Those criminals should be locked away for their crimes not murdered by a wannabe group of masked avengers. They probably got paid for doing what they did, murdering people. It was like a job for them and honestly they should be killed for killing those people." A student answers and Stacie notices Beca's face turn darker than she had ever seen before raising her hand.

"Yes Miss Mitchell? I'd love to hear your opinion on this." Dr Matthews says and Beca drops her hand and Stacie listens.

"The League of Angels were said to be a group of orphaned kids that were trained to do what police and court rooms can't. Some people are too sick to live in this world and the justice system is so corrupt these days that criminals for high profile crimes are getting let back out in 15 to 20 years, even less if they had a good enough lawyer. The truth is The League of Angels didn't do what they did for the money. They did it because they believed they would be making the world a better place and stopping anyone else from being subject to the crimes of some of the criminals in the future. They may have be taking away free will but money does the exact same thing. Welcome to the corruption of the fucking world." Beca answers and everyone including Chloe, Stacie and Dr Matthews are taken aback by Beca's answer. They are all in even more shock when they watch as Beca leaves the class. Stacie didn't know what to think until she met Chloe's eyes and they both stare at each other, concerned.

* * *

Beca makes it back to her room, thankful that no one followed her. She throws on her gloves and starts to beat the crap out of her punching bag in her room. She felt like a true monster, she murdered people for a living. She thought she was doing it to make the world better, rid people like her father away for good but it just made her soul shrivel up and caused the darkness to grow in her until that was all she was, darkness. The crushing weight of the task, killing more people, the people she had already killed, having to now kill someone she cared about, someone knowing her secret and even Amitiel was making her crazy. She continued to picture the punching bag as her father, as the other criminals she killed like Gary Simmons and Stacie's father while beating it. Punch after punch, she thought to herself. Was she doing the right thing? It's only when she can't breathe that she stops pounding the bag. She looks at the time and realises she had been going at it for hours, she was expecting Chloe any minute but she didn't feel up to facing her. She walks over to the door and locks it before turning off the light and hopping into bed until she hears a knock at the door five minutes later.

"Beca, it's me. Please open up." Beca hears Chloe's voice on the other side of the door. She stays still in her bed not being able to help the tear stream down her cheek. Beca knew that Michael wanted Chloe dead along with her parents and her loyalty for Michael and the League was always going to come first to her. They took her in and looked after her after the night her family died, the League was practically her family.

"Beca please." She hears Chloe whimper again and it broke Beca's heart. She stays in her bed, silently crying and for the first time in her life, she didn't know what she would do. She didn't know what love was but she was pretty sure what she felt for Chloe was it and now she had to choose, family or love. She fell asleep listening to Chloe on the other side of her locked door and the thoughts swirling in her head along with words that Amitiel said to her,

' _They made you a weapon not a human. They just point their precious weapon in the direction they see fit and pull the trigger.'_ It was one of the last things Amitiel said to her before she killed was then, just as Beca dozed off, that she felt like a true monster and not a human anymore.

* * *

"Where is Beca?" Stacie asks as she arrives to the last Bellas rehearsal before leaving for Semis.

"She isn't answering any of our calls, she didn't go to our history class which is not normal because she loves that class, especially what we are studying now. I honestly don't know where she is or what is going on. None of us have seen her or heard from her since her outburst in class yesterday." Chloe replies and all the Bellas including Aubrey feel bad. The blonde not being able to help but feel responsible for adding more stress to Beca's plate and causing her breakdown.

"Well let's just get through this rehearsal and then we can go find her before we leave." Aubrey suggests but Chloe shakes her head.

"She has locked her door. I tried last night but she didn't answer. I'm worried about her. She's just completely shut down and the last time I saw her do it was when she got back from her trip. Something is wrong and I'm really worried." Chloe replies and all the girls drop their heads, they all knew that needed Beca in the group, with Denise gone it was hard enough and the group was already small enough. They didn't want nor could they afford to lose Beca too, especially Chloe and Stacie.

"I can't help but feel this is partly my fault, I was so hard on her." Aubrey speaks up and all the girls shake their heads, supporting the captain.

"It's not your fault, she was really off with me yesterday morning and then she had the outburst in class." Chloe adds.

"I feel partly to blame too, she told me something really personal a few days ago and I have been avoiding her." Stacie says and all the girls look in the leggy brunette's direction.

"It's no one's fault. There is more going on and I know it. Who knows what is going on in the mind of Beca Mitchell." Chloe replies, trying to remain strong herself. All she wanted to do was walk out of rehearsals and kick Beca's door down to see if she was okay.

"She recently lost a close friend and then Denise died. She told me some stuff about her past that she said she hadn't told anyone. Now she has told Aubrey and Stacie too. She just needs time and space." Chloe adds sadly, not wanting to give Beca space but she felt like she had to listen to her own words and give Beca the space she needed. Although, she was really worried that the girl she liked was shutting down again.

"Okay well, we can try again after rehearsal but for now, let's just get through this rehearsal. Come on girls." Aubrey calls out, diverting everyone's attention away from the small brunette sized hole in their group.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been updating, been doing my DJ stuff.**

 **So what are the Bella's going to do? Who is going to get through to Beca? Will they get her back?**

 **And what is Beca going to do about having to kill Chloe? Will she choose her head or her heart? The League or Her Soulmate?**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Road to Semis

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating anywhere near as much but Ive been super busy and also went through a small rough patch. My ex-girlfriend died and it hit me pretty hard. Anyways I've also been busy with my 2 jobs but I have also been applying to be in the PP3 movie. I honestly don't think they will pick me but if they do, I'll let you guys know. Also I noticed this story has now got over 20,000 views which is amazing and makes me so happy. You guys are the reason I write these stories and if you have any ideas then please feel free to mention them and I'll see what I can come up with. Anyways please enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

"Beca, open up." Aubrey knocks on Beca's door, the rest of the Bellas standing behind her. When Beca doesn't answer, Aubrey tries a different approach.

"Beca, we don't know what you are going through but we want you to know that we are always here for you if you need us, just like we need you now because Semis is tonight. Remember that promise you made me, you promised to look out for everyone and do what you can for the Bellas. Don't turn your back on that promise now and please don't turn your back on us. We miss you." Aubrey says and the Bellas listen intently, not knowing about Beca's promise. Little did any of them know that Beca was leaning her back on the other side of the door, crying into her knees. The assassin knew she had to finish the task which meant she had to get up and go to Semis. Besides, Beca nor Azrael ever broke a promise so she stands and unlocks the door, opening it to find all the Bellas standing on the other side. The Bellas noticing Beca's demeanor, the dark bags under her eyes, the shaking in her hands, the noticeable streams of tears that had been running down her face. The girls walk in the room and help get Beca ready before leaving for Semis, not a word spoken.

* * *

 **On the road to Semis:**

The Bellas all stuck to doing their own thing on the bus they hired to get to Semis. Beca was sitting behind Fat Amy whom was driving, Aubrey sat on the other side to her and Chloe was behind Aubrey. The other Bellas were all bunched up at the back of the bus talking about something that Beca didn't care about although she knew it was about her, she had directed her hearing to their conversation and heard her name a few times. They were probably wondering what was wrong with her. Beca having enough of hearing the conversation, put her earphones in her ears and switched on her music, her music flowing through the earpieces as she continued to draw out floor plans and strategies to kill Chloe's parents without having to kill Chloe. Aubrey was going over the plans for the performance, worrying that it wouldn't be enough for the Bellas to get through. Chloe was listening to music, humming away whilst she edited the final parts to her thesis.

Fat Amy pulls into a gas station to fill up the bus and all of the girls except for Fat Amy, Lily, Beca and Cynthia Rose get out for a bathroom break.

"Don't you flat butts worry. I got this. I'm just going to pump and dump." Fat Amy mentions before leaving the bus. Beca not even looking up from her notepad, trying to focus but unable to as the stress of the task got to her. Beca sighs as her hand hovers over her stomach, she hadn't eaten in days but that was part of her ritual before a task, her muscles ached as she knew she had overdone her exercise. Her mind also occasionally drifted back to the last conversation she had with Chloe before she started ignoring the redhead. They hadn't talked properly since Beca got the call from Michael to kill Chloe as well.

* * *

"I don't care what you say, Cisco live. Best performance I've ever seen. Thong Song wasn't his only hit you know." Bumper tells the rest of the Treblemakers as they sit in their tour bus, on their way to the Semis also. The new Treblemaker, Kolio looks away from the group for a moment and out the window in front of the bus and notices a familiar shaped girl.

"Yo, Bump is that Fat Amy?" He says as he points in the direction of the Australian whom is currently moving around the bus to fill it up with gas.

"Donald, slow down. Slow Down! Yeah!" Bumper yells as he rushes to the front of the bus and yanks the side window open. The other Treblemakers including Jesse all get into a position where they can view what is about to happen, watching as Bumper hold the burrito in his hand, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Hey Amy! Sabotage!" Bumper yells out the window as he lets the burrito fly out the window, the Mexican food hitting Fat Amy squared in her chest.

"I've been shot. I've just been shot!" Fat Amy yells attracting the attention of the three girls in the bus. Beca perks up at what Amy says and is out of the bus as fast as Cynthia Rose and Lily stand up.

"Amy!" Beca calls out as she approaches Amy.

"Amy!" Cynthia Rose calls out as she leans over the top of the blonde, trying to give her mouth to mouth only to be stopped by Fat Amy.

"No, I'm- I'm sitting up." Fat Amy says and Cynthia Rose moves back to allow her teammate to sit up. Beca takes a deep breath before she and Lily help her. Cynthia Rose noticing that her Bella's uniform is wrecked but thankfully, Aubrey was extra Hitler-like about packing another uniform for "emergencies."

"Oh Shit, Bumper threw a big ass burrito at me. I'm going to kill him, I swear, I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake." Fat Amy adds as the girls try to clean up her face and neck, Cynthia Rose trying to wipe the excess burrito off of Fat Amy's jacket. Lily runs back to the bus and grabs Amy's bag bringing it back out so she could go change. The three girls heading back inside the bus. The other Bellas all return including Fat Amy wearing a different Jacket and her new Bella uniform, unnoticed by Aubrey or Chloe. Chloe looks over to Beca and notices that she is crunched up close to window, listening to her music and staring out the window, if only she knew what Beca was thinking about. Beca was thinking about how she reacted when Amy called out. She was willing to go to war for her. They leave the gas station and everyone goes back to doing their own thing.

* * *

Beca wasn't enjoying the peace and quiet on the bus as much as she should have been. The voices in her head were running rampant so she decides to put her music on again, flicking it onto a song 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars that she listened to all the time. She looks forward and notices a small bit of burrito filling still sitting behind Fat Amy's ear. Beca smirks to herself before leaning forward.

"You got a little something there." Beca points to Fat Amy's ear and the blonde leans her head back without taking her eyes off the road to reply.

"Just leave it. It fuels my hate fire." Amy replies and Beca smiles again before sitting back in her seat. Her music stops for a second as she receives a text message. Beca unlocks her phone and sees the text is from Chloe. Beca glances back at the redhead who shares the glance before looking back down to her notes she is working on. Beca wasn't sure what, probably one of her assignments but she opens the text message and reads what it says.

 _ **Chloe: 'Hey. I wanted to know if you were okay. Also I kind of want to tell you something :).'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'I'm fine and what did you want to tell me?'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Beca Mitchell! I am so in love with you that it hurts just to see that you don't think you are worthy of love. I love you, this team loves you, even Aubrey in her weird ways. I don't want to psychoanalyze you but normally when you don't feel worthy of love, it means that you haven't been shown any love in your life. Anything you want to talk about? How about this? We play a game, we answer 3 questions truthfully about each other :)'**_

Beca reads the message and she can't help but smile a little, considering the idea of Chloe's game, she worries about what Chloe could ask her, but she had felt bad for shutting Chloe out and hopefully Chloe won't delve too deep, it was only three questions. So Beca texts back.

 _ **Beca:**_ _'Game on Red. Me first and this is one question I promise, where did you get the scar on your forehead and why do you cover it with makeup all the time?'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Technically it's two questions but I'll allow it for you. I was 2 and I fell and hit my head on the brick wall outside my house. I cover it up because I used to get teased a lot about it. I was called the female Harry Potter, after that it just became habit.'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'I can't believe people teased you over something that makes you so beautiful. You should stop covering it. Okay question two, what does your dad do as the Representative for Israel? I mean I've seen in the news that we are looking at going to war with them.'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Well for you I'll stop covering it. I can't believe you even noticed it in the first place. Israel has been flooded with Islamic State followers, the US wants to drop bombs on major hideouts but it will cause huge numbers of casualties. My father has insisted on going to Israel and speaking to Parliament there. He is trying to come up with a peaceful solution and a way to rid Israel of the terrorists. I'm actually worried about him because he has been getting threats lately from both sides, Israelis that want the war and US citizens that believe in our parliament and stopping ISIL.**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'Fair enough. But why would Israelis be trying to start a war in their own country. Okay my last question is how are you going with your nodes? I mean I know now what they are, seeing as I looked them up after you mentioned them. But truthfully, how are your nodes?'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Because they believe that the Prime Minister of Israel is weak and needs to be taken out of the big seat. Some believe that they can conquer Israel from the inside. And I actually need to talk to Aubrey the nodes because they are getting worse and I'll need surgery soon so I'm thinking maybe after Semis, like as soon as possible so I'll be healed up for Finals. Aubrey won't be too happy because my range will never be as high again but I won't be in so much pain anymore when I sing. Okay my turn :) First question: What has been going on lately?'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'That's horrible, you should talk to Aubrey. Umm I've just been really distracted lately, I've got a lot on my mind and what that other girl said in class the other day was not true, I know the myths and what I said was true.'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Becs that girl was just putting her opinion in, doesn't mean she was right but anyways question two: What did you mean that you know the myths?'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'I said on my first day, I've been to the Middle East and this myth, the League of Angels is printed on their walls, literally. There are wanted billboards almost painted on the walls of towns in the Middle East, the name Azrael is only mentioned so much because they are the most dangerous. They fimrly beieve that this group is real and so do I.'_

 _ **Chloe: 'You actually believe the League of Angels exists? Why? What has you so sure?"**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'That's three questions but I'll let it slide for you and because there are some deaths that are so weird, so unexplainable. They label certain deaths as drug overdoses but they were criminals with money and that sometimes probably had families and were happy so why overdose? And at these scenes of crime, there is never any evidence, the League always cover their tracks._

 _ **Chloe: 'To cover the secret and not expose the League. I know but what if they weren't happy. What is their deaths were just overdoses?'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'I don't know but it just seems so real.'_

 _ **Chloe: 'Agreed it does seem really real, and the way you talk about it, is like a historian You are so cute when you get all passionate about history.'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'Hey! I am not cute, I'm a total badass.'_

 _ **Chloe: 'You are a total softie and I know what else will add to my argument.'**_

 _ **Beca:**_ _'And what would that be? Puppies? Because for your information, puppies are adorable with anything and anyone.'_

* * *

Beca waits patiently but doesn't receive a reply from Chloe. She glances back in Chloe direction and finds Chloe looking out the window, humming along to a song then she just starts breaking out into song and Beca cringes at the song Chloe was singing.

 _I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan_

Beca crosses her arms over her chest and slowly sinks down in her seat. _'Fucking Miley Cyrus of all things.'_ She says to herself as Cynthia Rose joins in with Chloe.

 _Welcome to the land of fame excess  
Am I gonna fit in?_

From in front of her, Beca hears Fat Amy jump in along with some of the Bellas in the back, including Stacie who finally stopped doing her nails. She glances at Aubrey waiting for her to put a stop to this.

 _Jumped in the cab,_  
 _Here I am for the first time_  
 _Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_  
 _This is all so crazy_

 _Everybody seems so famous_

Beca shuts her eyes when she hears the blonde Hitler join in. _'God Dammit I'm done now.'_ Beca's voice echoes in her head. She sinks a little further into her seat as the rest of the Bellas continue.

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_  
 _Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_  
 _That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

Chloe reaches over and taps Aubrey's shoulder pointing to Beca then leans back catching Stacie's gaze and also pointing to Beca. All the Bellas realize that Beca isn't singing then and work out that they could get their Beca back and cheer her up so they start leaning in towards her.

"Oh my God!" Beca says leaning back and looking at the two captains with wide eyes.

 _And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on_

All the Bellas stop singing and just wait, all eyes were on Beca and she was looking around, Stacie was stood up and beckons her to start singing. Beca's gaze shifts to Chloe and the redhead simply nods with a small smirk. Aubrey was looking at her like she would get killed if she didn't sing. Beca knew the song, Hailee used to run around singing it all the time with their Mom, the thought brought a smile to Beca's face as she finally admits defeat, rolling her eyes before she starts singing, thinking in her mind _'God if Michael saw me now, I'd be lashed till I died_.'

 _So I put my hands up_  
 _They're playing my song,_  
 _The butterflies fly away_  
 _I'm noddin' my head like yeah_  
 _Movin' my hips like yeah_  
 _I got my hands up,_  
 _They're playin' my song_  
 _I know I'm gonna be OK_  
 _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_  
 _Yeah, it's a party in-_

The girls all stop singing when the bus starts groaning and jumping forward. Fat Amy glances at the fuel gauge in front of her and realizes the tank is empty.

"What the hell." Aubrey comments as she looks to the driver. The other Bellas start looking out the windows thinking they are breaking down.

"Um, It's pretty cool actually. I think we're just running out of gas." Fat Amy replies nervously, she double checks the gauge which is on the E. Beca looks over Amy's shoulder and sees the same, looking back to Aubrey and Chloe with a shrug.

"No, that can't be, you just filled the tank." Aubrey's voice starts to raise. Chloe sits in her seat shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah I did, and maybe, yeah maybe I didn't because I got hit by flying Mexican food." Fat Amy adds and Beca remembers back to the flying burrito incident that they never told Aubrey or Chloe about.

"And we're out." Fat Amy says as the bus stops on the side of the road. Beca watches as all the Bella's faces physically drop.

"Aca-scuse me." Aubrey questions, slightly agitated.

"Aca-believe it." Amy snaps back sarcastically. Beca looks back when she hears Stacie groan and the two girls eyes meet and Beca knew that Stacie's gaze was saying they needed to talk which both scared Beca and made her slightly happier.

"What are we gonna do captain?" Amy adds as she swings around to face the aggravated face of the blonde captain.

"Maybe we could call-." Chloe tries to suggest an idea but is again cut off by her best friend.

"No, don't even say it Chloe. How dare you." Aubrey snaps harshly, forcing Chloe to sit back into her seat again. Fat Amy clicks on to what Chloe was going to suggest.

"Oh no, that is a good idea actually. I've got Bumper's number." Fat Amy says as she reaches into her bag to try find her phone.

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" Aubrey asks quickly in reply and all the girls watch as Fat Amy starts to shrink in her seat.

"Uh, uh, uhmmm." Fat Amy thinks about her next words carefully before just going back to finding her phone, without answering Aubrey's question. Cynthia Rose, Mary Elise and Stacie all let out hushed laughs while Beca feels her phone vibrate.

 **Chloe: Softie ;)**

 **Beca:** _I have no idea what you're talking about Red ;)._

* * *

 **So there you go! As you guys have probably noticed, I'm sort of sticking to the original story line of PP1 but it will go off course soon when all hell breaks loose.**

 **Anyways this chapter was a sort of filler with a bit of cute BeChloe but I promise it is just a build up. Chapter 25 and 26 is where everything will go crazy so heads up.**

 **As for Beca, what do you think she is going to do?**

 **So as usual, please review what you think and see how right you are.**

 **That's me again, stay beautiful everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Semi Finals

**Hey guys, so I'm back again with the Semi Finals chapter.**

 **I did say in the last chapter that I follow the storyline pretty well until the game changer chapters (25 and 26) so I'm pretty sure you guys know what is going to happen in this chapter.**

 **Please don't be mad is all I can say, this is all a lead up, I promise.**

 **Anyways I bring you Chapter 23.**

* * *

"So Bellas, what boring, estrogen filled set have you prepared for us this evening?" Bumper asks the Bellas whom sit awkwardly in the bus. Not many words were exchanged between the two groups until now.

"Um excuse me but you guys are going to get pitch slapped so hard, your man boobs are going to concave." Amy replies and the Bellas hold back a laugh. Chloe leans her head down onto Beca's shoulder as they hear Donald call out that there is only nine miles left till they reach their destination. Beca is surprised when she realizes that her body didn't pull away from Chloe out of instinct like usual. _'What am I going to do about the task?'_ Beca thought to herself. Stacie watches as Beca looks down at Chloe's face, quickly and secretively snapping a photo of the two. Aubrey watches her best friend attempt to hold Beca's hand and Beca accepts it, entwining their fingers and Chloe smiling, leaning further into Beca.

"You two are cute together." Stacie leans over and whispers in Beca's ear. Beca looks to her and shakes her head. Chloe removes her head from Beca's shoulder as the two brunettes break into a conversation about something else. Aubrey taking the opportunity takes out her phone and texts Chloe who is sitting opposite her.

 _ **Aubrey: Did you start that song in the bus to cheer Beca up?**_

Chloe looks at the text then glances at Aubrey than quickly to her left where Beca was talking to Stacie before typing out a quick reply.

 _ **Chloe: Yeah, I figured I could give it a try and it worked.**_

Aubrey reads the reply and watches as Chloe cheerfully gazes at Beca. A flash of true happiness in her eyes, she watches as Beca speaks to Stacie, the smile on her lips made both Aubrey and Chloe smile also. Aubrey types back a quick reply.

 _ **Aubrey: She does seem much happier, you two are pretty adorable and I can tell she likes you.**_

 _ **Chloe: I know but she is still so standoffish. She doesn't open up to me anymore and tell me what is going on in that pretty head of hers, she just goes back to normal but I know she isn't, I know it's all a mask to cover up what is upsetting her.**_

Aubrey goes to reply but notices Beca turn back to Chloe so she wipes out what she was going to say right as the bus stops.

* * *

Beca and the other Bellas stand side stage and watch as a group called The Footnotes start to perform. A young African American guy moves forward from the back of the pack and starts singing 'Blame it on the Boogie' leaving the Bellas in shock. This guy was good, his dance moves, his singing. He even winked at Beca which she was taken aback about.

"Five minutes Bellas." One of the stagehands say to Aubrey and Stacie turns to her.

"Where did he come from?" She half yells, referring to the Footnotes lead man. Aubrey shushes her and moves to the rest of the group who also seem to be losing hope.

"It's over, there is no way we can beat the Footnotes and the Trebles." Fat Amy states. Beca continues to watch the performance, her eyes drift out to the audience and find one man sitting smack bang in the middle of the audience. Chloe's father, her target. _'Oh shit.'_ She says in her head. The appearance of Chloe's father throwing her off as The Footnotes finish their performance. Her target was here and she had to act extra hard to be Beca Mitchell but she felt Azrael surface, her target was right there and she had the opportunity to take him out right there. The inner monster in her starts to rise but Chloe's voice stops her.

"Hey, all good?" The redhead asks.

"Yeah just nervous." Beca replies, pushing her assassin side back down.

"Aca-huddle now." Aubrey calls out and the girls form a circle.

"Okay, the top two teams advance to the finals so we just have to beat one of them. If we do it exactly how we rehearsed it, we will get there okay. Exactly." Aubrey ensures, glancing at Fat Amy whose eyes shift to Beca and away from the captains stare. Beca looks to Fat Amy with a smile then over to Chloe and notices she has a look of pain on her face, her fingers touching the side of her throat.

"Hands in." Beca sobers up and all the Bellas put their hands into the middle of the circle.

"On three or after three." Stacie asks and all the girls look to her. Aubrey with menace.

"Screw it let's just do it." She says pulling away as the announcer calls the Bellas out onto the stage. The girl proceed to their positions. Beca stares at James Beale whom is applauding as the Bellas head out on to the stage, he smiles at the sight of his daughter. She then looks to Chloe again who is glancing back to her. Chloe notices Beca's face become darker, her eyes visible shades darker. She knew something was wrong with Beca. She turns back quickly when Aubrey blows the pitch pipe.

* * *

"One, Two, Three, Four." Aubrey calls out and they start singing.

 _Whoaoa yeah_

 _I gotta new life,_

 _You would hardly recognize me,_

 _I'm so glad,_

 _How could a person like me care for you,_

 _Why do I bother when you're not the one for me,_

Beca looks around as Chloe is singing. The crowd without smiles on their faces, the sound guy on his phone and looking like he is about to fall asleep, The Footnotes joking around at side stage. Than Beca looks to Chloe's mother and father who watch their daughter with eager eyes, proud of what Chloe was doing, she was doing what she loved and that was singing. Thoughts start to race through Beca's mind. She thinks of everything she has been through the past month and a bit with the Bellas and especially Chloe. She remembers back to the night she brought Chloe from the party.

" _Do you love me too Beca?" Chloe says quietly. Beca stops at the doorway and holds the handle, taking a deep breath she turns back to the redhead and replies. 'She is drunk anyway. She won't remember by the morning.' Beca says to herself._

" _You scare me. Because you have this ability to make me feel again and I don't want to. I don't know what love is Chloe." Beca says before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Chloe sits on the bed shocked at what she had just heard but shortly passes out on the bed._

Beca then remembers all of the good times she has had with the Bellas, initiation night, SBT party, singing in the bus, saving Stacie, hanging out with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose. She remembers the night Aubrey told her that she was a good person. She remembers times with Chloe, when Chloe sang to her, when she told Beca she loved her. Beca's head starts to throb and she can feel herself about to faint. She looks to Chloe's father again with the same smile for his daughter and can't take the pressure anymore. She couldn't do it, she couldn't complete her mission, Chloe and her parents weren't an issue to Azrael but Beca could not kill Chloe. Her head was hurting from the internal war that is Azrael and Beca. She had to get out of this place.

 _Is enough enough,_

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes (Beca: This time baby I'll be.)_

 _And I am happy now living without you (Beca: Bulletproof)_

 _I've left you all alone_

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes (Beca: This time baby I'll be.)_

 _I saw the sign (Beca: Bulletproof)_

 _I saw the sign (Beca: Bulletproof)_

 _I saw the sign (Beca: Bulletproof)_

As Aubrey finishes, she glares back at Beca who feels happy because she knew Aubrey would get rid of her, she needed to get away from the Bellas, as far as possible. Beca had already gotten far too attached to them and Chloe in particular. In her mind as well she was hoping her contribution would get the Bellas through to the finals. The performance continued and Beca knew what was going to happen afterward. She knew she was going to have it out with Aubrey and she knew she was going to leave on a bad note and not come back. What she also knew was that she had to get Chloe to hate her. She knew she had to cut herself off from the Bellas otherwise the League would hurt them and especially Chloe severely as a punishment, they would kill both Stacie for knowing and Chloe in front of her. She was doing all of this to protect the girls she loved and cared for like actual family. ' _Then why do I feel so lousy?'_ She asked herself as they finished and started walking off stage.

* * *

As they walked off, Chloe and Fat Amy came over and patted Beca on the back. The other girls smiling because they thought the performance went well with Beca's addition but the moment is ruined when they all hear a voice coming off the stage, getting closer to them. Aubrey pushes past Jessica, Cynthia Rose and Stacie to get to Beca.

"What the Hell Beca! Were you trying to screw us up?!" Aubrey yells and all the girls smiles dropped as Beca turns to face the blonde Hitler once and for all. This was it, this is what she knew was going to happen.

"Are you serious?" Beca asks, knowing that her intentions were to make the Bellas sound better even at the expense of leaving them behind.

"Newsflash! This isn't the Beca Show." Aubrey rages on and Beca was a little taken aback by Aubrey's remark because again, she was trying to help but she holds her ground, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up but in case you hadn't noticed everyone pretty much dozed off during our set." Beca argues back, noticing Chloe next to Aubrey with her head dropped. Stacie also behind Aubrey, looking away.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it! Why don't you ask the rest of the group about your improvisation?!" Aubrey continues and Beca takes a second to look at all the Bellas, all of them with sad looks in their eyes. Chloe and Stacie looking away, Jessica and Ashley with their heads down, Fat Amy watching Aubrey until Beca says her name.

"Amy?" The Australian spins her head to the smaller girl.

"It was cool but it did take us a little by surprise." Amy states and that is when Beca realizes that the Bellas are on Aubrey's side, that they didn't like Beca's addition. Her head drops but she brings it back up again to maintain her pride, she just wanted to get the hell out of there, her head was pounding but Aubrey continues her rampage.

"Yeah a lot by surprise!" Aubrey says, Beca had pretty much given up trying to argue bac because she just wanted to leave by now. She just wanted to leave and never look back but the blonde continued and this is where it got ugly and the truth came out.

"I told you she wasn't a Bella." Aubrey fires out as she looks to her redhead best friend. Chloe feeling torn between her best friend and the girl she has fallen for.

"Aubrey don't." Chloe says back firmly, not trying to create a further rift between the brunette and blonde. She needed to get Aubrey to shut up so she went to continue speaking about how she loved Beca's addition but Beca took the opportunity of Chloe speaking to do the one thing she did not want to do, push her away again.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group right." Beca's words slicing at the redhead. Beca had done it, Beca had hurt her and now for the finale Beca thought.

"Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass and I know you don't really like Chloe the way you say you do." Aubrey yells and Beca hears a voice behind them.

"Woah, guys check it out, girl fight!" Jesse says, obviously the Trebles were up next so they were heading to stage when they caught wind of the argument. Beca spins on her heel and lets a rip, letting out all of the anger she had and aiming it at a brunette guy, blonde girl and the girl she was 100% in love with.

"Jesus Christ, that's perfect, of course you're here right now. How's your eye from last time Jesse? Do you want me to equal it out, no then fuck off!" Beca starts on Jesse, she then turns to Aubrey.

"And you with your dictating demeanor, you think I'm the grade A pain in the ass then look in the fucking mirror! You don't even see how miserable you're making these girls! I tried to fucking help and this is the thanks I get!" Beca then turns to Chloe and she feels her heart breaking as she continues.

"And of course Chloe, I'm supposed to be in love with you, is that right Aubrey? Well I'm not. I cannot and will not ever love you. You sit back and let fucking Hitler here go on her rampage of captaincy when you don't realize she is treating you just as shit as the rest of us! And you're supposed to be co-captains! Best Friends, is that right! Because she uses you and you just let her!" Beca unleashes and she watches Chloe physically shrink in her stance, she knew that what she said really hurt Chloe, like a red hot knife through her heart.

"Trebles, time to bring the pain." Benji says awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt and Beca takes a deep breath.

"If this is what I get for trying then screw this. I'm done." Beca takes off her scarf and throws it at Aubrey before walking away, ignoring Benji who is trying to catch up and get her back.

* * *

 **Don't hate me!**

 **But yikes! Anyways next few chapters won't really have Bechloe. Not till about Chapter 26 at least but it is coming I promise you guys!**

 **Beca needed to compromise, pull herself away from the Bellas and Chloe especially, complete her task and go home without having to kill anyone else. The more she believes she pulls away, the easier the task at hand will be in her mind but she forgets about how much it hurts her too.**

 **Next Chapter is the Aftermath and lead up to chapters 25 and 26 which are the turning points for the whole story.**

 **Stay Beautiful Guys.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Change of Plans

**Hey Guys.**

 **Sorry this chapter is so late but I've been busy.**

 **Anyways here is Chapter 24**

* * *

Beca walks back into her dorm room and turns on the light, pulling out her phone and calling Michael.

"Azrael, why are you calling so late?" Michael answers after the first ring.

"Sir, I've cut off all ties to the Bellas and Chloe Beale, I will continue with the mission to kill James Beale and his wife but their daughter has nothing to do with this anymore. I told you Michael I don't kill innocents. Chloe Beale and the rest of the Barden Bellas team are innocent." Beca replies with an urgent and direct tone. She listens as Michael lets out a deep sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Very well Azrael but how do you plan to get into the ball now?" He asks, focusing back on the mission and Beca realizes that Chloe was her ticket in.

"I'll find a way Sir but I promise that James Beale and his wife will be dead after tomorrow night. I never miss my targets, you know this Michael, that's why you sent me. High priority target. My loyalty still remains with you and the League. The target will be done." Beca assures and Michael agrees before they hang up. Beca looks down at the blank phone screen, hoping to see a message from Chloe but she remembers the look on Chloe's face when she said the horrible things to her. Chloe wasn't going to forgive her for this, none of the Bellas would. So she decides to study the hall that the Presidential Ball was going to be at and look for a weak point to get in.

* * *

The Bellas sit in the bus on their way home, after getting gas from the gas station and having the Treblemakers take them back to their bus. No one spoke the entire trip, not even the Trebles although they was happy that they had won again and advanced to the finals but they knew that the Bellas, especially the two captains were affected by Beca's outburst. Now the Bellas sit in their own bus, a couple of hours away from Barden University. Beca having a solid two hours on them after they stayed for the winner's announcement, the Bellas not getting through to finals then all the stuff with the bus. All the girls including Aubrey just looking forward to getting home and into bed where they could all cry to sleep. No one had spoken to Chloe and Chloe wasn't speaking to anyone. Occasionally one of the Bellas, mostly Stacie would try to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder but Chloe just shrugged it off which worried everyone. Chloe was the sun of the group, the brightest and happiest and Beca Mitchell had dimmed her light.

The Bellas go their different ways without a word as they get back to Barden. Chloe looks toward Baker Hall and notices Beca's room light is still on and figured she was working out like she always does, Stacie and Aubrey follow Chloe's glance and know what she is looking at. Aubrey moves up to her best friend and guides her away, back to their apartment. Stacie starts walking back to her dorm room hoping to find Beca in her room on the way so they could talk but she doubted it. She makes her way in Baker Hall and towards her room. She hears noises coming from Beca's room as she passes, Beca was working out, and Stacie had heard it all before. She drops her head thinking that either Beca was hopefully working out to work off her anger and sadness or Beca didn't care at all and was going on with her usual routine. The leggy brunette hoped it was not the latter of the two, she would like to think that Beca did actually care about her and the rest of the Bellas, Chloe in particular. She hoped Beca had not reverted back to her old, emotionless self and shut everyone out. So Stacie decides to test the theory and knocks on the door. She listens as the clanking stops and footsteps approach the door but Beca just stands on the other side, Beca knew it was Stacie from the cameras, she thought it would be best to place one on the outside of her room. Stacie listens again as Beca walks away from the door and the clanking of metal on metal starts again. Stacie had gotten her answer, Beca had stopped caring. She walks back to her room, her sadness increasing as she realizes Beca didn't care anymore but in truth Beca was crying as she worked out a few empty rooms down.

* * *

"Okay Miss Beale, the surgery went excellent. You can leave this afternoon, however you must rest your throat so limited talking and no singing for a few days. For a couple of weeks you will just feel like you have a sore throat when you talk or sing but it's perfectly normal. I'll go get the paperwork for your discharge sorted, and remember limited talking and no singing for at least three to four days." The surgeon explains to Chloe who sits in the hospital bed, beaming about the good news. She nods politely as he leaves. She looks at her phone and texts Aubrey.

 _ **Chloe: Surgery went well. Allowed to sing again in a few days. I'm on limited talking too which will be totes hard for me.**_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Good to hear, I still haven't been able to find Stacie to see if she is okay and work out what is going on?_

 _ **Chloe: Well I tried checking on Beca yesterday after what happened with Stacie, maybe ask her what was going on but her dorm room was locked so she must have been out. I haven't seen Beca since Semis though, even in her classes, anyways I invited her to the Ball tomorrow night so I guess she isn't coming now, you want to come again?**_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _I don't really care about Beca Chlo. She isn't a Bella anymore. She ruined our chance at Finals and then left. Stacie is still a Bella so I care about her wellbeing and knowing how upset she is breaks my heart. Yes, I'd love to come._

Chloe goes to respond, telling Aubrey off for saying the things she did about Beca. She knew that Beca was obviously going through something and it was weighing on her but as the small brunette pops into her mind, Chloe can't help but feel depressed after what Beca had said to them. Chloe's phone beeps again and she jumps to it, hoping it is Beca but the text is on the Bella's group message.

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Bellas Meeting, Tuesday 3pm. We have finals to prepare for in a month._

 _ **Chloe: Wait what?! We are back in! How?**_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _That kid from Footnotes wasn't in college, Benji found out he goes to JFK High School._

The group text blew up with messages from all the other Bella but Chloe notices Stacie hadn't said anything. She also notices that Beca isn't in the group message anymore by Aubrey's doing so Chloe decides to send her a quick text, hoping to get Beca to talk. Chloe wasn't mad at the brunette, she knew Beca didn't mean to take it out on her and the Bellas.

 _ **Chloe: Hey Becs, I don't know where you are but I thought you should know that Bellas are back in for Finals. There's a meeting on Tuesday at 3pm, you should come. I'm not mad by the way about what happened. Please just talk to me, I miss you :)**_

Chloe waits for a reply but nothing comes through.

* * *

Beca stands in the abandoned warehouse, blindfolded with her knives in hand and posts set up with old sandbags she found. Beca manoeuvres herself around and throws a knife, hitting the sandbag directly before spinning around and doing the same. As she finishes all the knives in her belt, she stops, removing the blindfold and finding all the sandbags have knives stuck right in the middle of them. Her phone beeps and she pulls it out, hoping it's Michael confirming her plans for the next night one more time but the last time they spoke earlier that morning, he seemed pretty happy. Beca notices it is a text from Chloe.

 _ **Hey Becs, I don't know where you are but I thought you should know that Bellas are back in for Finals. There's a meeting on Tuesday at 3pm, you should come. I'm not mad by the way about what happened. Please just talk to me, I miss you :)**_

"How can you not be mad?" Beca asks herself, wondering what Chloe could possibly be spinning around in her head to still have the balls to talk to Beca. She closes her phone and goes back to her workout.

* * *

Beca walks back into her room to be met with Stacie.

"What do you want Stacie?" Beca asks as she steps into the room and puts down her stuff.

"Why did you do it? You screwed us up, but you're lucky we are still in." Stacie asks, a hint of anger in her voice. Beca sits down in her desk chair and turns to Stacie.

"I already said. I was trying to help." Beca responds and Stacie throws her hands up.

"Not the performance! Beca you broke Chloe's heart and you're acting like you don't even care. You've gone back to your "assassin" mode." Stacie yells out, using finger quotes to emphasize the assassin part. Beca slams her fist down on her desk.

"You honestly don't think I didn't care! Of course I cared. The problem is I cared too much, about you, about the Bellas, Jesus Christ even Aubrey! I cared too much about Aubrey fucking Posen and Chloe…" Beca's voice drifts off at the thought of the redhead.

"I haven't cared about anyone more than I care about Chloe but she deserves better than someone like me, she deserves to be with someone whom is as nauseatingly selfless as her, someone who is as kind, caring and nurturing as her. Someone who knows and appreciates her annoyingly bland middle name, Marie. Someone who knows that watching all the crime and evil in the world breaks her heart. Stacie I am that evil, Chloe deserves someone worth her grace, not an assassin who kills people hoping to change the world when really she is just making it worse." Beca adds, standing up and holding her wrist, smashing her broken one sent shooting pains through to her shoulder. Stacie watches as Beca closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, opening her closing her hand over and over. Stacie realises that Beca feels pain again, remembering back to watching Beca lift weights with a shattered wrist now holding it in pain.

"Beca, what do you feel for Chloe?" Stacie slowly asks and Beca's face turns to sadness which Stacie notices. Thinking about Chloe made Beca regret everything she said to the redhead at the Semi Finals.

"You're in love with her aren't you? But you can't be, you're not allowed to be." Stacie asks and Beca doesn't need to say anything for Stacie to know the answer. Beca settles down and sits down again, this time next to Stacie. Their eyes meet and Stacie watches as tears start to pool in Beca's eyes but she blinks them away.

"You feel pain? You're on the verge of tears. Beca, why haven't you gone back into your robot assassin mode where you don't care about anything?" Stacie asks and Beca doesn't reply. She just holds her wrist and takes a couple of painkillers, blinking back the tears that were begging to escape.

"Becs, please I know I haven't been the best friend lately but I really care about you so please talk to me. Don't shut everyone out again." Stacie suggests and Beca drops her head, blinking away more tears from falling. She knew that she would be leaving after the kill was done the next night, she couldn't have any more attachments to Barden, whether it be Chloe, Stacie or the rest of the Bellas.

"I think you should go Stacie." Beca finally murmurs and Stacie's eyes fill with tears as Beca moves to the door, opening it as a sign for Stacie to leave. Stacie stands and walks to the door before turning back to Beca.

"She's miserable now you know? She won't eat, she won't sleep. Chloe is so in love with you that you can hear her heart break at the mention of your name at the moment, just like I watch your face when I mention her name. I know you have feelings for her too so for once in your life Beca, do something for you and not the League of Angels." Stacie says and Beca's head shoots up, realising Stacie actually listened during that class.

"You're Azrael right? Deadliest assassin of them all as the myths say. I did a little bit of extra research after being in your class. Look, the League may have taken you in but they didn't raise you to be a person, they raised you to be a weapon and when you are with Chloe, I actually see a human being not who I'm looking at right now. It's up to you Azrael." Stacie adds before shutting the door leaving Beca's mind to just reel through everything that was just said, most importantly, was she in love with Chloe? Beca thinks as she paces around the room, her head hurting from the stress of the current situation she was in. Out of anger, she flips her side table creating a loud crash in the room.

"I'm not in love with Chloe. I can't be. Michael will kill me. You're Azrael of the League of Angels and you can't fall in love." Beca whispers to herself, holding onto her temples. She drops to her knees a flashes of Chloe flow through her mind, her smile, her hair. Beca hears her voice ringing through her ears. When Beca snaps out of the flashbacks, she has an epiphany, something she did not want to recognise but can now.

"I'm in love with Chloe Beale." Beca smiles gently as she pulls her hands away from her head, slowly standing up again.

"I'm in love with Chloe." She says again to reassure herself before sitting on her bed, looking at her hands, the hands that carried the blood of over 100 human beings.

"I'm in love with Chloe Beale but she won't love me back when she knows what I truly am." Beca whispers, lying back on her bed. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow, a big kill but an even harder choice. Beca dozes off to sleep, unaware that a plan was unfolding in the background of all of this.


	25. Chapter 25 - Presidental Ball

**You honestly didn't think I was going to leave you guys in the dark for a while with the most vital chapters coming up.**

 **This chapter and the next are the turning point for both the story and for Beca's character.**

 **Will she complete her mission or not?**

* * *

Beca arrives at the front gate of the manor that the Presidential Ball is to be held in.

"Name?" The security guard asks. Beca whom was dressed up as a caterer, looks up at him with a small smile.

"I'm with the catering, I was told to be here at this time." Beca answers, looking at her watch. The security guard glanced up and down at her dress.

"ID?" He asks and Beca hands over her ID. The security guard takes down her details from her ID before giving it back to her.

"Head on through, around the corner and to the right, you'll find the back entry for the caterers." The security guard points in the direction Beca has to go. Beca smiles before heading in the direction the security guard mentioned.

Beca enters in the back way and slips into the kitchen, occasionally helping to keep her cover under wraps. When everyone leaves to go serve, Beca slips out and heads up the emergency service elevator to the third floor where no one except security were. Beca rounds the corner and opens up the air duct before reaching in and grabbing her assassin's gear from the backpack she placed there the day before. She closes the duct again before heading into the bathrooms on that floor and gearing up.

Beca exits the bathroom with her hair let down in loose waves, in her pocket she bears a syringe. Her assassin's brace under her catering shirt, containing a hidden blade that ejects out. She sneaks back downstairs and into the main hall, walking to the bar and taking a tray of drinks, nodding to the bartender with a small smile. She starts to make her way around the room, searching for her target but knowing in the back of her mind that Chloe will be there and needs to be avoided at all costs.

* * *

"Chloe, you look absolutely beautiful and Aubrey, I was told that Chloe's friend Beca would be joining her, not to be rude but why are you here?" James Beale asks, watching Chloe flinch at the mention of Beca.

"Nice to see you again James and Beca was unfortunately unable to make it. I agreed to come instead. I hope that's okay with you." Aubrey replies with a small smile. James cracks a wide grin, knowing that Aubrey was almost like a second daughter to him.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't ask for better. Now come here." James stretches his arms out and gives Aubrey a hug. Chloe looks away, secretly wishing that Beca was there with her, meeting her parents but with everything that happened at Semis, she wouldn't be surprised if Beca never talked to her again. She looks up into the crowd and finds a brunette caterer and she has to adjust her eyes when she sees Beca's stormy blue eyes look back at her. Chloe looks away then back up to see another brunette girl in a catering uniform and Chloe gets upset because she is still hurt by what Beca said.

Beca slowly makes her way through the crowd, allowing people to take drinks off the plater. When the plater was empty, she returned to the bar and refilled it, keeping an eye out for James Beale. _'Patience is the key to everything Azrael.'_ Michael's voice says in her head as she starts to get impatient. It is on the eighth round that she finally spots James Beale and his wife talking to none other than the President himself. She starts to remember what Chloe had told her about her Father trying to help talk down the President from starting a war with Israel and the Middle East.

"Why do you want Beale dead when if he is trying to save us Michael?" Beca whispers to herself. She pushes it to the back of her mind as she walks toward her target, offering him and the President a drink before leaving again. There was no way she was going to get James Beale alone with his wife. She knew that this changed things a bit, she would have to do this in a bit more of an old fashioned way which also meant there was more of a chance of getting caught. Beca leaves the tray at the bar and makes her way through the crowd toward the stairs, bumping into a blonde.

"Hey, watch it!" Aubrey calls out as she turns to face the person who bumped her, she notices a small brunette girl dressed in a catering outfit walking away and toward the stairs.

"Beca?" She decides to follow her.

* * *

Beca makes her way back into the bathroom where she kept her stuff, aware that she was being followed, she grabs a two small darts from her bag and slowly injects the contents of the syringe into them. She feels someone right outside the door and grabs her things, running into the stall and closing the door. She locks the door and unlocks her phone, pretending to speak Chinese, acting as if well, she wasn't Beca.

"Beca?" Beca hears Aubrey as the blonde enters the bathroom. Beca continues to speak Chinese when Aubrey starts checking all of the stalls. When Aubrey knocks on Beca's stall, Beca calls out in Chinese and Aubrey apologizes before leaving and Beca stops, taking a deep breath. She loads the darts into her bracer and buttons up the sleeve again before grabbing her things and leaving the bathroom, tossing her stuff out the window she planned to and heading back downstairs.

"Where were you? You left to get us drinks 20 minutes ago?" Chloe asks as she finds Aubrey, looking dumbfounded.

"Yeah I just, I got distracted, thought I saw someone. Sorry here." Aubrey replies, handing Chloe a drink. Her mind drifts, how could she have thought that Beca would have been there? What would she have even done if Beca did manage to get into a high security party?

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks, her hand brushing up Aubrey arm making Aubrey jump.

"Yeah… Yeah, I just need some air, come with me?" Aubrey asks, Chloe agrees, jumping away to let her father know where she was going before leaving with Aubrey, the whole scene being watched by Beca from the third floor. This was it.

* * *

Beca makes her way downstairs and heads back to the bar, grabbing a tray again and filling it with drinks, her eyes continue to stay on James Beale as she makes her way through the crowd. She waits until the tray is empty apart from two glasses before she starts to make her way toward the bar, taking a slight detour past her targets, making sure no one steals the two glasses.

As she reaches them, James is about to finish a conversation with another minister, his wife standing next to him. Beca waits till the other minister leaves before she heads to them.

"Sir, Ma'am another drink?" Beca says politely and James smiles before taking both the glasses, handing one to his wife.

"Thankyou." He smiles again. Beca puts the tray down, loading her bracer as she lowers the tray. As her targets turn around, she fires the two darts, one into each of the back of their necks. Beca moves around the back of James and Evelyn, removing the darts from her targets and disappearing into the crowd as they turn around, noticing Beca was gone. They look to each other than around but they can't find the waitress anywhere. It is then that Evelyn Beale collapses to the ground, followed by James. The crowds collectively gasping and running to the side of the minister and his wife. Beca makes her way upstairs as the crowd is distracted, avoiding any security that were making their way down to the main floor. She heads to the window that she threw her bag out of earlier and jumps out, landing on the roof of the awning a short distance down before heading to the edge and climbs over, grabbing the pipe running down the wall to the ground, she shimmies herself down. As her feet hit the ground, she finds her bag in a small set of bushes next to her and grabs out her assassin's jacket, slipping it on and pulling the hood up. She also grabs her mask and puts it on to protect her identity along with her knife belt and hooking it up around her waist. Beca looks around and notices Chloe and Aubrey standing out the front of the hall, watching all the guards run inside, trying to work out what is going on.

"'Ana asif kalu. (I'm sorry Chloe.)" Beca says to herself as she runs.

* * *

"Azrael, I've just seen the news. Excellent work. No-one spotted you?" Michael asks, his voice filled with joy for his student.

"No, I disappeared before they even collapsed, no one would have known it was me. Chloe was outside with her friend." Beca answers the phone, cringing at the mention of Chloe, thinking that by now the redhead knew her parents were dead. Beca killed the parents of the girl she was in love with and that ripped shreds out of her.

"Very good, I honestly didn't think you would be able to do it but I'm glad you did. Welcome back Azrael. We will need you back here as soon as possible. You have a week." Michael orders and Beca nods out of instinct before realising Michael couldn't actually see her.

"Yes Sir, I'll be back in a week's time." Beca replies before hanging up as she reaches the door of her room. She unlocks it and enters, placing her mask away in her bag and taking her jacket off. She sits on her bed and puts her head into her hands. She decides to lie back on the bed until she hears a knock at the door. Beca knew straight away who it was.

"Come in Stacie." She calls out and Stacie enters the room, the look on her face said that she was extremely mad.

"Was it you?" She asks furiously. Beca knew exactly what the taller brunette was asking but pretended to act dumb. No-one could know that she killed Chloe's parents.

"What are you talking about? What did I supposedly do? If this is about the shit from Semis then-." Beca is cut off when Stacie slaps Beca sharply across the cheek. Before shoving her phone in the assassin's face.

"What the fuck Stacie!" She calls out as she looks down at the phone, Stacie had it opened to an article about the death of Chloe's parent's, mentioning that the coroners weren't sure how they died as of yet.

"Wait, what is this? You think I did this?" Beca acts shocked at Stacie's claims.

"Stacie, this wasn't me. I've been in here all night packing. The League has called me back. I'm leaving in a week." Beca says, looking around at the half packed up room and Stacie's face lightens slightly but she is still mad.

"I've had Aubrey on the phone in hysterics saying Chloe is in shock and won't even speak. So help me god, Beca if this was you then tell me now." Stacie says and Beca moves to her desk where her laptop was set up.

"Here take a look for yourself. I've been here all night." Beca plays the security footage that she pre-recorded the night before and set up in case of this situation. The footage show Beca in the room, packing, she hits fast forward and it speeds up but still shows Beca in the room for the whole night until the current moment they were in. Stacie realises that Beca wasn't the murderer.

"Becs, I'm… I'm sorry I slapped you but I guess you wouldn't be the only assassin out here." Stacie says and Beca nods.

"There are others out here. However they were a part of the League but not anymore. We call them Rogues. I was only here to gather intel about a potential target which is why I was late to most of the Bellas rehearsals, the target was moving and I had to do my part but I have not killed anyone while I've been here. I follow my orders not go rogue." Beca lies and Stacie listens intently, more and more interested about how the League of Angels worked. The fact she had living and breathing proof that such as myth exists with their aged ways.

"But none of that matters right now, we need to go see Chloe." Beca adds and Stacie's head shoots up, her eyes looking straight into Beca's, noticing they have gone from the usual storm blue to a dusty grey, a more sadder colour. Stacie realises that Beca feels bad for Chloe and is willing to go see her even if it breaks both their hearts.

"Okay, let's go." Stacie replies with a small smile and the two girls leave to head to Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment where shit was probably going to go down when a certain small brunette turned up.

* * *

"I've been in touch with Azrael and she firmly believes she has completed her task. Time to move in. Collect them all up and we will show Azrael what it means to lose everything." Michael says before turning around to face James and Evelyn Beale.

"Yes Sir. It will be done." They reply.

"Azrael has been getting on my nerves for some time now. With her emotions switched back on, questioning my kill orders, caring for that group of girls and falling in love with Chloe Beale. She is starting to figure out what is happening, she is starting to see our true intentions. It is time to see if she is truly ready to take my place. In a week's time, Azrael will either submit herself to the League mind, body and soul or she will watch all her friends and her precious Chloe die before she joins them." Michael adds and James and Evelyn along with Haniel and Raziel all bow down to their master.

"Himayat Dawri! (Protect the League!)" Michael calls out.

"Himayat Dawri! (Protect the League!)" All the assassin's call out in response.

* * *

 **So all of you that guessed that Michael was a bad guy, good job!**

 **The true intentions of the League will be revealed soon but basically, they want to start a war not stop one.**

 **Amitiel was also right too!**

 **So how is this going to end for Beca? League or Bellas. Will she submit or will she protect the Bellas? I'm pretty sure most of you can guess it seeing as this is a Bechloe story!**

 **Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Angel and Darkness

**So there's a bit of everything in this chapter, BeChloe, Mitchsen, Staubrey.**

 **Let's see what happens.**

* * *

Stacie and Beca stand outside Chloe and Aubrey's and suddenly Beca regrets thinking of this. She wasn't sure that facing Chloe after she had killed her parents hours before. Before Beca can tell Stacie that this was a mistake, Stacie reaches out and knocks on the door.

"Stace, I can't do this." Beca says quickly and Stacie turns to her friend.

"Becs, you were the one to suggest this. Come on Chloe need everyone right now. Chloe needs you right now." Stacie asks, placing her hands gently on Beca's shoulder, Beca feeling like Stacie is trying to keep her in place, suddenly feeling suffocated.

"No Stacie, I can't do this. I can't face her after what I said at Semis, I can't face any of you to be honest. Just let me go!" Beca pulls away from Stacie's hold just as the door opens and behind it stands Aubrey.

"Stacie, Beca." Aubrey greets them. Beca shakes her head, looking to the ground and biting back all the tears she could possibly let out in a few short seconds.

"She's in her room Beca. You should go see her." Aubrey finally says after a couple of minutes of silence. Beca shakes her head.

"I can't." The assassin replies. Beca turns and starts to walk away. Aubrey turns to Stacie.

"Let me talk to her. You go see Chloe." The blonde says and Stacie nods, giving Aubrey a hug.

"Be gentle on her, she feels terrible about Semis." Stacie whispers into Aubrey's ear and she feels Aubrey nod.

"We all do." Aubrey replies before breaking the hug and taking off after Beca.

* * *

"Beca, wait!" Aubrey yells as she chases down the brunette, or well Beca has stopped finally. Aubrey catches up to Beca, catching her breath at the same time. Aubrey was surprised, Beca wasn't even breathing heavily, she must have been really fit if that were the case.

"Aubrey, please just leave me alone." Beca says and Aubrey crosses her arms over her chest.

"Beca, can we just talk please?" Aubrey asks, noticing only for the first time in the ambient light of the street lights that Beca had dark, almost black rings under her eyes and she was even tinier around her waist than when she last saw her, except her muscles around her shoulders and biceps seemed larger. Aubrey knew that Beca hadn't been eating or sleeping and she felt partly responsible. Beca remained quiet, not saying yes to Aubrey's request but also not saying no.

"Beca, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said to you at Semis. I was just pissed off and under a lot of pressure from my father. Yes, you were right that day when you said that I was trying to impress him because I am. I'm not trying to justify what I said because I know it was so wrong of me. You were a pain in my ass but I guess in a good way, and what you said, it made me realize how passionate you were about this, the music and winning, this team, this weird demented family in a way. When I said that you weren't a Bella, I practically said that you weren't apart of this family and after hearing about your past. I'm just so sorry I made you feel like that again, that you were alone. You're more of a Bella than all of us, you will always be apart of this family, like a protective older sister." Aubrey confesses, allowing herself to cry as she tells Beca everything that has been weighing on her for the past couple of days.

"I just needed you to hear that but right now, one of the members of our Bellas family just lost everything she loved, her mom, her dad, and you. If there is… and I say this in the nicest possible way. If there is anyone who knows about to cope with losing so much, it's you. Chloe needs you Beca. She needs the strength that you carry everyday as you continue to live with everything you have gone through. So please, let's just go and see her, protect her like you promised me." Aubrey adds, reaching out her hand toward Beca, but Beca hesitates making Aubrey wonder what was going through the head of the smaller girl.

"Please Beca." Aubrey asks again softly. Beca drops her head and thinks about killing people that Aubrey and Chloe cared about, Denise, Chloe's parents and now she had to leave which was going to hurt Chloe even more but she figured now would be a good time for goodbye. So Beca takes Aubrey's hand which makes Aubrey smile slightly. It only turns to shock when Beca reaches out and wraps her arms around Aubrey's waist.

"I'm sorry about Semis too but I was just trying to help." Beca mumbles and Aubrey wraps her arms around the brunette in comfort.

"I know you were. Come on, let's go help Chloe. Stacie probably thinks we've killed each other." Aubrey jokes and Beca chuckles softly.

* * *

Aubrey and Beca arrive back at the apartment and head into the living room where Stacie is sat on the couch.

"She's in her room. I went in a bit ago. She might be asleep now." Stacie says, flipping her magazine to the next page. Aubrey looks to Beca and nods slightly before letting her go and moving to the couch to sit with Stacie. Beca makes her way to Chloe's room, glancing at all the pictures as she heads down the hallway, photos of Chloe with the Bellas, Chloe with her parents, Chloe and Aubrey together. When Beca arrives at the door, she knocks gently before opening the door and walking in to find Chloe curdled up in her bed, her shoulder shaking rapidly as she cries. Beca takes a deep breath before moving over and sitting down on the bed next to Chloe. She reaches out and running soothing circles into Chloe's back. Chloe slowly turns over to meet Beca's storm blue eyes.

"Hi." Is all Beca can say. Chloe sits up and Beca notices tears in Chloe's eyes. Beca just opens herself up and envelopes Chloe in a hug as the redhead cries into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Beca whispers after holding Chloe quietly for 5 minutes. Chloe pulls out of Beca's hold.

"I'm so sorry, about how I've treated you, about Semis, about your parents. Everything in your life has turned to shit since I've shown up. All of your suffering right now, it's my fault and if I could take it back I would." Beca explains and Chloe stares deep into Beca's guilty eyes.

"I'm will always be there for you Chloe, until the day I die, but I'm here to say goodbye as well." Beca continues and Chloe sits back in shock.

"You're leaving." Chloe whimpers, it was the first time she had spoken in fourteen hours, her voice raspy and scratched. It hurt her to speak, what hurt more was her heart breaking at Beca's words.

"I can't be your anchor anymore Chloe. Kunt min mmalak alnnur, ya hayil. 'Ana eizarayiyl, wamilk almawti. Alzzalam yattabie li 'aynama dhahabt. (You're an Angel of the Light, my Hael. I'm Azrael, the Angel of Death. Darkness follows me wherever I go.)" Beca speaks in Arabic and Chloe drops her head, shaking it, trying to understand what Beca had said.

"What does that mean?" Chloe asks shyly, finally wanting to understand what Beca was saying when she spoke different languages, Chloe had this feeling that Beca spoke poetic from her heart when she spoke in different languages, but disguises it so no one understands that she does have feelings and she is more than her sarcasm and robotic lifestyle. Beca lifts her head up, attempting to blink back tears but one escapes and Chloe sees it. Beca stands up and walks to the door.

"You asked me once if I loved you back, I don't know if you remember my answer but I said I did and it scared me because I didn't know what love was, now I do. What I said before was I'm in love with you Chloe but I don't deserve you. You are an Angel of Light and Darkness follows me wherever I go." Beca confesses and leans back against the doorframe.

"Listen I'm a bad person, I've done terrible things. You are perfect, and by God, he put you on this earth. Me, I am death. I bring darkness over the world. I don't know why God made our paths cross and I'm still trying to figure it out but I'm dangerous to you and I don't want my darkness to cloud your light." Beca adds and Chloe allows Beca's confessions to sink in, going into shock at the fact Beca had just admitted more to her in 5 minutes then she had in the 2 months they knew each other. Beca pushes off the doorframe, standing up straight and turning to leave when Chloe's voice stops her.

"The Angel of Death is still an Angel." Chloe says and Beca stops dead in her tracks. She turns back to the hysterical redhead.

"What?" Beca asks.

"Remember in class, the Angel of Death, Azrael I think it was, is still an angel. So if you refer to yourself as death then that means that there is light and an angel somewhere in you too." Chloe replies and Beca doesn't even let the words sink in before rushing back to Chloe and crashing their lips together. Chloe immediately responds, allowing the kiss to wash away her grief and be indulged in the desire of having Beca kiss her again but when she was caught up in the moment, Beca pulls away.

"Azrael also allowed the darkness to take over and poison everyone, I won't let it poison you. I won't let it kill your light." Beca sits up from the bed and makes her way to the door.

"Goodbye Chloe." Beca says as she leaves, listening to Chloe's heart break in her chest as she makes her way out of the apartment, walking past Aubrey and Stacie whom sit in shock as Beca walks out without a word.

"Beca wait!" Chloe calls out, following Beca out her room.

* * *

 **Two minutes before:**

"I hope Chloe is okay. I really do." Stacie says, sat on the couch next to Aubrey.

"She will be. Yes she will be like this for a while. I mean she lost the people who have loved her since the day she was conceived, but Chloe is a fighter, she will get through this, especially with Beca's help. I hate to admit it, but Beca makes Chloe happier." Aubrey replies. Stacie sits up and glances at the blonde.

"What about you? How are you going? I know you and Chloe were close so I'm guessing with your family being hard on you that you got close to Chloe's so how are you doing with everything?" Stacie asks. Aubrey drops what she is reading and takes a deep breath, leaning forward and putting her head in her hands. Stacie moves over and wraps a comforting arm around her, allowing Aubrey to move herself into Stacie's grasp. Stacie pulls Aubrey's head up and both girls stare into each other's eyes.

"Chloe may be strong but you are too. You will get through this and I'll always be there to catch you when you fall." Stacie comforts and out of weakness and vulnerability, Aubrey leans in and gently places her lips on Stacie's. Aubrey responding immediately, surging further into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Stacie's neck. The two jump apart when they hear Chloe call out.

"Beca wait!" They hear Chloe followed by footsteps and watch as Beca leaves the apartment.

"What the hell was that?" Aubrey asks. Stacie shakes her head and jumps up to run after Beca when Chloe slowly walks out into the room.

"Chloe? What happened?" Aubrey asks, noticing that Chloe's face had depressed further than before.

"She's gone." Chloe simply whispers before collapsing to the ground in tears. Stacie and Aubrey look to each other before helping Chloe.

* * *

Beca arrives back at her room, and continues to pack the rest of her things when she feels a presence in the room.

"Gabe. Good to see you brother. What can I do for you?" Beca asks as she turns around to face the third in charge, under Michael and Raphael, Uriel and Azrael followed, the 4 being Michael's generals, the enforcers.

"I'm here to repay my debt to you for saving my life Azrael. The Rogue is here and after you. I have no idea who it is and what they look like but keep an eye out until you reach Tse'elim. You're the closest thing I have left to family and I can't lose you too." Gabriel confesses. Beca steps forward and wraps her arms around Gabriel.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can't just be here to warn me. Why else are you here?" Beca asks. Gabriel stares deep into Beca's eyes.

"Michael sent me here to keep an eye on you. Make sure his most valuable assassin gets back. This Rogue, the way they kill. It's inhumane, they torture for information than kill." Gabriel lies.

"Thankyou brother. I will see you back home." Beca states and Gabriel leaves, allowing Beca to continue packing.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me. It will get better eventually. It will get worse first but I promise it will get a lot better.**

 **Basically, I'm asking for you all to trust in me.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Rogue

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late post but here is another chapter!**

 **Bit of excitement, bit of drama, bit of Azrael!**

* * *

Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey's heads all raise when they hear a knock at the door. Stacie is the first to stand up.

"Beca must have realized that she forgot her phone. This guy, Michael, keeps trying to call her." Stacie says as she pulls Beca's phone out of her pocket and opens the door only to be sprayed in the face with something. Stacie backs up, trying to rub the substance out of her eyes. Aubrey immediately pulls out her phone when a person dressed in all black, with a mask steps into the room, attempting to dial 911 when the attacker sprays her in the face too. She looks to where she last saw Stacie to see that she has collapsed to the ground. The blonde realizing it is knock out gas that she was just sprayed with. Aubrey watches as the attacker sprays Chloe also, fighting to stay awake as long as possible but is taken over by the darkness.

"Hey!" Is the last thing she hears from a familiar voice before passing out.

* * *

 **5 minutes before:**

"You've made yourself quite at home here Azrael." Gabriel asks, swinging a weak elbow into the punching bag. He continues to watch as Beca packs until her head pops up without warning.

"You feel that?" Beca asks. Gabriel closes his eyes but doesn't understand what his sister in arms is asking.

"No. What is it?" Gabriel asks in return and Beca stands up.

"Something's not right. I feel a shift. You said the Rogue was here in Barden?" Beca replies and Gabriel nods, watching Beca close her eyes and her head shift awkwardly.

"They're here." Beca whispers as she runs out the door, grabbing her full knife belt as she heads out. Gabriel watching as his fellow assassin takes off.

Beca sprints toward Chloe's and Aubrey's apartment, dodging between college students. Her legs burn but her will allows her to continue running. As she arrives, she bursts through the door to find an assassin of the League of Angels kneeling down over an unconscious Aubrey. She glances around the room to find Chloe and Stacie also unconscious. She turns back to the assassin.

"Hey!" She calls out and the assassin turns around, knife in their hand.

"Let them go Rogue. You're quarrel is with me and the League." Beca grits between her teeth, pulling one of her knives out, twirling it in her hand. The Rogue puts their weapon on the ground and stands back up, turning to face Beca.

"Who are you?" Beca asks but receives no response. Beca takes a step closer.

"I said who are you? Take off your mask!" Beca demands. The assassin responds by reaching behind their head to pull off their mask when they suddenly pull out two knives and throw them together in the right hand. Beca catches the one aiming for her face, the other however, hits her in her side. She curses out as she rips the knife out of her, she turns to face her assailant when she finds that they're gone.

"Shit!" She calls out as she holsters the weapons and runs to Stacie first, assessing her friend for injuries and finding that she had just been knocked out. Beca moves on to Aubrey then to Chloe finding the same. Beca breathes a deep sigh of relief that none of her friends are injured. She sits down on the couch, watching over the three girls.

* * *

"Azrael." Gabriel says as he appears in the apartment, finding Beca sat on the couch, knife in hand, protecting the unconscious girls. He leans down next to Stacie and checks her vitals.

"They've just been hit with the knock out gas, they'll be fine." Gabriel states and Beca nods her head. Gabriel notices Beca's arm over her abdomen.

"I know Gabriel. It was the Rogue. They got me." Beca replies, lifting up her arm to reveal the stab wound. Gabriel moves over next to the assassin and sits down, taking a look at her wound.

"They threw two knives at once with perfect aim. I haven't seen anyone else who could do that besides us 4 generals and Michael. You don't think that..." Beca asks before Gabriel interrupts her.

"No Azrael, it wasn't. It must have been someone who had been trained by one of us. What I want to know is how did you feel it from two miles away? I haven't heard of anyone who can do it from so far, the furthest I've heard of is a couple of rooms down. Michael always said your abilities were unmeasurable but this is truly incredible." Gabriel states and Beca takes in what her League brother has to say, Gabriel catches Beca gazing at the unconscious redhead on the couch, both their head turn when Stacie starts to stir. Beca turns to Gabriel.

"You need to go. If they see you, they'll ask questions." Beca explains, Gabriel nods his head, agreeing with Beca before turning to leave.

"Gabe? If I need you or find out anything else about this Rogue, I'll call you. Also could you run these back to my room for me." Beca states, holding out her knife belt full of knives except for one that remained in her pocket. Gabriel turns to his sister in arms with a small smile.

"Sure thing but do me a favor as well. Keep an eye on your abilities. I'm starting to see why Michael chose you to secede him." Gabriel replies before leaving. Beca carefully stands up, being careful of her wound. She moves over to Stacie whom starts to wake up, before sitting up hastily, almost hitting Beca's head with her own.

"Hey, you're okay. It's okay. They're gone." Beca calls out. Stacie stares at Beca with wide, fear-filled eyes.

"Wh-What happened?" The taller brunette asks, her eyes wide in shock.

"Someone tried to attack you guys. It's okay, they're gone." Beca replies as she checks Stacie over for any side effects or marks of abuse.

"Did you kill them?" Stacie asks quietly, afraid of what Beca's answer was going to be. Beca stares straight into Stacie's eyes.

"No, they got away. It was a Rogue assassin from the League." Beca answers honestly as she helps Stacie to stand up again. Beca heads over to Aubrey and Chloe to check on them as Stacie goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She returns to find Beca, carrying Aubrey to the couch and placing her next to Chloe. Stacie also notices Beca's face cringe as she walks around, she decides to ignore it and sits down opposite the couch. Beca moves over to the window and keeps watch, her hand resting in her pocket, fingers wrapped gently around the knife she had pulled out of herself.

* * *

Aubrey springs awake like she had woken up from a nightmare. Stacie immediately jumps up from her seat and kneels down in front of Aubrey.

"It's okay Aubrey. You're okay." She comforts, placing her hand on Aubrey's knee. The blonde looks around to find Chloe still unconscious next to her.

"What the hell happened?" Aubrey asks and Stacie puts her head down.

"We were attacked but Beca helped." Stacie said, nodding her head behind the blonde. Aubrey turns around and sees Beca seated down next to the window, her gazed focused out the window like she was keeping watch. Aubrey turns back to Stacie.

"Are you okay? Is Chloe okay?" Aubrey asks, quickly glancing to the redhead. Stacie nods.

"Yeah we were all just hit with knock out gas. She'll wake up soon." The brunette replies and as she speaks, Chloe springs awake which catches Beca's attention also. The redhead asking the same questions as the other two girls that had been hit with the knockout gas. Stacie explains what had happened and that Beca had saved them. Chloe did just as Aubrey did and looked back to find Beca keeping watch over them, the small brunette's face extremely pale as she turns her head to meet Chloe's eyes. Stacie and Aubrey move into the kitchen while Chloe walks over toward Beca. She goes to speak when Beca speaks first.

* * *

"I only came back because you guys were in trouble. I'm not toying with your feelings. If anything I'm torturing myself not you." Beca admits and Chloe sits down on the seat opposite Beca.

"Why do you think you don't deserve me Beca? Because I like you, I really want to be with you but when you start to show the same, it's one step forward and two steps back. You keep shutting me out again. Why can't you just open up to me?" Chloe asks simply and Beca turns her gaze from Chloe to the window. She knew she should have left with Gabriel after helping the girls but she wanted to make sure that none of the side effects to the knock out gas had occurred. When it came to Chloe's question, all Beca could think about was telling Chloe the truth.

"Because I'm a bad person." Beca manages to slur out, blood continuing to pour out of the wound the Rogue had made. Chloe noticed this and Beca becoming even paler.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks, her worrying eyes never leaving the brunette. Beca nods straight away, mumbling a small 'yes' and starts moving, standing up and starting to walk toward the kitchen. Chloe follows, pulling Beca back.

"Hey, you're not a bad person. I don't know why you can't see yourself the way I see you." Chloe suggests and Beca pulls her arm out of Chloe's grip.

"Because you don't know the whole me. You only know this mask, this act that I put up to draw people in. If you knew the whole me then you'd be terrified. You'd hate me like I hate myself." Beca confesses and Chloe takes a step back at Beca's revelation. She considers her next words carefully, knowing that Beca was starting to get riled up.

"Then show me." Chloe finally replies and Beca's head perks up, eyes burning into Chloe's. Beca considers it for a second but instead shuts down and shakes her head, lowering it.

"I can't. I can't because I can't lose you." Beca says as she turns to walk away but stumbles, realizing she still had the bleeding wound. Stars begin to dance in her vision, she feels Chloe's hands on her shoulders from behind before she sees nothing but black, collapsing to the ground before Chloe could catch her.

* * *

"Aubrey! Stacie! Beca, come on, wake up. Aubrey call 911!" Chloe yells out as she tries to wake Beca up. Stacie runs out into the living room to find an unconscious Beca in Chloe's arms.

"I don't know what happened. She just collapsed." Chloe cries. Stacie moves over and looks over Beca's body and remembers Beca was holding an arm over her abdomen so she moves Beca's arm and finds the wound to Beca's side.

"Shit. She's lost a lot of blood." Stacie comments and Chloe leans over, spying the wound and putting her hand to her mouth. Aubrey runs out, phone to her hear to the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Yes please hurry." She says into the phone before hanging up. Aubrey helps the girls prop Beca's head up and wait for the ambulance to come, Stacie keeping pressure on Beca's wound.

"Why the hell didn't she tell us about that giant gaping hole in her side?" Aubrey starts and Stacie shushes her with a quick answer.

"Because she is Beca. Remember she broke her wrist and had taken her cast off the next day, pretending nothing even happened. Plus she was keeping an eye on us." Stacie answers and Chloe listens as Stacie speaks.

"Do you know more about Beca? She kept telling me just before that she was wearing a mask and putting on an act for everyone. I just don't get why she won't open up to us, or at least me." Chloe questions and Stacie sighs.

"You wouldn't look at her the same if you knew. It took me about a week to adjust." Stacie replies and Chloe meets Stacie eyes with fire.

"So you do know something. She opened up to you but not me." Chloe answers sadly and Stacie feels bad for the redhead.

"I wish I could tell you but it's not my story to tell. Beca will open up to you when she is ready. I guessed more than anything and she filled in the blanks for me." Stacie replies and it makes Chloe feel even worse that she can't put the pieces together like Stacie did. As she goes to speak, the ambulance arrives and the girls help the paramedics answer questions before taking her away to the hospital, Chloe sitting in the ambulance with Beca while Stacie and Aubrey follow behind.

* * *

 **So the Rogue is after Beca, but who is it?**

 **And Stacie knows something about Beca that Chloe doesn't, will Chloe get mad or understand?**

 **I can tell you now that chapters 32, 33 and 34 will be exciting!**

 **Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Runaway

**Thought I'd give you guys another update seeing as this story is almost at 30,000 views which I am eternally grateful for. Also if you guys have an questions that you want answered, please feel free to message me or comment them in your reviews and if the answer is not coming up in the story then I will gladly answer it for you otherwise I'll just say, wait for it haha.**

 **Thankyou so much guys!**

 **Here's Chapter 28**

* * *

Chloe sits in Beca's hospital room, watching over Beca whom had just undergone surgery to repair the wound she had sustained. The redhead takes in the brunette's pale features before concentrating back on Aubrey's plan for the Finals which was the exact same as the Regionals and Semis which irritated her as Beca was right, the Bellas needed to change things up in order to win but Beca was also right that Chloe was too scared to have her say as co-captain and stand up to her best friend. Chloe continues to read when she sees Beca's hand twitch at the corner of her eye. She drops her paperwork and leans over to watch as Beca's eyes start to open.

"Hey you." Chloe says as Beca's eyes open completely. Chloe can tell she is still a little dazed from the anesthetic.

"Hey." Beca groans in reply as she attempts to sit up. Chloe stands up, putting her hands on Beca's shoulders, stopping her from sitting up.

"You just got out of surgery. Just rest." Chloe claims but Beca pushes against Chloe's firm hold and forces herself to sit up, ignoring the pain that radiates through her body.

"Where's Stacie and Aubrey?" Beca asks and Chloe allows a small smile to cross her face, knowing that Beca cared more about the others than about herself.

"They went home to rest. They were waiting here all night with me to make sure you were okay." Chloe replies and Beca only notices the dark bags under Chloe's eyes after she tells her. The girls had been waiting all night for her.

"I'm just going to go let them know you're awake." Chloe adds as she takes her phone out of her pocket and heads just outside the room.

* * *

Chloe finishes her phone call, telling Aubrey and Stacie that Beca was awake and her usual self, they agreed to come to the hospital and see her. Chloe walks back into Beca's hospital room to find Beca is gone. She turns and stops the nurse that was passing by the room.

"Excuse me, where is my friend?" Chloe asks, pointing her finger toward Beca's room. The nurse stops and walks into Beca's room.

"I… I don't know. She's not supposed to be out of here for a few more days." The nurse replies as she runs out of the room to the front desk to report that Beca is missing from her room. The nurse walks back over to Chloe.

"The nurse at the desk said that a girl matching Beca's description left here about five minutes ago. Security is on the lookout for her. She couldn't have gotten far." She says and Chloe nods along with what the nurse is saying.

"Do you know any reason as to why Beca would run? Is she in any danger? Is there someone after her?" The nurse asks and Chloe shakes her head, not knowing how to answer the question.

"I-I don't know. What makes you think someone is after her?" Chloe asks and the nurse reaches behind the desk and pulls out Beca's medical report.

"Her wound was from a knife. Miss Beale, your friend was attacked and stabbed, from the height of Beca and the angle of the wound, it indicates that her attacker was either about to stand up or from the depth and the bruising around the wound, the knife was thrown." The nurse explains and Chloe is dumbfounded by the explanation. _'What the hell is going on? Is someone after Beca? Is this what she meant about not knowing about her?'_ Chloe asks herself in her mind.

* * *

"Come on Aubrey, where are you?" Chloe asks as the phone call rings out again for the seventh time. Aubrey's voicemail sounds through the phone followed by the tone.

"Aubrey, where the hell are you? Beca is missing and you said you and Stacie were going to be here an hour ago." Chloe stresses into the phone before hanging up. She tries again to call Stacie but only receives the same response. Chloe had tried again and again to call both Stacie and her best friend but had not tried Beca yet thinking she would not answer or just needed some time however she was starting to think that something had happened to Aubrey and Stacie and as much as she was scared of her right now, Beca might be the only person to help find them. She decides to give it a try but as she dials Beca's number, Fat Amy's name pops up on the screen. Chloe had had the other Bellas on the lookout for Beca around the campus, knowing Beca would have to go back for her things. Chloe answers her phone.

"Amy, please tell me you have good news." Chloe says, eagerly waiting for the good news that at least one of her friends can be found.

"Well hello to you too Chloe, yes I have good news, I've found Beca. She's in her room as we speak however I have some bad news too. I can't find any of the other Bellas." Fat Amy replies and Chloe is taken aback.

"Wait, what do you mean you can't find the others?" Chloe states and Fat Amy sighs on the other end of the phone.

"I can't get ahold of any of them and we all said we'd have our phones on us and ready to contact each other." Amy explains and Chloe thinks for a second about how she couldn't get a hold of Aubrey and Stacie.

"I can't get a hold of Aubrey and Stacie. Amy, keep Beca there. I will be there in ten minutes. Make sure she does not leave. It's time I got an explanation." Chloe says angrily before hanging up and leaving the hospital.

* * *

"Hey Shortstack. Everyone is looking for you." Fat Amy says, watching as Beca finishes packing up her things.

"What do you want Amy?" Beca asks, continuing to grab her things and being careful of her wound.

"Why are you on the run?" Fat Amy asks and Beca finally stops and turns to the larger blonde. Beca stands up tall at the threatening question.

"I'm not on the run. I'm returning home, I've been called back. So if you could please leave." Beca stands up for her actions before continuing with packing.

"And where exactly is home for you Beca?" The two girls turn to see Chloe in the doorway. The redhead walks hastily into the room and directly up to Beca.

"Who the hell are you? You exercise 8 hours a day, you can speak 10 different languages and you walk away from a stabbing like nothing happened. Who are you Beca?" Chloe asks and Beca drops her head, not able to look at Chloe in the eyes. Fat Amy senses the tension in the room and makes a quit exit.

"I can't tell you that but you all need to let me go." Beca says as she grabs her bags and turns to leave the room. Gabriel waiting downstairs in a car, ready for Beca.

"No Beca stop!" Chloe calls out as she stops Beca and pulls her close.

"Please just tell me what is going on? I know there is something you are not telling me. Please, Beca I have fallen so hard in love with you that I can't stop, even after what you said at Semis, I still love you. Whatever it is, I will still love you no matter what so please, please talk to me. Tell me the truth about you." The redhead begs, her hands on Beca's cheeks, wiping away the tears that were running down the brunette's cheeks. Beca drops her head again, unable to stop the tears from falling. She wanted to tell Chloe the truth but she knew the consequences if the League was discovered.

"I can't. I can't or I'm going to lose you. You don't get it, I'm a monster. Please just let me go." Beca cries and Chloe understands the pleading in her voice. She takes a deep breath before leaning in and placing her lips on Beca's. Beca and Chloe both knowing it was a kiss goodbye. Beca uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss before pulling away.

"I'm in love with you too. I have been since the first time I laid eyes on you Hael. But I need to keep you safe. I promise that I will be back for you when all of this is over. I promise." Beca says and the promise brings Chloe to tears, Beca had finally admitted she loved Chloe and it felt like a weight had been lifted off the assassin's chest.

"What does Hael mean?" Chloe asks and Beca allows a small smile to cross her face.

"It's the Angel of Kindness whom inspires art, beauty and kindness in mankind. You're my Hael." Beca explains and Chloe's smile beams on her face. Beca mirrors the smile until the window shatters and three darts fly into the room. Two hit Chloe and Fat Amy in the neck while the third is caught by Beca before it hits her. A figure in full League attire including mask jumps in and Beca looks quickly to find Chloe and Amy unconscious on the ground.

* * *

"Who are you Rogue?" Beca says angrily as she drops the dart and pulls out the knife from the holster behind her back.

"Wamin hadhih khaybat 'amal liaqum min bayn al'amwat wayakun 'asdaqayik la taerif ealayk. (It is such a letdown to rise from the dead and have your friends not recognize you.)" The assassin says and Beca is taken aback, she knew this person or at least this person knew her. She pondered possibilities that she trained this Rogue. She remembers the A that were carved into the dead League Assassin's chests, she goes over anyone she knows that has a name that started with A, she remembers that this person knows about Chloe and the Bellas so has been watching her for some time.

"Who are you?" She asks again. The Rogue simply looks down at Chloe and a flashback hits Beca like a ton of bricks.

" _Beca, don't trust the league." Amitiel whispers between aching breaths. Beca reaches around and pulls the knife out of Amitiel's back._

" _Why wouldn't I trust them Amitiel? They didn't try to kill me. I'm just making sure we were even before I finish you off." Beca replies coldly and Amitiel cringes at the harsh tone of Beca's voice._

" _Chloe." Amitiel says and Beca shakes her head for a second._

" _What?" She asks._

" _My name… Is Chloe." Amitiel replies and Beca is thrown back for a second. Thoughts of the redheaded Chloe waiting back at Barden pop into her mind._

"Amitiel. No, that's impossible, I killed you." Beca stumbles over her words and is so caught up in the flashback that she doesn't see the fist until she feels it connect with her cheek. Beca tumbles over and the assassin jumps on top of her and injects her. Beca feels her body start to get heavy and her vision tunnels before it all turns to black.

* * *

" _Mom!" She runs over to where they were tending to her mother._

" _Mom, no." She whimpers, tears painfully stinging the corner of her eyelids. She then looks over and notices another bag, her father and an anger boils in her but relief also swept over her. She didn't have to be afraid anymore, he was gone. She then realizes she hadn't checked on her sister, her small five year old sister._

" _Where's my sister? I have to be with my sister." Beca runs back to the paramedics and they look over to the ambulance holding her sister. They eye off one of the paramedics tending to Hailee and she shakes her head to them. The paramedics tending to Beca all drop their heads. They were going to have to break the news to Beca, her whole family had died that night._

" _Please, I need to be with my sister, where is she?" Beca asks, the paramedic watches her burst into tears and his gut twists._

" _I'm sorry sweetheart." He says, kneeling down to meet Beca's level. Beca looks deep into his eyes and it clicks in her head._

" _No, no, no! NO! Hailee No!" Beca becomes frantic as she runs over to the ambulance holding Hailee. She looks in and finds Hailee, lifeless on the stretcher._

" _Hailee, please no." Beca says as she gets in and grabs her sister's cold, pale hand and placing her head on Hailee's chest._

" _Hailee, wake up please. I need you. Please don't leave me!" Beca squeaks as she bursts into hysterics. The coroners arrive to take Hailee's body and Beca refuses to let go._

" _No, she is going to be okay. She'll wake up." Beca says in denial. Her head reeling from the nights events. The paramedics and get into the ambulance with Beca. One of them places a hand on Beca's shoulder._

" _I'm sorry sweetheart." One of the paramedics whispers as they grab Beca and peel her away from her sister. Beca getting frantic and fighting back._

" _No, my sister needs me. Hailee!" Beca screams._

"Hailee!" Beca calls out as she snaps out of her sleep. She finds herself chained to a post, in front of her were cages holding all of the Bellas. They were all scared out of their minds, directly opposite her was Chloe.

"Beca, hey, you okay?" Stacie asks from the cage next to Chloe. Beca nods before looking up, her head hitting the post. Chloe watches as tears fall from her eyes. She knew what was happening and where she was. She had wanted to come home in an opening way not like this, but the League didn't want loose ends, they knew that the Bellas were a loose end for their weapon. She jumps when none other than Michael and Raphael walk into the room. The Bellas quiver to the back of their cages.

"Good, you're awake." Raphael says as he punches Beca in the face. Beca recovers quickly after expecting the punch, the girls collective gasp.

"What the hell is this Raphael?" Beca breathes, receiving another punch to the face.

"This is your final test Azrael. You see you've gained your humanity again and I can't have my successor have a soul. So you have a choice, you will rise or you will die. The choice is yours." Michael replies as Raphael punches her in the face again. Beca glares at the two as they leave, broken apart at the fact her own family had betrayed her. Now she had to decide if she wanted to live or die.

* * *

 **So... Beca finally admits to Chloe that she loves her awww!**

 **Then they all get captured by the League, sorry not sorry. :)**

 **Please review what you think and any questions you may have.**

 **Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Betrayal

**Hey Guys!**

 **So I'm updating a little earlier this time because I have a lot going on in the next couple of weeks. I will try to squeeze another update in there too but it may not be for 8-10 days so please be patient.**

 **I have a lot going on with the DJ stuff at the moment, I have clubs in Perth interested in my stuff plus I've been nominated for a music festival in Perth next month. So my laptop time is going less into writing and more into DJ stuff, sorry. Have to get a set prepped for the next month. I have been getting some questions too which is awesome, all I can tell you is there is a big twist at the end and it has to do with a reoccuring thing in the story, I won't say if it's a person or a word or a moment. I can tell you however that Hael, is a lot more than just a nickname for Chloe and Beca, it is a life raft to stop Beca from going off the edge and it keeps Chloe innocent. So for those who think Chloe is an angel, she isn't, she is just a normal human. It will pop up more as more starts to happen, and Beca will need everything she has to get over what happens after the twist.**

 **Also I wanted to reiterate that the League of Angels assassins are given angel names so Amitiel's real name is Chloe, Azrael is Beca and so on. You will find out another angel's real name soon, know who? Let me know!**

 **Anyways, worked out who the Rogue is yet? Is it Amitiel? Or is Beca being tricked? I can say that this Rogue has it out for Beca, so it is personal and it has to do with the twist and the reoccuring thing. That's all I will give you sorry but if you really want to know, the answer is throughout the story, just re-read and look for it.**

 **Oh, also let's just say that the Bellas find out about Beca in this chapter, and when I say find out, I mean everything. How will they all react? How will Chloe react?**

* * *

Beca wakes up with a groan, her arms still chained to the post. She feels Chloe's stare on her and looks up to meet the cerulean blue eyes of the redhead. Black spots danced in Beca's vision and Chloe saw that she had a black eye. All the girls quiver away when Raphael enters the room, walking up to Mary Elise's cage. Haniel and Raziel come in and open up the cage and pull Mary Elise out, not faltering when the girls start to cry out and Beca thrashes around as they chain Mary Elise to the ground.

"No! Let her go!" Beca yells as Raziel and Haniel move on Beca. They undo her chains and she drops to the ground. A knife is dropped next to her by Raphael. He kneels down next to the fellow assassin.

"Do what needs to be done Azrael." Raphael says as he steps away from her and grabs the flogger out of Raziel's hand before slashing it across the ground, making all the girls and Beca jump in place. Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe all fear for both girls, but Beca in particular.

"Take her life Azrael." Raphael commands and Beca picks up the knife, turning to her brother in arms.

"No." Beca replies as she throws the knife toward Raphael but he catches it and starts to laugh.

"I didn't think that would work. Raziel. Haniel." Raphael smiles as the two guards grab Beca and tear off her shirt and all the Bellas gasp as they finally see all of the scars coating her arms, legs, abdomen and back. It was then that they realized that this had been done to her for years, Stacie bows her head knowing that Beca was brainwashed and tortured into being an assassin for the group and Beca didn't even realize. Chloe took extra notice of how muscular Beca was under all the scars, a clear defined six pack and built up biceps, her shoulders clearly had been put through the brunt of her abuse but she still managed to look after them, they were toned, curling as her arms rotated. Chloe couldn't help but feel turned on by Beca's body however that feeling changes to despair and worry as Raphael strikes the flogger down across Beca's back. Beca cries out in pain but remembers quickly what she has to do. The flogger strikes her back again and she whimpers, closing her eyes. She knew that Raphael and Michael wanted her emotions off again so she could finish the girls. Raphael flogs her again and again she whimpers, not giving her leaders the satisfaction of having their weapon back.

"Azrael. You and I have been siblings for eleven years. The League has been your family. We know who you are. 'Ant malak almawt (You are the Angel of Death.)" Raphael tries to speak to Beca but Beca just looks up and glares.

"'Ana eizrayiyl lm yaeid. (I am Azrael no longer.)" Beca replies and this brings a dark look to Raphael's face. The Bellas also see the face and cower in fear.

"Very well, but you will be Azrael again. Put the girl back in the cage and bring Azrael with me." Raphael says as he leaves. Haniel and Raziel put Mary Elise back in her cage and grab Beca by the arms.

"Stacie, tell them everything, including your dad, Denise and the Beales. It was me." Beca cries out as she is taken away, the Bellas all look to Stacie who drops her head, Beca killed her father but she knew that her father was a bad person, she knew that he probably did something bad to get onto the League's kill list. She had studied the League's ways, they only killed people that were doing bad things in the world. She also knew that Beca was not expecting any of them including her to make it out of the place alive.

* * *

"Stacie, what was Beca talking about?" Aubrey asks and Stacie looks down the cages to all the girls. She looks deep into Aubrey's jade green eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Beca is… Beca is an assassin for the League of Angels." Stacie confesses and Chloe goes into shock. Everything she had learned about in history, everything Beca had told her to pay attention to in class was about her.

"Azrael." She lets out and all the girls including Stacie look to her.

"All this time, Beca knew all of this amazing stuff about the so-called myth, the League of Angels, but she knew so much because it wasn't a myth, she was the myth. She is Azrael, the deadliest assassin of all time. She has killed countless amounts of people, no one has the exact number but they say it's hundreds." Chloe remembers back to her history class.

"She mentioned your dad, Denise and Chloe's parents, why?" Jessica pipes in and Stacie feels tears in her eyes before looking directly to Chloe.

"It was her. She killed them. The League ordered her to do it." Stacie says in a low, sad voice and Chloe loses focus of everything around her, replaying what Stacie had said in her mind. _It was her. She killed them. It was her. She killed them._ It then dawned on her. The girl that she was in love with killed her parents. Beca was an assassin and killed her parents.

"Chloe I'm so-." Stacie tries but Chloe cuts her off by putting her hand up, seeing that hand instantly shut her up. None of Bellas spoke but they all turned when they heard Beca screech from down the hall.

* * *

Beca takes a shaky breath before whimpering again, pulling against the chains holding her to the post.

"Turn it off Azrael." Michael orders and Beca considers it knowing how much pain she is in. She looks down at the knife stuck in her thigh.

"No." Beca replies and Michael scowls. He turns to Haniel and nods his head. Haniel opens the door and none other than James and Evelyn Beale walk into the chamber. Beca has to shut her eyes and reopen them just to be sure it's them.

"No, that's impossible. I… I killed you both. How is this possible?" Beca asks, looking to Michael, instead of a verbal reply, James Beale steps forward and plunges another knife into Beca's shoulder. Beca screams out in pain again followed by a punch to the face.

"Zaapiel." Michael says and James Beale stops his assault on Beca. She remembers back to what Amitiel said to her. ' _They were named Lilith and Lucifer. Their names in the League were Puriel and Zaapiel. They were Michael's closest friends and his punishers before Raziel and Haniel. Their names literally mean angels of punishment!'_

"Amitiel was right. You're Puriel and Zaapiel. Lucifer and Lilith. You killed Chloe's parents and disguised yourselves as them. It wasn't me." Beca breathes out as her whole world comes crashing down. If Amitiel was telling the truth about this, she would have been right about everything else and Beca killed her for it. Everything starts to fall into place.

"You wanted me to kill James Beale so the US started a war with Israel. You're trying to take the Prime Minister out and start World War 3 and with the League all out in position, they can take out the world's leaders." Beca works out and Michael looks to her.

"You really aren't as stupid as you look. Get the water. Move her to the table. Time to rebuild Azrael from the ashes." Michael says to Raphael, Zaapiel and Puriel. The seconds do as they are ordered by their leader, moving Beca to the table and strapping her down. Raphael stands behind her head with a wet towel while Puriel stands next to her with a bucket of water. Michael bends down and whispers in Beca's ear.

"I just wanted you to switch your humanity back off but now I'm going to rip it from you, piece by piece and you will kill every single one of your friends then I will make you kill the one who holds your heart, Chloe." Michael whispers and Beca starts to thrash around, showing she still had fight left in her. Michael begins to laugh before nodding to the two assassins. Raphael puts the towel over Beca's head and Puriel pours water, waterboarding the young assassin. Beca tries to breath but all that enters her lungs is water. She feels the darkness come back inside her, she wanted all the pain and torture to stop but her heart kept her fighting as it was Chloe who had it, not the League. They gave Beca ten seconds to cough out the water and take a few breathes before repeating, every time Beca feeling closer to what Michael wanted.

* * *

 **2 days later:**

Aubrey looked down at her watch, Beca had been gone for 2 days and the blonde worried that she wouldn't see the small brunette again. Chloe had not spoken since Stacie had told them all about Beca. Stacie was quiet too, worried severely about her best friend. The Bellas had heard Beca's screams every so often over the 2 days and couldn't help but wonder if they had killed her. Right on queue, the doors open and Raphael walks in with Haniel, Raziel and Beca. Raphael points to Mary Elise in the cage and Raziel and Haniel pulls her out, Raphael handing a knife to Beca who spins it around in her hand. Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey all notice the cuts, bruises and marks that were the result of electrocution. They knew Beca had been tortured and they all felt terrible.

"Beca, please." Mary Elise begs, her eyes meeting Beca's but Beca's storm blue eyes just stare straight through her.

"Beca mitshil mat. 'ana eizrayiyl. (Beca Mitchell is dead. I am Azrael.)" Azrael says before plunging the knife straight into the centre of Mary Elise's chest. All the girls cry out, some from shock, some from sadness. Azrael lets go of the body and it falls to the ground.

"Alssamah laha bialmurur bisalam niran alhukm. arqud fi salam. (Allow her to peacefully pass the fires of judgement. Rest in Peace.)" Azrael says as she turns and leaves the room, leaving the girls to figure out what just happened and what had Beca become.

Stacie and Aubrey stare down at Mary Elise's body on the ground.

"I can't believe Beca killed her. She didn't even hesitate, she just did it." Aubrey says and Stacie looks to her.

"Beca is not Beca anymore. She is Azrael. They managed to do it. They brainwashed her again just like they did eleven years ago when they took her in." Stacie replies and all the attention of the Bellas falls on her, including Chloe.

"I'm sorry about Denise and Chloe, I'm sorry about your parents but this wasn't Beca's fault. This group took her in when her family died, they brainwashed and tortured her into becoming this weapon for them. She's been this way for eleven years, do you honestly expect that she would drop all of this for us? People that she has known for a few months. Beca killed my dad but I don't blame her. My dad was a criminal and probably deserved it, I didn't know what he did but I knew that it was obviously bad enough to get on an assassin's hit list. Denise's father was a criminal too, the League don't allow witnesses to live, Denise may have seen something and Chloe." Stacie starts trying to work through this in her head. Chloe stares directly at Stacie.

"Beca is so in love with you that she was trying to push you away because she knew this would happen. I confronted her after Semis and she said something like this to me. She said she hasn't cared about anyone more than she cares about you but that you deserve better than someone like her, you deserve to be with someone whom is as selfless as you are, someone who is as kind, caring and nurturing as you are. Someone who knows and appreciates your middle name like she always has. Someone who knows that watching all the crime and evil in the world breaks your heart. She said she was that evil, she said you deserve someone worth your grace, not an assassin who kills people hoping to change the world when really she is just making it worse." Stacie adds and it brings tears to Chloe's eyes. The redhead couldn't believe what she had just heard from her friend. Stacie hugs her knees back into her chest, resting her head on her knees to try and get some sleep.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Stacie hears Chloe whisper out, just loud enough for the brunette to hear.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Stacie replies before putting her head back down and closing her eyes and dozing off.

* * *

 **Sooooo... Please try very hard not to kill me. The Bellas needed to see Azrael for the first time, okay? So yeah don't kill me.**

 **Also Beca knows Chloe's parents were really killed earlier by Zaapiel and Puriel and they took their place. Will she tell Chloe or will she let Chloe be mad because she thinks she deserves it? What do you guys think?**

 **Let me know in your reviews and any questions that can be answered without ruining the story will be answered if you include them in your reviews.**

 **See you next time guys where the next chapter will end on a cliffhanger. SORRY!**


	30. Chapter 30 - Torture Chamber

**Okay so I had a quick chance to get this one up.**

 **This chapter focuses mainly on flashbacks and Chloe. Next chapter you will both love and hate me for. Let's just say what has to happen will happen.**

* * *

" _Oh what about her?" Chloe points out. Aubrey follows the direction of Chloe's finger and notices a short, maybe five foot three inches tall. This girl had brown hair, deep blue eyes and an alternative clothing choice. Aubrey's thoughts immediately jumped to emo or rock chick and she didn't like her immediately. She also noticed how the girl was arguing with a Korean group._

" _Uh no, she looks a little too alternative for the group." She states outright and in a rude manner. Chloe looks at her, eyes open wide before glancing back at the mysterious brunette. She felt an instant spark in the pit of her stomach. An attraction growing for her and she is yet to know her name. Chloe takes guesses at what her name could be. Aubrey watching her best friend closely as she gazes at the alternative emo girl._

" _How do I look?" She hastily says, realising the small brunette is heading in their direction. She turns back around as Aubrey says "Fine."_

" _Hi, would you be interested in joining our Acapella group?" Chloe asks Beca as she hands her a flyer._

" _Oh, right this is like a thing now huh?" Beca replies, realising she probably just completely compromised the mission, she was supposed to get closer to Chloe not push her away but she watched as Chloe bit her bottom lip and Beca smirks a little._

" _Oh totes, we sing covers of songs without any instruments, it's all from our mouths." Chloe says nervously. The shorter girl smiles awkwardly, not knowing how to interact with normal people, she hadn't interacted with someone outside of the League in eleven years. Aubrey glances down at the brunette's muscular tone, her biceps showing in the tank she was wearing, along with the outline of what looked like a ripped six pack. She also noticed that he girl was very skinny and had a couple of tattoos. She looks at Chloe and realises that the redhead had a thing for the brunette already._

" _Yikes." Beca says. Aubrey smiles as Chloe explains the groups on campus._

" _They're four groups on campus, the Bella's, that's us, we're the tits. The BU Harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna. The High Notes, they're not particularly motivated." Chloe and Aubrey look over their shoulders and Beca notices the High Notes are called that because they were all stoned off their faces._

" _And then there's… Hmm." The girls both say as Beca looks to the other side of the quad and sees a group of guys dancing around singing 'Let it Whip' and judging by the Blonde and Redhead's reaction, they definitely don't like them, in fact Beca guessed that they were rivals._

" _So are you interested?" Chloe asks Beca and her mouth speaks before she realises what she says. Something about this girl gave Beca no filter whatsoever._

" _Sorry, I just think it's pretty lame." Beca replies, trying to be honest but struggling to be nice about it, if anyone had judged Beca's reaction, they would have thought she had a mental disorder or she was possibly Aspergers which how emotionless her answers were._

" _Aca-scuse me, synchronised lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is not lame." Aubrey pipes in, defending her love for Acapella._

" _We sing all over the world and compete in national championships." Chloe intrudes over Aubrey. "On purpose." Beca replies sarcastic and unemotionally again, noticing the red rise in Aubrey's face as her anger begins to grow._

" _We play the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch." Aubrey argues, aiming to sound offensive and it did, Beca just didn't care, she already knew the redhead was attracted to her, she could tell from her facial expression and body language. Chloe's legs were crossed which meant she was aroused, she was biting her bottom lip occasionally which meant she was nervous, her eyes would occasionally dart down Beca's body, checking her out which confused Beca and her hand were shaking which added to the idea that she was nervous._

" _What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close nit talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Centre this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality." Chloe adds, giving Aubrey a glare for being mean to the girl. Chloe notices the brunette start to pull away. "Sorry I don't even sing but it was nice meeting you guys." Beca says quickly, walking away in the process._

* * *

"Beca." Chloe murmurs as she wakes up from her dream. She watches all the girls cower to the back of their cages and notices that the door is opening. She moves to the back of her cage also when Azrael walks in with Raziel and Haniel. Azrael walks to Stacie's cage and points to her. Raziel and Haniel open her cage and pull her out which makes Aubrey arc up. She moves to the front of her cage and starts to cry out.

"Stacie! No Beca please! God Stacie!" Aubrey cries, bursting into tears. Chloe watches as her best friend cries and it snaps her into a flashback.

" _Please just tell me what is going on? I know there is something you are not telling me. Please, Beca I have fallen so hard in love with you that I can't stop, even after what you said at Semis, I still love you. Whatever it is, I will still love you no matter what so please, please talk to me. Tell me the truth about you." The redhead begs, her hands on Beca's cheeks, wiping away the tears that were running down the brunette's cheeks. Beca drops her head again, unable to stop the tears from falling. She wanted to tell Chloe the truth but she knew the consequences if the League was discovered._

" _I can't. I can't or I'm going to lose you. You don't get it, I'm a monster. Please just let me go." Beca cries and Chloe understands the pleading in her voice. She takes a deep breath before leaning in and placing her lips on Beca's. Beca and Chloe both knowing it was a kiss goodbye. Beca uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss before pulling away._

" _I'm in love with you too. I have been since the first time I laid eyes on you Hael. But I need to keep you safe. I promise that I will be back for you when all of this is over. I promise." Beca says and the promise brings Chloe to tears, Beca had finally admitted she loved Chloe and it felt like a weight had been lifted off the assassin's chest._

" _What does Hael mean?" Chloe asks and Beca allows a small smile to cross her face._

" _It's the Angel of Kindness whom inspires art, beauty and kindness in mankind. You're my Hael." Beca explains and Chloe's smile beams on her face._

"Wait!" Chloe calls out, attracting the attention of the three assassins.

"Take me, not her." The redhead adds as she stands up and moves to the front of the cage. Aubrey stops crying and turns to her best friend.

"No Chloe! No!" Aubrey says to her best friend. Chloe turns to Aubrey and shushes her, the blonde listens to Chloe figuring she had a plan. Azrael moves over to Chloe's cage and stares at her with cold, empty eyes, Chloe barely recognising her.

"Take me." Chloe says again and Azrael sees how serious she is, her eyes don't show fear like the others, they show determination. Azrael turns to Raziel and Haniel.

"Hadha wahid ladayh ruhan. Daeuna kasraha, wastahabiha. (This one has spirit. Let's break it, take her.)" Azrael says and Raziel grabs Stacie and puts her back in her cage while Haniel opens Chloe's cage and takes her out which causes all the Bellas to uproar. They watch as the assassins take Chloe away, probably to the same room where they took Beca originally.

"Chloe! They're going to torture her. Beca… She is going to torture her!" Aubrey calls out as she leans against the cage. Stacie moves over and puts her arm through the bars to Aubrey's shoulder.

"If there is any shred of Beca left in there, then she won't hurt Chloe." Stacie reassures but the Bellas are silenced when they hear Chloe scream down the hallway.

* * *

"Again." Azrael calls out and Raziel lashes Chloe with the whip again. The redhead had been stripped out of her shirt, her bra unclasped. She cries out as the end of the whip connects with her back, leaving a gash.

"Beca, please. I know you're in their somewhere. Please." Chloe whines and Azrael watches as Chloe takes deep, straining breathes. Chloe couldn't believe this was happening, she knew either two things were going to happen when she put herself in the firing line instead of Stacie. She was either going to get Beca back, her Beca back or she was going to be killed, either way she was going to find out if the Beca she still loved was in there.

"I know you feel terrible about what happened to my parents and Denise but this isn't you okay. You're Beca Mitchell, you're parents and sister died eleven years ago and you were brainwashed to kill people, you were tortured and maimed and I'm so so sorry that it happened to you Becs." Chloe tries to break Beca back out of the brainwashed person before her.

"Again." Azrael says to Raziel and again he lashes Chloe causing her to cry out again. Azrael gazes down at the wounds on Chloe's back and then down into her eyes. All Chloe can see is the emptiness behind them.

"Beca, please. You're Beca Mitchell and that's the girl I fell in love with. Beca, I forgive you for what you did. You're my Hael too." Chloe whimpers and Azrael steps back.

"Again." She says and Raziel slashes the whip down across Chloe's back making her scream out in pain again but as the whip lashes, Azrael shuts out and her vision is replaced with flashbacks, memories of Chloe's voice.

" _Careful there Red." "It's Chloe. My name is Chloe."_

" _You can sing!"_

" _So it's like a pulse."_

" _I think we're going to be really fast friends."_

" _You're a good friend."_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

Azrael snaps out of the flashbacks to find Raziel watching her like a hawk.

"One more then take her back as a message for her friends." Azrael says and Raziel does as told, lashing Chloe one final time, as hard as he could which made Chloe scream out again to the point she passes out from the pain. Azrael whistles out and Haniel comes into the room, they share a nod and Raziel and Haniel take Chloe off the post, the very same post Beca had been lashed on countless times in the past. The two younger assassins remove Chloe from the room and Azrael walks up to the post, placing her hand on it gently, using it for support as more flashbacks rush through.

" _I'll be honest, it was kind of hot watching you do that."_

" _Thankyou Beca, you're my knight in shining armor."_

 _Breathe in, breathe out,_

 _Move on and break down,_

 _If everyone goes away_

 _I will stay_

Azrael comes back to reality again and feels a pain in her hand from gripping at the post too hard. Azrael didn't know why all of these memories were flooding back to her now but she knew she had the League, she had her family and the prisoners had to be killed.

* * *

Raziel and Haniel bring Chloe back to her cage and Aubrey automatic bursts into tears at the sight of her best friend with the gashes on her back, even Stacie had started crying and anger boils deep within her.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" Stacie jumps up and grips the door of the cage, shaking it furiously. Azrael steps into the room and watches as Stacie loses it.

"And you! You were my best friend but now that I know who you truly are, fuck you! I hope you go to hell!" Stacie snaps and Azrael has a hit of flashbacks again, this time memories of her and Stacie.

" _I'm Stacie. Stacie Conrad."_

" _You want to get out of here?"_

" _We're living the dream."_

" _That's not going to be easy, he's a hunter."_

" _I'll keep the window open for you."_

" _Of course we can be friends Beca."_

" _What are you?" "I'm an assassin."_

" _I really care about you so please talk to me. Don't shut everyone out again."_

Azrael snaps out and watches Stacie continue shaking the cage door in pure rage and she felt a small pang in her stomach, guilt. Stacie notices even for a split second that Beca's eyes turn blank then sad. Beca whistles as she leaves the room, Raziel and Haniel following her out.

"Chloe, please wake up." Aubrey cries, Stacie and the other Bellas watching. Stacie however knew that she saw Beca Mitchell for just a split second and now she had to get her back.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me! :)**


	31. Chapter 31 - Burn It To The Ground

**Like I was going to let you guys wait forever for the next chapter. I think this is probably my favourite so far, along with the one I'm currently writing which is Chapter 37.**

 **Anyways this chapter is a little shorter but it has a lot in it too.**

* * *

"Kl shay' ealaa ma yuram eizrayiylan? (Everything okay Azrael?)" Raphael asks as Azrael enters the room with Michael, Gabriel and Uriel, the general with his four lieutenants.

"Nem raf, 'ana bakhir. (Yes Raph, I'm Fine.)" Azrael replies as Michael starts the council.

"Okay, I'm going to speak in English. So now that Azrael was successful in her part of the mission, we can continue on with the next phase. Zaapiel and Puriel have come off of assignment as part of the mission so we welcome them back. We also have to discuss the prisoners and how we will dispose of them. Azrael, they were from your mission so how do you propose we do it?" Michael explains and Azrael puts her hands down on the table in front of her.

"Rid of the others but I want Miss Beale, she has a spirit and I wish to break it before she is killed by the person she loves." She replies, feeling a small pit in her stomach grow larger but she hides it.

"Very well, I leave them to you. Raziel and Haniel will be at your disposal, use them as you please." Michael offers and Azrael nods before bowing to her leader and leaving the room. Raziel and Haniel moves from their positions at the door to follow Azrael back to the Bellas.

* * *

"What would you like from us Azrael?" Raziel ask, his jade green eyes burn like Aubrey's. It made the assassin think about all the times the Bellas captain treated her like crap.

"I want the blonde." Azrael says with a tinge of anger in her voice, undetected by the two younger assassins. Raziel and Haniel walk into the room holding the Bellas and directly up to Aubrey's cage. Azrael walks in behind them which Stacie arcs up about, still furious with the assassin and her actions.

"So what, you want to kill another one of us? Another one of your friends. Come on then, do it. What's another death on your conscience huh?" Stacie yells out and Azrael turns to her, slightly stung by her words.

"I'll do what needs to be done for my family." Azrael bites back and Stacie accepts the challenge, stepping right up to the door of the cage, a mere two inches from her old friend.

"What about our family?" Stacie challenges and watches as Azrael's anger rises, she holds her hand out to Haniel and Raziel and they stop taking Aubrey out of the cage. She moves her hand and points to Stacie. Haniel and Raziel move to Stacie's cage and unlock it, grabbing Stacie before she pounces on Azrael. The assassin steps up close to Stacie.

"Sawf tataeallam aihtiram. (You will learn respect.)" Azrael says as she steps back and unclips her knife belt and takes off her swords straps over her shoulders. She also removes her jacket to reveal her in a sports bra, her scars on her abdomen on show. She nods to Haniel and Raziel to let Stacie go and as soon as they do Stacie runs at the shorter brunette. Azrael just smirks as she turns her body to the side and as Stacie attempts to attack, she grabs her wrist, wraps her arm around her abdomen and throws the taller brunette clean and precisely over her shoulder. Stacie's back hits the cement below her with a thud and all the Bellas cringe. Stacie gets back up and stares into Azrael's eyes and she notices her eyes have changed from their usual storm blue to a silver grey.

"Come on Beca. If you're going to kill me then get it over with!" Stacie calls out as she throws wild punches which Azrael dodges before throwing Stacie to the ground again, this time grabbing her arm, throwing her legs over Stacie's head and putting her arm in an armbar.

"Submit." Azrael says and Stacie tries to fight off the armbar.

"No." Stacie grits out and Azrael shakes her head before snapping Stacie's wrist causing her to scream out loud. All the Bellas cry out in fear as they watch Azrael fight her supposed best friend. Azrael lets go of Stacie's arm and the taller girl immediately grabs it in pain. Azrael moves over to Haniel who holds her swords in his arms. She rips one of her swords out of its sheath and turns back to Stacie.

"Beca no, stop what are you doing?" Aubrey cries out. Azrael holds the sword to Stacie's throat.

"Submit or die." The assassin says and Stacie glares at her.

"I'd rather die." Stacie replies before spitting in Azrael's face. As this happens, Chloe wakes up and looks upon what is breaking out in the room. Azrael looks to Haniel and Raziel.

"Take her." Azrael points to Stacie before getting dressed again and grabbing her weapons. Raziel and Haniel drag Stacie out of the room.

* * *

"Beca, wait." Azrael stops at the sound of Chloe's voice. She turns back to the redhead who is holding onto the cage for support. Azrael walks over to the cage.

"This isn't you. You're my Hael. Please come back to me. Come back to us, to your friends, to your family. Please Hael." Chloe says and she reaches her arm out of the cage and gently places it on Azrael's cheek and out of instinct Azrael melts into the touch, snapping into another set of flashbacks.

" _I would never leave you. Especially not after last night. Thank you for finally opening up to me."_

" _I'm not going to go anywhere. You will never lose me."_

" _Beca please."_

" _You scare me. Because you have this ability to make me feel again and I don't want to. I don't know what love is Chloe."_

" _Remember in class, the Angel of Death, Azrael I think it was, is still an angel. So if you refer to yourself as death then that means that there is light and an angel somewhere in you too."_

" _Then show me."_

" _What does Hael mean?"_ _"It's the Angel of Kindness whom inspires art, beauty and kindness in mankind. You're my Hael."_

" _I'm in love with you too Chloe. I have been since the first time I laid eyes on you Hael."_

" _You're Beca Mitchell and that's the girl I fell in love with. Beca, I forgive you for what you did. You're my Hael too."_

Azrael snaps out of the flashbacks and stares into Chloe's bright blue eyes, the redhead's hand still on her cheek. Aubrey in the cage next to her.

"You made a promise Beca, to protect all of us!" Aubrey cries out. Azrael remembers the promise.

" _I was supposed to look out for her. I am supposed to look out for all of you and I'm letting you all down." Aubrey takes a deep shaky breath and Beca sympathizes which is weird for her as she is still getting used to her emotions being back._

" _Aubrey, you aren't letting us down. You're doing your best. Just keep doing what you are doing. I'll help looking out for the others. No more Bellas are going to get hurt. I promise." Beca says. Aubrey just nods before thanking her and leaving._

Azrael feels as if she was breathing air for the first time, collapsing to the ground and gripping at her head. Chloe drops down to the smaller girl's level.

"Beca?" She questions as Beca looks back to her, the silver eyes turning back to the usual storm blue, tears brimming the edges of her eyelids.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh my God. What have I done? I'm-I'm so sorry." Beca starts to cry, overwhelmed by what she had done over the past few days and all the girls realize how traumatized Beca was from everything that's happened since she joined the League. They didn't know how hard it was to fight off brainwashing but they assumed it would be like two sides of them fighting against each other in their head, the real them, and the fake them that was fed false things. They realize how hard it would have been to fight off the brainwashing. Aubrey sinks down to Beca's level.

"It wasn't you. Okay Beca, it wasn't you." Aubrey reassures and Beca's face turns dark.

"I need to go but I'll be back for you guys. I promise." She says, looking to Aubrey. Aubrey knowing that Beca kept her promises. Beca gazes at Chloe, reaching into the cage to touch Chloe's cheek, the redhead tensing at the touch which Beca notices and saddens.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Hael." She says in a whisper. Chloe shakes her head, she was unsure of what to do, standing in front of her was both the girl she loved but also the girl that killed her family. She couldn't forgive Beca for that but she also couldn't stop falling when she gazed into Beca's eyes. She was happy to see that her method of getting the real Beca back worked and that Beca wasn't a raging psychopath anymore but she was also scared of her, scared of what the assassin was capable of and scared that Beca wasn't quite all the way back, that she would fall back into this assassin mode when it was all over. Chloe knew though that they needed Beca if they were going to get out of this place so she says the first thing that she thinks of.

"It wasn't you. Just go and be careful." Chloe replies and Beca does exactly that, standing up and moving out of the room to find Stacie.

* * *

Beca knows as she walks down the hallways that she has to pretend to be Azrael again. She walks into the room where Raziel and Haniel have Stacie chained to the post. Stacie's demeanor changes as Beca walks into the room. Raziel and Haniel turn to her, awaiting her orders. She turns her face dark and turns to both the assassins.

"Leave us." She says sternly and the two assassins nod before leaving the room, shutting the door behind them. Beca then turns to Stacie and the leggy brunette spits in Beca's direction.

"I hope you burn in hell." Stacie grits out through her teeth and Beca feels guilty for putting her best friend through everything to make her say this to her.

"Nothing you say will make me leave. You'll always be my friend Stacie." Beca says and Stacie lets her head shake, a confused look on her face.

"Remember when you said that to me. Right before I told you about everything." Beca adds with a small smile on her face. She careful steps forward and undoes Stacie's chains.

"Please try very hard not to kill me." Beca says as she undoes the other chain. She cringes waiting for Stacie to punch her but instead she feels Stacie's arms wrap around her. She returns the hug as tears start to form in her eyes, burying her head into Stacie's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Beca cries and Stacie quietly shushes her, rubbing her hand on Beca's head.

"It's okay." Stacie says quietly, giving Beca a gentle kiss on the top of her head, Beca pulls away and looks into Stacie's grass green eyes.

"Did they really do all of that to you?" Stacie asks, pointing around Beca's body. Beca nods before her eyes go dark again.

"They tortured you, brainwashed you into being like that. That wasn't your fault." Stacie reassures and Beca turns to the door.

"No but they are going to pay for it. I'm going to get you guys out of here then, I'm going to burn the League of Angels to the fucking ground." Beca replies with rage clearly evident in her words and Stacie nods along. The League had been lying to Beca about everything. Amitiel was telling the truth about the League the entire time and they convinced Beca that Amitiel was saying anything to stay alive before asking her to kill her friend and she did. She did to cover up their lie.

"The League lied to me. They made me kill my friend to cover up their secret." Beca speaks sadly and Stacie comforts her best friend.

"What do you need from us?" Stacie asks and Beca turns to Stacie.

"Trust." Beca replies before stabbing Stacie in the chest.

"Michael wants you all dead." She adds.

* * *

 **So as Beca said, PLEASE TRY VERY HARD NOT TO KILL ME!**

 **I'm a little scared about reactions to this chapter but also excited so please let a rip!**


	32. Chapter 32 - Escape

**Okay so a bit of an overwhelming response to the last chapter. However thankyou for not murdering me haha.**

 **Let me make it up to you all.**

* * *

Beca walks into the room holding the Bellas. Raziel and Haniel shortly behind her holding Stacie, wrapped in a sheet. Beca points to the ground in front of the cages and the two followers drops Stacie's body on the ground, removing the sheet. Aubrey breaks down in tears, falling to the ground. The rest of the Bellas start crying also, Chloe looks to Beca in disbelief. Stacie was covered in blood, her complexion white as a ghost.

"Michael needs you. Go, I'll take care of the rest of them." Beca says to Raziel and Haniel. Raziel holds out the keys and Beca takes them before the two assassins leave the room. Once they are gone, Beca runs to the cages and starts unlocking them all, letting all of the Bellas out. Chloe immediately running over to Stacie. Aubrey's being last, when Beca opens it, she is met with Aubrey's hand, slapping her across the face.

"You killed her. You bitch!" Aubrey continues her assault on Beca before the assassin gets her under control.

"Aubrey stop!" Beca says and Aubrey stops as Stacie sits up taking a deep breath, sucking in as much air as possible.

"I didn't kill her." Beca smiles and Aubrey runs over to Stacie and hugs her before planting her lips on hers. The Bellas all smiling at the exchange between the two, excited to see both Stacie alive but that the two had expressed their feelings for each other. Chloe turns to Beca from her knelt position.

"But how? I checked her pulse. She didn't have one." She asks and Beca smirks, holding out a small empty vial. All the Bellas watch intently as Beca starts to explain.

* * *

" _What do you need from us?" Stacie asks and Beca turns to Stacie._

" _Trust." Beca replies before stabbing Stacie in the chest._

" _Michael wants you all dead." She adds before pulling out the knife, Stacie opening her eyes and feeling around her chest for the stab wound._

" _What the hell is this?" Stacie asks, her hand on her chest where Beca had supposedly stabbed her. Beca smirks, holding the knife up and pressing down on the tip, creating a little prick in her finger before the blade slides down into the handle._

" _It's a trick blade, use this with a few bloodbags, the tip will pierce them enough to make it seem like you are bleeding. However, they will check your pulse so you really do need to die." Beca replies as she pulls out a small syringe and Stacie backs up, her fear of needles kicking in._

" _I know, I know but I can't leave this room without you dead so as hard as it is right now Stacie, I need you to trust me. I need you to trust that I am going to get you and all the others out of here. Alive. None of you will be hurt or die I promise." Beca adds, taking Stacie's hands into hers, being careful of Stacie's broken wrist. Stacie looks deep into Beca's eyes before nodding._

" _This is Rhododendron Ponticum, it's extracted from a flower. In a controlled and careful dose, it will cause your heart rate to slow right down to the point you're classed dead. When I inject you, you will feel fatigued and cold, when you pass out, I'll do the rest. It's only a small doze so you'll wake up again in about ten minutes. Just trust me and I'll get you all out of here." Beca reassures and Stacie nods before hugging her best friend. As Stacie pulls away, she holds her arm out and Beca carefully injects Stacie with the drug. It takes a couple of minutes before Stacie starts to doze off. When she does, Beca goes to work, applying the fake blood and everything else before whistling out for Raziel and Haniel. They enter the room and check Stacie over before grabbing the sheet and carrying her out, Beca following._

* * *

"Okay now I need you all to do as I say if we are going to get out of here alive. Exactly as I say, got it." Beca orders and all the Bellas nod except for Aubrey. All the girls look to the blonde.

"Aubrey?" Chloe asks and Aubrey shakes her head.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this. Who are you? What are you?" Aubrey asks and Beca takes a deep breath.

"My real name is Beca Mitchell okay? When I was 9 and my family died, I was taken in by the League of Angels, a group of assassins. I was given the name Azrael which means Angel of Death, I have hundreds of kills to my name and I am the deadliest assassin alive so right now, I am the best chance you've got of getting out of here alive, got it?" Beca states harshly and Aubrey immediately shuts up and starts nodding.

"Now I need you all to get back into your cages except Stacie, Aubrey and Jessica." Beca orders and the Bellas do as Beca asks. She holds out a tube of fake blood and asks the free girls to lie on the ground.

"I need you three to hold your breath for a long as possible and pretend you're dead when the others come in." Beca continues before turning to the Bellas in the cages.

"If any of you are squeemish with blood and killing then close your eyes or look away when Raziel and Haniel come in okay?" Beca asks and all of them nod, Beca hoping they all turn away so they won't see Beca in this darkness, the killer, Azrael.

"Who are Raziel and Haniel?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"They are enforcers here, they dish out the punishments, they gave me all my scars. I trained with them, they are like brothers to me but I am like one of the lieutenants so I'm their boss, they follow my orders. I have two options when it comes to getting you guys out of here, I can sneak you out or fight your way out, I'd much rather not have to kill my brothers and sisters but the hierarchy all need to die, including the leader Michael, second Raphael, third Gabriel who I treat as my real brother, Uriel who was my mentor and friend, Zaapiel and Puriel especially." Beca explains before turning to Chloe when she speaks.

"Your father was trying to do the right thing but it wasn't me who killed them, they fell under another assassin's blade after your father was appointed his position. Their names are Zaapiel and Puriel, they were ordered to change their faces and kill your parents to pose as them. When I tried to kill them, I had no idea that they already had the antidote in their system to counter what I got them with, your parent's real killers are still here and I'm going to avenge your parents for you. This was the Leagues plan all along. They are trying to start a war and take over Israel before launching a full scale League attack on the US. I've killed hundreds, so have the others in hierarchy, that's probably… about 1500-2000 between seven of us who are still alive. Imagine what 55 or well 57 including Puriel and Zaapiel and not including me can do because that's how many are in the League, a lot of people WILL die. We are highly skilled and highly trained, guns, knives, poisons, fighting. We camouflage in as civilians and kill whoever Michael dishes out, good, bad, he gives out the order and we follow him because that what he has made us do, follow his orders, like soldiers. No army would beat us, no one could find all of us, they wouldn't know how many we had, it would be a massacre. I have to cut the head of the snake." Beca continues and all the Bellas drop their heads.

"You are all named after Angels?" Jessica asks from her spot on the ground.

"Yes, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel you should all know from the Bible, I'm Azrael. All our names match our skill levels and personalities. I had a friend named Amitiel, means the Angel of Truth because she was always honest." Beca explains and Chloe remembers back to Beca saying that she hadn't had a friend in a long time.

"What happened to her?" Chloe pipes up and Beca turns to her, staring deep into her eyes.

"I killed her." Beca answers before turning back to her task, once she has completed her plan, she quickly moves over to Chloe's cage.

* * *

"Aubrey is still in shock about what is happening so I am asking this of you. I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise that if I tell you to run or go that you will get all the girls out of here. With or without me." Beca says and Chloe questions before realizing what Beca is asking.

"No I can't, not without you." Chloe starts to gather tears in her eyes.

"Promise me." Beca asks again and Chloe takes a second to collect her thoughts before looking back to Beca and nodding.

"Okay, now we are in Israel, this is the home of the League so when you get out, you will find two vans okay? One of these vans will take all 8 of you, plus me if I'm there. Take one to Jerusalem and get flights back to the US, ask for a guy named Alek and tell him Azrael sent you and that you are her taw'am alrruh. Tell him you are going to Barden and he will get you all on a flight without your passports and past US customs, it's how the League moves around all our weapons and things for kills, I haven't had a passport in years. Take this and get back to the university, buy anything you need on the way, clothes, food, fuel, anything. I don't care how much you spend, most targets I've had are high profile and are million dollar bounties. If I'm not with you, I need you to be in control of all this okay?" Beca explains and Chloe nods again. Beca leans forward and puts her lips to Chloe's and Chloe immediately responds, the back of her mind niggling away that this felt like a goodbye from the assassin. Beca pulls away.

"I love you Chloe Beale, I'm so sorry I kept all of this from you, I didn't want you to see me as a monster and I was trying to protect you from all of this." Beca states outright and Chloe smiles a little, reaching out so her hand caresses Beca's cheek.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, I mean it's a lot to take in but I love you too Beca Mitchell." Chloe replies bringing a genuine smile to Beca's face, something Chloe and the Bellas had never seen before.

"Now let's get you guys out of here." Beca says as she goes over the final parts to her plans with the Bellas.

* * *

Beca stands up and starts cleaning her real knife of all the fake blood, she whistles out for Raziel and Haniel and they appear in the room about a minute later.

"The bodies are starting to pile up. Get rid of them." Beca says in her Azrael tone and both the assassins nod before moving past her to check the bodies over. She looks to the Bellas in the cages to see that they have all turned away from her like she asked. She flicks her knife around in her hand and moves behind Haniel, stabbing him in the back of the neck, as Raziel realizes what is happening, he stands up but Beca rips the knife out of Haniel and slices it across Raziel's throat. Both her brothers fall to the ground, trying to call out but can't due to their wounds, they only cough up blood. They both look up to Beca and she feels bad but she knew it had to be done.

"I'm sorry my brothers." Beca states sadly, dropping her head as both assassins take their last breaths. Beca bends down next to them, closing each of their eyes.

"Albaqi fi salam 'iikhwani fi alssilah (Rest in Peace my brothers in arms.)" She says before looking up to the ceiling, hoping if there were a God that he would be listening.

"Yaghfir dhunubihim li' annahum llaysuu lahum. (Forgive their sins for they were not theirs.)" She adds before standing up and grabbing the sheet used to carry Stacie and covering them. She tells the Bellas it is safe to look and they do, only seeing the outline of two bodies under a sheet, small trickles of blood starting to seep through. Beca was standing next to them, cleaning her knife. The girls laying on the ground take in deep breaths before sitting up. The Bellas in the cages come out and Chloe notices the sad look on Beca's face as she gazes down at her dead brothers. The redhead putting a reassuring hand on Beca's shoulder, telling her that she did what she had to and that it was going to be okay. Beca then turns to the Bella's and pull three of her throwing knifes out of their sheaths, handing one to Jessica, one to Stacie and one to Fat Amy.

"These are throwing knives but they work as regular knives too. If you really need to throw them, they pull to the right slightly so aim accordingly. You can either throw by the handle but throw with force or throw by the blade, I prefer by the blade, but that's just me. Jessica and Stacie, you are behind me and Fat Amy, you are at the back of the group. You see anything dressed in black then throw unless I whistle like this." Beca says before demonstrating the whistle. Chloe takes a hold of Stacie's knife and runs her finger along the delicate yet direct carvings in it. She notices the Arabic carved in it but can't read it.

"What do these carvings and the Arabic mean? Chloe ask quickly and Beca turns her head.

"The carvings represents dark shadows and the Arabic on the blade is part of the League's creed, 'Forever in the shadows,' the Arabic on the handle is my name, Azrael. I made all of them." Beca answers and all the girls gape at the fact Beca made all her weapons. She pulls out one of her swords that the League knew as the mythical 'Sword of Azrael'.

"All my weapons have the same carvings and Arabic, except this one, I added something extra to this one not long ago." She adds, showing Chloe who looks to her. Her eyes asking what it meant.

"It means Kalu or in English Chloe. My friend Amitiel that I killed, her real name was Chloe too so it has double meaning. You and her." Beca explains and Chloe smiles. Beca returns the smile before opening the door and the Bellas file out in their formation behind Beca. All of them ready to escape.

* * *

 **There you go. Stacie is alive and well and the Bellas are now on the escape.**

 **Why on Earth would I kill Stacie? She is one of my favourites in this story! Beca always has a plan and yes for those asking she is back!**

 **Who is excited for Pitch Perfect 3 in December? I know I am, I just hope that BeChloe finally happens, like it HAS to happen!**

 **Anyways, I'm signing off now so until next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Escape Part 2

**Okay guys so I said not long ago that I had written way ahead in this story but I'm not belt feeding chapters out as fast now so you guys are nearly caught up to me. I'm about halfway chapter 38 currently and think this story will get to around 45 chapters maybe a couple more, I'm not sure.**

 **This chapter was a fun one to write, the next chapter is my favourite in the whole story along with the one I'm currently writing.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Bellas slowly make their way down the hallway, Beca at the front dressed in her League gear except the mask. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her shoulders were tensed, like a cheetah ready to pounce. Chloe takes the opportunity to check out the winding hallways, pillars made of hardened rock, etchings in them. She was in an archaeologist's paradise. She was so fascinated that she ran into Stacie at the front of the pack when Beca halts them all. All the Bellas watch as Beca holds her hand up in a fist. Fat Amy bringing the end in. Chloe creeps up next to Beca who has her eyes closed, feeling the presence of two assassins down the other end of the hallway around the corner.

"What is it?" Chloe whispers and Beca remains completely still and silent, Chloe thought that she was meditating at first and didn't hear her. Beca moves her other hand and points around the corner to their right.

"35 metres down." Beca replies quietly and Chloe peeks her head around the corner and notices two assassins around 35 metres down just like Beca said. Beca turns to Jessica and holds out her hand for her knife. Jessica obliges and hands her knife to Beca, dropping back to the middle by request from Beca. Chloe watches as Beca takes a hold of the knife and places her thumb and index finger on either side of the middle of the knife and pushes them opposite ways, splitting the knife into two separate, thinner throwing knives. The Bellas all revel in how cool yet deadly their friend was.

"It's Ariel and Muriel. No one watch this please." Beca asks in a desperate manner and Chloe picks up on what Beca is trying to say, 'please don't watch me kill these people and fear me because of it. I don't want to be a monster.' Everyone else seems to understand too because they nod along.

"How did you know they were there? The pulse?" Chloe asks. Beca turns to her and nods.

"Gabriel said that my sense goes a lot further than anyone else. He says I'm special and that's why Michael wants me to take over after him." Beca replies and Chloe thinks back to the night that her, Stacie and Aubrey were attacked.

"That's how you knew to save us. You left, it takes 5 minutes to get back to your room. We were attacked about 10 minutes after you left. Did you feel it coming from that far?" Chloe asks and Beca nods before putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Stay here and keep everyone's eyes away from what is about to happen. I don't want anyone of them to see me this way, to see who I really am, to see Azrael, the monster." Beca orders, her head dropped and Chloe lifts up Beca's chin, bringing her eyes to look at Chloe's.

"You're not a monster. It wasn't you. Now go and do what needs to be done to save your friends." Chloe reassures Beca allows the right side of her lips to turn up into a half smirk before letting go of Chloe's hand and rounding the corner quietly.

* * *

Beca rounds the corner and walks out into the hallway, holding both the throwing knives in her right hand, she throws them both. Both of the knives hit the two guards in the centre of the back of their necks, piercing their throats so they can't cry out for help, same as Raziel and Haniel. They both fall to the floor, dead, and Beca runs overs with light, silent feet and pulls them into the empty room off to the side before closing the door and whistling out. Chloe glances around the corner and finds Beca waiting at the end of the hallway, beckoning for them to come. Chloe turns to the Bellas.

"Let's go." She says as the Bellas round the corner and head towards Beca one by Amy being the last one to round up the group.

"Okay we are almost there, just round this corner and to the left then right and that's the exit. Let's hope I don't have to get rid of anyone else in the way." Beca says sadly and Chloe drops her head.

"I'm sorry." Chloe says and Beca shakes her head before continuing down the hallway, the Bellas in tow.

Beca and the girls round the last corner and see the door out, behind a large assassin. Beca freezes and Chloe feels the tension building in Beca.

"What is it?" Chloe asks quietly, peeking her head around the corner to see a tall, young man, around the same as Beca and the Bellas, with sandy blonde hair and around 6 foot 3 in height. He was quite muscular and if she wasn't into Beca then she would definitely be interested but Beca was the only one with Chloe's interest.

"Ezekiel. He was second in my group. Him and I don't get along." Beca responds slightly scared.

"Who was first?" Chloe asks and Beca looks right at the redhead.

"Me." She replies with a small smirk. Chloe was impressed as Ezekiel was huge yet Beca was the better fighter, the better warrior. It was still weird to know that Beca was an assassin but Chloe could not help but feel slightly turned on that the girl she was in love with was capable of so much.

"Why do you and Ezekiel not get along?" Chloe questions.

"Besides that I was always better than him. His twin brother Metatron turned Rogue and I killed him. Ezekiel understood but never forgave me for it. I mean I killed his brother, his real brother. He holds a grudge now. If he knew I had gone Rogue now, he would be begging Michael to be the one to kill me." Beca answers honestly and the Bellas all listen intently.

"What's a Rogue?" Ashley asks and Beca's stare meets the ground.

"Someone who betrays the League. My friend Amitiel was a Rogue. The person who attacked you three the other night was a Rogue. Now I'm a Rogue. We have troubles finding them because they betray the cause but then pose back in with the League again. All their betrayals done in private except Amitiel. She attempted to kill Michael in front of all of us, I saved him of course now I'm starting to regret that." Beca looks up again as she answers.

"Michael re-payed his life debt by making sure I became the best, the assassin I am now. I came back with a new purpose, my head pointed straight, and I was unquestionably loyal to Michael." Beca adds before glancing around the corner again.

"I'm going to go take care of Ezekiel but I need a favor from you, can you throw a knife?" Beca asks Chloe as she takes the throwing knife from Stacie, handing it to the redhead. Chloe grows nervous as she gazes at her reflection in the blade but she nods.

"It's not hard. I'm going to get him to hug me then all you have to do is aim and throw as hard as you can. Remember it pulls right and my arms will be low so all you need to do is aim for around his right elbow and throw. Don't be shy, really put power behind the throw so it makes the distance. I promise I'll catch it. Aim and throw hard, the knife will do the rest." Beca instructs and Chloe nods along, understanding where to aim now. Beca nods in return before walking around the corner. Chloe turns to all the Bellas.

"Okay, we are almost there guys." Chloe says positively and all the Bellas nod, a lot more calmer knowing they are almost out of the hellhole, Chloe peeks her head around the corner and watches as Beca approaches Ezekiel.

* * *

"Ezekiel." Beca says to the second, he turns to face her.

"Azrael, what do you want?" Ezekiel responds, a hint of anger in his voice. Beca never really stopped and spoke to Ezekiel, they shared respect because they were in the League. Ezekiel showed his respect for Beca, as Azrael was her superior and one of the hierarchy but they never stopped and actually spoke.

"I wanted to apologize for Metatron. After killing Amitiel, I finally started to understand in the slightest what you felt when I took your brother from you. Even if the League helps take the pain of our past away, it doesn't help with the pain we cause now and I'm sorry that I caused pain for you. I respect you brother. I respect you as a warrior and a brother." Beca says honestly, putting a supporting arm on his shoulder. Ezekiel drops his head for a moment, thinking about his twin brother.

"Look in my past life, before all of this, I had a sister and my father took her from me so I know how it feels to lose someone I love. It hurts a lot but being in this League has changed us for the better. We don't have to allow that hurt to consume us. I know you are hurt from what I did but you also hurt from his betrayal, right?" She adds and Ezekiel looks to her, nodding. Chloe could swear she sees tears forming in his eyes. Beca reaches out and hugs the taller assassin and he returns the hug. Chloe lines up her throw.

"I'm sorry." Beca says quietly into Ezekiel's chest and he nods. Chloe finishes lining up the shot and throws the knife as hard as she can. The knife is slightly off target but Beca still reaches out and catches it, bringing it up into Ezekiel's back. Beca quickly reaches up and covers his mouth to prevent him from alarming any other assassins. His cries out muffled before Beca rips the knife out of his back and stabs it into the side of his neck. Chloe watches on as Beca rips the knife out and Ezekiel drops to the ground, she had never seen someone get killed before and it scared her, the fact that it was Beca also made her more scared. Beca grabs his jacket at the shoulders and drags his body into the room next to the exit door, placing him against the wall on the other side of the door before whistling out and the Bellas start to move.

* * *

The Bellas reach the vans and jump in the first one. Beca slides open the door and counts as everyone gets in.

"Stacie. Aubrey. Fat Amy. Ashley. Lilly. Jessica. Cynthia Rose and Chloe." She counts everyone as they start to pile in, Beca give Chloe a small smirk as Fat Amy gets in the van, handing Beca her knife back as well but Beca's smirk turns to a frown when Chloe doesn't return it, instead looking away.

"Hey!" Beca and the Bellas hear someone call out. Beca looks back to find an assassin, Dabriel, walking out of the door.

"Shit, get in! Go. Fat Amy, get in the driver's seat. Start driving, keep the sliding door open and go slow." She says before walking off, the rest of the Bellas get into the van quickly and Fat Amy starts to drive. While Beca goes to talk to Dabriel.

"Azrael. What is going on? Michael hasn't authorized any of this." Dabriel asks.

"It's a separate matter Dabriel. Doesn't concern you." Beca replies as she watches the van start to take off slowly.

"I'm going to get Michael so he can authorize this." Dabriel says and Beca shrugs.

"Fine, go get him and say that his successor is doing something against him. Go ahead and see how that goes." Beca argues and Dabriel thinks twice about it, knowing that if Beca is right, Michael will take his life but he sticks to his gut, sensing something wrong and turns to head back inside. Beca grabs her knife out, making Dabriel turn around as Beca throws it. The knife hits Dabriel directly in the center of his chest with enough force to make him fall over too. Beca turns and sprints after the van, hearing Dabriel yelling out for help behind her before he takes his last breath.

* * *

"Come on, come on." Beca growls as she picks up the speed of her legs, seeing the van in front of her and reaches the side with the open sliding door. She jumps, grabbing the handle on the inside and her feet landing in the van. She takes a deep breath, sliding the door shut and making her way into the seat that Chloe saved next to her near the front of the van, directly behind Fat Amy.

"You okay?" Fat Amy asks as she keeps her eyes on the road.

"Yeah just think we need to get there, I think people heard me before so we might run into a bit of trouble. Keep going straight till I say." Beca replies as they make their way toward Jerusalem.

"No worries short but deadly, I'm the best defensive driver in Australia." Fat Amy blurts out and the Bellas start to laugh, including Aubrey, Chloe and even Beca.

"I only picked you to drive because you drove the bus to Semis." Beca adds before turning her head to look back to the rest of the Bellas.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this, well except Stacie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that you were in danger and I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I never wanted this to happen, none of you were supposed to be involved except Chloe." Beca apologizes and all the Bellas, including Aubrey nod in approval of the apology. Beca turns to Chloe.

"That's why they want me dead. I wasn't just supposed to kill your parents, or well the assassins disguised as your parents. I was supposed to kill you too. My mission was to collect intel from you about your dad and get an invite before killing you all but then I don't know. There was something about you, you broke down my walls and made me feel things again that I haven't felt in ages. You got an emotionless assassin to break down and fall in love because that's what I did. I fell in love with you Chloe Beale and I couldn't fulfill my kill order so I tried to compromise and Michael wasn't happy about it so this is his way of straightening me back out but I can't lose you. I can't lose you Chloe. I've lost everyone I've ever loved in my life except you. You are all I have left and I can't lose that." Beca confesses, tears starting to form in her eyes and Chloe places a hand gently on Beca's cheek.

"I have to admit you scared me back there when you killed Ezekiel and I'm hurt that you only used me and my friendship to fulfill your orders at the start and with what you said at Semis but hearing you and seeing you now. I know you are telling the truth. You pushed me away at Semis because you were trying to protect me and the others from this life. You kept me at arms length because you were scared about feeling things again and getting too close and you killed those people to get us out of there so we didn't have to die, you saved us. You aren't going to lose me Beca, I have you to protect me. I love you." Chloe responds and Beca smiles before leaning forward and placing her lips to Chloe's.

"Ah captain, we have a problem. I think we might have company." Fat Amy interrupts and Beca pulls away from the kiss to look out the back window. Just coming over the hill was the other black van from the League.

* * *

 **I KNOW I'M SORRY! I hate leaving it as a cliffhangar but I'll release the next chapter in a few days. I promise, and like Beca, I keep my promises!**

 **Also be sure to write reviews, I love to read them, if you have any questions, issues or predictions, even if you just want something explained. Please feel free to write them all in your reviews and I'll aim to message you back the answers that don't give away the story, also make sure you are logged in and have an account so I can PM you guys back, especially if you want some answers.**

 **Don't worry though, answers to some niggling questions will come soon, like who is the Rogue? Is Amitiel alive? And most imporantly, Will they all survive?**

 **Until next time!**


	34. Chapter 34 - Car Chase

**Okay guys so I'm back with another chapter. Now, I'm warning you all to make sure you read the whole chapter because some of you may panic about halfway through. Please don't, read the whole thing before you panic haha. That's all I can say. I can tell you though that everything will be revealed soon.**

* * *

Beca moves to the back of the van.

"Ashley, Cynthia Rose. I need you to move for a second." Beca asks of the two girls and they both comply standing up and moving out of the way. All the girls watch as Beca kneels down and pulls the seat up.

"What the?" Jessica whispers as Beca pulls out an automatic rifle and five 30 round magazines. Beca pulls the cocking mechanism back on the rifle, puts one of the magazines in and flicks the cocking mechanism back forward again, loading the weapon.

"I need you guys to do exactly as I say. Put your windows down, I need all of them down." The Bellas listen to Beca and all of the windows in the van go down.

"Fat Amy, how good are you driving when you are ducked down?" Beca asks and the only response she gets is a thumbs up from Amy in the driver's seat. Beca moves back down to Chloe near the front of the van, handing Chloe the magazines.

"I need you to hold these for me. I trust you. When I say, just hold one out and I'll do the rest." Beca reassures and Chloe nods. Beca moves up to Fat Amy.

"I need you to step on it and if they start shooting, duck down and do your expert defensive driving." Beca orders, patting Fat Amy on the shoulder then turning to Aubrey, who looked like she was going to vomit.

"Aubrey, hey, we're going to be okay. I promised you I wouldn't let anymore of the Bellas get hurt and I'm going to stick to that as much as I can. You are all going to live through this okay?" Beca comforts, placing a reassuring hand on Aubrey's knee. Aubrey's jade green eyes meet Beca's and she instantly starts to relax a bit more, putting all of her faith and trust into Beca. She nods and Beca smirks before she notices the other van is starting to pull up alongside the back of the Bellas van. She notices Raphael driving and two other assassins in the van with him, Etheriel and Castiel.

"Shit shit shit!" Beca yells out.

"What is it?" Stacie asks, she had been the only one that hadn't been shocked by Beca's revelation because she had already known part of the truth. She reacted well to the rest because she had time to process that everything that was happening was actually real.

"Michael sent sharp shooters. Top marksman. The vans are bulletproof but just be careful everyone. Stay seated, put your seatbelts on, bend down and grab the back of your calves when I say." Beca calls out and all the girls give out a quick verbal okay.

"Amy, whatever you do, don't let them onto your side. That's where the fuel container is." Beca says and Fat Amy gives a thumbs up again. Beca watches as Raphael's van start to pull up next to the Bella's van. She watches as Castiel puts his window down and both him and Etheriel load their weapons.

* * *

"Everyone Get Down!" Beca yells and she ducks with all the Bellas as both assassins unleash hell on the Bellas van. Bullets fly through the windows and some of the girls cry out in shock that they are actually being shot at. When the shooting stops, Beca pops her head up quickly to see them reloading, she takes her chance and straightens up, aiming her weapon and firing, hitting Etheriel in the arm then the head. Castiel checks on his fallen brother and Beca watches his face go dark before he brings his weapon around and fires. Beca ducking again but not before taking a shot to the shoulder.

"Ahh!" Beca cries out as the force of the hit knocks her to the ground, the rifle falling out of her grip. Chloe turns her head from her position and locks eyes with Beca lying on the floor of the van, her hand covered in blood from the bullet wound to the shoulder. Beca gives her a reassuring nod, telling her that she is fine before rolling over and grabbing her rifle again. When the firing stops again, Beca straightens up and fires one shot, hitting Castiel in the head.

"Amy go! Floor it!" Beca yells out and Fat Amy, puts her foot down on the gas pedal, the van taking off, away from Raphael's. Beca looks up and notices Raphael isn't trying to keep up, instead he is pulling back slightly. She watches as he winds down his window and brings out his gun, aiming it for the back right tyre. He fires and the target is a hit when the Bellas hear a load bang and the van starts to lose control, turning to the left, Beca knew what was next.

"Everyone, hold on!" Beca calls out as the van tips over and starts rolling. Beca not being strapped in is instantly knocked out with a hit to the head.

* * *

When the car stops rolling, the Bellas find they are on their side. They all unbuckle their seatbelts, most of them holding their hands to their heads and necks from the whiplash of the crash. Chloe instantly starts searching for Beca.

"Ah, Beca?" Chloe groans. A loud bang catches her attention for a second but it was just Cynthia Rose, opening the back emergency door of the van, the girls start to file out while Chloe continues searching for Beca.

"Becs? Call out if you can hear me. Beca?" Chloe calls out but there is no response. She starts making her way out of the van when she finds Beca toward the back. Chloe crawls to her, ignoring the pain in her head and finds Beca lying on her front.

"Becs? Oh God." Chloe says as she rolls Beca over to find, Beca's head had been cut open and was bleeding severely, her lip split open, her shoulder that was shot was dislocated, her ribs were disfigured which meant they were broken and her left leg was bent awkwardly at the knee. She was covered head to toe in bruises and cuts.

"Beca?" Chloe says again, checking her pulse and finding Beca doesn't have one.

"Shit! Aubrey! Stacie! Help!" The redhead cries out for her friends. Aubrey appears next to Chloe in seconds, followed by Stacie.

"She's not breathing." Chloe cries and Aubrey immediately goes to work doing CPR on Beca.

"Careful, I think her ribs are broken." Chloe reminds Aubrey and her best friend nods as she adjusts slightly and continues CPR, Stacie giving the breaths. Chloe starts to cry when Beca doesn't respond.

"Come on Beca." Chloe urges but Beca still doesn't respond. Aubrey and Stacie stop giving the CPR and Chloe watches as they head out of the van, their heads dropped. Chloe leans over and kisses Beca's forehead then her lips.

"Beca, I promised that I would never leave you but you can't leave me. I love you Beca Mitchell. Please don't leave me." Chloe begs but Beca doesn't respond to Chloe's words. The redhead bursting into tears as she kisses Beca once more before heading out of the van, every step away from Beca cracking Chloe's heart more and more.

* * *

As Chloe stands up outside the van and notices all the Bellas in the other van that was parked.

"Miss Beale." Chloe turns to see a man to her left. He was about 6 feet tall with chocolate brown eyes, he reminded Chloe of Tom except with a shorter, business like haircut.

"My name is Raphael. I need you to come with me." He asks, holding out his hand. Chloe looks back to the van then to Raphael.

"What about Beca?" She asks, and Raphael glances at the van. Chloe's chest aching just mentioning Beca's name.

"Azrael made her choice to go rogue and she died for it. Her death will go in vain for our leader but it was the choice she made and the choice she died for." Raphael answers and Chloe feels anger rise in her, refusing to take Raphael's hand. Raphael takes a deep breath and brings out his other hand, holding the gun.

"Please come with me Miss Beale." Raphael asks again and Chloe glances at the gun before staring into Raphael's eyes. She reaches out and takes his hand and he escorts her to his van where the rest of the Bellas are. Most of them with dried streams of tears running down their cheeks. Aubrey and Stacie must have told them about Beca. Raphael gets into the driver's seat and starts the van, driving away from the crashed van and heading back to the League.

* * *

" _Hi, would you be interested in joining our Acapella group?" Chloe asks Beca as she hands her a flyer._

" _Oh, right this is like a thing now huh?" Beca replies, realising she probably just completely compromised the mission, she was supposed to get closer to Chloe not push her away but she watched as Chloe bit her bottom lip and Beca smirks a little._

" _Oh totes, we sing covers of songs without any instruments, it's all from our mouths." Chloe says nervously. The shorter girl smiles awkwardly, not knowing how to interact with normal people, she hadn't interacted with someone outside of the League in eleven years._

" _Yikes." Beca says. Aubrey smiles as Chloe explains the groups on campus._

" _We sing all over the world and compete in national championships." Chloe intrudes over Aubrey. "On purpose." Beca replies sarcastic and unemotionally again …._

" _The key is to lift the bar as you're pulling up, let the momentum from your pull get you up then just hook on the next set of hooks. Like this." Beca explains before taking the bar and showing Chloe the action. Beca lets go and Chloe grabs onto the bar and pulls herself up, hooking on side of the bar onto the second rung but the other side slipping, Chloe falls but Beca catches her. The girls pause in that moment, staring into each other's eyes, Beca holding Chloe by her hips. Chloe reaches up and moves a loose, sweaty strand of hair from Beca's face but doesn't remove the hand instead leaving it settled on Beca's cheek. Both the girls feel gravity pulling their faces closer and Chloe eagerly leans forward, placing her lips on Beca's and noticing that Beca was responding. They pull their lips apart and Beca touches her forehead to Chloe's._

" _W huna aietaqadat lm almalayikat la wujud laha. Bed ant jamilat mthl 'ay almalak. (And here I thought Angels did not exist. Yet you are as beautiful as any Angel.)" Beca hums in Arabic._

" _Do you love me too Beca?" Chloe says quietly. Beca stops at the doorway and holds the handle, taking a deep breath she turns back to the redhead and replies. 'She is drunk anyway. She won't remember by the morning.' Beca says to herself._

" _You scare me. Because you have this ability to make me feel again and I don't want to. I don't know what love is Chloe." Beca says before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Chloe sits on the bed shocked at what she had just heard but shortly passes out on the bed._

" _Please, I need to be with my sister, where is she?" Beca asks, the paramedic watches her burst into tears and his gut twists._

" _I'm sorry sweetheart." He says, kneeling down to meet Beca's level. Beca looks deep into his eyes and it clicks in her head._

" _No, no, no! NO! Hailee No!" Beca becomes frantic as she runs over to the ambulance holding Hailee. She looks in and finds Hailee, lifeless on the stretcher._

" _Hailee, please no." Beca says as she gets in and grabs her sister's cold, pale hand and placing her head on Hailee's chest._

" _Hailee, wake up please. I need you. Please don't leave me!" Beca squeaks as she bursts into hysterics._

* * *

Beca's eyes spring open and she takes a deep inhaling breath only to find breathing hurts her a LOT. She tries to sit up but struggles immensely. She uses her good arm to hold her ribs as she sits up and makes her way out of the tipped over van, being careful of all her injuries. As she gets out, she looks up at the sky, realising it is about mid-morning. She searches around but doesn't find the Bellas, instead she sees tyre tracks doing a U-Turn.

"Raphael." Beca concludes that he came and got them and took them back to the League to be executed. Beca looks at her body, noticing her shoulder was dislocated and her left knee was dislocated. She limps over to the side of the van which is actually the roof. She stands directly in front of the van, her left hand on the roof, she turns her body before slamming her right shoulder into the van, popping it back into place. She grits her teeth as the pain radiates through her and when the pain settles down, she moves her arm carefully.

"Now the knee." She says as she repeats the process, slamming the outside of her left leg into the van, her knee popping back in, she again grits her teeth, the pain being substantially worse than her shoulder. When the pain subsides again, she moves her leg carefully as she did with her shoulder. Once her limbs were functional again, she finds all of her weapons in the van and puts them in their correct holsters. She also finds the rifle and extra magazines and she moves to the edge of the road, looking down the road leading back to the League.

"Here we go again." She says before stepping off, walking back toward the group that is holding her friends and the love of her life.

* * *

 **Okay guys, as I said there will be a big reveal soon and it is going to change everything and as I said, it does have to do with a reoccuring theme throughout the story.**

 **Also, the way Beca loads her rifle is the correct way because I was in the Army and trained to use rifles, not everything is like movies, you actually have to cock the weapon back to allow the round in the chamber to release and when you put the magazine in and let the cocking mechanism go, it puts a new round in the chamber of the weapon. If you knew that already then that's cool but if you didn't well you just learnt something new.**

 **Please Review your thoughts as I do read them all and it is you guys who influence to keep writing. I've been thinking of new story ideas since this one is nearly over, if anyone has any ideas then please let me know.**

 **Until next time.**


	35. Chapter 35 - Challenge

Raphael parks the van back at the League of Angels base. He jumps out and moves around to the sliding door, opening it.

"Let's go ladies." He says politely and all of the girls file out of the van, Raphael and two other assassins, a male and a female handcuffing each of them as they walk back inside. Chloe being last out of the van, her head dropped and her heart heavy. She had lost the love of her life. Beca's lifeless body stuck in her mind. Raphael puts the last set of handcuffs on Chloe's wrists and she follows the rest of the Bellas into the base. The female assassin walking next to Stacie at the front of the group, Raphael walking next to Jessica in the middle and the male assassin walking next to Chloe at the back as they make their way down the hallways.

"My name is Gabriel. I'm sorry about Azrael. I grew up with her, she was like a sister to me, a great warrior. Her loss pains me as well as the others in hierarchy. I took no pleasure in what Raphael did but he was following orders. I can feel your heartbreak, I know you loved her." Gabriel whispers to Chloe with sorrow. He had spoken true, him and Beca had grown up together, trained together and advanced to hierarchy together along with Raphael.

"Her name was Beca." Chloe growls back and Gabriel drops his head, feeling Chloe's despair deepen in the pit of her stomach at the mention of his fallen sister's name.

"Beca Mitchell, 20 years old. Daughter of Sophia and John Mitchell. Older sister of Hailee Mitchell. Her whole family died in one night, she lost everything. Uriel found her in the hospital and brought her here." Gabriel lists off, pointing to the female assassin at the front next to Stacie and Chloe turns to look at her, she was older then Gabriel, Raphael and Beca

"As I said, we grew up and trained together. We got to know each other and our past lives too. My real name is Cole Daniels, I'm 21, today actually. My mother left when I was 2 years old and my father beat me. When I was 10, he lost it and almost killed me, Michael took me in." He confesses and Chloe takes in the new information.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Chloe asks and Gabriel wonders for himself.

"Because you and your friends will be dying soon also I guess I owed it to Beca." Gabriel replies honestly and Chloe is actually slightly happier because then at least she'll be with Beca.

"Thankyou Cole, I mean Gabriel." Chloe adds and the male assassin looks to Chloe.

"Cole is fine and don't worry, death is not the end. Beca is in a better place now and you will see her again soon. I wish you all the happiness with her in your next life Chloe Beale." He says with a small smile and Chloe returns the small smile with one of her own, thinking about the possible idea of her and Beca being together again in another life but until then, she had to deal with pain in her chest from losing her.

* * *

The assassin's lead the Bellas into the main hall where there are eight chains on the far wall. The assassins moves the girls over to the wall and chain them up. Chloe looks around as around four dozen assassins stand in the room. Chloe remembers that Beca had said there were 57 other assassins in the League of Angels and she already killed 8 of them trying to get the Bellas out so that left 49. She starts to count all of the assassins in the room and comes to 48 on the dot. The hierarchy stand at the front, facing toward the rest of the League's assassins, Chloe going over their names in her head, trying to remember them as Beca said them. Raphael. Gabriel. Uriel. But no Michael. Chloe works out that Michael is number 49 which meant all of the assassins of the League of Angels were in attendance for the execution of the Bellas.

"No Michael. So where is he?" Chloe asks herself and as she speaks Raphael stands up and silences the crowd. The doors fly open and in walks who Chloe was guessing was Michael. He looked in his late thirties with raven black hair styled in a wavy surfer look, not passing his jaw. His eyes were bright hazel and from a distance, they almost looked golden, he was muscular and built his 6 foot stature up well. Chloe could see the silver angel wings ring on his finger and knew then that this was definitely Michael.

"Assassins! Tonight we form together to watch as these eight girls of the Barden University Bellas Acapella group are executed for the crime of knowing our secret as told by newly Rogue assassin Azrael whom was supposed to succeed my rule. This betrayal has scarred me and these 8 girls will not mend the scar but allow it to fade. Azrael was pronounced dead at the scene of the crash created by Raphael, my new successor. His bravery and honour served me proudly in ensuring Azrael was killed for her crimes of treachery. Now it is time." Michael announces and all the Bellas start to panic, Chloe however was peaceful, knowing she would be joining Beca soon.

* * *

Beca makes it to the back door that she escaped from with the Bellas. She opens the door and slides inside, moving straight into the room that she left Ezekiel in, she opens it to find that he is still in there, the other assassins hadn't found him yet. Beca strips all of the weapons he has and places them on her person, some in open places and some in secret areas that she invented in her suit. A throwing knife in a secret pocket in each sleeve. She looks up as she hears the drums starting, the execution was beginning and Beca knew she wasn't ready to fight with her injuries. She tries to take a deep breath in but her broken ribs don't let her.

"Shit. How am I going to do this?" She asks herself as she leaves the room and heads in the direction of the drums, trying to work out a plan as she went but the only plan that made sense to her and would probably allow her to live is to challenge Michael. The only problem however would be that Michael would use her injuries to his advantage and more than likely kill her.

"Wait. Wait." Beca stops walking and leans against the wall. She remembers that for executions, all assassins were required to wear to whole dress including her mash and hood. No one would know it was her.

"Distraction and then get them out while they are distracted. Get them to the van and they won't be able to follow. Smoke Bomb." She whispers as she heads toward the main hall, aiming to hit the armoury beforehand to grab her distraction.

* * *

Chloe watches as Raphael sharpens his sword, she looks to her right and left, noticing all the Bellas are trembling with fear, the redhead physically seeing Stacie's and Aubrey's hands shaking.

"Aubrey. Aubrey! Look at me. We are going to be okay. Look at me!" Chloe calls out and the blonde turns her head, her jade green eyes connecting with Chloe's cerulean blue.

"We are going to be okay. I promise you." Chloe reassures with honest eyes but Aubrey looks up to the ceiling, still shaking in fear. She hoped that her best friend was right but she knew that the Bellas chance of getting out of this situation died in the van they crashed in.

"It is time Raphael. Begin the executions." Michael announces and Raphael nods, standing up and moving over to the girl on the far left of the wall, that girl being Stacie. He holds up his sword, the blade slightly bigger than Beca's with similar yet very different markings. Raphael's sword presses against Stacie's chest. He starts to press it further, the tip of the blade piercing Stacie's chest. Stacie lets out a small whine as the cut of the blade gets deeper. Raphael turns back to Michael and the leader nods before Raphael turns back to Stacie. He takes in a deep breath and as he goes to push the blade through Stacie's chest, a loud bang is heard outside the room.

"Amon, Caim go check it out." Michael orders and the two assassins head out the room only for one to come back in a minute later with a knife in their back.

"Rogues." The assassin says before collapsing. Gabriel runs over and checks the assassin before turning to Michael and shaking his head. Michael's face turns dark.

"I want every assassin out searching for these Rogues now! When this place is secure, the girls will die. Zachariel, take the girls back to the cells." Michael yells out before leaving with Uriel and Raphael. All of the assassins leave out the different doors of the main hall. The girls could hear yelling and a couple more bangs before the noise disappeared. Zachariel makes his way over to the girls and starts unchaining them. As he did, the assassin on the door jumps up, inhaling deeply and holding their ribs. Zachariel turns around and runs to help the assassin only to have them stab him in the neck. As Zachariel falls to the ground where the assassin was laying before, they run over to the girls and continue taking the chains off, all the girls watch confused until they take their mask off and it's Beca.

"Beca!" They all say in unison. Beca smirks and her eyes meet Chloe's. She continues unchaining all the girls, checking on Stacie's injuries also before she is finally in front of Chloe.

"I thought you were-." Chloe starts to say but is cut off when Beca surges forward and kisses Chloe deeply. All the Bellas share their admiration of the couple as Beca undoes Chloe's chains, her lips still connected to the redheads. They finally pull apart.

"I thought you were dead." Chloe finally stutters out, wrapping her arms around the assassin.

"You brought me back." Beca replies as she hugs Chloe before pulling away and looks to the Bellas.

"Let's get you guys out of here." She says and all the girls nod along. Beca moves over to Zachariel and stabs a knife into his back. She reaches around and grabs the fake blade out of her back and puts it back in her holster.

"Okay lets go, same line as you were on the wall, I'm going to walk you guys right out of here." Beca smiles as she puts her mask back on and pulls her sword out. She hands Chloe and Fat Amy a throwing knife and shows them how to hide them up their sleeves.

"Remember they split in half, just press and slide." Beca reiterates and the two girls nod. Beca opens the door and the girls start to file out, Beca standing alongside the girl in the middle who is Jessica. She watches as a couples of assassins run around trying to find the rogues that she told Michael would be around. She then watches as Gabriel runs past too and she feels bad about what she had to do next.

* * *

The girls all make it outside and get into the van but Beca doesn't follow them.

"Becs, come on, we need to go." Stacie says and Beca shakes her head, gazing to Chloe.

"I have to finish this and make sure no one follows you." Beca replies and Chloe's eyes fill with tears so do the rest of the Bellas. She walks into the bus and kneels down next to Chloe, taking her hands into her own. She knows what to say but Chloe won't understand so she looks around and finds a pen and paper, writing something down on it, folding it in half and handing it to Chloe.

"Don't open it until you are away from here and safe." Beca says before turning to leave when Chloe stops her.

"Wait, your friend Alek, you told me to tell him I was your taw'am alrruh. What is that?" Chloe asks and Beca smiles. She leans forward and puts her lips to Chloe's before pulling away.

"It means soulmate." Beca answers before jumping out of the van and sliding the door shut. She bangs on the van twice and Fat Amy takes off. As they leave the base, they find no one is following them so Chloe decides to open Beca's note and read it but finds out that it is all in Arabic. She folds the note back up and puts it in her back pocket. She looks back to where they had come from, the place that Beca still was and the thought bought tears to her eyes.

* * *

"Chloe?" She hears someone say.

Chloe looks back in front of her, tears running from her eyes because of the distance forming between her and Beca.

"Amy stop!" She yells out causing all the Bellas to turn around and look at her.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Aubrey asks and Chloe turns to her best friend, Aubrey noticing the streams of tears in her eyes.

"We have to go back, we can't leave her. She'll die in there." Chloe cries and Aubrey moves over next to Chloe.

"Chlo, she decided to stay to give us the chance to get away so we didn't die." Aubrey informs and Chloe's head lowers.

"What about family? Would you leave your family behind?" Chloe says firmly and Aubrey looks away, unable to control her own tears. She knew that Chloe was right, Aubrey never left family behind, the Bellas family or her own. As much as she disliked her father for how he treated her but she would never leave him behind.

"Amy, turn around. We are going to collect the rest of our family. We don't leave family behind." Aubrey orders and Fat Amy hesitates before doing as Aubrey says and turns around, heading back to the League.


	36. Chapter 36 - Counter Attack

**Hey Guys**

 **So I thought I'd update again quickly by your request but also because I am now working night shifts so I'm sleeping most of the day and working at night but I get a chance to write on weekends and the occasional hour or two before I have to work so if I dont update in a little bit then you know why and I apologise in advance.**

 **Also you are all nearly caught up to me as well, I'm just writing Chpater 40 now, and my guess right now is that this story will have around 44 or 45 chapters so you are all now in the final ten chapters of the story :(**

 **Please forgive me again but I'll make it up to you with this chapter because Beca gets some revenge for Chloe's sake, just like she promised. I told you, Beca/Azrael always keeps her promises.**

 **Also quick thankyou as well to all of you! 40,000 views, my God this is so amazing! Fun Fact, all 4 of my stories have over 236,000 views :O and just the BeChloe stories (Familiar Taste of Poison and League of Angels) have 105,000 views! You guys are incredible, thankyou all so much and please keep reading!**

 **Now let's get this chapter on the way!**

* * *

Beca puts her mask back on and pulls out her weapon as she heads inside. Gabriel runs past and spies Beca.

"Anything on the Rogues?" He asks and Beca shakes her head.

"No sir." Beca says in her deepest voice, the mask making her voice almost unrecognisable. Gabriel nods before pointing down the back hallway.

"Come with me to the living quarters, it's the last place to search. Michael wants these Rogues taken out." Gabriel asks and Beca nods, bowing then following Gabriel.

"You and you. Check this row. You and I will check the next. Clear the room together. Watch each other's backs." Gabriel orders and the assassins all split up, Gabriel and Beca heading to the next hallway. They arrive at a door and Gabriel kicks it in, bringing out his weapon, Beca follows him in, her weapon drawn also. As they search the room, Gabriel turns to her and says there is no one so they move to the next room down. Beca felt good working with Gabriel again, they hadn't done anything together in a long time but she knew what had to be done, she knew the hierarchy had to die, all of them. As they make it to the fourth room, Gabriel enters first as usual followed by Beca but as he turns to tell her everything is clear, she shoves her sword into his chest. Beca watches as Gabriel's face turns to shock, he starts to choke on the blood rising in his throat.

"You." He manages to get out before falling to the floor in Beca's arms. Beca takes off her mask and Gabriel smirks.

"I knew it was you Azrael. I know your way and we blended together as we always did." Gabriel comments and Beca winces at the thought that Gabriel knew he was searching for the rogues with her. She puts her hand on his cheek, tears welling in her eyes.

"'ana asif ya 'akhay. 'ana asif ldhlk kul. (I'm sorry my brother. I'm so sorry Cole.)" Beca cries and Gabriel shakes his head.

"Don't cry my sister. We will… see each other again. Do not apologise for you did… what I couldn't do. You took my life. I couldn't…stand the killing anymore either." Gabriel chokes on some of his blood and it makes Beca's heart break even more. Gabriel painfully brings his hand up to Beca's cheek.

"Chloe is a beautiful girl. Once you are done here, go be with her. Go really live your life Beca." He adds and it brings more tears to Beca's eyes, she leans down and kisses Gabriel on his left temple.

"I love you my brother." Beca whispers and it brings a smile to Gabriel's lips.

"I love…you too." Gabriel manages to say with his final breath, when Beca looks up, she sees that he is gone. She reaches up and closes his eyes, placing a hand on his chest and bowing her head. She closes her eyes as she speaks.

"Asmahuu 'akhi lidukhul madinat alnnawr. yrja raffah lah min jmye aldhdhunub wa'iismahuu li 'an 'aghtanim bitashghiliha. la tade lah tahtariq fi nar alhukm. (Please allow my brother to enter the city of light. Please unburden him of all sins and allow me to take them on. Do not let him burn in the fires of judgement.)" She prays before kissing his cheek one final time.

"May we meet again." She adds before standing up and putting her mask back on. Her heart torn in two as she steps away from her brother. The two other assassins, Jeremiel and Ophiel round the corner as Beca exits the room.

"Gabriel is dead, the rogues are targeting hierarchy, two of them went that way." Beca says with sadness as she points down the hallway, the two assassins notice she is holding her ribs and they take off down the hallway. As Beca leaves their sight, she pulls out one of her throwing knives, splits it in half and throws them, each of the knives hitting the assassins in the back of the head, they both fall. Beca moves over and grabs her knives, ripping them out of the backs of the two dead assassin's heads, quickly wiping them clean and moving on.

* * *

Beca makes her way through the hallways of the League, knowing by memory where to go. She knew that Uriel and Raphael would be with Michael in his quarters which meant Puriel and Zaapiel were around somewhere, Chloe's parent's killers were around and she was going to find them, she was going to kill them. Beca stops for a second and allows her heartbreak for Gabriel to heal hastily as she closes her eyes. She lets in and unleashes her anger, her inner darkness, her inner monster, Azrael to surface. She shuts off her emotions again but instead of aiming that at targets the League requests, she aims it all at the League. She feels like screaming out in anger but she doesn't want to blow her cover.

"Michael would need guards outside the door. Those he trusts, Zaapiel and Puriel." Azrael growls as she takes off, heading toward Michael's quarters. As she runs, she checks her knife belt and finds she only has enough to kill 12 assassins so she decides to try and stay more out of sight and only kill unless needed and take the fallen assassin's weapons as she passes, just as she says that she runs into a group of four, she knew all of them, she trained and named all of them. Their names were, Sidriel, Gadreel, Orion and Verin. She ducks down behind the wall and listens to their conversation.

"Gabriel is dead, damn these rogues! Where are they?" Sidriel says and Azrael takes e opportunity to stand up and move out from behind the wall to reveal herself.

"Right here." She says, pulling her swords out of her sheaths. The assassins all pull out their swords, confused as to who the rogue was, little did they know it was their trainer. Sidriel and Gadreel run at Azrael and the rogue pulls up her sword, taking the hit of Sidriel's blade and turns, letting her blade swing out and slice through Gadreel's stomach, the assassin falling to the ground. Azrael turns as Sidriel looks down at Gadreel bleeding out on the floor.

"You killed my brother!" Sidriel calls out as he runs at his opponent. Azrael smirks at Sidriel's rage and uses it to her advantage. She twists her wrist that is holding her sword slightly, ready to take the impact again but allows one of her knives hiding in her sleeve to slide into her hand. Sidriel strikes at Azrael but she blocks it, spinning around and using her other hand to thrust the hidden knife into Sidriel's chest. She turns to the last two assassins and puts her sword away. Orion and Verin watch as the Azrael holsters weapon.

"Who are you?" Verin asks and Azrael removes her mask. Both Verin and Orion take out their swords at the sight of their former teacher.

"You. But you were our mentor, our teacher." Orion says and Azrael shrugs.

"The League lied to me. They lied to all of us so now I'm going to burn it to the ground. You can either be with me or against me." Azrael replies and the two young assassins look to each other before tightening their grip on their swords.

"Thought not." Azrael confirms before standing up straight. Verin and Orion run at Azrael, their blades held ready. Azrael hastily reaches for one of her throwing knives, splits it and throws it toward the two attackers, both knives hit them in the centre of the chest and they both fall to the ground. Azrael reaches down and picks up the two knives, wiping them clean, putting them back together and moves on. In her mind, she goes over all of the still remaining assassins, figuring out there is only 32 left.

* * *

The van full of the Bellas arrive back at the League's hideout and Chloe moves to the back of the van and open the weapons seat, taking out the 9mm and loading it, she keeps the safety on as she adds the silencer attachment to the end. She takes the extra magazines and puts them in her back pockets. Aubrey opens the sliding door as Chloe makes her way back to the front, she turns to the Bellas.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to go in and get Beca then we'll get out of here and get back to Atlanta." Chloe says with a smile as she puts her pistol in the back of her jeans and gets out of the van. Aubrey leans out and gives her best friend a hug.

"Be careful, they are out looking for Beca, please don't take too long." Aubrey whispers into Chloe's ear and the redhead smiles, hugging Aubrey tighter. Chloe knew that she would have to be fast before she got caught.

"I will, in and out. No Bella gets left behind. If any trouble comes, I left the rifle in the back. I'm sure Fat Amy would know how to use it." Chloe jokes as she pulls away and Aubrey chuckles, shrugging at the same time.

"Yeah probably, that girl has more qualifications then a 70 year old. I love you." Aubrey says and Chloe gazes into Aubrey's eyes.

"I love you too." Chloe replies with a smile before heading into the base. She steps inside, not even noticing how scared she was or how her hands shook like they were on vibrate. She spies an assassin dead on the ground and figures Beca was making her way around. Chloe goes to leave when she comes up with an idea, she pulls the body into a side room and takes the assassin's clothes off and getting the League outfit on, trying to remember how Beca spoke to the other members of the League and had to try do the same. She places the weapons in their holsters including a sword and some throwing knives, they didn't split in half like Beca's, she must have made them to do that herself. Chloe exits the room looking like an assassin which made her feel uncomfortable but so long as she didn't have to kill anyone then she would be okay with that, her plan was to find Beca and get the hell out of this place.

* * *

Azrael had finally made it to Michael's chamber, she had to rid of five more assassins on the way which left 27 more to go, she uses her sense from a distance and as expected, Puriel and Zaapiel were guarding the door and Raphael, Uriel and Michael were inside. She makes sure her mask is on properly before pulling out a knife and taking two deep breaths before pushing it into her shoulder, not feeling the pain seeing as she had shut herself away. Blood starts to run down her arm and chest as she sheaths the knife and puts her hand to her wound, running around the corner toward Zaapiel and Puriel.

"They're coming. They are wiping us all out, there's bodies everywhere." Azrael says in a deep, worried voice. Puriel and Zaapiel take out their swords and run past her to get around the corner. Azrael pulls out one of her last two smoke bombs around the corner, it goes off right behind them, creating a cloud of smoke all around them. Azrael pulls out her sword and runs at them, her rage not getting the better of her but still showing, she was about to get vengeance for Chloe and her parents or she was going to die trying. She runs into the smoke, using her sense to feel for her opponents and knowing they will do the same. She feels an attacker approaching from behind her and turns to defend the sword swing aiming for her throat.

"So you are the rogue? Or at least one of them." Zaapiel says with confidence. Azrael holds her sword up as the smoke starts to clear. She feels the two assassins circling her and patiently waits for one of them to attack. Puriel makes the first move, attempting to strike but Azrael blocks it before turning to block the other attack from Zaapiel, kicking Puriel in the face and knocking her out at the same time.

"You're good." Zaapiel says and Azrael pulls out her other blade, circling around until she reaches Puriel unconscious on the ground. She changes her grip on her sword and thrusts it down into Puriel's throat while Zaapiel watches. Azrael feels Zaapiel's rage as he watches his close friend and sister in arms get murdered.

"You bitch!" He yells as he runs at Azrael, the rogue pulling her sword up to take the hit and turns, dodging the second swing, she moves her second sword and it slices Zaapiel's stomach and he stumbles backward. Azrael watches as he falls to his knees. Azrael walks up to Zaapiel and rips off her mask.

"You." He questions and Azrael brings her sword up above her head.

"You killed Chloe's parents." Azrael says before bring her sword down deep into Zaapiel's collarbone, between the neck and shoulder. Azrael watches as Zaapiel chokes on his own blood, relieved that Chloe's parent's killers are dead, she is so relieved that she doesn't sense Zaapiel piercing his sword into the bottom of Beca's ribs. Beca inhales deeply with difficult, stepping back as Zaapiel takes his last breath. She looks down at the wound, bleeding profusely.

"Shit." She comments as she sheaths her swords and heads toward Michael's chamber.

* * *

 **Hehehehehe Beca did it, she killed Chloe's parent's murderers! But she is also in trouble, well if you class all the car accident injuries and now this one trouble, she has a little more torture to go both physically and emotionally but don't worry guys, in 2, that's right, just 2 chapters, you will all get the biggest shock in the story!**

 **Writing the scene where Beca kills Gabriel was actually really sad too :'(**

 **Also Chloe is in the League, dressed as one of them! Oh and as you noticed, Chloe doesn't want to kill anyone but I'm gonna spoil it now and say she does kill more than one person and it will affect her a little in chapters 40 onwards**

 **So Beca has 3 hierarchy left to kill, Michael, Uriel and Raphael then will she move on or burn the League to the ground like she said she would.**

 **Keep reading to find out!** **And please be sure to review as I love reading how excited you are all getting over this story, I reckon Chapter 38 will be the most reviewed in the story, I'm aiming for at least 10 reviews on that chapter alone.**

 **Until next time!**


	37. Chapter 37 - Secret Weapon

**Hey Guys**

 **I swear I am trying to update as quickly as possible for you all so I'm really sorry it has been nearly a week since my last update. It's 5:30am here and I just finished work hahaha.**

 **Anyways the next chapter is the BIG reveal I've been hyping up. I hope you are all as excited as I am.**

 **A lot of you have been saying in the last chapters reviews that you hope Beca doesn't hurt Chloe because she won't know that she is in the League outfit. This chapter will answer that for you, I swear.**

 **Anyways lets get on with it and I will try not to leave it too long to update again.**

* * *

"How can you stand this mask Beca?" Chloe whispers in question as she makes her way quickly through the halls of the League of Angels, not exactly knowing where to go. She turns the corner and spots two assassins at the end of the hall, speaking and making plans. Chloe takes a deep breath and runs up to the assassins.

"Have you found the Rogues yet?" One of the assassins asks Chloe and she looks to them, shaking her head.

"Not yet." She says in a deep voice. The two assassins look her up and down.

"They must be disguising themselves, Tubiel." The other assassin says and Tubiel turns to her, including Chloe.

"I think you might be right Baal, I mean how else are they getting around? I've heard these Rogues have killed half of our numbers." Tubiel comments and Chloe is a little impressed, she remembers Beca telling the Bellas that there were 56 more assassins not including her which means there is around 28 left. Beca was making her rounds. Baal however, was not impressed at all.

"I've heard Michael has a secret weapon. I hope he kills these Rogues with it." Baal remarks and Chloe nods her head to fit in. Just as she does, another assassin runs up to them.

"Guys, Gabriel, Puriel and Zaapiel are dead. I think the rogues are heading to Michael." The assassins says and the others all arc up. Chloe however, is jumping for joy on the inside. Beca had told her that her parent's real killers were Puriel and Zaapiel which means Beca avenged them.

"You're kidding. Alright Ramiel, Let's go." Baal calls out and they start running toward Michael's chamber, Chloe following behind them hoping to not find Beca dead when they get there.

* * *

Azrael kicks the door for Michael's room in and throws the last smoke bomb in and with a bang, the room fills with smoke. She runs in pulling out her weapon and senses her three opponents standing on the other side of the room, not moving. The smoke starts to clear and Beca watches as Michael, Uriel and Raphael don't move. Azrael puts away her sword and takes off her mask. She puts her hood down and watches as Michael nods.

"Azrael. I figured only you would be capable of the damage you've caused." Michael states and Azrael shrugs.

"Well you lied to me, you tried to kill me and my friends. Now I'm going to kill you and send the League of Angels to hell." She replies as she pulls out her sword, Michael turns to Uriel, Azrael's mentor.

"Kill her." Michael says and Uriel nods, pulling out her sword, it was large, slightly wider than Azrael's but significantly longer as Uriel was 6 feet tall. Azrael sizes up her opponent, Uriel's height being both an advantage and a weakness, she knew if she could get within her reach, it would do more damage. Another disadvantage that Azrael realised was that Uriel was her mentor, she trained her which meant she would know all of her moves. Azrael knew that she would have to change up her style and not be so predictable. They circle each other when Uriel speaks, attempting to throw Azrael off her game.

"I'm disappointed in you Azrael. I trained you to be the best of the best and take your masters place, not bring this League to its knees." Uriel says and Azrael doesn't allow the words to get to her, instead speaking up in return.

"You trained me to be a weapon and then you pointed me in the direction you wanted and pulled the trigger. You didn't care about me, you cared about yourself and your reputation but don't get me wrong, I'm still the best of the best, that part you were right about." Azrael replies as she steps forward, swinging her blade. Uriel defends it and returns the attack but Azrael blocks it also.

* * *

Chloe and the other assassins, she took well to remember their names, Ramiel, Baal and Tubiel, all made their way to Michael's chambers. From down the hall they heard grunting and the sound of metal on metal. They were close and Chloe just knew that Beca was still alive. All the assassins and Chloe run into Michael's room and find Beca fighting Uriel. Chloe fights the urge to call out Beca's name at the risk of being killed or worse. The assassins all move forward to help out Uriel but Michael holds his hand up and stops them. They all watch as Azrael and Uriel clash swords, Uriel pushes Azrael down onto one knee, the sword at the brunette's throat. Azrael reaches up and grips the sharp blade, wincing slightly as the blade cuts into the palm of her hand, blood dripping down her arm. She takes the risk and snaps her arm up, punching Uriel in the nose, causing her eyes to fill with tears. Azrael spins around on her knee and slices Uriel's leg. Uriel limps backward, taking a quick look at her leg that was cut open and bleeding. Azrael smirks as she stands up, spinning her sword around in her hand. Uriel attempts to strike again but Azrael dodges it, moving quickly behind her mentor and slicing the back of Uriel's good knee making Uriel fall to her knees. Azrael doesn't waste time as she thrusts the sword into Uriel's back, the end of the blade poking out of her chest. Uriel glances down at the blade sticking out of her chest then back to her student.

"Well… Done Azrael. You didn't… Hesitate." Uriel manages to get out before falling to the ground, dead. Michael watches on, not amused, nodding for the three assassins and Chloe to intervene but as they run, Azrael spins around, almost stoppigng when she feels a very, VERY familiar sense, she knew one of these assassins wasn't like the others, because she senses the brightness in this persons soul and Azrael only knew one person that had that much brightness. She throws three throwing knives, all three of them hit Baal, Tubiel and Ramiel in the chest. Chloe watches as the assassins all fall to the ground, dead. She turns back as Azrael knocks her to the ground and gets on top of her, she thrusts a knife down into Chloe's chest before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Pretend you're dead. Stay still and don't help. I'll come back soon." Azrael whispers gently as she pulls the fake knife away from Chloe's chest. Her heart skipping a beat as she knows that Beca knows it is her under the mask. Azrael stands back up, Chloe acting out that she is dead on the ground. The Rogue assassin turns to face Michael only to be punched in the face by Raphael, knocking Azrael to the ground. She recovers quickly, flipping herself up onto her feet and faces Raphael.

"I don't want to do this Raph. I don't want to kill you so please don't force my hand." Azrael states and Raphael allows a small smirk to cross his face as he pulls out his sword. Azrael drops her head before pulling her sword out hastily. She lifts her head slightly and meets Raphael's eyes with a deathly glare.

"So be it brother." Azrael answers as she steps forward, striking at her brother in arms.

* * *

"Why are they taking so long?" Aubrey asks aloud and all the Bellas shrug, not answering their captain's question. Aubrey physically and verbally getting irritated because not only were Chloe and Beca not back but she also didn't know if they were dead or not and she can't go and find out because she will be killed herself. It's only when Stacie sits down next to her and puts her head on the blonde's shoulder that Aubrey jumps out of her thoughts and turns to the brunette.

"They will be okay. Beca is the best of the best for a reason. There is no telling how much Azrael is capable of." Stacie mentions and Aubrey reacts out of her irritation.

"That's the problem. I mean look at the mess that Beca has gotten us all into. She is an assassin Stacie, an actual real life assassin that kills people. How are you okay with it? Because I don't think I ever will be. Beca lied to us big time and I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to trust her again." Aubrey replies and Stacie takes it in for a minute, attempting to form a response in her head. She takes Aubrey's soft hands into her own and her eyes meet the blondes.

"I'm okay with it because I was told first, long before you guys. I'm not okay with her killing people but she is killing bad people, people that want to darken this already shadowed world we live in. Aubrey, you need to remember that Beca has been tortured, brainwashed, beaten and abused since she was 9 years old in the League. Before that, she was beaten, raped and abused by her father. Beca has not seen a world of light, she was born in the darkness and when you are in the darkness long enough, you adjust. Beca is trying her hardest right now to fight this darkness and she needs to know that there is something worth fighting for. She needs to know that there is someone on her side, someone that is in the light to guide her in the right direction. That is us. All of us, you said it yourself, we don't leave family behind. Beca is apart of this family and I know you may not trust her but think about this. She saved you from Jesse, she brought us home from those parties, she saved us from the person that attacked us and no matter how much you yelled at her or accused her, she could have slit your throat in a millisecond but she didn't because she cares about you. She cares about all of us. Beca may be a tormented soul, but she still has one. Beca is still a human being. You have to see that, because I do." Stacie lectures and Aubrey takes in her crush's words, remembering all of the situations where Beca has helped her and fought for her. She knew deep down that Stacie was right. The League of Angels had no souls, they killed mercilessly and without remorse but the blonde knew that Beca felt bad for the kills she had made whilst in Barden, she knew Beca still hurt and felt pain, felt guilt. Beca Mitchell still had a soul. Aubrey turns to Stacie and kisses her on the cheek.

"You're right. Beca Mitchell is still a human, she just has a tortured soul but we can bring her back." Aubrey confirms as she wraps her arm over Stacie's shoulders and places another kiss on the top of the brunette's head.

* * *

Raphael and Azrael were tired, their fight lasting fifteen minutes so far. Their shaking hands still grasping their swords as Raphael attempts to slice across Azrael's mid-section but she ducks, bending backward and as she stands drags her blade up Raphael's spine, slicing deep into his back. Raphael lets out a roar of pain as he pierces his blade into Azrael's leg, creating a cry from the younger assassin. Chloe fights the urge to stand up from her current position, pull out the gun tucked away in the back of her pants and shoot both Raphael and Michael, knowing that Beca could handle it. The redhead believed in the assassin and knowing that she did gave Azrael strength. Azrael grimaces through the pain in her leg as Raphael attacks again, this time, she dodges but grabs Raphael's wrist and brings her arm down into his wrist making him drop his sword, he spins around and kicks Azrael in the face, sending to the ground. The younger assassin flips up quickly as Raphael lunges at her. She fights him off before kicking them in the head. She turns around and takes a punch to the face, her lip splitting open. Raphael goes to punch her again but she blocks the attack. The older assassin dodges her kick and ends up behind her. He grabs Azrael from behind and pulls her in for a bear hug, her arms unable to move. Azrael struggles against the grip as Raphael tightens it further, like he was a boa constrictor, squeezing the life out of his prey.

"Give in Azrael. I've always been better than you." Raphael whispers into her ear and she grits her teeth.

"No… You only… think you're better. I know… I am." Azrael counters as she jumps up, kicking her feet out to knock Raphael off balance, as her feet hit the ground she bends forward with force, Raphael flying over her shoulders and into the cement ground with a cracking thud. Azrael stands up again and watches as Raphael struggles to move, his breathing laboured. She knew that he was winded but also that the force of his landing may have caused some damage to his back. She moves over and picks up her sword from where she dropped it and limps back to where Raphael lies on the ground.

"You honestly think you can take the League down. You're nothing. The League has made you a murderer. Where will you go if you even manage to succeed. You're nothing Azrael. Nothing and no one. Beca Mitchell died eleven years ago." Raphael huffs and Azrael thrusts the sword down into the centre of his chest.

"You're wrong. Beca Mitchell is still very much alive. Goodbye brother." She replies as she watches Raphael take his final breath. She turns to her mentor to find him clapping.

"Very well done my angel of death. You always were special to me. But not anymore. You forgot someone." He laughs as Azrael feels a blade pierce the centre of her shoulder blades. She glances to Michael again as the blade is ripped out, trying to speak but only tasting the iron of her blood rising in her throat. She falls to her knees before falling to the ground. The assassin manages to roll onto her side and glimpse at her attacker only to watch her vision blur in front of her.

"No, that's impossible." Azrael states and her attacker bends down, their face a foot away from Azrael's.

"We work in the darkness, to serve the light. Forever in the shadows. Correcting wrongs. Uncovering the truth and protecting society. We are the League of Angels. Azrael, it is your time." The attacker says as she stands up.

* * *

 **I know I'm sorry for leaving it there!**

 **WHO IS IT?! Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Until then!**


	38. Chapter 38 - Afriel

**You all thought I'd make you wait! Here we go guys!**

* * *

"Afriel." Michael calls and the assassin stands to attention. Beca ponders the name, she had never heard of any of the League of Angels assassins be called Afriel than it all clicks into place. Afriel was the Rogue she was hunting, the A carved into the dead assassin's chests, the animalistic nature of their demise. What shocked Azrael more was the face that matched the name of Afriel.

"It's impossible." Azrael finally lets out. Her darkness and anger diminishing away, her humanity making her way back into her body as she is flooded with memories. One in particular, one that she would never forget.

" _It's okay, It's okay. I'm here. I'm always here Hale." Beca comforts Hailee, stroking the hair out of her younger sister's distraught face, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead being careful not to scare her further, her eyes fixated on the door leading to the domestic disturbance. Their father beating and abusing their mother._

" _Get away from Mommy!" Hailee yells, pounding her fists harder and faster into her step-father's leg. He looks down and laughs at his daughters attempts to get him away from her mother before turning and picking the five year old up by her hair and throwing her toward the stove. Hailee hits the ground hard and slides, hitting her head on the stove with enough force to create a small dent in the metal._

" _Hailee!" Beca calls out to her unconscious sister as she runs over to her._

" _Where's my sister? I have to be with my sister." Beca runs back to the paramedics and they look over to the ambulance holding her sister. They eye off one of the paramedics tending to Hailee and she shakes her head to them. The paramedics tending to Beca all drop their heads. They were going to have to break the news to Beca, her whole family had died that night._

" _Please, I need to be with my sister, where is she?" Beca asks, the paramedic watches her burst into tears and his gut twists._

" _I'm sorry sweetheart." He says, kneeling down to meet Beca's level. Beca looks deep into his eyes and it clicks in her head._

" _No, no, no! NO! Hailee No!" Beca becomes frantic as she runs over to the ambulance holding Hailee. She looks in and finds Hailee, lifeless on the stretcher._

" _Hailee, wake up please. I need you. Please don't leave me." Beca whimpers out, inhaling deeply as she gets in and grabs her sister's cold, pale hand and placing her head on Hailee's chest._

* * *

"Hailee." Beca breathes out as she gazes into the same hazel eyes that she last saw nearly twelve years before. An uncontrollable tear trails down her cheek as she tries to muster words to speak.

"I saw you die. You died. I saw you." Beca stutters as she tries to stand up but failing at first before trying again with more effort and managing to get to her feet, maintaining her footing as much as possible, her body wanting to just give up from the fighting and the shock of seeing her sister that she watched die with the rest of her family.

"You only thought she was dead. Young Afriel here was dosed with Rhododendron Ponticum to make you think she was dead. She was then brought here and raised by me, she begun training at the same age you did but in secret at my side." Michael answers the question that Beca keeps asking in her mind. She remembers the Rogue that attacked Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey, the Rogue that injured her.

"It wasn't a Rogue. It was Hailee. You were leading me to her for her to kill me." Beca breathes out, almost losing her balance from the injuries she had sustained, her body growing increasingly weaker.

* * *

"'Ana last hayili. hi mitat. Matat mundh zaman tawil. (I am not Hailee. She is dead. She died a long time ago.)" Afriel states outright and it brings further tears to Beca's eyes. On closer inspection, she could now see the end of a scar on her younger sister's neck. Beca turns to Michael.

"You tortured and brainwashed my sister you bastard!" Beca lunges toward her former master only to be met with Afriel kicking her in the chest, sending her back to the ground with a thud. Michael makes his way over and takes his sword out of it's sheath. He looks down to his former student and turns the sword around so the blade is pointing down to the centre of Beca's chest. Michael raises the blade and thrusts it down only for Beca to roll out of the way painfully. Michael follows her and slams the blade down, again missing her. She rolls backward and gets back up on her feet. Michael stands back and allows his former student to get her balance before advancing again, this time Beca dodges the sword and knocks it out of Michael's hands, she however gets knocked to the ground again and Michael pounces on top of her, pulling a knife out of his jacket and thrusting it down toward Beca's chest, she catches his wrists and uses as much of her strength as possible to hold the blade from piercing her chest.

"It pains me to do this Azrael, you were my best student but the creed must be upheld." Michael says as he uses his strength forcing the knife down, the tip cutting into Beca's chest. She lets out a small inaudible cry before her eyes turn furious.

"My name is Beca Mitchell." She grits out as she pushes the blade out again. Michael then puts his other hand on top of the handle and forces the knife down, the blade piercing Beca's chest further, she cries out.

"Alrrahat fi alssalam eizrayiyl. (Rest in Peace Azrael.)" He murmurs but a gunshot rings out and Michael falls to the ground next to Beca, she turns her head to see his face registering shock, his eyes wide open and a bullet hole in his forehead. Beca leans her head back and spots Chloe on her feet, her mask removed and the gun pointed, a small amount of smoke rising from the end of the barrel. Beca rolls over and stands up carefully, her hand floating to her chest. She shares a smile with the redhead until she feels a blade pierce the back of her shoulder. She cries out in pain and turns around to see her sister standing ready with another throwing knife. Chloe watches as Beca moves to stand between her sister and Chloe, her hands raised.

"I'm not going to fight you Hailee, you do what needs to be done but I am not fighting you." Beca says and Chloe holds her gun in the raised position, trying to move to keep it pointed at Afriel however Beca moves with Chloe to block her shot.

"Chloe, get out of here." Beca says, her head turned slightly so her voice travels over her shoulder to the redhead.

"No, I'm not leaving without you." Chloe answers back watching the wounds on Beca's back slowly bleed out.

"Chloe, get out of here. Now. Take the Bellas and go, just like I told you." Beca says with anger, almost trying to scare Chloe out of the base of operations. Her eyes stay right on her sister. She finally hears Chloe start to move, the redhead sidestepping her way out of the room, Beca mirrors her moves to block either girl from attacking the other, acting as a wall. As Chloe goes to exit the room, Beca's voice stops her.

"Chloe?" The redhead turns back to the scene in front of her.

"I love you with everything I am and I'm sorry." Beca says and it instantly brings tears to Chloe's eyes as she turns to leave.

"I love you too Beca." She says before turning back to the empty hallway and sprinting back toward the exit.

* * *

"Hailee? This isn't you. You are not this person. Your name is Hailee Mitchell and I'm your big sister, we were inseparable. I promised you that night that I would always protect you and be there for you and I'm sorry I wasn't there that night but I thought you were gone. I'm sticking to that promise, I am always here and I will always protect you. I love you Hales." Beca cries as she drops her hands down to her sides, shaking her head.

"I'm not fighting you, I'm not going to fight you because you are my little sister and I love you. You are not Afriel, you are Hailee Mitchell, my beautiful little sister. Please Hailee. This isn't you." Beca adds as she steps forward carefully. Afriel just watches as Beca moves closer to her.

"You're wrong Azrael. You left me all those years ago and I was taken in. I became someone else. I became who I needed to be. I became strong enough to punish people like our father. People who do wrong in the world, as is our creed." Afriel replies and Beca is taken aback by the claim.

"Hailee, I didn't leave you. I saw them pull you out of the house. I saw them trying to revive you and give up. Hailee, they said you were dead, and it broke me. I promised to protect you and I failed. I lost you Hales." Beca says through tears, she watches as her sister tries to process what is being said. Beca steps forward again, being cautious.

"I would never leave you behind Hailee. You're my sister, you were all I had left! Then I found out that I lost you too so I did what I had to. I became this to silence everything that was haunting me, your voice, Mom's voice. The memories of that night. It used to haunt me always until I learned to shut it all off, I used it as a defence, a way to not have to deal with my pain but life is about overcoming the pain we endure, not running from it. Michael… Hailee, he tortured you and brainwashed you into becoming a weapon, a weapon they can point in any direction and fire. I thought the same as you, I thought it was all a lie, I killed my closest friend because she told me the exact same thing as I'm telling you now but Hailee, it's not a lie. The League wanted to take out the world leaders and put disguised assassins in their place. Michael lied to us, he didn't want to do what was right. He wanted to rule everything, he wanted to commit the mass murder of innocent people." Beca confesses and Afriel takes a step back, her eyes darting from one direction to another. Beca knew she was trying to fight the truth that Beca spoke but for a moment she saw her sister.

"You know I'm telling the truth. It will be hard when the emotions come back, all the things you regret, all of your pain and memories, they will come back in force, it will almost be painful but you will get your humanity back. We can stop this Hailee, you and me. We can be who we once were again. Please Hailee." Beca pleads as she reaches her hand out, walking toward her sister until she is right in front of her. Even though the younger girl was only sixteen, she was taller than Beca, it made Beca hurt not seeing her grow up. The last time she had seen Hailee was when she was only five.

* * *

"What happened that night? After I hit my head?" Afriel asks straight but with a hint of sadness. Beca drops her head.

"I stopped Dad from hurting you more, he took me upstairs and he… he raped me Hales. I could hear Mom yelling out, I told her to go help you. She called the police and they came. They took Dad away but he got one of the policeman's guns and shot Mom then they shot him. The police helped me and got me checked, I kept asking about you than they told me you were dead and I broke down, next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital and Uriel was there, she brought me here." Beca answers and Afriel's face turns slightly sadder. Beca knows that there is an internal war going on within the younger girl. She knew that Hailee upset about what had happened that night, upset that she couldn't be there to protect her older sister from their father.

"That night, it's always there. In my mind. I've always tried to push them away but even when I did. They were still there, the memories, seeing your face, seeing Mom's face, remembering the way Dad smelled, how rough he was. I remember it all but the thing that I will never forget was that moment that the paramedic shook his head and confirmed that you were gone. That was the moment my heart stopped beating because I lost not Mom, not that asshole but you. I lost you. Hailee I need you. Please." Beca tries to get through to Afriel again and she watches as a subtle tear falls down the younger assassin's cheek. Beca feels a slight bit of relief as she starts to see Hailee's humanity breaking through. Beca slowly steps forward and wraps her arms around her younger sister.

"I need you Hailee. Please don't leave me, not again." Beca cries into Hailee's chest.

"I left you a long time ago Beca." Afriel replies as she thrusts her knife into the right side of Beca's ribs.

* * *

 **So there you go... Hailee Mitchell lives!**

 **For those of you who guessed it, well done! Hope this was shocking enough for you!**

 **But the question now is... What will Beca do now?**


	39. Chapter 39 - Live or Die

**I KNOW I KNOW! I'm so sorry guys! I've been working like crazy, to the point where I am actually sick, have been for the past 3 days! However I am striving to get this finished for all of you!**

 **So now you all know that Hailee is alive, what do you think Beca is going to do? I can tell you now that this chapter is incredibly sad and I actually cried while writing it because I see a part of my 16 year old sister in Hailee's character. In fact, I wrote Hailee for my sister.**

 **But anyways let's get on with it, and please have tissues at the ready!**

* * *

Chloe turns around a corner and spots the exit door behind three assassins. She pulls out her gun and opens fire, mowing down the assassins and heading for the door. She drops the gun and rips her jacket off, leaving her in just a black tank top. She runs out the door and spots the Bellas van, sprinting over and opening the door, she jumps into the van and sits down in her original seat behind Fat Amy.

"Drive." Chloe states and the Bellas all look back toward the entrance to the assassin's hideout, expecting to spot Beca running out as well but she doesn't.

"Chlo? Where's Bec-?" Aubrey goes to ask but is interrupted by Chloe.

"JUST…Just drive Amy." Chloe yells out before sadness laces her words. She turns away from all the staring Bellas and gazes out the window as Fat Amy starts to drive away. The Bellas look back, hoping to see Beca run out of the doors and chase the van down but they feel sadder the further they get away when they don't see Beca emerge. They all automatically assume that because Chloe was upset and Beca was nowhere to be seen, that the assassin met her fate. Tears brim the eyes of them all, especially Stacie whom was already in tears, even Aubrey was starting to cry as they left the hideout, driving down the main road and past the crashed original van the Bellas tried to escape in, the van that they all thought Beca had died in. Stacie looks over to Chloe whom is still gazing out of the window, she leans towards the redhead.

"What happened?" Stacie asks and Chloe jumps at the questions obviously trapped in her own thoughts, replaying what had happened in the League.

"The assassin that attacked us just before we were taken. The name of this assassin was Afriel. It was Beca's sister, Hailee." Chloe says in almost a whisper, however the bus was silent so everyone heard her.

"Wait, it was Beca's sister? I thought she was killed." Aubrey speaks up and Chloe doesn't take her eyes away from the window as she answers her best friend.

"The League tricked Beca into believing Hailee was dead, like she did with Stacie. I was going to shoot Beca's sister, the person who she still has nightmares about, in the head but Beca stood between us and told me to get out. She told me she loved me and that she was sorry. I heard her saying she wasn't going to fight Hailee and Hailee was more brainwashed than Beca so Beca let her own sister kill her." Chloe answers, tears streaming down her face. Stacie and the other Bellas take in the new information, tears that they had been holding onto starting to fall.

* * *

Beca sits on her knees, the stab wound in her side, bleeding rapidly. She knew by her blurred vision and shaky hands that she was going to die from the wounds she had sustained from both the van crashing, Michael and her sister. She knew that in order to survive and make it back to Chloe and the others that she was going to have to do the one thing that she couldn't do. In order to escape, she had to kill her sister. The thought of finally being reunited with Hailee to have to take her away again broke Beca's heart, this was her family, Hailee was everything to her. The League was her family yeah sure, but Hailee was her blood, her real family and having to kill her meant having to re-live that heartache that she felt almost twelve years ago when she lost everything. Afriel stands over her sister watching as the blood slowly seeps out of the wound she had delivered to her older sister. Beca gazes up to the younger girl.

"I'm not fighting you Hailee. So you do whatever you need to." Beca says outright and Afriel takes it as an invitation so she pulls out the famous Sword of Azrael from Beca's shoulder straps, she watches as Beca bows her head and raises the sword above her head.

"You are going to die by your own sword than your friends and your beloved Chloe are going to meet the same fate." Afriel says and Beca feels her anger rise, for her to die would be acceptable especially at the hands of her sister but for Chloe and the Bellas to die for being in Beca's life was wrong and Beca knew it. As Afriel swings the sword, Beca moves herself back, rolling back and onto her feet.

"Hailee, please… Please don't do this. Don't make me fight you, if you need to kill me than do it but leave Chloe and my friends out of this. They didn't know anything and they won't tell anyone about this just please… leave them alone." Beca begs and Afriel watches her sister as she drops down onto her knees again, begging for the lives of people she barely knew.

"Look at you Azrael, the most feared and successful of all the League of Angels assassins and you are on your knees begging me to spare the lives of a few people that you barely know but also know the secret of the League. You know the creed Azrael and we must protect it. You and your friends need to die." Afriel replies and Beca feels her heart break, she knew what she had to do but she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill her sister. As Afriel attempts to swing the sword at her sister again, Beca dodges and jumps back up to her feet, pain radiating through her body from the wounds she had sustained, she checks her side to find it is still slowly bleeding. She feels her head start to spin as the extent of her injuries finally starts to take their toll on her. She knew that if she died than Hailee would kill Chloe and the Bellas so Beca sucks in a deep breath, finally making up her mind on what she had to do, this girl in front of her was not Hailee Mitchell. Afriel swings and Beca blocks it, finally deciding to fight back.

* * *

Aubrey moves to the front of the bus, sitting next to Chloe. The redhead hadn't spoken or moved since they left, her face had not looked away from the window. Aubrey takes a deep breath before wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispers to Chloe, the redhead however doesn't respond, instead shrugging Aubrey's arm off of her shoulder. Aubrey watches as her best friend shatters inside and it ruins her to watch it happen. Although Beca was a pain in Aubrey's ass, the small brunette did grow on her and it broke her heart to hear of her demise as well. She already missed the brunette watching out for them and making sure they got back home safely.

"Chloe, I honestly don't know how to make you feel any better, I know Beca meant everything to you. I know I didn't treat her right at the start but she always cared about all of us and I promise you that she will live on through all of us. Beca impacted all of us, she impacted me, she made me realise to not judge someone by what they look like or who they are as a person. I saw her as some alternative emo but I didn't think she would be so kind, so caring and so protective. She changed my perspective about everything, about everyone. Chloe, Beca changed who I am in the short amount of time I knew her and if she did that for me, than she did so much more for you and I'm so sorry you're hurting. I just want to be there for you, you're my best friend and I love you." Aubrey confesses and the Bella's van is silent, all of them listening to Aubrey. Stacie reaches forward from the seat behind the two captains and places a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Beca was probably my best friend and knowing now that she is gone, I don't know it feels like my whole life has just gone dark. Aubrey is right, Beca taught us all to accept others for who they are. Do you honestly think I would have expressed my true feelings for Aubrey on my own? No Beca pushed me to do it. We are all your friends and we are all going to hurt with you and be there for each other. Like a family, the family that Beca always wanted. We have to keep living and being here for each other, being a family, for Beca." Stacie adds and Chloe finally allows the tears to fall from her eyes. Aubrey spots the streams of tears down her best friend's face and reaches out, wiping them from Chloe's soft but hot cheeks.

"Chlo, you're burning up." Aubrey mentions and Stacie reaches out, putting a hand to Chloe's cheek. She steals a quick glance from Aubrey, shaking her head slightly.

"She has a fever." Stacie answers. Aubrey reaches out and pulls Chloe in for a hug while Stacie pulls up Chloe's tank top to reveal the reddened skin around Chloe's wounds from her lashing by Beca. The wounds were definitely infected but now it was a fight to get Chloe the right medications before things got worse.

* * *

Afriel swings the sword and Beca moves in close, blocking the younger girls arm and using her other hand to punch Afriel in the nose, tears instantly forming in the eyes of the younger assassin, blurring her vision and giving Beca an advantage. The girls had been fighting for nearly half an hour and they were both tired, Beca having been through fights worse and longer but unsure if the same had gone for her sister. Afriel swings wildly again and Beca ducks down, spinning around and swinging her leg out to kick Afriel in the leg, tripping her over. Beca grabs her last knife out of her belt and looks down and meets her sister's eyes, hesitating to thrust the knife down and end it. Afriel uses the hesitation and grips the sword, reaching up and attempting to stab Beca in the heart but the older girl spins out of the way and brings her knife down into her sister's chest. Beca shuffles away, realising what she had done, the knife embedded in Afriel's chest, in her sister's chest. Afriel's breathing begins to labour and the young girl struggles to breathe.

"No no no no Hailee. Oh god Hailee I'm so sorry, you didn't leave me any choice." Beca cries out as she crawls back next to her sister. She watches as Hailee takes in deep, painful breathes and it breaks her heart a little more.

"I'm so sorry Hailee, I'm so sorry." Beca wails, she hadn't wanted this. She wanted to snap her sister out of the brainwashing and be able to live the rest of their lives together as the sisters they were. Beca's anger boils as she looks over to where Michael's body lay, he had done this. This was his fault. He lied to her and lied to Hailee to pin them against each other in some kind of gladiator challenge for his amusement. As she turns back to look at the younger assassin however, she had gripped the sword and brought it up into Beca's chest, right where Amitiel had left the scar on her chest. Beca chokes on her breath for a moment, looking down to her sister.

"Now we…share the same…fate." Afriel says before taking her last breath. Beca scatters away again and pulls the sword out of her chest, attempting to put pressure on the wound and stay alive. She had to move quickly as there were still other assassin's in the building. She gets up painful and with laboured breathes, moving to the wall for both support and to knock the painting off the wall. Behind the painting was a safe. Beca remembers Michael showing her the safe as a back-up plan if the League were ever to be overrun by outside forces such as the government, military or police. Beca opens the safe surprised that Michael had kept the same code.

"Bingo." She breathes out as she finds a small but powerful bomb in the safe. The League would have been prepared to die for their cause rather than be captured and interrogated if the base was overrun so Michael set the bomb up to wipe out the entire base and everyone inside. Beca switches the bomb on and sets the timer for 3 minutes which she thinks should give her enough time to get out and far enough away from the explosion. When she activates the timer to start counting down, she takes one last quick look at her sister's lifeless body. Beca makes her way over and kneels down next to the younger Mitchell, she reaches out and shuts the girls eyes, unable to hold back the whimpers in her laboured breath.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I'm so sorry Hailee. I'm sorry that I failed you as a guardian, a protector, and a sister." She whimpers before dropping her head down onto her sisters chest, breaking into uncontrollable sobs.

"May you forever rest in the peace of the light. You are no longer swallowed by the shadows of the dark. Your sword will now lay to rest and your legacy will live on, not as Afriel but Hailee Mitchell. May we meet again Hailee. I love you." Beca finally says before she stands up, stealing one last glance of her sister as she turns and struggles to run out of the room, still holding her wound on her chest.

Beca makes her way quickly through the halls, avoiding any assassins that she sees knowing that there wasn't many left but they all had to die. She makes it to the exit and pushes her way painfully out the door using the sword she grabbed off of her sister's body to lock it from the outside. She starts to run as fast as she can down the road toward freedom. Nearly tripping over her own feet because of the blood loss, her head pounding and faint. Beca knew she was going to pass out any minute but had to make sure she was clear from the blast. As she thinks this, the explosion goes off behind her and she turns to watch as her home for the past twelve years is destroyed, all of the people she called brothers and sisters, her mentors, her master and her real sister, all of them perishing in the fires of the explosion. The force of the explosion knocks Beca off her feet and she struggles to find the strength to get back up again. She knew this was her time and for once she was okay with it, the League was destroyed and the Bellas were safe, Chloe was safe. She finally felt at peace with herself.

"I'm sorry Chloe... I'll find you again... I'm coming Hailee." Beca breathes out into the cold air of the night as her vision goes black.

* * *

 **:'( There you have it! Is Beca dead?**

 **This isn't the end, not yet anyway, about 5 or so chapters to go! And before you go thinking that yes Beca is alive because there is 5 or so chapters left, always remember that I can write about the Bellas getting back and competing in Nationals, doesn't mean Beca is going to be there... or does it? Keep reading and find out.**

 **I really hated writing this whole chapter, Chloe's grief, Beca killing her sister, Beca being consumed by her grief, what Aubrey said about Beca, the prayer Beca says before she leaves Hailee (that part got me the most)**

 **But as much as I hated writing this chapter, it sort of came from part of me therefore it is one of my favourites, a good writer should be able to summon their past emotions in order to write emotional scenes. I remembered back 4 years ago when I found out my girlfriend that I loved with all my heart had died.**

 **Anyways, please review and I'll be sure to try and get Chapter 40 up soon!**

 **Until next time!**


	40. Chapter 40 - Back to Barden

**I know I know! It's been a couple of weeks but I'm working nights and sleeping during the days so I haven't even had time to finish writing the next chapter yet however I do have the weekend off so hopefully I can finish the story for you guys!**

* * *

"We're here." Amy calls out from the driver's seat. All of the Bellas lift their heads from their sleeping positions. They had left the League base three hours before, having stopped to buy food and new clothes on the way plus medical supplies for Chloe, whom was getting worse, both in her depression and her infection.

"Chloe, we are at the airport. What was the name of the guy we had to find?" Aubrey says, rocking Chloe gently awake. Her body feeling hot under the blonde's hand.

"Alek." Chloe murmurs. Stacie, Jessica and Lily all jump out of the van and head into the airport, in search of Alek leaving the other Bellas to keep an eye on Chloe.

"Okay, Jessica, check all the international airlines. Lily, check through security and I'll check private flights. Text the other two if you find him." Stacie orders and the girls break apart, heading to the areas Stacie gives them. Stacie walks up to the private jets department and to the customer service desk.

"Welcome to Jerusalem Airport, how can I help you?" The receptionist asks and Stacie offers a small smile.

"Hi, I was actually wondering if you knew an employee here in the airport named Alek. A friend recommended for me to speak to him about a flight back to America." Stacie replies. The receptionist looks Stacie up and down before shaking her head.

"No I'm sorry, there is no-one named Alek here but there is an Alek that is regularly asked for. He works in security. I can call for him if you would like?" She replies and Stacie nods. The receptionist pulls out a staff walkie talkie, calling out for Alek over it. A minute later, a young man, aged in his mid-twenties with a chiselled jawline and dressed in a security outfit walks over, his nametag confirming it is Alek. Stacie steps away from the reception desk and moves toward Alek.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" Alek asks and Stacie allows a small smile to cross her face.

"Hi there umm Azrael sent us. We need a way back to Barden. One of us, she has an infection, she has a high fever, she is in and out of consciousness." Stacie states and Alek's face turns stoic before he lets out a small smirk.

"Azrael called me and let me know you were all coming. She said 8 possibly 9 of you. Where are the others?" Alek asks and Stacie points outside where the Bellas van sits and he makes his way out to the van, Stacie texting Lily and Jessica to meet them back at the van.

* * *

Alek jumps onto the bus and moves over to Chloe, he pulls out a syringe to inject into Chloe's neck.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Aubrey asks, pulling Alek away from Chloe. Stacie steps in and stops her girlfriend.

"Babe, this is Alek. He is trying to help." She says and Aubrey stops herself and lets Alek go to continue helping Chloe. Stacie watches as Alek injects the substance into Chloe's neck.

"What is that? Antibiotic?" Stacie asks and Alek pulls the syringe out, nodding.

"Laced with a small dose of adrenaline, yes. She will be awake in about 3, 2, 1." Alek counts down and as he says 1, Chloe springs awake, frantically looking around the bus at the staring Bellas.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Aubrey asks as she sits down next to Chloe, putting a hand gently on her best friend's shoulder. Chloe nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm actually good. Who are you?" She asks Alek and he smirks, getting down on one knee next to the redhead and half bowing.

"Forgive me Miss Beale. I'm Alek Mihtal, Azrael called me in advance and told me you were all coming and needed a way back to Barden. I have a private plane ready to take you back to Atlanta and a friend in US customs to help you through and a couple of cars to take you back to the university, Azrael organised everything for you all. I just dosed you with an antibiotic laced with adrenaline to allow the infection to clear quickly. When you are all ready, I'll escort you all to the plane." Alek replies as he stands up and holds out his hand. Chloe reaches out and takes it and the Bellas follow Alek out of the van and to the plane.

* * *

The Bellas all marvel at the private plane waiting for them on the tarmac. Alek helps Chloe and the rest of the Bellas onto the plane and moves to the cockpit to speak to the pilot. As he finishes, he moves back to the cabin, to Chloe.

"Azrael told me that you were her taw'am alrruh." He smiles before bowing before the redhead.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Chloe Beale. May your journey be safe and your life fulfilling." Alek compliments before turning to leave but Chloe's voice stops him.

"Wait Alek, Beca gave me this but it's in Arabic. Can you please translate it for me?" Chloe asks, handing Alek the note that Beca gave her. The security guard opens the note and scans it quickly, a small smile forms on his face as he starts to read it. He pulls out his pen from his chest pocket and starts writing underneath the Arabic. After five minutes, he hands the note back to the redhead.

"I have to go but I translated it for you, the English translation is there." He confirms as he leaves the plane and the door closes.

"Well he was an extra side of yummy." Fat Amy says and the Bellas laugh as the plane starts to take off. Chloe hating flying, decides to distract herself by reading the note.

 _Dear Chloe_

 _I didn't want to say this to you while you were standing in front of me otherwise I wouldn't have let you go. I wrote this in Arabic so Alek can translate it for you and that way I know you will be as far away from the League as possible._

 _I'm so sorry that I never told you the truth, I should have said something right from the beginning but I was worried that I was going to lose you. The truth is, Chloe I fell in love with you from the moment I first saw you in that blue dress at the activities fair. My sole purpose in that moment was to get to know you for the mission I had but as soon as I laid my eyes on you. I felt like I couldn't breathe, my heart had managed to stop beating and my legs felt as they were in quicksand._

 _Chloe Marie Beale, I will love you for every second of the remainder of my life and then for the rest of eternity. I sent you all away and stayed because when I said that the League needed to be burned to the ground, I meant in its entirety, I meant including myself. My odds of getting through this and managing to live to see your face, touch your skin and taste your lips again are less than 1% but I promise you that I will fight with everything that I have and I will make it back to you, hopefully in this life but if not, the next._

 _For now though, I ask that when you get to Barden that you move on from the trauma you escaped back here in Israel, that you go out and be the best history teacher that you can be. You even have some confirmed Middle Eastern myths to explore in your lessons now. My wish for you Chloe is to live the life that every cell in you deserves whether it be with me or without me._

 _I will love you always and promise to find my way back to you in this life or another. Live your life Chloe Beale and make sure you win the Finals with the Bellas too._

 _Love for eternity._

 _Beca._

"Oh Beca." Chloe folds the note up and puts it away, turning her head to look out the window of the plane. Aubrey gazes in Chloe's direction and watches a small tear stream down her best friend's cheek, knowing that whatever was in the letter was a way for Beca to say goodbye to the redhead, her way of saying one last I love you and the thought of Chloe's heart breaking made Aubrey's heart ache for the small assassin too.

* * *

 **3 weeks later: Barden University**

"Okay girls, we are one week from Nationals and the set is almost ready. You are all doing really well. Let's run it one more time and then we can go home." Aubrey calls out and all the Bellas agree, nodding their heads but without smiles. They all still missed having Beca around, they missed her voice, her attitude even her fights with Aubrey over the set list but at least Aubrey had finally accepted Beca's choice and mix up the set list, making something different for the Bellas to perform. Chloe's wounds had healed but the scars remained, reminders of what happened, who she lost and what she did to get out alive. Stacie's wounds were the same and all of the Bellas, including their strong minded captain still had nightmares about what they witnessed back in Israel. When they got back, people asked where they were for a week. They all decided to tell the story that a friend had died and they were at the funeral in Europe.

"Chloe, take it from the top." Aubrey says, staring into Chloe's dull blue eyes, dragging dark black bags underneath. Aubrey had heard Chloe scream and have nightmares, the blonde knew her best friend wasn't sleeping well. Chloe nods and the Bellas get back into positions.

"Well well well. Look who's back from their week off." The Bellas all turn to the voice at the door. Jesse, Tom and Bumper all stroll in, the rival acapella group also competing in finals. Jesse now their captain. Jesse looks around the room, scanning for one person in particular.

"Where's Mitchell? I have a bone to pick with that short sprout." Jesse jokes and Aubrey strides up to the boys.

"This is a closed practice Jesse, Beca's not here, she's gone so just leave." Aubrey replies and Jesse laughs. He stands up taller, his face getting right into Aubrey's.

"You don't tell me what to do now where is Mitchell!" Jesse yells in Aubrey's face and all of the girls quiver away in fear, their thoughts immediately jumping back to when they were in the League and Michael was about to kill them. Aubrey's hands start to shake.

"She's gone! I don't know where she is." Aubrey yells in reply and Jesse turns to his friends.

"Trash the place. Take the music." Jesse calls out. Bumper and Tom move around the room and start overturning the chairs and pushing over the whiteboard while Jesse moves over and steals the music off of the piano.

"Hey wait!" Chloe pulls Jesse back but he turns around and pushes the redhead over. Chloe hits the ground hard on her back and the guys laugh at her as she struggles to get back up.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you guys? Chloe are you okay?" Fat Amy kneels down and helps Chloe sit up. Both girls look up at the laughing Trebles with dark glares. The rest of the Bellas moves over to Chloe and Fat Amy and stand together against the Trebles.

"What is this? Aww you're all standing together. Girl Power Right?" Jesse jokes and the Trebles start to laugh along.

"Yeah well the Bellas are a family unlike all of you." A voice calls from the door, all of the Bellas turn around and smiles instantly form on all of their faces. The person they never thought they'd see again was standing at the door, a few cuts and bruises littered her face but it was her. Beca Mitchell, standing right in front of them.

"You want me Jesse, you're just going to end up like you have the past few times. So bring it on because I'm not letting you hurt these girls." Beca says as she moves forward and steps between the Bellas and the Trebles. Jesse's face turns dark as he steps forward, swinging his arm around, Beca dodges it, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, until his shoulder pops. Jesse roars out in pain.

"Go Jesse, don't make me hurt you more. Go to a doctor and get your shoulder put back in and we'll see you at Finals okay? You guys help him." Beca states, pointing to Tom and Bumper. The two Trebles pick up their captain and take him away. Beca turns to the Bellas with a smile on her face.

"Surprise." She says and as the Bellas run to give her a hug, she stops them, walking through the group to the redhead whom stood in shock.

"Hi." She whispers, snapping the redhead out of her shock, this was happening, Beca Mitchell was standing right in front of her, not dead in Israel. Chloe surges forward and puts her lips to Beca's to see if it was really real, when it is, she pulls away.

"You're here, you're real. How? How are you here?" Chloe breathes out. Beca moves forward, touching her forehead to Chloe's.

"I died but I came back for you." Beca replies and Chloe pulls away and along with the Bellas calls out.

"You died!" They all yell out and Beca jumps at the reaction. Stacie notices the glove on Beca's right hand and that she isn't wearing one on her left hand.

"Beca, what's wrong with your hand?" Stacie asks.

* * *

 **So Beca is alive! Next chapter will cover what happened to her as well as a bit of fun Bellas stuff.**


	41. Chapter 41 - Aftermath

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long but so much has been happening with work and my best friend was beaten by her ex and was in hospital then we had a huge fight and now she's back with the douchebag, and to top it off, I am sick and have lost my voice so please forgive me. I did just finish this chapter and I made it a tiny bit longer for you all.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **10 Days Before: Israel**

Beca's eyes blink awake slowly and she spots a nurse checking her vitals.

"Where…Where am I?" Beca croaks out, her throat dry and the nurse looks toward her.

"You're in the St John of Jerusalem Eye Hospital. You were brought here from Tze'elim where you were found nearly dead. You had died when they brought you in, we revived you." The nurse replies. Beca attempts to sit up but the nurse stops her.

"Woah there love, you suffered through a lot, we practically had to stitch you back together. You've just woken up from a medically induced coma. Do you remember anything that happened to you?" She says and Beca registers what was said.

"No. Wait, I was in a coma, for how long?" Beca asks and the nurse sits down beside the young brunette, a small smile on her face, she reaches over and takes a hold of Beca's chart.

"About a week and a half. You suffered several stabs wounds that were stitched up, seven broken ribs, one punctured your lung, we had to remove one of your kidneys, you had several lacerations on your back and abdomen which we stitched up also. You had severe head trauma as well but the biggest thing you need to worry about is your right hand." The nurse replies, listing off Beca's injuries from her chart but Beca glances down at her hand to find it is wrapped heavily in bandaged. She uses her left hand to pull down her hospital gown top to show the stitched up wound just above her heart, her broken heart as she remembers back to what happened, to having to murder her sister.

"Your hand had a rather large cut on the palm but before we could get the infection out, it had started to spread so it required some surgery, you have quite a bit of severe scarring there now and some included nerve damage." The nurse continues and Beca looks at her right arm properly.

"We noticed that you didn't have an emergency contact so we wanted to wait until you woke up to ask if you wanted to partake in any rehabilitation to repair the hand. If you refuse then you won't have full movement and function of it so I do suggest you take the rehab option." The nurse offers and Beca looks down at the bandaged arm before glancing back to the nurse.

"I'm sorry but I need to get back to Atlanta, I have someone special waiting for me there." Beca replies and the nurse smiles before writing some things down on her sheet.

"I understand but without the rehab, you will only have about 50% mobility and strength in that hand." The nurse questions with a small smile and Beca returns the small smile.

"No I'm sorry, I really do have to get back to Atlanta. As soon as possible" Beca replies urgently, she adds another small smile to the end and the nurse gets up to leave but it fades as the nurse walks out of the room, the thought of Hailee's lifeless body printed in her mind.

* * *

 **Present Time : Barden**

"I had to stay for an extra week to make sure I was okay then as soon as I got out, I went to the airport and met with Alek to get here as soon as possible." Beca finishes the story and all of the girls are still in shock that she is standing in front of them, very much alive. She takes off the glove and shows the girls the scarred hand. The Bellas all observe the scarring that wraps around Beca's hand like a python, starting at the base of her palm and working it's way between her index finger and thumb before wrapping around and coming back through between her pinky finger and ring finger.

"Beca I'm so sorry." Aubrey comments and Beca allows a small smile to cross her face before nodding.

"I missed you guys, I just knew I had to do anything to get back here and see you all again." Beca confesses and all of the girls collectively awe before moving into a group hug with the former assassin, Chloe however stays out of the hug, still in shock at the fact that Beca was there, right in front of her after she thought she was gone. After the group hug, Beca moves over to the redhead.

"Take a walk with me?" Beca asks and Chloe looks to Aubrey and the other Bellas whom are all nodding their heads rapidly, she turns back to Beca and smiles before nodding and the two leave the rehearsal space to go for a walk and have a much needed talk.

* * *

Chloe and Beca make their way through the courtyard, heading towards Baker Hall.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions and I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me right now." Beca finally speaks up and Chloe stops in her tracks, making Beca stop and turn back to her.

"Becs, I would never hate you. I thought I lost you forever. I… Alek translated that letter and it was your goodbye Beca, reading that broke my heart into a million pieces, I was in love with you." Chloe answers and Beca cringes at the last part, the fact that Chloe had said 'was' and not 'am' made Beca's chest ache.

"That's…" Beca adjusts her position and lets the heavy breath out from her lungs.

"That's understandable. I honestly thought I wasn't going to make it out of there alive and I wanted to make sure that you and the others were safe. I wanted to tell you everything that I wrote in that letter in person when we got out of there but I knew that they would never stop coming after me, after all of you because of what we knew and that I went against them, I had to end it to make sure you were all safe. I know that saying sorry won't fix anything, I hurt you but Chloe, all I want to do now is be with you and escape that past life I had. I want to start my new life over with you and the Bellas, I want to be here in Barden and be apart of this family, the Bellas family. I want to do it all with you and if I have to apologise for the rest of my life to be with you then I will because I am so so sorry for lying to you and I am eternally sorry for leaving you back in Israel and making you think I had passed on to the next life and believe me I thought I did but you kept me anchored here, to you. Chloe, you are my soulmate, it's a certainty now. You are my Hael, my inspiration and the light in my dark life, Chloe I am in love with you." Beca lets out, her full confession now out in the open making her feel more vulnerable than ever. Chloe didn't speak throughout Beca's whole speech, she was in too much of a shock as to what Beca was saying to actually speak, it was like hearing Beca say what she did, stole the words that formed in the redhead's throat leaving her speechless.

"Chloe?" The redhead snaps out of her thoughts, realising she had left a loud silence between the two of them for two minutes.

"I'm sorry, I just… I had to learn to deal with you being gone and now you're back and don't get me wrong I'm relieved, excited even, ecstatic but it's just a shock to the system." Chloe replies and Beca takes a step back, sadness blanketing her face, Chloe immediately realises that Beca believes that she isn't going to forgive her and the redhead steps forward.

"No, I'm still in shock and it may take a bit but I'm not letting you get away again. Beca I love you and you aren't going anywhere. You will stay here like you want and start your life over without the shadows of death and torture behind you. You will be a part of the Bellas until you graduate and you will be my girlfriend okay?" Chloe smiles and Beca stops dead, looking up into Chloe's eyes. A small smirk appears on the assassin's face.

"Girlfriend? You want us to be together? After everything I've done in the past?" Beca asks and Chloe steps forward, taking Beca's scarred hand in her own.

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind. I don't care about what you did in the past because that wasn't who I fell in love with. I fell in love with this girl standing right in front of me, not the assassin you once were. Yes I want us to be together." Chloe answers before leaning forward and putting her lips to Beca's. The brunette taking in the kiss, still in shock that Chloe was still talking to her let alone kissing her and asking her to be her girlfriend. Eventually though, Beca finds the confidence and responds to the redhead, deepening the kiss even more.

* * *

Later that night, after the Bellas rehearsal, Beca had spoken with Aubrey and agreed to stay back extra time for the last week of rehearsals to catch up but the Bellas had a new problem, the Treblemakers had the Bellas set list and therefore they had to start over and get a new set ready in a week. Beca was working overtime on her other talent beside being a killer, mixing and was trying to put something together over night for the Bellas to start rehearsing the next day. She continues to work on the mix as her phone rings, she looks at the phone and sees Chloe's name, she then looks to the time and sees it is 12:17am.

"Chloe? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Beca asks as soon as she answers the phone. She receives a female talking rapidly on the other end of the phone before Chloe starts to speak.

"Yeah I'm fine love, it's just Aubrey is freaking out because of what happened today with the Trebles which explains the yelling in the background. We don't know what to do about nationals, we are all freaking out." Chloe answers and Beca sighs into the phone.

"Okay did you want me to come over?" Beca asks and Chloe replies with a quick decline.

"No, no it's okay I just really wanted to hear your voice and not Aubrey's freaking out. I miss you." Chloe adds and the comment brings a smile to Beca's face.

"I miss you too and if it helps I might have something to help with the set. Call the Bellas and meet at the pool in 15 minutes?" Beca replies as she smiles at her computer, finally getting something working that could help the Bellas.

"Yeah no problems. I'll get it done. See you soon." Chloe answers, Beca practically hearing the smile on her face. They hang up the phone and Beca gets to work before going to meet the Bellas at the pool.

* * *

"Okay Beca, Chloe says you have an idea for Finals and seeing as you're back with the Bellas, go ahead." Aubrey says. Chloe had gone and called all the Bellas to get them to meet at the pool. Chloe had also managed to sneak in her medication for her PTSD that she was diagnosed with but the Bellas or Beca didn't know about and she planned to keep it that way.

"Okay, Aubrey would you pick a song for me?" Beca asks Aubrey and the blonde captain nods.

"Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are." Aubrey answers with the first song that pops into her head. Beca thinks about the song for a moment.

"Okay. Chloe, you okay to take the lead?" Beca asks, looking at the redhead whom nods in reply. The Bellas all smiling, they were all happy to see Beca and Chloe interacting again but one thing plagued all the minds of the girls, why did Beca look like she was haunted by something? What happened after the Bellas left the League hideout? Beca starts to sing a tune and one by one the Bellas join in, Chloe waiting for the right moment to step in.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Chloe glances at Beca and smiles as she sings, Beca knowing full well that Chloe was singing this song for her but Beca had other plans, she was going to mash this song up and she starts to sing Just a Dream by Nelly while Chloe is still singing Just the Way You Are.

 _ **Beca**_ _: I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _I know, I know_

 _ **Beca:**_ _Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _ **Beca:**_ _Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _It's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _But every time she asks me do I look ok,_

 _ **Beca:**_ _It's only a dream_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _I say_

The Bella all love how the two songs blend together so well but also at how well they all sounded, this was the best they had all sung since they had started out as the Bellas. Beca looks over to Aubrey whom has a big grin on her face and points for her to take over with Just a Dream and the Bellas all smile when the blonde captain lets go of her anxiety and starts to sing with Beca.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _When I see your face_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _So I travelled back, down that road_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _Will she come back, no one knows_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Not a thing that I would change_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _It was only Just A Dream_

Beca claps then stomps her foot twice and repeats the beat, the other Bellas join in, changing up the background noises to build the songs up. Chloe looks at Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas, amazed at how well they sounded and all they needed was a remix and a small brunette to guide them.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _When I see your face_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _So I travelled back, down that road_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _Will she come back, no one knows_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Not a thing that I would change_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

 _ **Beca and Aubrey:**_ _It was only Just A Dream_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _When I see your face_

 _ **Bellas:**_ _Face_

* * *

The Bellas all fade in and look to Aubrey who is grinning wildly.

"Hands in." She says putting her hand out in front of her, all the other Bellas do the same, placing their hands on top of Aubrey's, counting to three before lifting their hands and singing, however a deep note comes out of a certain redhead.

"What was that?" Fat Amy asks Chloe.

"I don't know, I've never made that sound before. Must be because I got my nodes removed." Chloe answers looking to Beca.

"Well with your messed up vocal cords now you can hit the bass notes." Cynthia Rose says and all the Bellas agree. Aubrey notices Lily with her hand up.

"Yes Lily." Aubrey asks and Lily steps forward.

"I think I have something that can help us." Lily says at a volume where all the Bellas can hear her. Lily finally spoke normally and the Bellas were astounded.

"Excuse me bitch, no need to shout." Fat Amy jokes and all the Bellas laugh as they crowd around Beca and start working on the set list for the Finals. Beca still feeling something niggling at the back of her mind, a small voice that haunted her.

* * *

 **And there you go, so the next chapter will be the Finals and then there will be three more chapters after that, I decided to go to 45 chapters total cause a lot of you don't want this story to end, neither do I to be honest. Also if you guys have any ideas on what I should write about next (fanfiction wise) I am taking requests so feel free to comment your ideas in your reviews otherwise, I am looking at writing a novel.**

 **Until next time, hopefully it won't be as long of a wait next time!**


	42. Chapter 42 - Finals

**I know I know! I've been terrible but I've been really busy and I've started writing a novel so I'm more focused on that than this but I'm going to get this finished, promise!**

* * *

 **The Night Before Finals:**

"I still can't believe you're here. It feels like a dream." Chloe whispers as her forehead touches Beca's, Beca holding Chloe's hands tightly. The two had decided to go back to Beca's room after the Bellas last rehearsal before heading to Finals the next day. They grin as they take in each other's scents in an embracing hug. Chloe pulls away first, attaching her lips to Beca's and the two engage in a deep kiss. Beca allows her hands to wander to Chloe's hips, slipping under the redhead's shirt. Chloe lets out a light moan at the feeling of Beca's touch. She feels as Beca lowers her down on the bed, the kiss becoming more hungry and passionate. Chloe fiddles with the bottom of Beca's shirt and Beca smiles into the kiss.

"You know you can take it off." Beca whispers, barely pulling her lips away Chloe's. Beca continues to lay kisses on the redhead, moving down to Chloe's neck. Chloe obliges with Beca's request, pulling the shirt over Beca's head, leaving the short brunette in only her bra and Chloe finally gets a look at Beca's body, the muscled shoulders and biceps along with the clearly defined six pack, her face turns slightly sad when she also finds all of the scars on Beca's body, Beca gives her a reassuring nod saying it was okay and Chloe's frown turns back to a sexy smile. Chloe bites her bottom lip as her eyes wander all over Beca's body. Beca latches her lips to the pulse point on Chloe's neck, mounting her. Chloe takes a sharp breath at the arousal from Beca's lips on her neck, softly biting then soothing with her tongue. Chloe was feeling like jelly under Beca's touch, her heart fluttering from arousal but also nerves. Beca removes Chloe's shirt and starts to mark down the redhead's abdomen when the nerves grow more in Chloe.

"Wait, Becs baby wait." Chloe pulls away and Beca sits up on Chloe's thighs.

"What's wrong Chlo? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Oh God, did I hurt you?" Beca asks, her anxiety kicking up inside her. Had she messed up or done something wrong? Had Chloe changed her mind? Did Chloe see Beca as a monster?

"No, no baby, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine. I just I'm still…" Chloe stops and takes a deep breath however Beca has already realized what her girlfriend was going to say.

"You're a virgin. B-but what about Tom?" Beca asks, rolling off of Chloe and instead lying next to her.

"He wanted to but I didn't. I had already fallen for you and I was drunk that night and you were hitting on Stacie so I tried to move on I guess but I knew I couldn't, you had me hooked. I love you so much." Chloe answers and Beca leans over, placing a gently kiss on Chloe's lips followed by her shoulder then her collarbone. She pulls back looking directly into the redhead's cerulean blue eyes.

"I will wait till whenever you are ready. He doesn't value how special and amazing you are. You are so beautiful that you take my breath away. I love you." Beca confesses and Chloe's cheeks turn as red as her hair. Beca smiles before leaning down and capturing Chloe's lips in her own again.

* * *

 **Finals:**

The Bellas stood nervously to the side of the stage watching another group do their performance, although seeing how good this group was, it made the girls nervous. Aubrey was biting her nails off whilst trying to prevent herself from vomiting, Chloe was sitting down, twirling her thumbs in her hands, whispering the songs to herself so she couldn't forget, and Stacie was talking to CR and Fat Amy who were all nervous just looking at their two captains. That is until Jesse and the Treblemakers approach.

"Hey, look who it is? You ready to lose again tonight?" Jesse smiles to the captains and Aubrey looks around for her rival, the Trebles captain.

"No Bumper? Did he finally see how much of an asshole you are?" Aubrey asks and Jesse's face turns dark as he steps into Aubrey's face, his slinged arm stay hanging on his chest while the other hand point's into Aubrey's chest.

"You watch your mouth bitch! I'm not done with your little group, speaking of where the hell is Mitchell?" Jesse grits through his teeth. Aubrey looks to Chloe and the rest of the Bellas, searching for the young former assassin, until suddenly a knife appears around Jesse's neck.

"I'm right here asshole and from now on, you are going to leave these girls alone or so help me god Jesse I will slit your throat and not think twice about it. The Bellas have nothing to do with any of this, it is between you and me and I am ending it now. Stop now or I will bury you." Beca says from behind Jesse, her other hand resting on his healing shoulder. She gives it a light squeeze making Jesse cringe slightly but he doesn't reply, swallowing back his cries in pain.

"Did you hear me? This is over!" Beca repeats, squeezing his shoulder with all her strength and finally getting the response she was after.

"Yes yes okay just please let go!" Jesse cries out and Beca lets him go just as the stage manager comes around.

"Treblemakers you're up!" He calls out and all the Trebles leave without another word.

* * *

The Bellas watch as the Treblemakers finish their performance before forming a huddle, Aubrey speaking up first.

"We can do this guys, we've worked so hard. This is our night." The blonde calls out and all the Bellas start cheering.

"I love you guys, I'm so glad I met you all. I thought I had found my family with the League but I was wrong, I found it with all of you." Beca comments and all the girls collectively awe at Beca's confession.

"Okay girls, let's crush it!" Fat Amy calls out and the two captains put their hands in followed by the rest of the Bellas, Aubrey counts to three and all the girls do the Bellas cheer just as the stage manager returns.

"Barden Bellas, time to go." He calls out and the Bellas make their way on stage, Beca peeks her head toward Aubrey, the blonde giving her a quick and sly thumbs up and Beca retuning it with a smile before she blows the pitch pipe, counting to three, the Bellas start their performance. Beca hearing Chloe's angelic voice first and it makes her heart flutter.

 _ **Aubrey and Chloe:**_ _Seems like everybody's got a price,_

 _I wonder how they sleep at night,_

 _When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,_

 _Just stop for a minute and smile,_

 _Everybody look to the left,_

 _Everybody look to the right,_

 _Can you feel that yeah,_

 _We're paying with love tonight,_

 _(_ _ **Lilly:**_ _It ain't about the money)_

 _ **Bellas:**_ _It's not about the money, money, money,_

 _We don't need your money, money, money,_

 _We just want to make the world dance,_

 _Forget about the price tag,_

 _It ain't about the (ugh) cha ching cha ching,_

 _It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,_

 _Want to make the world dance,_

 _Forget about the price tag,_

 _(Price tag forget about the price tag)_

 _Hey Hey Hey Hey_

 _ **Beca:**_ _Won't you come see about me,_

 _I'll be alone dancing you know it baby,_

 _Tell me your troubles and doubts,_

 _Giving me everything inside and out,_

 _Don't you forget about me,_

 _As you walk on by,_

 _Will you call my name,_

 _As you walk on by,_

 _Will you call my name,_

 _As you walk on by_

 _Will you call my name_

 _I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala_

 _ **Bellas:**_ _Tonight,_

 _I will love love you tonight,_

 _Give me everything tonight,_

 _For all we know we might not get tomorrow,_

 _Let's do it tonight,_

 _ **Stacie:**_ _Grab somebody sexy,_

 _Tell them, "Hey."_

 _Give me everything tonight,_

 _Give me everything tonight,_

 _ **CR:**_ _Take advantage of tonight (what's up)_

 _'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,_

 _But tonight, I can make you my queen,_

 _And make love to you endless,_

 _It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,_

 _Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,_

 _So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,_

 _I got it locked down like Lindsay Lohan,_

 _Put it on my lap, baby,_

 _I make you feel right, baby,_

 _Can't promise tomorrow,_

 _But I'll promise tonight darlin',_

 _ **Fat Amy:**_ _Excuse me,_

 _But I might drink a little more than I should tonight,_

 _And I may take you home with me if I could tonight,_

 _(Don't you forget about me)_

 _And baby I will make you feel so good tonight,_

 _Cause we might not get tomorrow tonight._

 _ **Beca:**_ _Hands up,_

 _I put my hands up,_

 _Don't you forget about me,_

 _(Party in the U.S.A.)_

 _ **Bellas:**_ _Tonight,_

 _I will love love you tonight,_

 _Give me everything tonight,_

 _For all we know,_

 _We might not get tomorrow,_

 _Let's do it tonight_

* * *

After their win, the Bellas all walk into the club, the younger Bellas which was everyone except Aubrey and Chloe using the fake IDs that they had. Beca watches from the bar as Chloe dances with Aubrey and Stacie on the dance floor. Chloe glances to her girlfriend and can't help but notice how hot she looked. Beca was wearing black skinny jeans with a magenta tank top and her signature dark grey leather jacket with combat boots. Beca's makeup was casual but sleek like usual, her eyeliner slightly overdone and complimenting her ivory skin. Chloe thought Beca looked gorgeous.

"You're staring sweetie." Stacie leans over and whispers in Chloe's ear causing the three to laugh as they watch Beca order another round of drinks however they are interrupted by a young boy, about the same age as Chloe and Aubrey when he walks over and introduces himself.

"Hi there Ladies, I'm Elliott, hope you are having a nice night. You are all a part of the Barden Bellas right? I thought your performance was great and you…" Elliott says nicely as he looks to Chloe.

"You were incredible. C-can I buy you drink uh…" Elliott offers before realizing he didn't know Chloe's name. Chloe laughs gently before offering out her hand.

"Chloe." She says. Elliott smiles as he takes Chloe's hand and shakes it. The whole exchange being watched by a short brunette with green vision. Beca grabs the glass in front of her so hard that it shatters in her grasp.

"Chloe, that is a beautiful name and you sing like an angel I might add." Elliott smiles as the bar waitress returns with a drink for each of them. Beca watches as Elliott grabs the drinks, she watches him slide something into Chloe's drink. She watches the drink fizz as he hands it to her girlfriend, her vision turning red as she walks away from the bar, pushing past Stacie who is trying to work out what has Beca so worked up and she realizes what it is when Beca stops in front of Elliott and Chloe.

"You mind not hitting on my girlfriend asshole." Beca states firmly and Elliott looks to Chloe then back to Beca, trying not to laugh.

"You are with her, that's impossible, she is way out of your league." Elliott retorts and Beca slaps the drink out of Chloe's hand as she goes to take a sip, getting into Elliott's face.

"I may be out of her league but I wouldn't slip something in her drink and wait till she is passed out to rape her. Now get the fuck out of here before I put you down for even trying that on my girl." Beca growls and Chloe can't help but feel turned on at the animosity of Beca's voice. She had never seen Beca be so protective of anyone before and it made her want to jump her girlfriend's bones right there in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Whatever, you can have her. She doesn't look worth it anyway." Elliott replies before turning to walk away but is stopped by Beca gripping his wrist and ripping him back in her direction, throwing a calculated punch and connecting with his nose, breaking it. Elliott falls to the ground, gripping at his nose and trying to stop the blood pouring out of it. Beca bends down next to the trembling boy.

"She is worth more than anything you fucking idiot. If I see you so much as look at her again, I will bury you." Beca grits through her teeth and Elliott shakes his head rapidly before getting up and leaving the club. Beca turns to face Chloe and is surprised when Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her into a passionate lip lock. The fuel of Beca's rage and Chloe's arousal, they both needed to get out of the club immediately.


	43. Chapter 43 - Hotel Celebrations

**Hey Guys, Sorry that this update has taken so long but I have been super busy with work and a bunch of other things.**

 **I'll try to get the last two chapters up sooner rather than later.**

* * *

Beca's back hits the door of their hotel room, Chloe's lips suctioned to hers as the redhead fiddles with the keycard in the door before the door finally swings open and Beca picks up Chloe bridal style, carrying her to the bed, neither girl's lip detaching from the others, they were surged together like their lives depended on it. Beca lays Chloe down gently on the bed, being careful to support her as her back hits the mattress.

"Oh Beca." Chloe moans as Beca moves her lips down the redhead's throat to her pulse point, softly biting before soothing it with her tongue. Chloe's arches her back in arousal which Beca smiles at, playing with the hem of Chloe's shirt before sliding it over her head. Chloe does the same with Beca's shirt, running her hands down Beca's abs. Beca hums at the feeling of Chloe's hands on her stomach, a tingling feeling of electricity under Chloe's fingers. Beca leans down and kisses the center of Chloe's chest and moves down to the crevice of Chloe's breasts, just above her bra line. Chloe arches herself further into Beca's kiss, moaning quietly.

"Are you sure about this?" Beca asks, smiling as she cups Chloe's face.

"I have never been more sure in my life. I love you." Chloe answers as she kisses Beca again. Chloe lets her tongue slip out and touch Beca's lower lip. The brunette opens her mouth slightly and lets Chloe slide her tongue inside. Their tongues dance together as Chloe breaks the kiss and moves to the nape of Beca's neck, Beca moaning as Chloe bites her neck slightly. Chloe's arousal reaches breaking point as she rolls Beca over and moves her lips back to kiss her girlfriend's. Beca moans into the kiss before claiming dominance again and rolling themselves over to be on top. Beca biting her bottom lip slightly as she unclips the redhead's bra and removes it before tracing a line of kisses down Chloe's stomach. Chloe arches her back as Beca kisses a small spot next to her right hip. Beca had found her sweet spot. Beca looks up into Chloe's eager eyes as she unbuttons her pants before sliding them off leaving Chloe in only her black lace panties.

"You're so beautiful." Beca says, standing at the end of the bed marvelling at her beautiful girlfriend under her. She smiles as she crawls back on top of Chloe and starts kissing the inside of her thighs. She gets closer to the centre. Chloe moaning again as Beca removes Chloe's panties. Beca reaches up and kisses Chloe on the lips on last time.

"Are you positive? We can stop now if you want." Beca asks and Chloe shakes her head violently, not wanting to lose what was happening at the current moment. Chloe had wanted this since she first met Beca that fateful day at the Activities Fair.

"Please Beca." Chloe whines and Beca smiles before making her way down Chloe's chest, dragging her lips gently down the centre of Chloe's chest and abdomen, her breath causing Chloe to shrivel and tremble in excitement. Beca stops when she reaches Chloe's pleasure spot, looking back up into her girlfriend's eyes, asking permission one more time. When Chloe nods, Beca leans down, Chloe arching her back insanely as Beca begins to pleasure her with her tongue.

"Oh Becs." She lets out between shaky breaths. Beca continues to pleasure Chloe, inserting a finger to join in with her tongue. Beca knew Chloe was a virgin and wanted to be gentle to start. She starts pumping her finger before adding a second slowly sending Chloe wild until she climaxes, screaming Beca's name.

"Beca!" She moans as she finishes, Beca holding her fingers still, watching Chloe ride out her orgasm.

"Well… I was right about something." Beca says as she pulls her fingers out slowly before lying down next to the panting redhead.

"And what's that?" Chloe giggles, running her fingers gently over the arch of Beca's breasts. Chloe pulls one of Beca's bra straps and snaps it back, causing the brunette to squeal.

"You are so loud when you orgasm." Beca jokes and they both laugh as Chloe realizes Aubrey is in the room next door and probably heard everything. Chloe rolls on top of Beca and points to the jeans that Beca still has on.

"No fair." Chloe whines as she unbuttons Beca's jeans and pulls them off.

"Your turn." She teases as she unclips Beca's bra and rips it off. Beca takes a deep shaky breath as Chloe starts kissing up her legs. Chloe removes Beca's panties as she gets closer to her target. Beca moaning and calling the redhead's name, begging her before Chloe begins to pleasure her.

"Oh my god Chlo!" Beca curls her toes and arches her back lifting her hips up to allow Chloe more access. Beca didn't realize how turned on listening to Chloe lose herself made her as she was already close to climax. Beca holding on a little longer but as soon as Chloe inserts two fingers into her, her walls collapse inward and Beca moans Chloe's name as she spasms into a climax.

"Oh my God Chloe!" Beca cries out and Chloe collapses on top of Beca. They both stay in their positions for a moment, enjoying being so close to each other. Chloe eventually rolls off of Beca, removing her fingers and turning over but doesn't get too far when Beca pulls her in close and cuddles her.

"This just became the best day of my life. I love you Chloe." Beca whispers in Chloe's ear as the redhead's eyes start to drift. Chloe smiles as she turns over to face the storm blue eyes watching over her.

"I love you too." Chloe whispers as she cuddles into Beca's chest, the shorter girl planting small soft kisses on the top of Chloe's head.

"Seeing you jealous in the club was so hot." Chloe murmurs, breaking the silence and Beca lets out a small chuckle, brushing away the loose strands of sweaty hair from Chloe's face.

"Well you're mine and I won't let anybody hurt you again." Beca confesses and Chloe smiles into Beca's chest finally allowing herself to give in to sleep, knowing Beca would protect her and be there when she woke up. Beca had just made a promise and Beca always kept her promises, Chloe knew this. When Beca starts to sing softly, it makes Chloe smile as she starts to lull to sleep.

Chloe awakes to the sound of Beca murmuring in her sleep, the brunette tossing and turning in the sheets, Chloe knew then that Beca was having a nightmare. Chloe moves closes and wraps a comforting arm around her love and place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You're okay Becs, you're not there, you are with me." She quietly whispers in the assassin's ear before Beca springs awake, her breath laboured. Chloe moves her arm as Beca sits up, rubbing her eyes, Chloe getting a close up view of all the scars on Beca's back and shoulders, she reaches out and touches one of the scars making Beca jump slightly. Beca turns her head toward the redhead.

"You okay?" Chloe asks, her cerulean blue eyes meeting the stormy blue of Beca's, her hand not moving as her fingers gently trace all of the scars. The brunette nods her head as she reaches around and takes Chloe's hand into her own, bringing it up to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on the palm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe attempts to get Beca to speak but fails again as Beca shakes her head, lying back down and moving in close to the redhead. Chloe notices the scar on Beca's chest, directly where her heart was, she notices an inch to the right is a healing wound which Chloe knew Beca had sustained trying to save the Bellas. Chloe reaches out and traces her fingers along the healed scar.

"My friend Amitiel did that to me, she went Rogue and tried to kill Michael and the others in hierarchy, I tried to talk her down but she didn't want to hear it. If she had gotten me any further down and she would have killed me, she knew exactly what she was doing." Beca says quietly and Chloe listens intently.

"She ran and after I came here, she turned up, she wanted me for herself and threatened to kill you because she knew my feelings for you were growing. Raphael turned up and we caught her but that why I went away for a week." Beca continues and Chloe remembers the week Beca is talking about, the redhead had thought she had done something wrong but Beca had said her friend had died and she went to the funeral when she got back.

"What happened to her?" Chloe asks gently and she feels Beca stiffen at the question.

"I was meant to execute her but she broke free, she tried to convince me to leave the League, she told me that Michael was going to kill me and that's exactly what happened but back then, I was loyal to Michael so we fought and I killed her, I stabbed her in the back and watched her die in my arms. She was my friend, almost like my sister and I murdered her. I should have listened to her" Chloe places her head on Beca's shoulder when the brunette finishes the story. The redhead reaches up, cupping Beca's cheek and leans up to kiss her on the lips, Beca humming into the kiss.

"You did what you thought was right at the time, you remained loyal to Michael and he just so happened to be a psychopath." Chloe clarifies as her fingers ghost over the scars on Beca's abdomen. Chloe couldn't believe how much Beca had endured in her life but yet Beca was there with her.

"He was going to kill me for loving you." Beca states and Chloe frowns.

"Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with." Chloe replies, kissing the scar that Amitiel gave the brunette on her chest. Beca smirks a little, running her fingers through Chloe's hair.

"I don't want to move from this position. Ever." Beca says to Chloe as she cuddles the redhead tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I know but if we don't move then the Bellas will come looking for us." Chloe queries. Beca groans before rolling over and letting go of her hold on Chloe. Chloe rolls over and watches as Beca sits up and goes to get out of bed.

"Wait, before you get up." Chloe whispers as she sits up. She grabs Beca's wrist and pulls her in to meet Beca's lips with hers. Chloe breaks the kiss and grins from ear to ear.

"Okay, now I'm happy." Chloe laughs as she gets back under the covers, watching Beca gets dressed, her after sex glow shining brightly and clearly sporting sex hair. As Beca finishes dressing, she turns to the bed and gazes down at her beautiful girlfriend. The thought of her being naked under the sheets sends Beca's hormones running wild but she knows that she can't go another round with Chloe or the Bellas will send a search party.

"I just want to get back under those sheets with you but I actually need to go do something so I'll let Aubrey know you're in bed still." Beca says as puts her boots on, grabbing her set of keys to the room and kissing Chloe one last time before heading out the door. Chloe immediately missing Beca the second the door closes.

"Morning Aubrey. Chloe is still in bed." Beca says as Aubrey just watches her walk past the door. The blonde standing in the doorway, the shocked expression priceless to Beca's eye.

"Beca." Aubrey simply responds with a nod before walking out of the doorway toward the room Beca had just left.

"Beca Mitchell! You're glowing." Beca hears Stacie's voice behind her and turns to face her best friend with a small smile. Stacie approaches, sporting a wide grin, nodding her head as if asking Beca the ultimate question.

"Well, you two seemed pretty close last night. Did you go all the way?" The leggy brunette asks and Beca drops her head.

"We did." Beca replies and Stacie starts to squeal in delight. The taller girl stops and glances at Beca questioningly when she realizes Beca wasn't even smiling.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy about this. You got your girl." Stacie asks and Beca shakes her head. Stacie watches as Beca drops her head and walks away, leaving the larger brunette to wonder what was going through Beca's mind.

"It's not that, I'm ecstatic that Chloe and I are together now, I just have something else I need to do. I'll be back later." Beca replies before giving Stacie a quick hug and walking away. Stacie left wondering what had Beca's mood dropping even after the night she had finally had with Chloe.


	44. Chapter 44 - Last Goodbyes

"Come in." Chloe calls out from the bed. Once Beca had left, she got out of bed and put on a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top. She watches as Aubrey enters the room.

"Morning sleepyhead." The blonde states with a smile. There is another knock on the door and Stacie walks in, standing next to Aubrey.

"Hey, are you and Beca okay? Because we totally heard you two last night going at it and I just saw Beca and she was acting weird. Like Azrael weird." Stacie asks and both girls shake their heads, frowning at what could be causing Beca's weird attitude.

"Well I might go catch up to her and find out yeah?" Stacie suggests before leaving allowing the two best friends to talk.

"I'm sorry you heard us last night." Chloe says quickly once the door shuts and Aubrey smiles, moving over and lying next to Chloe on the bed. She looks into Chloe's eyes and smirks slightly.

"Please, I was proud of you two. As much as I wish I had cut my ears off. I was happy to see that you were happy, that you found that happiness with Beca. She's been cut down, abused, betrayed and bullied all her life without cause. She had been to hell and back and she did it for you. That is how much she loves you and I know that she would never hurt you because she knows what it is like to be hurt in every kind of way. You make her happy and she makes you happy, that's all I ever wanted." Aubrey replies before leaning over and hugging the redhead, pressing her lips gently on Chloe's temple.

"Thanks Aubrey." Chloe smiles, returning the hug.

"Now you lost your virginity so as your best friend, give me details." Aubrey jokes and the girls laugh as Chloe begins to explain how the best night of her life went.

"Beca wait up." Stacie calls out when she finally spots Beca at the front door of the hotel, heading outside. The smaller brunette stops when she hears Stacie's voice, allowing her best friend to catch up with her.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean you finally did it, you finally let your guard down with Chloe. You finally got what you wanted so why aren't you happy?" Stacie asks, pulling Beca to a halt only Beca pulls out of Stacie's grip and continues walking. Stacie watches for a moment before running to catch up and pulling Beca back again, this time Beca doesn't fight back but instead looks down at her feet.

"Beca, seriously what is going on? Last night should have been the best night of your life! So why are you acting like it was a mistake!" Stacie starts to yell making Beca shrink in her stance. This doesn't go unnoticed by Stacie and she settles down, knowing even though Beca was better, there was still a long way to go.

"I'm sorry Becs, it's just you know? You finally got the girl." Stacie watches as Beca slowly lifts her head, mumbling something that Stacie doesn't understand, when Stacie asks for clarification, Beca speaks again, only louder and angrier at herself.

"Yeah I got her, and last night was the best night of my life, trust me. I'm so happy Chloe and I had last night together, it just fermented our love for one another but I really have to be somewhere so I will see you all later for the internal celebration." Beca states and Stacie clicks, this had something to do with the League, something to do with what happened in Israel.

"Beca, what happened in Israel? What happened when you got us on that bus and went back in? What happened to Hailee?" Stacie asks and Beca turns her head to Stacie, her storm blue eyes turning a dark grey, almost black. Stacie notices Beca's mood shift and takes a small step back. The leggy brunette realising she just re-awakened Azrael from her dormant state.

"Nothing that I want to talk about Stacie now if you don't mind, I need to go." Beca finally replies and Stacie nods gently giving Beca a sad look before turning and heading back toward Chloe and Aubrey. Beca starts walking in the other direction, trying to rid herself of the oncoming slaughter of memories. She knew this day was going to be hard enough for her, she hated her birthday.

"Stacie hey, is Beca okay?" Chloe greets Stacie as she walks into the room. Stacie glances up at the bubbly redhead, seated on her bed next to Aubrey and it's then that the two girls notice the tears pooling in Stacie's eyes.

"Something is wrong, I saw Azrael again. I don't know what she is doing but it has something to do with the League, something to do with what happened after we left. She's closed off again." Stacie answers and the other two girls in the room turn their attention to the short brunette assassin's intentions.

"What happened in Israel? Chloe, you were in there longer then us, you went back in. Are you sure Michael is dead? That she isn't still working for the League?" Aubrey asks and Chloe shakes her head. Stacie stands up and heads for the door.

"No I killed him, I shot him and watched him take his last breath. Stacie where are you going?" Chloe asks and Stacie stops, her hand on the door handle.

"I'm going to follow Beca if I can find her which shouldn't be too hard since she hired a luxury sports car. We don't know what happened with her sister, they could both be working together and still doing their part for the League, the sister assassins. Her sister could have brainwashed her to believe the League was the right thing again, you both saw what Beca looked like when she turned back up again. She was covered head to toe in marks, bruises and bandages, she went through that torture again." Stacie confesses, Aubrey and Chloe glance at each other before standing up, the three girls heading out the hotel room, letting the other Bellas know that they would be back in time for the celebrations on their way out of the hotel.

Beca arrives at the cemetery, stepping out of her car and making her way past numerous gravestones till she reaches the three graves all next to each other. Sophia Mitchell, John Mitchell and Hailee Mitchell. Beca stands in front of Hailee's grave before dropping to her knees, she places the flowers she bought down on top of the grave before sitting back on her knees.

"I'm so sorry I failed you again Hales, I'm so sorry I couldn't bring you back. I promised I would always protect you and be there for you but I let you down twice." She says aloud, running her hand through her hair, unable to hold her tears back any longer.

"I don't know what to do now. My whole life has been darkness, killing for the League and now it's gone. I don't know how to live a normal life, I never have. I wish you were here so we could learn this life together. I promise this to you, this life, this second chance I've been given, I will live it for us both. I will make it count for us both. I will never forget you Hailee, I will never forget any of you. Mom, I love you so much and thankyou for putting your life before mine or Hailee's, you did all you could for us and I will never forget that and John… Dad, you made our lives hell but if it weren't for you doing that then Hailee and I wouldn't have been as strong as we were. The truth is, I forgive you for what you did Dad, I forgive you." Beca confesses as she stands up. She moves over to the gravestones and runs her hand gently over each, kissing the top of her sister's.

"Beca?" The young assassin turns around to find Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe standing behind her. She quickly wipes the tears off of her cheeks.

"What are you guys doing here? You shouldn't be here." Beca says as she steps away from the graves. Stacie tilts her head to glance at the names of all of Beca's family on the gravestones.

"Beca, what is this? What are you doing here?" Chloe asks and Beca shakes her head, unable to confess her unforgivable sin, unable to face the hard hitting truth. Beca feels at war with herself again, similar to how she was in the League, being torn between right and wrong, between being a puppet and being who she is, between Azrael and Beca Mitchell. The only one of the three visitors to the graveyard that seemed to understand Beca's inner turmoil was Stacie.

"Beca, what happened in Israel? After you made us leave. You won't tell anyone but we can see it affects you. We can see that something happened to you, what happened?" Aubrey asks and Beca flashes back to what happened. She remembers every single detail of it, how the sweat beaded on Hailee's brow after they had been fighting for over half an hour, how the wounds she had sustained burned, how her sword plunged into Hailee's chest.

"Beca?" Chloe asks and Beca's eyes turn to the ground, ashamed of what she has done. Stacie gets the confirmation she is after and the leggy brunette turns to the redhead and the blonde.

"Go back to the hotel, I'll bring her back. Please." Stacie says, handing the keys to her car to Aubrey. The two girls look to Beca then back to Stacie. The brunette's eyes showing understanding and determination. Chloe and Aubrey knew, Stacie had figured out what was going on in the mind of Beca Mitchell.

"I'll figure it out okay? I love you babe. I'll see you back at the hotel." Stacie adds, pecking Aubrey on the lips. Aubrey and Chloe head back to the car, Chloe looking back to find Stacie stepping toward a frantic Beca, her hands raised in surrender.

After Chloe and Aubrey leave in the car, Stacie turns to her best friend, raising her hands, worried if Beca will react in a dangerous manner.

"Becs? I know you are stuck there right now but I'm here, focus on me. What happened in Israel? To the League? To the Hierarchy? To Michael? To your sister?" Stacie asks and watches as Beca flinches at the mention of Hailee and Stacie pieces it altogether, Beca's reaction, why she was so badly injured when she got back, why they were currently standing in front of her families grave. Stacie knew that Hailee was dead.

"Beca what happened to Hailee?" Stacie asks carefully and finally gets what she is after when Beca breaks down, her knees buckling but the leggy brunette catches the assassin before she hits the ground. Stacie wraps her arms around her best friend, holding her tight.

"It's okay. It's okay, I'm here Becs. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, remember, nothing you say will make me leave. I'll always be your friend." Stacie comforts and Beca pulls Stacie tighter, her fingers clutching to her best friend like a lifeline.

"I killed her Stacie. She… I couldn't stop her. I couldn't save her. I didn't want to do it but I had no choice, she wasn't Hailee, she wasn't my Hailee anymore. Michael made her into a monster like he did me. I had to kill her, I had no choice." Beca cries and Stacie's heart immediately breaks for the younger brunette. She holds Beca tighter, she feels Beca's grip tighten on her shoulders, as if the tiny brunette was gripping to Stacie to keep breathing.

"Becs, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry that you had to do that and I'm sorry that you've had to suffer through the memory of it alone and nothing I say will help make you feel any better but I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what, and so will Chloe and Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas. Here look." Stacie reassures before looking to the graves, Beca's head turns to face the three gravestones also.

"Your real family, your blood may be here but your friends, the Bellas. We are another family so don't ever feel like you are alone Beca Mitchell, don't ever feel unloved, like you have no one that will unconditionally love you because we all do. We love you Beca, I love you. You're like my sister and I will love you like my sister so you have me and the others, for life." Stacie adds, tears now falling from her eyes too.

"We will always have your back Becs, now do you want to go back or stay here a little while? I'll stay with you if you want." Stacie asks and Beca finally lets go of the hug, hardening her features again and pushing away the memories flooding her.

"I want to stay a little longer, and stay with me." Beca replies hoarsely. Stacie nods with a small smile and the two girls sit down in front of Beca's family.

"Hey Stace. Thankyou. I see you as a sister as well and I love you too." Beca smiles, placing her head on Stacie's shoulder and the two stay in that position.


	45. Chapter 45 - I Am Yours

**I am so so sorry its taken me so long to get this finished but I have had so much happening in the past few months, from work to friends, to partners, to partying (it was my birthday last week) and I also haven't had the motivation to write lately but I have found it again.**

 **This is the last chapter of League of Angels and I won't be writing anymore fanfiction for a while as I am going to continue writing my novel instead.**

 **Thankyou to everyone who has supported this story and all of my other stores and hopefully if I get published, you'll follow that book too!**

 **Thanks guys!**

* * *

After a while at the graveyard, Beca and Stacie jump back into Beca's hired sports car and head back to the hotel for the celebrations with the other Bellas. They exit the elevator onto their floor and walk up to the hotel room door.

"Are you sure you're okay Beca? I know it was hard to have to relive what happened in Israel." Stacie asks and Beca stops. Her hand resting on the door handle for the room that held the other Bellas, her other family. Her head drops as she remembers everything that happened in Israel as flashes in her mind. She pushes it aside as she turns to Stacie.

"I'm alright. It's just going to be a rough patch being back and everything." Beca replies as her hand rests on the door handle. Stacie moves next to her best friend and places her hand over the top of Beca's. She lowers her chin down onto Beca's shoulder.

"Beca, you are the strongest and most brave girl I know. You will get through this and if the days feel dark, lean on me, lean on us. You know we will always be here for you." Stacie adds, moving forward to kiss Beca on the cheek. Beca smirks as she tilts her head into Stacie.

"I know and thankyou Stacie. You've always been there for me and I'm eternally grateful to you for that. I owe you my life." Beca smiles before finally reaching forward and opening the door to the hotel room.

* * *

"Surprise!" The Bellas yell and startle Beca. Beca looks shockingly between Aubrey whom bears a wide grin and the rest of the Bellas.

"What is this?" She asks and finally Chloe emerges from her hiding spot, coming up behind Beca and hugging her.

"Stacie told us that it was your birthday and that you never really celebrated it because of what happened to you. We wanted you to have a birthday that makes you happy. One that you will want to remember." She states and Beca ponders it for a moment before smiling slightly, she turns to Stacie whom also wears a smile on her face.

"You guys did all of this for me." Beca asks, looking around the hotel room that had been covered in balloons and streamers.

"Of course we did. We love you Beca. I love you more of course but we couldn't bear you having a bad birthday so we figured we could all chill out in here, drink a bit and be stupid. Something we all can do quite easily but also all together, as a family. Oh and try not to get kidnapped and tortured." Chloe responds with a joke and Beca can't help but feel loved by the gesture from her friends, she laughs slightly at Chloe's joke, Chloe was right. The Bellas are Beca's family, not the League or the Mitchell's before her, not even Hailee. The Bellas were the people that stuck by her even after everything they went through with the League, everything that Beca caused them.

"You guys will always be my family. Happy Birthday to my sister from another mister. To Beca." Stacie says as she raises a glass of champagne. All the Bellas raise their glasses as well before the party starts. Beca however escapes to the balcony to get some fresh air, only to be joined by her bubbly and slightly drunk girlfriend.

"Hey baby, the party is inside." Chloe says, plopping her chin down on Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be in there soon. I just needed a minute." Beca replies as she grabs Chloe's hand and pulls her around in front of her.

"Did you really regret last night?" Chloe finally asks after a short silence and Beca drops her head.

"You were drunk Chlo, and I took advantage of that. I'm no better than my father was to me and Hailee, getting drunk and harming us. I just got drunk with you, I got jealous and I claimed what I wanted without speaking to you first." Beca says I reply. Her eyes still looking at her feet. It is when she feels Chloe's finger lace under her chin and lift her eyes back to meet the cerulean blue of her girlfriend.

"Beca I wanted last night to happen since I first saw you in the quad at the activities fair. Last night was the best night of my life too. Beca, I love you more than anything. You are nothing like him, you are nothing like Michael and the other League members either and that is part of the reason I love you. Because you are kind, selfless and genuine. You are special Beca. You are brave, you are strong, you are kind, you are loving and you are so beautiful." Chloe leans forward and places her lips gently on Beca's. The two pulling apart before things get heated.

"Are you sure? You can run now." Beca asks to assure Chloe that it was her choice. Chloe simply answers by kissing Beca passionately again.

"I am sure. Beca Mitchell, I am in love with you and I will be forever in love with you. In this lifetime and every lifetime after." Chloe says and Beca's head swings up to gaze upon her girlfriend, a wide grin forming in amazement. The League firmly believed in reincarnation, as did Beca and to see Chloe adopt her beliefs made Beca's heart swell with love and delight. She leans forward and captures Chloe's lips with her own, taking Chloe by surprise. The redhead takes the former assassins face in her hands and returns the kiss with passion. Beca pulls away, leaning her head against Chloe's.

"I am yours and you are mine, in this lifetime and the rest of our lifetimes." Beca smiles and Chloe returns the smile.

"I am yours and you are mine. I love you Beca, I love all of you, Beca, Azrael. All of you." Chloe answers and Beca's smile never falters.

"Okay, let's go actually enjoy my birthday for a change." Beca smiles, stealing a quick peck from Chloe again with a wide grin before taking her girlfriend's hand and heading back to party which was in full swing already.

"By the way, I love you too." Beca says just as the two girls walk inside. Chloe grins wildly. Happy that she sorted things out with Beca but also because she had Beca.

* * *

It was well into the celebrations and many of the Bellas were either passed out or drunk to no end. Chloe approaches her girlfriend, stumbling past the living room furniture to get to her in the kitchen.

"How about you and I have an after party?" Chloe slurs and Beca giggles at the directness of the redhead's question.

"Well that depends, are they going to notice we are gone?" Beca replies and both girls turn to watch the rest of the Bellas, singing and slumbering. They both turn back to each other with small grins.

"Nah." They both say in unison as they sneak past the rest of the party and head to their room. As they reach the room and stand inside, Chloe stumbles to the bed and starts to undress but Beca freezes by the door, watching her girlfriend, she turns around suddenly as if she were about to leave the room. Chloe notices Beca and stops.

"What is it Becs?" The redhead asks. Beca replies with the first thing that comes to her mind.

"I love you Chloe Beale and I need you but to keep me alive and breathing. You are my oxygen, the air I breathe, you are my gravity and keep me grounded to this earth. I just needed you to know that. I trust you with my life and I know you trust me too. Please understand, I caused all this pain and suffering for all of you, especially you. I lied to you and betrayed your trust, you had to find out about who I really was the hard way, you had to find out that I murdered and tortured people when I started doing it to you and the others. I just want you to know how sorry I am for everything the League did and tell you that I need you. I need you to be there for me and still love me when things start to get dark like they did earlier today because it will keep happening. I need the girl I have been in love with since I met her at the activities fair at Barden University, I need you Chloe." Beca confesses leaving Chloe breathless. She remains still, Beca's back still facing her.

"I just needed you to know that. I needed you to know that if I lost you to the League then I would have not been able to continue. You hold my heart Chloe Beale. Promise me you won't crush it." Beca adds as Chloe sits up from the bed and walks toward the door. As Beca opens the door, a hand reaches beside her and shuts the door, the hand then reaches down and sits on Beca's's waist. The soft touch of lips on the back of the assassin's neck send chills through the depths of her spine. For a moment, Beca is in heaven until she is spun around and her face meets Chloe's. Beca puts her hand to Chloe's cheek and watches as she melts in the brunette's hand like ice in front of a fire. Chloe notices Beca's's face, the saddened expression that she has always been seeing of late.

"I love you Beca." Chloe finally says after a long silence. To Chloe's surprise, she sees a tear stream down Beca's cheek. The assassin finally gathers the courage to speak. Her voice broken as more tears stream.

"I love you too Chloe. So much that it hurts to move or breathe when you aren't around. I'm so protective of you because I would die inside if you leave me again. I never want to feel like I did when I thought I lost you. I didn't think I was going to make it back to the League in time to save you all, I kept picturing them killing you and it ruined me but it also motivated me to get there faster so I could ensure what I imagined didn't happen." Beca pleads upsettingly. Her words bringing Chloe to tears. It was then that Chloe realised just how much Beca needed her. She analysed Beca, falling apart in front of her. The redhead tips Beca's face up toward her own. Her cerulean blue eyes meeting Beca's royal brown.

"I won't ever leave you Beca. I promise." Chloe says as she puts her lips to Beca's. The couple share a romantic and emotional kiss before Chloe pulls away.

"Promise me you won't leave me either, I thought I lost you back in Israel, my heart won't take it again." Chloe leans forward. Beca's head drops, Chloe kissing the top of her head.

"I promise." Beca murmurs, Chloe hearing the broken voice, not realising just how much Beca had been falling apart since she had to suffer through what happened in Israel and come back. Chloe was seeing all the emotional walls fall apart, emotion flooding through the assassin that shut off her emotions again. Beca falls to her knees crying and the image makes Chloe cry also. She drops to her knees in front of Beca and puts her hands on her girlfriend's cheeks. Beca's eyes immediately look up into Chloe's.

"I won't leave you again. We are going to get through this, you, me and the Bellas and we are going to live happy for the rest of our lives, okay?" Chloe whispers as she leans forward, kissing Beca again. Beca returning the emotional kiss this time. Chloe moans into the kiss as Beca slides her fingertips along Chloe's waist. The kiss heats up rapidly as Chloe pulls Beca's shirt off revealing her six pack along with her scars and wounds. Chloe pulls away and gently traces the marks on her girlfriend before running her hands down Beca's abdomen. The brunette's breath hitches, her back arching slightly. Beca helps Chloe stand with her before pressing her into the door.

"Oh Bec." Chloe cries out as Beca kisses and nips at the nape of the redhead's neck. Beca lifts Chloe up allowing her to wrap her legs around Beca's hips. Their lips meet again in a passionate kiss that is interrupted by knocking on the door behind them.

"Where are you at bitches? No time for sex, we have a party to have!" They hear Amy on the other side of the door, followed by a thud. Chloe jumps down off of Beca and carefully moves to the bed as Beca moves to the door, opening it to find Fat Amy passed out on the floor and all of the other Bellas including Aubrey passed out around the hotel room. Beca carefully shuts the door and turns to find her girlfriend waiting for her on the bed in nothing but lingerie. Beca laughs, looking to the ceiling.

"I'm starting to believe you may be real." Beca jokes as she moves over to the bed and passionately kisses her girlfriend.

"I love you Chloe Beale. I am yours and you are mine." Beca murmurs between kisses.

"I love you too Beca Mitchell. I am yours and you are mine." Chloe returns.


End file.
